Love Destiny : Under The Ocean (ChanBaek)
by Devi Park
Summary: Baekhyun seorang artis yang terkenal di korea, siapa yang tak mengenal lelaki cantik dan bertalenta sepertinya, tetapi sayang, ia harus terjebak bersama seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan ialah Matenya, dan biar kuberitahu laki-laki itu seorang Merman. Apa kalian percaya akan adanya mahkluk Immortal sejenis merman/duyung jantan? it's up to you, to believe or not. Chanbaek, Yaoi
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _This our Love Destiny..._

 _You are my mate..._

 _You are my love..._

 _Nobody can steal you from me..._

 _Just remember Baekhyunee your my Mine!_

Seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung berbalik ke arah nakasnya untuk meminum air yang tersedia disana.

Ya.. beginilah ia setiap hari, beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia selalu bermimpi jika ada seorang lelaki tampan dan kekar yang mendatanginya. Dan di setiap mimpinya lelaki itu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Ia cukup terusik untuk itu, tetapi ia lebih penasaran apa maksud dari mimpi itu.

Sungguh, demi apapun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang ada di mimpinya itu.

Ia ingin bertanya kepada teman-temanya, tapi ia takut di anggap terlalu berlebihan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tahu ini hanya mimpi, tapi ia yakin pasti ada maksud dari semua ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya dan lelaki yang dimimpikannya itu.

Setiap malam, ia selalu sulit untuk kembali tidur, ia selalu terngiang-ngiang atas perkataan itu, si pria selalu mengatakan Love destiny, mate, dan apalah itu yang membuat dirinya semakin bingung.

Dan disiniah ia, terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali, ia sangat frustasi akan ini, karna mimpi itu ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam, dan mendapati dirinya yang tidak bias tertidur setelah bermimpi pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya.

 _Kenapa kau selalu hadir di mimpi ku, apa tujuan mu?_

* * *

Haii semua..

Aku harap kalian suka cerita ku ini, cause this is my first time make a story about this hahaha I feel like… I dunno but I hope you enjoy guys..

Aku harap kalian masih mau baca cerita acak kadul ku ini.

Dan please guys don't be a silent reader, give me your support.

Please, vote dan komen.

Gue butuh opini kalian buat lanjutin cerita ini

Oke deh gitu aja..

See yaaa… love you guys

Saranghaee…


	2. I

Pagi ini Baekhyun menjalani rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Ia selalu berangkat pagi hari untuk memulai pekerjaannya, ia adalah seorang artis terkenal di Negara ini, banyak orang yang menyukainya, dari para wanita sampai para lelaki tampan.

Tapi tak ada satupun yang ia pedulikan, Baekhyun pikir itu hanya tuntutan dari pekerjaannya saja, walaupun banyak orang yang menyukainya, tapi tidak sedikit juga orang yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Ya.. kita bisa menyebut mereka ( _Haters_ ) tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup banyak waktu untuk menanggapi komentar jahat mereka, Baekhyun hanya menganggap mereka seperti angin lalu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk Brand fashion ternama dunia, sudah tidak diragukan lagi eksistensi di dunia entertainment, setiap brand yang ia promosikan, selalu laku keras dan sold out pada hari perealeasannya. Sebab itu banyak brand-brand yang berbondong-bondong untuk menggunakan jasa seorang Byun Baekhyun.

1 jam setelah melakukan sesi pertama pemotretan, Baekhyun dan para crewnya memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, sambil mempersiapkan pakaian Baekhyun untuk pemotretan sesi selanjutnya.

Saat memasuki ruangannya, ia menemukan sahabat dan sekaligus manager-nya Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan smartphone-nya, terpikir Baekhyun untuk mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

"HOY!" kejut Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"Yaakk! Apaaan sih baek, kalok jantung gue copot gimana, parah banget sih" ucap Kyungsoo jutek kepada temannya itu.

"Jangan dong Uco, iyadeh aku minta maaf, elo juga sih, sibuk amat sih buk, ngapain lo? Lagi chat-an ama gebetan baru ya? Kenalin dong coo" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sok di imut-imutin (emang dasarnya baekhyun imut sih )

"GEBETAN pala lo! Gue lagi nyusun jadwal lo tau, pusing gue, liat lo makin mau pecah kepala gue!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ihh uco jahat banget cih ama baekiee, kan baekiee becanda uco" itu Baekhyun

"Oh ya soo, selesai pemotretan ini gue masih ada jadwal lagi gak?" Tanya Baekhyun serius kepada sahabat dan juga manajer-nya itu.

"Hmm enggak ada sih, jadwal lo kosong tuh" kata Kyungsoo

"Soo, gue kangen rumah gue yang di Busan, gue pengen kesana, gue pengen liburan kesana soo, lagian udah lama gue gak kesana soo, please gue ijin kesana ya beberapa hari ni aja, lo bisa atur jadwal gue ulang kan soo gue mohon sama lo" ucap Baekhyun memohon kepada Kyungsoo

"Kok tiba-tiba gini sih Baek, lo kenapa, gue sahabat lo baek, gue tau pasti setiap lo mau kesana pasti ada masalah yang lo sembunyiin dari gue, kenapa? Gue bakalan ijinin lo, tapi lo cerita sama gue." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas

"Gak ada apa-apa, cuman gue ngerasa penat aja akhir-akhir ini, I need _vitamin_ _sea_ ucoo" ucap Baekhyun sambil bergurau kepada temannya itu, lagian tidak mungkin juga Baekhyun mengatakan semua mimpi-mimpi yang di alaminya akhir-akhirnya, bisa ia tebak, Kyungsoo bisa saja tertawa mendengar, dan mengganggap Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan karena percaya dengan mimpi-mimpi itu.

"Lo lagi gak bohong kan ma gue baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng mendadakan tidak ada apa-apa kepada temannya itu.

"Oke, tapi gue ikut, gue khawatir sama lo!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil beralih kembali ke ponselnya. Begitulah uco-nya walaupun terlihat jutek dan pendiam, dia sangat care kepada baekhyun, kalian tidak tahu saja Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Semenjak orangtua Baekhyun meninggal, dia menjadi pemurung dan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah orangtuannya yang ada di Busan sendirian, walaupun seluruh keluarganya berada di Bucheon tapi ia enggan kesana, ia terlalu muak dengan keluarganya yang hanya manis di depan, tetapi busuk di belakangnya, tak ada yang menyayangi Baekhyun sebanyak orangtuanya menyayanginya.

Tetapi setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orangtuanya, baekhyun merasa dunianya hancur, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat perlindungan.

Tapi tuhan selalu memiliki rencana, ia bertemu dengan kedua temannya, di sebuah pantai yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Baru pertama kali berjumpa Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman, ia merasa ketulusan bersama kedua temannya, tidak ada kemunafikan seperti keluargannya yang lain. Sebab itu ia sangat menyayangi kedua temannnya itu.

Kedua temannnya itu adalah Kyungsoo sahabat yang merangkap menjadi manajernya, dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang Designer ternama di Asia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, lelaki cerewet itu sedang tidak bersama mereka kali ini, ia memiliki jadwal untuk Fashion Show-nya yang akan di selenggarakan di Paris dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi tenang saja kalian pasti akan berjumpa dengannya kok.

Okey back to topic.

"Emm gak usah soo, lo disini aja kerjaan lo yang lain kan masih banyak, gue gak mau ganggu lu, lagian gue bisa kok, yaa tayang ku uco, please percaya deh, gue gak kenapa-kenapa. Gue cuman lagi pengen sendiri aja disana, gue pengen ke pantai mana tau gue bakalan jumpa Oppa-oppa tampan disana hehehe" gurau Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu, dia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

Cukup ia saja yang menghadapi masalahnya ini, ia tak mau merepotkan teman-temanyanya, sudah cukup teman-temannya kerepotan karna ia.

.

.

.

Dan di pagi hari ini baekhyun sudah terbangun, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanannya menuju Busan,Baekhyun sangat lelah, sungguh dia hanya dapat tidur 1 jam, dan dia sangat bersyukur dapat tidur walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ya kalian tahukan apa penyebab Baekhyun seperti ini, mimpi itu datang lagi, lelaki itu datang lagi, wajahnya kali ini semakin jelas, dengan mata tajam, rahang tegas, oh dan jangan lupakan mata yang berwarna _Ocean Blue_ itu sungguh sangat menawan. Dan satu lagi, tubuh atas pria itu _topless_ menampilkan otot-otot biseps dan trisepsnya semakin menambah kesan sexynya. Dan abs-nya yang menggoda, mengalahkan seluruh actor tampan di Negara ini, Baekhyun jamin itu.

Oh tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun malah mengkhayal kan pria itu, sungguh sangat kotor pikirannya ini, rutuk Baekhyun.

"Oh ya tuhan! Kenapa aku jadi berkhayal tentang pria itu, sadar Baekhyun, kau bahkan tidak tau dia siapa, dan kau bahkan tidak tahu dia itu nyata atau tidak" rutuk Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Ahh lebih baik aku mandi saja, agar pikiran-pikiran mesum ku ini menghilang!" ucap Baekhyun

Ia ingin berendam air panas pagi ini, sumpah ia merasa seluruh tulang-tulangnya akan retak, ia perlu bersantai dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil berendam air panas.

Ia mulai menyiapkan air mandinya, ia pergi ke laci yang tersedia berbagai jenis sabun mahal disana dengan beragam jenis dan wangi. Tangan lentiknya itu memilah sabun apa yang ingin ia pilih, kali ini ia memilih sabun dengan wewangian _Ocean_ ia tak tahu alasannya memilih itu, tapi instingnya mengatakan untuk mengambil itu saja, ya sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan itu hanya sabun. Sesudah menyiapkan bathup dan air mandinya, ia beralih ke wastafelnya, walaupun Baekhyun seorang lelaki ia sangat perduli dengan kebersihan kulit dan tubuhnya, baginya itu mutlak dan jangan sampai terlewatkan.

Baekhyun mulai melucuti pakaiannya, ia memandangi tubuhnya di depan cermin wastafel. Ia cukup sexy dan menarik untuk ukuran seorang pria, pinggulnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang putih seputih porselen tanpa ada cela, bibirnya yang ranum dan merah, oh dan juga mata _amber_ Baekhyun juga cukup indah dengan warna coklat kelam yang semakin menambah kesan sexy di dirinya, dengan tubuh yang seperti ini, ia yakin dapat membuat iri para wanita diluar sana, ia merasa beruntung dengan apa yang ada padanya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Busan. Baekhyun sudah berada di depan mobil berjenis Range Rover Velar 3.0 yang berwarna merah, ia sangat menyayangi mobilnya ini, ia sudah lama menabung untuk membeli mobil ini, dan selain itu dengan mobil ini ia bias mengangkat status sosialnya di kalangan artis.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan 2 koper besar, dan 1 tas sandang yang akan ia bawa ke Busan.

Saat tengah memasuki kopernya kedalam bagasi mobilnya, ia di kejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya, ternyata itu Kyungsoo sahabatnya, mungkin sahabatnya tengah mengecek persiapan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke busan.

"Ya ampun Baek, lo mau minggat apa gimana, banyak banget. Lo serius kan cuman sebentar, gue makin takut buat ngijinin lo pergi, inget Baek lo jangan macam-macam minggu depan lo harus balik lagi ke Seoul" ketus Kyungsoo

"Siap ibu boss! Tenang gue cuman ke Busan kok, gak minggat kok daku" ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai di omelin temannya itu

"Awas ya Baek, kalok lo gak balik tepat waktu, gue sendiri yang ngejemput lo kesana, kalok perlu gue bawa tim Gegana sekalian, gue makin takut ni lo ada apa-apa, seriuskan Baek, everything ok kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"IHhh uco mah lebai banget, tenang coo gue kagak kenapa-kenapa, yaudah deh ya gue jalan sekarang, ntar kesiangan keburu macet betek gue yang ada ntar" ucap Baekhyun

"Hmm tapi inget pesan-pesan gue!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Sipp boss, phayy…phayy ucoo, jangan merindukan kan daku ya.." ucap baekhyun yang tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan segera berangkat setelah melambai ke Kyungsoo.

Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa khawatir dengan temannya itu, tapi ia harus percaya kepada Baekhyun sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun-nya sedang membutuhkan _quality time_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk sampai ke busan, cukup mebosankan dan melelahkan sih, mengingat Baekhyun menyetir sendiri tanpa ada supir. Tapi ia cukup menikmatinya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi selama perjalanan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Ia sudah membayangkan ketenagan yang akan dia dapatkan di rumah pinggir pantainya, deburan ombak, pasir putih ahh sangat menenangkan. Baekhyun yakin pasti bisa melupakan semua masalahnya.

Tapi tiap manusia hanya bisa berencana, tuhan lah yang mengatur takdir manusia.

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang akan ia jumpai disana, atau lebih cocok dikatakan mahkluk apa yang akan ia di jumpai disana…

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Hai..haii

Aku balik lagi nih, aku udah bawa chap 1 untuk cerita ini

Maaf kalau banyak typo, gue sadar cerita ini acak kadut banget..

Gue harap kalian masih mau baca cerita gue ini.. please di komenn ya, jangan jadi silent reader pliss

I need your opinion

Oke itu aja deh..

Phayy..phayy.. di tunggu buat kelanjutannya..

Salam CHANBAEK is Real!


	3. II

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun telah sampai di Busan. Sesampainya ia disana, hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan ia langsung memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Sebegitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia mulai merasakan kehangatan dari orangtuanya, seluruh kenangan yang ia alami dahulu masih tersimpan jelas di memorinya, sejenak Baekhyun terduduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, ia menatapi seluruh bingkaian-bingkaian foto ia bersama orangtuanya, jujur ia rindu mereka, disaat Baekhyun seperti ini, disaat inipula lah ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya, tak sadar setitik bulir air mata jatuh mengenai pipi gembilnya.

Namun ia tak mau terpuruk dengan segala kenangan itu, ia sadar. Ia harus bangkit, ia harus membuat orangtuanya bangga, walaupun mereka tak ada disini, Baekhyun yakin mereka pasti sedang melihat Baekhyun dari atas sana, dan tersenyum bangga kepada anaknya ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menenangkan hatinya, Baekhyun langsung membawa beberapa barangnya untuk ia bawa ke dalam kamarnya. Ia cukup lelah sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk merapikan seluruh barang bawaannya esok hari saja. Yang sangat Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini adalah mandi, tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket dan ia sungguh sangat lelah.

Ia membuka Kamarnya, kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai dua rumahnya, ia melihat sekeliling, masih sama tak ada yang berubah, dan juga cukup rapi. Mengingat Baekhyun menyewa seseorang untuk membersihkan dan merawat rumah peninggalan orangtuanya tiap minggunya.

Biar ku ceritakan, sebetulnya kamar Baekhyun terlalu _Soft_ untuk ukuran seorang pria, tapi ia tidak masalah akan itu, ia nyaman berada disini,kamarnya bewarna baby blue, di kamarnya terdiri atas satu ranjang berukuran _kingsize,_ sebuah _walk in closet_ , dan berbagai macam boneka rilakumma dan puppy yang berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Ahh aku sangat merindukan kalian" kata Baekhyun sambil merebakan dirinya dan memeluk seluruh boneka yang berada disana

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya, kalian jangan kemana-mana, tunggu Baekkie" kata Baekhyun seolah-olah berbicara dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi, ia hanya menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin di bawah _shower_ mengingat hari juga sudah malam, ia tak mau jatuh sakit karna mandi berlama-lama di tengah malam hari.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpakaian, ia hanya memakai celana boxer, dan _T-shirt oversize_ -nya yang bewarna putih. Jujur, jika dilihat sekilas memang terlihat biasa saja, tetapi karena seorang Baekhyun yang memakainya, pakaian sederhana itu terlihat sangat serasi di tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan _T-shirt Oversize_ itu semakin menambah kesana imut Baekhyun, mengingat tubuh kecilnya yang tenggelam saat memakai pakaian itu.

Setelah selesai merapikan dirinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dari balkon Baekhyun dapat melihat hamparan birunya lautan, jangan heran kenapa disini ada lautan, karena rumah Baekhyun tepat berada di pesisir pantai makanya sangat mudah untuk menjumpai lautan disini.

"Oh sedang purnama ternyata, pantas kau semakin begitu indah" Baekhyun seolah bicara dengan lautan, benar saja terangnya rembulan, terpancar ke birunya air laut, membuat susasana semakin tenang dan nyaman bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun merasakan keanehan pada dirinya, semakin lama Baekhyun menatap kearah lautan, semakin ia merasa kesadarannya menghilang perlahan.

" _Baekhyunee…_ "

Baekhyun mendengar itu, ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya dari dalam lautan, begitu juga deburan ombak yang seperti ingin menjemput Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam lautan.

Baekhyun memutuskan, segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan mengunci pintu balkonnya rapat-rapat, ia merasa aneh, ia merasa di panggil, entah oleh siapa. Tapi, Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif mungkin itu perasaannya saja, mungkin ia lelah karena menyetir seharian.

Tetapi, semakin Baekhyun berusaha melupakan kejadian yang terjadi padanya barusan, ia semakin merasa gelisah, ia yakin itu bukan khayalannya, itu nyata, ada yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun berlari kearah ranjangnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur, dan menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam selimut hangatnya, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Ahh tenanglah Baek, bisa saja itu suara angin, mari kita tidur, mungkin kau sudah sangat lelah hari ini, jangan pikirkan apa-apa Baekhyun" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dimana Baekhyun sekarang ini? Ia merasa tadi masih berada di kamarnya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi apa ini, kenapa sekarang ini ia tengah berada di bibir pantai, ia merasa kakinya dingin terkena deburan air ombak.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ini nyata? Sumpah demi apapun, aku masih berada didalam kamar, aku tak merasa keluar kemanapun, kenapa aku berada disini" Tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya.

"Ini gila, ya ini gila, seseorang tolong aku!, tolong aku! Mama, Papa, Baekhyunee takut, tolong Baekhyun…" jerit Baekhyun mencoba meminta pertolongan kepada seseoranga.

Tapi nihil, tak ada satupun orang disini, dan pantai ini, ia tak tahu ini dimana, ini bukan pantai yang berada di dekat rumahnya, oh tuhan dimana Baekhyun sekarang.

"Tenang saja Baekhyunee…kau aman, jangan takut sayang~~" suara bass seorang laki-laki, terkesan sangat sexy dan menggoda untuk di dengar, tapi persetan itu! Yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun siapa itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana kau? Tolong aku tuan, aku mohon, aku takut, aku tak tahu ini dimana" ucap Baekhyun terisak memohon bantuan kepada suara itu.

"Tak usah takut, kau sekarang berasama ku, aku _Mate_ mu, jangan cemas aku akan menjaga mu sayang.." ucap suara itu.

Tunggu apa katanya, _Mate._ Ah! Baekhyun ingat, laki-laki yang dimimpinya itu.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan wujud mu, jangan bersembunyi, jangan semakin membuat ku takut. Aku mohon.." ucap Baekhyun berteriak.

"Aku disini sayang, aku selalu disini, di belakang mu." Ucap pria itu.

Sesaat pria itu mengucapkan kata itu, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, seperti ingin menenangkannya.

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia langsung tertarik dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ternyata dia bermimpi, dan mimpi itu semakin terasa nyata.

Saat Baekhyun melihat kekiri, seluruh pintu balkon sudah terbuka, seluruh angin pantai masuk kedalam kamarnya, semakin membuat kamar ini semakin dingin.

Baekhyun melangkang ke arah balkonnya, mencoba untuk menutup pintu kembali.

"Kenapa kau bisa terbuka, seingat ku, aku tadi sudah mengunci pintu dengan benar, apa yang terjadi ini?" ucap Baekhyun

Sebelum menutup pintunya, Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke lautan, ia merasa aneh dan merasa ada yang berbeda, tapi ntahlah, Baekhyun sudah pusing dengan kejadian-kejadian yang baru di alaminya.

Setelah selesai menutup pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali ke ranjangnya, ia termenung dan memikirkan tentang mimpinya tadi. Ia merasa mimpi itu seperti nyata, karena ia merasakan semuanya, ia merasakan dingin-nya air laut di kakinya, ia juga merasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya, dan ia juga mendengar suara pria itu dengan jelas, dan suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat suara bass yang dimiliki pria itu.

Demi apapun, Baekhyun merasa ini semua semakin tak masuk akal, ada apa dengannya.

Siapa pria itu, kenapa ia selalu datang di mimpi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin pagi, matahari mulai bersinar di arah timur. Tapi Baekhyun belum ada tertidur, setelah ia bermimpi semalam, ia terus memikirkan segala kejadian yang ia alami.

"Apa aku sudah gila? Kenapa bisa aku mengalami seperti ini. Ini tidak masuk di akal" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan seluruh pemikirannya tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan, dan baekhyun berencana untuk berkeliling pantai untuk menenangkan seluruh pemikirannya.

Hari sudah menunjuk pukul 7 pagi, Baekhyun telah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

Ia membutuhkan sarapan, mengingat semalam ia tidak ada makan sama sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan kelantai bawah, ia mengarah ke dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Syukur saja ia menyewa seseorang untuk mengurusi rumah ini, jadi saat Baekhyun mengatakan akan berkunjung, sang penjaga akan merapikan rumah dan menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun untuk berada disini.

Ia berencana untuk membuat sarapan sederhana, ia menginginkan sandwich dan segelas susu.

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sarapan, Baekhyun langsung membawa dirinya keluar dari rumah, ia melalui pintu belakang rumahnya, dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandang pantai dan lautan yang sangat indah.

Jujur saja Baekhyun masih terngiang-ngiang dengan mimpinya, tapi Baekhyun lebih penasaran dengan apa maksud dari mimpi itu, dan siapa pria yang selalu ada di mimpinya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, tapi lebih kepada penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di pantai, ia juga menyempatkan untuk bermain-main dengan anak-anak disana, dan ini cukup ampuh untuk Baekhyun melupakan kegelisahannya untuk sementara.

Saat ia tengah bermain-main, ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya disana.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau Baekhyun kan? Anaknya Byun Yunho dan Hwang Tifanny kan?" Tanya bibi itu. Ya itu nama kedua orangtuanya. Dan jelas saja ia kenal bibi ini, dia adalah tetangga Baekhyun, dan ia sudah menganggap bibi ini seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dan ia adalah bibi Im Yoona, walaupun sudah memliki garis-garis keriput di dahi dan wajahnya, namun ia masih saja terlihat cantik. Baekhyun jadi teringat, ibunya dan bibi Im dahulu bersahabat, mereka selalu saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing di tiap sore hari.

"Iya bibi, bibi lupa ya dengan Baekhyun" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Tak mungkin aku lupa dengan mu nak, aku bahkan langsung mengenali mu sekilas tadi, kau semakin cantik saja baekhyun, sama seperti ibu mu, ahhh aku jadi semakin merindukannya" ucap bibi Im

"Hahha, bibi ini bisa saja" Baekhyun dan bibi Im tertawa bersama sambil berjalan di bibir pantai

"Bagaimana kabar mu nak? Kenapa kau tak mengabari ku kalau kau kesini,?" Tanya bibi Im

"Ahhh Baekhyun tidak bermaksud begitu bi, hanya saja saat Baekhyun sampai, hari sudah sangat malam jadi Baekhyun tidak sempat berkunjung. Baekhyun minta maaf bi tidak sempat berkunjung" ucap Baekhyun

"Hahah tidak masalah sayang, melihat senyuman manis mu saja bibi sudah merasa senang, jadi tak perlu untuk minta maaf segala" ucap bibi Im

Tiba-tiba bibi Im menghentikan langkahnya, spontan Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti dan menatap bibi-nya

"Baekhyun kau masih ingat tempat yang ada disana" ucap bibi Im, ia menunjuk bibir pantai yang berada di paling ujung pantai ini, disana banyak bebatuan karang yang tinggi dan terjal, dan ombak yang ada disana cukup kencang, sudah dapat dipastikan disana juga sangat dalam.

Dan, yah, tentu saja Baekhyun ingat, ia pernah tenggelam disana pada saat usia 6 tahun, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia tenggelam, dahulu ia hanya merasa ada yang menariknya untuk masuk kedalam sana, dan selain itu tak ada lagi yang baekhyun ingat.

"Tentu bi.. Baekhyun tak pernah melupakan itu, karna itu papa mama menangisi Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak kesana" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm bibi kira kau melupakannya, dan bibi hanya mengingatkan mu lagi nak, bibi mohon jangan pernah kau kesana, bibi takut kau kenapa-kenapa" ucap bibi, baekhyun melihat bibi seperti benar-benar khawatir akan itu, seperti ada monster yang menakutkan di sana.

"Kenapa bi?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"Yak… apa kelinci manis bibi ini ingin tenggelam lagi, pokoknya jangan kesana, seberapa penasaranpun kau akan tempat itu, jangan sekali-sekali menginjakkan kaki mu kesan" ucap bibi tegas.

"Hahaha iya bi, baekkie mengerti" ucap Baekhyun

Dan mereka kembali berjalan kearah rumah mereka berada. Dan mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap bibir pantai yang di ceritakan bibi tadi, disana cukup indah, tapi ntah mengapa tempat itu seperti memiliki rahasia yang menakutkan dan begitu juga bibi, ia melarang tegas baekhyun untuk kesana, seakan ada monster yang hidup disana.

Tapi yasudahlah, lagian Baekhyun juga tak berminat untuk kesana.

Tapi ia merasa aneh, ia merasa hatinya seperti menjerit untuk mengajak pergi kesana, ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu disana.

Mungkin ia harus banyak bertanya nanti kepada bibi Im…

* * *

Hai semua..

Gimana ceritanya? Makin gaje kan.

Sumpah gua merasa ini tu belum maksimal banget.

Tapi gue janji bakal buat cerita ini, nyambung dan enak untuk kalian baca.

Jadi please review ya guys

Sorry kalok ada kata-kata yang belibet atau typo

I'm still a newbiee

Thank you guys, ditunggu ya kelanjutanan ceritanya

See yaa…

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	4. III

_Flashback_

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagi seluruh anak-anak. Apalagi pada saat itu juga seluruh kegiatan sekolah mereka di liburkan, agar seluruh anak-anak tersebut dapat menikmati awal musim panasnya untuk berlibur dan bermain-main bersama teman maupun keluarga mereka.

Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, bocah manis itu tengah berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia tengah bermain-main dengan anak seumurannya, saat ini mereka tengah bermain pasir, ada yang sedang membangun istana pasir, rumah-rumahan atau apa saja yang mereka sukai. Anak-anak memang memiliki imajinasi mereka sendiri, begitu juga Baekhyun ia tengah membuat istana pasir bersama dengan temannya Lee Taeyong. Taeyong merupakan anak dari bibi Im Yoona dan paman Lee Donghae.

Mereka sudah akrab sejak kecil, selain itu Taeyong juga teman Baekhyun di Taman kanak-kanak. Baekhyun sedang asik bermain dengan Taeyong.

"Baekkie, kita harus buat istana yang besarrrrrr cekalii" ucap Taeyong dengan gaya bicara layaknya anak usia 6 tahun

"Pasti Taeyong!, kita hayus buat istana yang bagus, tsupaya teman-teman yang lain iyi dengan kita. Kitakan jagonya membuat istana pasir, lalu kalau tsudah selesai, Baekie mau nunjukkin ke mamah, biar mamah tau kalok Baekkie bisa buat istana yang cantik buat mamah" ucap Baekhyun kecil dengan aksen cadel, khas anak kecil. Oh dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun, menampilkam gigi kecilnya. Ahh suguh sangat imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun dan Taeyong mulai membuat apa yang mereka inginkan, saat sedang asik-asiknya membuat istana pasir, ternyata ada anak nakal yang ingin menjahili mereka. Ia Bang Yongguk, anak itu memang terkenal nakal, dan sangat senang sekali menjahili Baekhyun dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Anak itu membawa lari semua mainan ember-emberan Baekhyun dan Taeyong, reflek Baekhyun mengejar temannya itu, tentu saja ia sangat kesal atas perlakuan Yongguk.

"Yaaakkk… Bang Yongguk! balikin ember Baekkie, atau Baekki aduin sama mamah" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Yongguk temannya yang nakal itu.

"Adukan saja, weekkk" ejek Yongguk ke Baekhyun.

"Dasar Baekkie anak mamah, cengeng, tukang pengadu, mana ada anak laki-laki seperti mu" teriak Yongguk berlari semakin cepat

Tak disangka mereka sudah berlari terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka berada. Karena sudah lelah berlari, tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk melemparkan mainan Baekhyun tadi ke balik karang, dan hanyut ke dalam laut. Baekhyun berupaya menyelamatkan mainannya itu, ia menaiki batu-batu karang yang ada disana, Baekhyun sedih ternyata mainannya sudah terbawa ombak cukup jauh, Baekhyun menangis, ia takut mengadu ke ibunya, ia tak mau diejek sebagai anak tukang pengadu oleh Yongguk.

Baekhyun terduduk di batuan karang, dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, ia menangis disana, terisak.

"Hikss..Yongguk kenapa jaat cekali cama Baekkie huhuhu, padahal Baekkie tak pernah mengganggu Yongguk hiks..hikss mamaah" isak Baekhyun, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, ia tak berani pulang, ia tak mau mama-nya tau kalau ia sehabis menangis, ia takut mama-nya bertanya dan malah mendatangi Yongguk. Yang ada nantinya ia semakin di ejek oleh Yongguk.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan duduk disana, sampai ia merasa cukup tenang dan tak menangis lagi.

Ia mengamati sekitarnya, Baekhyun sadar ia sudah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, dan Baekhyun ingat tempat ini, ini pantai terlarang. Orangtuanya selalu mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki disini, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun telah melanggar larangan orangtuanya ia semakin takut, kalau ia pulang pasti mama-nya memarahinya karena bermain sampai kesini.

Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi, "Huweee mama maafin Baekkie, Baekkie enggak patuh sama mama huhuhu, ini semua salahnya Yongguk hiks, kalau tidak karena dia, Baekkie gak bakalan kecini hiks..hiks..hiks.." isak Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada sosok lain yang menatap dari dalam lautan, sosok itu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang ramah melainkan seperti seringaian yang benar-benar yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hmmhh ada bocah manusia rupanya, berani sekali kau nak untuk kemari, baiklah aku akan memberi mu hadiah atas keberanian mu itu, hadiah yang akan membawa mu terbang keatas dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucap sosok itu.

Sosok itu mulai berenang ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekor yang sangat besar berwarna merah terang, ternyata sosok tersebut bukan manusia biasa, ia adalah seorang _Mermaid_ , ia memang memiliki tubuh atas layaknya seorang wanita, iya juga memiliki wajah yang cantik bak seorang putri di negeri dongeng, tetapi tubuh atasnya sama saja sepeti seekor ikan, bersisik layaknya ikan.

Sosok itu mulai menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan Baekhyun, ia menyembulkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa terkejut, tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki pemikiran yang aneh tentang wanita itu, malah Baekhyun memanggil wanita itu dengan rasa khawatir.

"Bibi..! bibi kenapa ada disana, naik bi! Ombak disini sangat kencang, bibi akan terbawa arus ombak nanti, bibi tidak taku tenggelam apa? Naik bi" ucap Baekhyun ke wanita itu dengan segala pemikiran polosnya

Wanita yang di panggil bibi oleh Baekhyun tadi diam saja, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Malah wanita itu mulai bernyanyi di hadapan Baekhyun.

Tahukah kalian, nyanyian seorang _mermaid_ itu sangat memikat dan mematikan, dibalik dari lantunannya yang indah, ada tersisip sedikit mantra disana untuk menghipnotis dan menggoda manusia masuk ke dalam laut dan berakhir dengan tenggelam secara mengenaskan, memang terlihat tidak masuk akal, tetapi begitulah kenyatannya.

Banyak dari sebagaian _mermaid_ menggunakan suaranya yang indah untuk menggoda para pelaut dan membunuh para pelaut itu saat mereka sudah terlena dan menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalamnya lautan.

"La..lala .." mermaid itu mulai melantunkan syairnya dengan merdu

"Wahaiii kau anak manusia, kemarilah bersama ku, ikut lah bersama ku" nyayian _mermaid_ itu semakin lantang, tak hanya bernyanyi _mermaid_ itu mulai menggerakan tangannya gemulai seakan memanggil Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Baekhyun awal sama sekali tak terpengaruh ia malah berteriak kepada wanita itu.

"Bibi kok malah bernyanyi, nyanyinya nanti saja, naik bi!" ucap Baekhyun yang benar-benar lugu

Melihat itu mermaid itu semakin bernyanyi semakin kuat

"La.. " nyanyian sang mermaid

Lambat laun, Baekhyun mendapatkan efek dari nyanyian mermaid tadi, kesadarannya semakin menghilang, ia seperti terhipnotis. Dan tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan sendiri menuruni batu yang ia duduki tadi, ia melangkah untuk memasuki lautan, sesaat satu kakinya sudah berada di dalam air. Tiba-tiba saja datang ombak yang sangat keras menghantam tubuh mungil Baekhyun otomatis ia terbanting dan menabrak batu karang sangat kencang. Ia mulai tak sadarkan diri, darah sudah mulai bercucuran keluar dari pelipisnya, Baekhyun yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadarannya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ia mencoba berenang ke permukaan, tapi tak bisa.

Tak disangka ia menangis, ia berteriak di dalam hatinya.

"Ya tuhan tolong Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih ingin melihat mama papa, Tolong Baekki…Siapa saja tolong Baekhyunee" teriak Baekhyun memohon di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa di sadari _mermaid_ tadi dan juga Baekhyun, ada sosok lain di sekitar mereka. Sosok itu adalah seekor duyung jantan, atau bisa kita katakan sebagai _merman_.

Ia melihat semuanya, ia melihat apa yang telah dilakukan mermaid tadi kepada bocah itu. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dalam kejadian itu, karena menurutnya itu semua hukum alam yang harus tetap dijalankan. Tetapi sesaat dia akan mulai berenang menggerakkan ekor indahnya masuk ke dalam lautan. Ia mendengar teriakan seseorang, teriakan yang lebih kepada permohonan, yang sangat lirih dan sangat menyayat hatinya ketika ia mendengarkannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah bocah yang tenggelam tadi, benar saja suara itu berasalah dari teriakan hati bocah itu yang tulus, dan benar-benar sangat pilu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, _merman_ itu mulai mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu, tak pernah-pernah ia seperti ini, ia biasanya sangat acuh dan tidak mau perduli akan apa yang terjadi terhadap manusia.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, hatinya seakan tersayat ketika mendengar suara itu, ia tak sanggup mendengar isakan pilu itu.

Ia berenang sekencang-kencangnya, ia sama sekali tak berpaling kearah _mermaid_ yang menjebak bocah itu tadi, dia hanya berpikir untuk dapat memeluk bocah itu, membawanya ke permukaan dan menyelamatkannya.

Ia mendapatkannya, ia berhasil menyelamatkan bocah itu yang telah kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

Ia menatap wajah itu di dalam air, ia seperti merasakan hatinya tercubit menatap wajah polos itu dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Ia membawa tubuh bocah itu kepermukaan, ia tak berpikir apa-apa lagi, persetan jika ada manusia yang melihatnya, ia sama sekali tak perduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa meyelamatkan bocah ini, itu saja yang ia pikirkan.

Saat sudah berada di permukaan, ia berusaha berenang ke arah bibir pantai, yang memiliki dataran tak berbatu. Ia menggeser tubuh besarnya sekuat tenaga. Tak mudah bagi _merman_ ataupun _mermaid_ untuk berjalan di daratan bila mereka masih menggunakan ekor mereka.

Saat telah sampai di bibir pantai ia menatapi wajah itu lekat-lekat, satu yang terlintas dipikrannya saat menatap wajah itu " _Mate_ " ucap _merman_ itu parau, entah mengapa hatinya begitu sakit saat menatap wajah damai ini. Ia mulai menepuk wajah lembut itu, berusaha untuk menyadarkan bocah itu, dan entah insting darimana, ia mencium bocah itu. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Ia mencium bocah itu meniupkan udara ke dalam paru-paru bocah itu. Berusaha untuk menyelamatkan bocah yang baru ia sadari bahwa bocah itulah Mate-nya.

Beberapa menit mencium bocah itu, mencoba untuk memberikan pertolongan kepadanya. _Merman_ itu melihat mata itu berkedip, pertanda bahwa anak itu sudah mulai sadar, ia senang.

Tapi ia sadar tak mungkin ia menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan bocah ini, dengan keadaan dirinya berekor, ia khawatir bocah itu takut kepadanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mau menakuti mate-nya lebih baik ia pergi saja dari sini pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk lagi kedalam air, akan lebih baik kalau ia memantau keadaan mate-nya dari dalam air saja.

Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam air, ia melihat bocah itu sudah sadar, ia terduduk disana, meringis kesakitan. Ia tak tega melihatnya, tapi tak mungkin juga baginya untuk menghampiri bocah itu lagi. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari seseorang agar dapat menolong bocah itu.

Ya.. sangat beruntung ia. Saat ia melihat ke arah lain, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mengarah ke lautan, sepertinya itu nelayan. Dengan segala kekuatannya, ia mengirim sebuah mantra ke arah pria itu, agar melihat kearah bocah itu berada dan dapat menolongnya dengan lekas.

Benar saja, setelah _merman_ itu meniupkan entah apalah itu, pria itu seperti langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke arah Baekhyun berada, pria itu mulanya bingung mengapa dia mengambil arah kesana. Tetapi seperti ada bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk kesana.

Saat nelayan ini berjalan ia mendengar sebuah ringisan, ia merasa asing. Ia langsung berlari ke arah sana. Benar saja, ia melihat bocah kecil disana, sepertinya bocah itu terdampar. Mungkin ia tenggelam oleh ombak dan membawanya kesini.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke arah anak itu.

"Ya tuhan nak, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya pria itu

"Baekkie tidak tau paman, tolong baekkie paman hiks..hiksss" ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis terisak

"Oh tuhan malangnya nasib mu nak, tapi kenapa kau sampai ke pantai ini, ini sangat terlarang untuk di masuki, apalagi untuk bocah seperti mu" ucap pria itu

"Baekkie tadi mengejar Bang Yongguk sampai kesini" ucap Baekhyun

"Tunggu, kau kenal Yongguk, aku ayah-nya Yongguk nak, kau anak siapa? Biar ku antar kau ke orangtua mu" ucap pria itu, jujur ia kesal dengan anaknya itu. tapi ia harus tenang, dan menyelamatkan bocah ini

"Aku anak Byun Yunho dan Hwang Tifanny paman, rumah ku berada disana" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk arah rumahnya

"Ya tuhan nak, baiklah mari paman bantu kau pulang" ucap pria itu

Baekhyun merasa beruntung ada yang menemukannya, walaupun itu ayah-nya Yongguk, bocah laki-laki yang sudah menyebabkannnya seperti ini.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan pria itu, mereka tak menyadari ada sesosok _merman_ yang terus memperhatikan dan mengkitui kemana arah mereka pergi.

.

.

.

Berkat pria itu, baekhyun berhasil sampai ke rumah orangtuanya.

Hwang Tifanny yang melihat anaknya di bopong seseorang sudah menjerit sejadi-jadinya, ia tak sanggup melihat anaknya seperti ini pelipisnya berdarah, tubuhnya lecet, badannya basah dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Kulit dan bibir Baekhyun sudah pucat sejadi-jadinya.

Melihat anaknya seperti itu Tiffany tak henti-hentinya menangis, suaminya yang sedang berada di lantai atas merasa bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya itu bisa menangis, saat ia melihat anaknya, reflek ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tiffany, siapkan mobil, kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya, jangan menangis!, menangis tak pernah membuat ini menjadi lebih baik" ucap Yunho tegas, ia terkejut dengan keadaan anaknya, ia pun ingin menangis, tapi tak mungkin pria itu menangis, yang ada keadaan akan semakin kacau nantinya.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun benar-benar kacau melihat keadaan anak semata wayang mereka, seingat mereka Baekhyun tadi masih bermain-main dengan temannya, tapi kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Setelah di larikan ke rumah sakit keadaan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur membaik, dokter mengatakan keadaannya hanya sedikit terguncang, ia juga mengalami sedikit benturan yang menyebabkan pelipisnya berdarah, tapi itu tak terlalu berat.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa syukur.

Disaat ini Baekhyun telah sadar, tubuhnya masih lemah, di lengannya telah tertancap jarum infus. Kedua orangtua baekhyun berada di sampingnya, dan juga disana ada pama Lee, bibi Im dan temannya Taeyong.

"Baekhyunee kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini nak?" Tanya tiffany dengan suara yang masih terisak.

"Maafin Baekkie mah hiks, baekkie melanggar hiks larangan mama papa, Baekkie tadi pergi ke arah pantai yang terlarang,lalu tiba-tiba Baekkie jatuh dan tenggelam disana" ucap Baekhyun tersedu-sedu

"Kenapa Baekhyunee pergi kesana, kan mama dan papa sudah bilang, jangan sekali-sekali kesana" ucap Yunho tegas, ia cukup kesal dengan anaknya. Ahh bukan kesal, dia hanya saja khawatir ke Baekhyunee-nya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani menjawab pertanyaan papanya,ia masih teringat ejekan Yongguk, yang mengatakan ia anak tukang pengadu, ia tak mau semakin di ejek Yongguk jika ia mengatakan alasan mengapa ia pergi kesana kepada papanya.

"Tadi Baekkie mengejar Yongguk paman, Yongguk benar-benar nakal, di melarikan mainan Baekkie, dan Baekkie mengejarnya" itu bukan suara Baekhyun melainkan Taeyong

"Oh jadi begitu" ucap Yunho, sekarang ia benar-benar marah, ia rasanya ingin mendatangi orangtua dari anak yang bernama Yongguk tadi.

"Papa.. papah jangan marahin Yongguk yaa.. dia gak salah kok Baekkie yang salah" ucap Baekhyun, ia takut papa-nya datang ke rumah Yongguk dan memarahi anak itu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Baekkie, setidaknya orangtua-nya harus tau seberapa nakal-nya anak mereka" ucap paman Donghae yang masih ada disana

"Tidak jangan paman, ya, pah… jangan marahin Yongguk, lagian tadi yang menolong Baekkie juga ayah-nya Yongguk, paman itu sudah baik mau menolong Baekkie" ucap Baekhyun tersedu-sedu

Sebenarnya Yunho heran mengapa Baekhyun begitu melarangnya untuk menemui anak yang bernama Yongguk tadi, tapi sudahlah. Malaikat-nya sudah memohon kepadanya, ia bisa apa kalau sudah melihat wajah puppy lucunya ini.

"Oke, tapi harus janji sama papa dan mama, jangan pernah pergi kesana lagi, walaupun di ajak teman, jangan pernah mau, janji?" ucap Yunho

"Iya pah Baekkie berjanji" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat

"Ya ampun lihat Yunho, Tiff, puppy kecil kalian sudah kembali" ucap bibi Im gemas kepada Baekhyun

Semua orang disana benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan sosok _merman_ yang tadi menolong Baekhyun. Ia sangat gelisah, sampai rasanya ia ingin menombak jantung _mermaid_ yang membuat mate-nya itu celaka dengan tongkat Trisula-nya.

Dia benar sangat khawatir, ia terus memikirkan keadaan mate-nya itu. Saking khawatirnya, rasanya ia ingin naik ke permukaan, dan berubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

 _Flashback end_

 _ **Tbc**_

Hai…

I'm back…

Gua cuman mau bilang terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian, yang sempetin buat ngreview cerita abal-abal ku ini

Thank you so much guys *bow*

Gue bakalan berusaha buat cerita ini nyaman untuk kalian baca..

Dan maaf mungkin di cerita ini banyak typo, soalnya gue gak sempat ng-edit ulang, sebab gue terlalu bersemangat buat post cerita ini, karena banyak dari kalian juga yang nyemangatin gue buat nulis cerita ini. Thanks guys, I just can say that for you!

Hmm mungkin itu aja kali yaa

Please review ya..

Gue butuh pendapat kalian, biar gue makin semangat nglanjutin cerita ini.

Oke deh.. bhayy see yaa in the next chapter….

Chanbaek is Real!


	5. IV

Hari sudah mulai malam, bulan sudah menampakkan keindahannya.

Namun, Baekhyun belum juga mau untuk tidur, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur, sudah 2 gelas susu yang ia minum untuk pergi menjemput mimpinya. Tapi nihil, ia masih saja berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa bisa menutup matanya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, setelah berjumpa dengan bibi Im, banyak yang ia lakukan bersama dengan bibi-nya itu. Mereka selalu berbincang, bercerita tentang apa saja, selain itu Baekhyun juga membantu bibi Im mengurus taman kecilnya yang penuh dengan bunga anggrek, jujur bersama dengan bibi Im ia merasa nyaman, selama bersama dengan bibi Im ia melupakan masalahnya, ia merasa senang dekat dengan bibi Im, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari ibu-nya sama bersama bibi Im.

Tetapi, saat ini Baekhyun kembali ke dirinya sebelumnya, ia terus saja gelisah, ia terus membalikan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk ia bisa tidur. Tapi semua sia-sia, ia benar-benar gusar sekarang, Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa aku keluar saja sebentar, mungkin dengan sejuknya udara di luar dapat membuat ku lebih tenang." Ujar Baekhyun

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah memakai cardigan-nya, ia membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang. Ia mulai menurunin tangga rumahnya dan berjalan keluar ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

Sesampainnya ia di bibir pantai, ia terduduk disana. Sedari tadi banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, ya, kalian tahukan apa yang membuat Baekhyun frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Ya mimpinya, mungkin jika ia Kyungsoo atau Luhan. Ia akan mudah saja mengabaikan mimpi itu dan menganggap itu sebagai bunga tidur saja. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu, semakin hari, mimpi itu semakin terasa nyata. Baekhyun yakin itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru pantai, tidak ada orang disana, ia sendirian. Mungkin orang-orang sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan pergi menjemput mimpi indah mereka. Baekhyun sedikit merasa iri memikirkan tentang itu, ia bahkan tak tahu kapan terakhir ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus takut terbangun di malam hari karena di sebabkan mimpi aneh yang terus hadir di tiap tidurnya.

Lama Baekhyun terduduk disana, bahkan ia sudah mulai merasa kedinginan karena angin malam dan juga kaki Baekhyun sudah mulai basah kuyup disebabkan deburan ombak. Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar suara aneh lagi, bukan suara orang yang sedang memanggil namanya. Tetapi lebih seperti seseorang yang tengah bersenandung, dan irama yang ia senandungkan Baekhyun dapat tahu orang itu mungkin tengah bersedih, melihat begitu lirih irama yang ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan suara itu, ia ingin mendatangi orang itu, ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang ini, mengingat sepertinya pemilik suara ini juga sedang sama sedihnya seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya, ia mulai berjalan mengikuti darimana arah suara itu berasal. Semakin Baekhyun berjalan, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar. Tapi tunggu, Baekhyun seperti tak asing dengan suara ini. Iya, dia yakin. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat mengenali suara berjenis bass yang terdengar sangat sexy dan begitu menghanyutkan ini.

Ia langsung teringat dengan suara pria yang selalu datang ke dalam mimpinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun semakin mempercepat jalannya. Lama ia berjalan, ia tersadar ia sudah jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, sungguh ia terkejut. Ia sudah sampai kesisi pantai terlarang, beberapa langkah lagi ia mungkin sudah memasuki kawasan pantai itu.

Jujur Baekhyun bimbang, apa ia kembali saja ke rumahnya, atau melanjutkan langkahnnya dan menemukan pria itu, pria yang sudah memporak-porandakan pikirannya akhir-akhir rasa penasaran Baekhyun lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya, ia merasa yakin.

Jujur saja saat ia tengah berdiri disana memikirkan ke bimbangannya, ia terus mendengar senandung pria itu, semakin terasa pilu. Bukannya takut ia malah merasa nyaman mendengarnya. Seperti ada ikatan dengan dirinya dan pemilik suara itu yang membuatnya tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali.

Dengan mantap, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Tak ada rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Yang ada hanya rasa nyaman dan senang yang datang entah darimana saat ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

Ia sudah sampai di pantai ini, pantai ini benar-benar gelap, tak ada penerangan disekitaran sini hanya cahaya rembulan yang menerangi pantai ini, sungguh menambah kesan kelam di pantai ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara itu, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari balik batu karang yang ada di depannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki batu karang itu. Saat ia hampir berada di atas batu itu, betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Ia melihat seorang lelaki tengah bersandar di samping batu karang, tubuh atasnya tak menggunakan apa-apa, ia _topless_ , oh tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar terkesima dengan bentuk dari tubuh lelaki itu, tubuhnya benar-benar layaknya seorang model, ahh tidak-tidak mungkin lebih tepat di ibaratkan bagai seorang raja ataupun pangeran, benar-benar mengagumkan. Lihat otot-otot biseps di lengannya semakin menambah kesan maskulin bagi lelaki itu.

"Kenapa dia ada disini, di tengah malam begini? Apa dia tidak takut dingin atau terkena ombak?" ucap Baekhyun berbisik, ia tak berani terlalu berisik, ia takut mengganggu pria itu.

Saat Baekhyun mulai naik ke atas batu karang itu, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun kencang, ia reflek membekap mulutnya dan merundukkan tubuhnya kembali, berniat untuk berlari sekencang-kencangannya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Baekhyun melihat ekor yang menyatu dengan pria itu, ekor itu layaknya seperti ekor ikan, ekor itu sangat besar dan sangat indah dengan warna biru kehijauan. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sangat merutuki akan kebodohannya, kenapa ia harus berteriak sekencang itu, ia takut pria itu, ahh tidak bukan pria tapi lebihnya tepatnya mahkluk itu terganggu dan menghabisinya disini, Baekhyun sudah mulai hampir menangis akan kebodohannya itu.

"Mahkluk apa itu?" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, posisinya masih berada di balik batu itu merunduk, ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau penasaran akan diriku, kemarilah Baekhyunee, aku telah lama menunggu mu." Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, melainkan suara dari lelaki ikan itu.

"Dia tahu nama ku? Tidakk..tidak! ini gilak, aku harus kembali ke rumah" Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit dari sana, ia berlari sambil merapalkan segala doa, berharap itu dapat melindunginnya dari mahkluk itu.

Sedangkan mahkluk yang di maksud Baekhyun, hanya terdiam disana dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Kenapa kau harus berlari dariku Baekhyunee?" Ucap pria itu, sangat mudah ditebak kalau ia sekarang tengah bersedih mengingat mate-nya berlari ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai pergi dari sana. Ia mulai berenang berniat pergi ke arah bibir pantai di mana rumah mate-nya berada, ia ingin melihat mate-nya itu lagi, ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu rumahnya, ia langsung mengunci semua pintu dan jendela yang ada di rumahnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Setelah itu, ia berlari menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya, sesudah memastikan semuannya terkunci dengan rapat. Ia menaiki ranjangnya dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebalnya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tak bisa. Sekarang kegelisahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menyesali perbuatannya sekarang. Entah mengapa ia harus mengikuti suara itu.

"Mama, papa Baekkie takut, entah mahkluk apa yang Baekkie lihat tadi, mah, pah, mungkin Baekkie akan menyusul kalian, bisa saja mahkluk itu marah kepada ku dan datang untuk membunuh ku" ucap Baekhyun dengan buliran air mata yang terus jatuh dan mengenai bantalnya.

.

.

.

"Tak usah menangis Baekhyunee, aku tak mungkin membunuh mu" ucap suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ia benar-benar terkejut dan hampir pingsan dengan apa yang ia jumpai sekarang, seorang lelaki berada di kamarnya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Laki-laki itu sedang TELANJANG di hadapannya. Ahh Baekhyun ingat lelaki ini, ia adalah lelaki yang baru saja ia jumpai, tapi mengapa sekarang ia sudah memiliki kaki, seingat Baekhyun pria tadi tidak memiliki kaki dan hanya memiliki ekor layaknya ikan.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini!" Baekhyun sudah hampir gila dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Baekhyunee" ucap lelaki itu, sambil menaiki tubuhnya ke ranjangnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang dalam terkejutannya, reflek memundurkan tubuhnya sampai membentur kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku mohon tuan, ampuni aku, maafkan kesalahan ku, aku tak berniat mengganggu mu tuan. Ku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun pilu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lelaki itu sekarang sudah berhasil menaiki tempat tidur Baekhyun, dan sekarang disinilah ia berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, ia mengurung Baekhyun, ke dua tangan kekar pria itu sudah berada disamping kanan-kiri tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah mate-nya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia masih terduduk disana, memeluk selimutnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Lelaki itu tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun, "Jangan menangis, ku mohon.." ucap lelaki itu. Ibu jari lelaki itu mulai menghapus air mata mate-nya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan sentuhan dari lelaki itu, benar-benar lembut, seperti benar-benar berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

CUP

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia melihat sekilas apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dan sesaat kemudian ia langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tak berani menatap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang di alaminya sekarang ini, pria itu mengecup bibirnya, lembut, sangat lembut. Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin berteriak dan menendang pria itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan itu.

Entah perasaan apa ini, sungguh perasaannya benar-benar seperti di permainkan, tadinya ia benar-benar merasa takut dengan lelaki ini, tetapi saat laki-laki ini tengah mencium bibirnya lembut, ia hanya bisa diam menikmati semuanya, ia seakan nyaman dengan apa yang di lakukan lelaki ini.

.

.

.

Ciumannya semakin ia perdalam, mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuaman mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Lama kelamaan ciuaman lelaki ini semakin panas, hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut bereaksi atas ciuman lelaki ini. Reflek Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membalas segala aksi pria itu. Lama mereka beradu mulut, Baekhyun sudah merasakan pusing di kepalanya, ia memerlukan oksigen sekarang. Ia menepuk dada pria itu. Dan saat itu juga, pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, terjuntai benang saliva di antara mereka berdua, entah saliva dari siapa itu, tetapi itu benar-benar semakin membuat kesan semakin intim di antara Baekhyun dan pria itu.

"Jangan takut dengan ku, ku mohon…" ucap pria itu sambil menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

Baekhyun menatap mata pria itu, jujur ia seperti akan tenggelam atas tatapan tajam pria ini, sungguh sangat menggoda dan memikat.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Aku Mate mu, jangan takut. Aku CHANYEOL kekasih mu…" ucap pria itu sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam

Setelah pria itu menyebutkan namanya, perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak karuan, ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya

Yang terakhir Baekhyun lihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan yang terakhir ia dengar, hanyalah suara pria itu yang terus mengucapkan kata "mate" kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Hai semua gua balik lagi…

Ehh btw kalian udah pada liat postan Ig si bapak PiCiWay? Asli gua kobam ya allah!

Serasa tak bernyawa acu lagi, serius ya,, betek gue ma Chanbaek. Kyknya senang banget gitu buat Chanbaek shipper pada menggelepar, menggelinjang atas perbuatan mereka. Hhahh entahlah… biarkan sajalah ya si papih mamih menikmati malming mereka, kita cukup prepare2 jantung aja.. mana tau ada yang lebih mengejutkan lgi…

Ehh btw gimana ceritanya, asli gaje bgt kan.. hahah

Sorry for many typo

Please di review ya guys, don't be a silent reader.

Ohya gue juga gak lupa buat ucapin Terima kasih buat kalian yang udh berbaik hati untuk mereview cerita abal-abal acu ini. Aku saying kalian guys *pelukatu-atu*

Udh deh gitu aja bacotan aing,, bhayyy

Chanbaek is real!


	6. V

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

Ya… Disinilah Chanyeol berada, ia masih menatapi wajah cantik mate-nya itu, ia tak henti-hentinya membelai wajah mulus Baekhyun, ada rasa bahagia disana. Bahagia karna ia dapat berdekatan dan berciuman dengan mate-nya. Tetapi masih saja ada rasa khawatir disana. Khawatir kalau saja mate-nya tak menerima dengan keadaanya dan pergi menjauhinya. Ada rasa egois muncul di hati Chanyeol, rasa yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyunee adalah mutlak miliknya, sejauh apapun Baekhyun ingin larinya. Chanyeol akan bertekad mencari dimanapun lelaki manis ini berada sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan kerajaanya demi mate-nya ini.

Sudah cukup ia merasa sakit karena berpisah dari lelaki ini, ia tak mau berpisah dengan lelaki ini.

"Aku bersumpah Baekhyunee, aku tak akan menginjinkan mu pergi dariku lagi, sudah cukup semuanya, sudah cukup segala penantian ku. Aku membutuhkan mu Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir merah merekah milik mate-nya itu.

"Kau adalah separuh jiwa ku, kau mate ku, tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita lagi" ucap Chanyeol lirih di hadapan Baekhyun, sambil membelai wajah lelaki manis itu.

Semalaman Chanyeol berada di kamar Baekhyun, memeluknya erat sepanjang malam, seperti akan menjaga, melindungi Baekhyun-nya dari segala macam bahaya.

Hari sudah mulai menjelang pagi, tak mungkin Chanyeol berada disni. Para kaumnya mungkin akan mencarinya dan akan berbuat hal aneh jika tak menemukannya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia harus kembali ke kerajaanya.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening dan bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan menjumpai mu lagi. Dan aku sangat berharap kau tidak akan takut lagi padaku. Aku mencintaimu sayang.." setelah itu Chanyeol mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah balkon kamar Baekhyun dan meloncat dari sana untuk pergi kearah lautan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah terbangun sedari tadi, ia mendengar segalanya. Ia juga mendengar ungkapan cinta Chanyeol yang begitu sangat tulus baginya.

"Ntah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman bersama mu, tapi aku belum bisa menerima mu. Aku masih bimbang dengan keadaan dirimu" ucap Baekhyun lirih, sambil berbaring dan menghadap ke arah balkonya, dimana Chanyeol baru saja pergi dari sana.

"Hati ku rasanya berteriak senang melihat dan memikirkan mu. Tetapi logika ku tidak, aku masih memikirkan kalau kau itu tak nyata, kau tak dapat ku cerna dengan akal sehat ku" ucap Baekhyun, tak sadar setitik bulir air mata turun mengenai pipinya.

"Ahh ku rasa, aku harus membersihkan diriku, seluruh tubuh ku terasa begitu amis haha" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum melupakan segala pikirannya.

"Oh lihatlah, ku pikir aku juga harus mengganti sprei ku, ini tercium seperti Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu saat menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, hatinya terus saja menuntutnya untuk menerima keadaan Chanyeol, dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan logikanya.

"Ahh tapi ku rasa itu tidak perlu, biarkan saja bau sprei ku seperti bau mu, mungkin saja dengan begini, aku bisa mengenal mu dan menerima mu dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun seperti terkena mantra, ia begitu terbuai dengan perlakukan laki-laki itu, tak ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Bahkan para lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya tidak pernah memiliki ketulusan seperti yang Chanyeol miliki.

Baekhyun cukup terkesima dan terbuai akan ketulusan lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin mengenal mu dengan baik Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun berada, ia tengah berada di kamar mandinya, ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat telah melucuti bajunya. Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun menciumi bajunya itu, ia begitu menyukai bau yang tertinggal disana.

Bau laki-laki yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah mate-nya, dan laki-laki yang mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Sungguh Baekhyun seperti akan gila karna laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, Baekhyun tengah berada di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengambil Macbook-nya. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia cari di internet.

Baekhyun membuka situs pencarian disana, jari-jari lentiknya mengetikkan kata kuncinya. Ia mengetikkan ciri-ciri yang di miliki Chanyeol disana.

"Mahkluk apa yang memiliki tubuh atas layaknya seorang manusia, dan juga memiliki tubuh bawah layaknya seekor ikan"

Satu kata kunci yang ia dapatkan disana, sesaat jarinya menekan kursos find.

"Merman atau Mermaid" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai membuka segala blog yang membahas mengenai merman dan mermaid.

Ia paham sekarang. Jujur, sebelum melihat Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak percaya akan adanya mahkluk seperti ini.

"Ini tak masuk di akal, tapi inilah kenyataanya Baek, kau sudah melihatnya" ucap Baekhyun berbisik

Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin berjumpa dengan laki-laki itu lagi, banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya, disaat berjumpa dengan lelaki itu lagi. Baekhyun tak akan bereaksi seperti yang ia lakukan semalam, ia akan lebih tenang. Akan ia tanyakan semuanya kepada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berada di kamarnya, ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk pergi keluar rumah, ia ingin berada di kamar dan menunggu malam menjelang untuk menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguu-sungguh terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tengah menunggui suaminya untuk pulang ke rumah.

*Drrttt..Drtt*

Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara dering ponsel miliknya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mendapatkan nama Kyungsoo disana. Ahh, sepertinya sahabatnya itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Reflek Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh tanda hijau disana untuk menjawab sambungan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa soo?" ucap Baekhyun

" _Bagaimana kau baek, kau tidak apa-apakan? Jujur aku sangat mencemaskan mu, rasanya aku ingin menyusul mu saking cemasnya_ " Ucap Kyungsoo di seberang sana

"Hahaha tenanglah soo, aku baik-baik saja… bahkan aku merasa mulai sedikit nyaman disini. Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama disini" Ucap Baekhyun, yaa jujur saja, setelah kejadian kemarin. Rasanya seluruh beban yang ada di pundaknya terasanya seperti terangkat, dan ia mulai meraskan kenyamanan berada disini, ya tentu saja berkat lelaki itu.

" _Apa-apan kau ini, tidak-tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian. Kau harus kembali ke Seoul senin depan tak ada lebih dan kurang tuan Byun_ " terdengar Kyungsoo sedikit kesal disana

"Aku usahakan" ucap Baekhyun

" _Harus! Kau tau, besok si lelaki cerewet itu kembali dari Paris, aku tak mau menghadapinya sendirian, pasti akan banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan padaku tentang dirimu, memikirkanya saja sudah cukup membuat ku ingin muntah_ " ucap Kyungsoo

"Ahhaha ayolah soo, bagaimanapun Luhan itu sahabat kita, ia juga keluarga kita. Apa kau lupa saat kau menangis seusai mengantar Luhan ke bandara untuk pergi ke Paris, kau bahkan menangisinya, mengatakan kau merindukannya, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah kepergianya" Ucap Baekhyun menjahili temannya itu

" _Aku tidak_ " ucap Kyungsoo kesal

"Kau iya, Kyungsoo. Bahkan aku memiliki video-nya saat kau menangis merindukan Luhan hehehe apa perlu aku mengirimkannya kepada mu, ahh tidak. Apa ke Luhan saja yaa,," ucap Baekhyun tertawa karna berhasil menjahili Kyungsoo

" _Yakk! Baekhyunee aku membenci mu. Akan ku bunuh kau jika kau sampai di rumah_ " teriak Kyungsoo menggelegar dan langsung mematikan sambungannya

"Hahaha Kyungsoo, selalu saja seperti itu. Susah sekali mengakaui perasaan mu" ucap Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, sinar matahari sudah tergantikan dengan indahnya rembulan.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun terduduk di sisi ranjangnya, seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan datang. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia juga sudah membersihkan dirinya, entah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, biar ku beri tahu, ia bahkan memberikan sedikit polesan lip tint di bibirnya, dan membubuhkan eye-liner di matanya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal, bahkan ia baru saja bertemua dengan sosok yang di tunggu itu. Tapi ia berdanda layaknya seorang istri yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, ia bahkan bolak-balik melihat ke luar, ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras pikirnya sekarang ini.

Saat Baekhyun tengah menunggu lelaki itu, ia merasakan ponselnya berdering, saat ia melihat layar ponselnya itu berasal dari sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Luhan.

"Ya lu.. ada apa" jawab Baekhyun saat berhasil mengangkat panggilan dari temannya itu.

" _Baekkie, besok aku kembali, apa kau tak ingin menitip sesuatu dari sini, sebutkan buah tangan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan membelikannya untuk sahabat ku yang manis ini_ " ucap Luhan di seberang

"Ah! Sepertinya itu tak perlu lu.. nanti kau kerepotan, aku tau kau lelah, kau tak perlu membawakan apa-apa, cukup kau kembali dengan selamat aku sudah senang" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

" _Yakk..! mana bisa seperti itu, cepat sebutkan apa, apa kau ingin lip tint dengan warna baru, eye-liner limited edition, atau kau ingin ku belikan lingerie keluaran terbaru_ " ucap Luhan terkekeh disana

"Yakk, kau gila lu" ucap Baekhyun, saat ia tengah menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu, ia seperti merasakan pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya, ia tau pelukan dari siapa ini, dari baunya saja Baekhyun sudah dapat langsung mengenalinya.

"Ah, Lu. Sudah dulu ya, terserah kau belikan aku apa, aku ada urusan lain, byee.." ucap Baekhyun tergesa-gesa, ia tak mau lelaki itu pergi lagi jadi ia langsung mematikan ponselnya, tanpa tau sahabatnya tadi sudah berteriak kesal karna ulahnya.

"Hai.." ucap pria itu, mendengar suaranya saja sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun menggila. Yak, seorang uke atau wanita mana yang bisa sanggup dengan suara bass sexy seperti ini.

"H-hai.." ucap Baekhyun tergagap

"Kau sungguh terlihat cantik Baek, aku menyukai warna bibir mu itu sayang" ucap pria itu

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Aku merindukan mu, rasanya aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ku untuk menemui mu, aku benar-benar tergila-gila karena mu Baekhyunee" ucap pria itu berbisik di telingan Baekhyun.

" _Yak! Kau pikir, kau saja yang gila, aku juga."_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tahu baek, aku bahkan hampir saja menombak jantung penasihat Oh, sebab ia menghalang-halangi ku untuk menemui mate-ku yang paling ku cintai ini" ucap pria itu dengan wajah yang ia tumpukkan di bahu Baekhyun

Dengan posisi seperti ini, sudah cukup membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku cinta dirimu Baek, aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menerima ku sayang" ucap lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh, oh lihatlah sekarang, bahkan ia mengeratkan tangannya untuk semakin memeluk Baekhyun, seakan tak menginginkan Baekhyun pergi darinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah pria itu, ia menatap ke dalam mata pria itu. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat terpesona, tak ada kebohongan disana, yang ada hanya kesungguhan disana. Jujur Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Dengan kehidupannya selama ini, jujur ia dapat merasakan orang yang tulus padanya atau hanya bermain-main saja.

Reflek Baekhyun memeluk tubuh pria itu, membaui tubuh itu, ia sangat menyukai bau tubuh dari pria ini, lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang pria itu. Namun saat ia melihat ke arah bawah tubuh pria itu.

"HUWAAA! BISAKAH KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN SAAT KESINI" ucap Baekhyun berteriak

Pria tadi sudah terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, ia takut mate-nya itu masih sama seperti kemarin. Ternyata hanya karena itu, ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Pria itu menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan..

"Kenapa kau harus malu kekasih ku, aku mate-mu. Tubuh ku milik mu, kau berhak melihat apa yang ada pada diriku" bisik pria itu sensual

Jujur Baekhyun semakin merona dengan perlakuan pria itu. Jujur ia sangat terkejut dengan keadaan pria itu, bukan ekor yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tubuh pria itu yang tak terbalut benang sehelaipun, pria itu Telanjang, sudah dua kali Baekhyun melihat pria ini bertelanjang di depannya, Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan kau tutup mata mu" ucap pria itu terkekeh

Ia menurunkan ke dua tangan Baekhyun, "Bukalah mata mu, tak perlu malu kepada mate-mu sayang" Ucap pria itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, ahh jangan lupakan wajahnya sudah memerah sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku merindukan mu sayang" Ucap pria itu sensual di depan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya, Baekhyun benar-benar malu, gugup dan juga bahagia, semuanya campur aduk karna pria ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria itu tengah berusaha mencium bibir Baekhyun. Pria itu mengecup bibirnya begitu sensual, lebih sensual dari yang kemarin ia dapatkan. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dibuatnya.

Tak hanya mencium pria itu juga menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun karna ulah pria itu reflek Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, pria itu tak membuang kesempatan ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam baekhyun. Menginvasi di dalam sana, lidah pria itu menggeliat nakal di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam merasakan semuanya, sesekali ia juga berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman pria ini dengan mengemut bibir tebal pria ini.

Lalu tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria itu sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, begitu juga pria itu. Ia tengah berada di atas Baekhyun mengurung Baekhyun, kedua lengannya berada di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun.

Lalu pria itu mulai mencium bibirnya kembali, tanpa henti. Saat merasakan semuanya, jujur Baekhyun sudah kepayahan karena ia juga sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen karena kecupan, pria itu langsung menurunkan kecupannya. Ia mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun. Menjilatnya, mengemutnya dan menggigitnya. Sudah terlihat bercak merah disana atas perbuatannya, pria itu tersenyum bangga dengan hasil yang ia lakukan di leher baekhyun, ia melanjutkan ciumannya.

Menciumin leher Baekhyun dan tulang selangka Baekhyun, sangat sensual. Jujur Baekhyun sudah menggila karna pria ini, ia sudah benar-benar pasrah sekarang ini.

Setelah puas menciumi leher Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa bercak merah disana, ia melanjutkan ke bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lainnya.

Tak lupa ia melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun.

"Aku membenci kain yang menutupi tubuh sexy mate-ku" ucap pria itu dengan sedikit menggeram. Jangan Tanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, ia sudah terbang karena pria ini, dan benar-benar sudah pasrah apa saja yang akan dilakukan pria ini

Ia mulai mengecupi kedua nipple Baekhyun, mengemutnya. Saat mulutnya tengah sibuk mengemut nipple baekhyun, tangannya juga tak lupa memainkan nipple Baekhyun yang satunya dan meremas dada montok Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pria ini.

Bibir pria ini turun ke arah tubuh bawah Baekhyun yang lainnya, ia menjilati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, saat pria itu sudah benar-benar berada di bawah Baekhyun. Pria itu menatap penis imut milik Baekhyun, terlihat kilatan nafsu di mata pria itu.

Sebelum menyentuh bagian intim Baekhyun tak lupa ia mengecapi setiap inchi kaki Baekhyun, bahkan ia mengemut jari-jari kaki Baekhyun dengan sensual. Lalu naik ke atas, melihat Hole pink Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi surganya. Tak lupa ia menjilati hole itu dengan semangat. Baekhyun mengelinjang karna pria itu, ia sudah tak sanggup dengan segala sentuhan ini, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas seperti busur panah, saat jari tengah pria itu memasuki hole-nya. Baekhyun sudah gila sekarang, jari besar pria itu mengobrak-abrik holenya.

Lalu pria itu memasukan satu jari telunjukknya, dan melakukan gaya seperti menggunting disana. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup, ia menggapai penisnya berusaha memuaskan dirinya disana. Tapi pria itu tak mengijinkannya, ia menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Cukup nikmati saja sayang, biarkan aku yang memuaskan mu" lalu mulut pria itu mengarah ke penisnya dan mengemut penis Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan kedua jari tangan pria itu masih berada di dalam Baekhyun melecehkan holenya

Dahsyat, pikir Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan ini semua. Jari-jari kakinya sudah melengkuk menahan semua kenikmatan ini.

"Ahhh.. Chanyeoliee, aku sudah tidak sanggup, aku membutuhkan mu yeollie"

"Chanyeolll" teriak Baekhyun menjadi-jadi

"Ya sayang, sebutlah nama ku, desahkan nama ku, datanglah untuk ku sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengocok penis Baekhyun dan mengemutnya kembali

Dan setelah itu

*Crot..crot*

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh cairan cintanya ke dalam mulut pria itu, ia seperti benar-benar terbang sekarang ini.

Dan Chanyeol sangat menikmati cairan dari mate-nya itu. Ia langsung meraup bibi mate-nya, membagi cairan itu untuk menikmatinya bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menatapi wajah Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang sangat menggoda bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menciumi dahi, kedua mata, hidung, pipi gembil, dagu dan terakhir bibir merah merekah milik mate-nya itu, ia benar-benar sangat gila karna lelaki manisnya ini.

Ia ingin langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya, ia tak mau ada unsur paksaan saat _mating_ pertama mereka, ia sangat memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mendengar kalau bahwa Baekhyun sendirilah yang menginginkannya, dan ia juga menginginkan bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

Ia mulai menciumi bibir mate-nya itu, bibir lelaki manis ini benar-benar sudah membuat ia gila, ia menyukai rasa manis yang ada didalamnya. Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa pikirnya.

Lalu ia kembali mencumbui leher dan dada lelaki manisnya.

Dan saat ini Baekhyun langsung menelusukkan jarinya ke helai rambut Chanyeol, menjambaknya, melampiaskan segala rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan disana.

"Chanyeollie, aku mohon, aku membutuhkan mu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" ucap Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol, ia menarik wajah Chanyeol dan menatap wajah itu dengan sangat memohon.

"Apa maksud mu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, sejujurnya, ia sudah tahu kemana arah yang Baekhyun maksud, hanya saja ia ingin memastikannya saja

"Arghhh…Chanyeollie, aku mohon jangan menyiksa ku begini, aku butuh kau, aku ingin kau berada di dalam ku, aku tak sanggup" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sayang, aku tak ingin melakukannya tanpa ada cinta di antara kita. Aku sangat mencintai mu baek, tapi aku tak tahu dengan mu sayang, aku tak mau melakukannya tanpa ada rasa cinta di diri mu dan aku tak mau melakukannya hanya karena nafsu sesaat" Ucap Chanyeol, jujur ia juga sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tak mau melakukannya hanya karena nafsu, ingat. Kegiatan _mating_ bagi kaumnya adalah suatu hal yang sangat sakral. Ia tak mau memainkan itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar segala penjelasan Chanyeol kembali ke kesadarannya, benar yang Chanyeol katakan, ia masih bimbang akan perasaannya, kenapa ia begitu murahan langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk memasukinya Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun, "Aku sungguh murahan, aku meminta pada mu tanpa memikirkan segalanya, bahkan kau masih saja memikirkan perasaan ku" Baekhyun benar-benar semakin terkesima dengan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar berbeda dengan laki-laki di luaran sana, jika dia manusia mungkin saja dia sudah melakukan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun, tapi disini ia benar-benar menghormati Baekhyun sebagai mate-nya.

Jujur saja saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, rasa terpesonannya semakin bertambah kepada Chanyeol, tapi ia belum pasti apakah itu rasa cinta atau bukan. Benar kata Chanyeol, ia pun tak mau melakukannya hanya karena nafsu belaka, ia benar-benar malu di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ahh sudahlah sayang… aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mencintai ku, dan aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk mu jika waktu itu sudah datang, kita hanya perlu menjalaninnya saja. Kita hanya memerlukan waktu, agar kau dapat meyakinkan perasaan mu terhadap diriku" ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Jujur Chanyeollie, aku benar-benar sangat berharap sekarang, kalau kau mau menunggu ku. Sampai aku yakin kalau aku juga mencintai mu" ucap Baekhyun merona

"Tentu sayang, aku akan dengan senang hati menunggunya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawan yang ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung berusaha memeluk Chanyeol, ia benar-benar terbuai dengan perilaku Chanyeol kepadanya, ia sangat senang sekarang. Tak ada rasa penyesalan lagi di hatinya.

Yang ada hanya rasa yang membuncah untuk memiliki Chanyeol-nya.

"Sudahlah sayang, lebih baik kau tidur. Mungkin kau lelah" Ucap Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol

"Kemari, aku akan memeluk mu selama kau tidur" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol menciumi dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Aku berjanji Chanyeollie, aku akan segera mencintai mu. Secepatnya" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku menunggunya sayang" jujur Chanyeol benar-benar senang sekarang, ia merasa seluruh dunia sudah menjadi miliknya karna ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjanji, esok akan menjadi hari yang cerah di lautan, tak akan ada badai, yang ada hanya ketenangan. Ia benar-benar bahagia dan memeluk mate-nya itu erat-erat

Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol

Mungkin Baekhyun akhirnya akan mendapatkan tidur lelapnya, karena pelukan dari Chanyeol-nya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Anyeong..

Diriku kembali..

Enaenanya kita pending dulu yaw,, hahaha

Gimana-gimana? Aneh atau makin gimana ni menurut kalian?

Jujur gua kagak ahli2 banget bikin cerita anuan, makanya aing pending dulu wkwk

Maafkan acu man teman *Bow*

Semoga kalian masih pada mau baca cerita abal-abal ku ini ya…

Dan sorry juga kalua masih banyak typo dan kata-kata yang aneh yaa...

Please di review ya, jan diem2 aja

Gue butuh pendapat dan support kalian…

Dah deh segitu saja, bacotan saya.. byee..

Chanbaek is Real…


	7. VI

Memang istilah 'cinta itu buta' memang benar adanya, Baekhyun bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, memang terdengar sangat klise. Tetapi itulah yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Hatinya seakan terpaut dengan sosok tampan yang berada di pelukannya ini, ntah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Dengan sekejap saja Baekhyun merasa hatinya seperti sudah dibolak-balikkan begitu saja. Tadinya ia masih mementingkan logikanya, ia masih memikirkan kalau ini semua tak nyata, dan tak masuk di akal.

Oh ayolah, di tahun dengan segalanya bisa di dapatkan dengan adanya teknologi. Apakah kalian masih percaya dengan adanya mahkluk mitologi, seperti merman, mermaid dan atau apalah itu namanya. Pasti kalian sering mendengar namanya kan, tapi aku yakin pasti kalian hanya menganggap itu semua hanyalah bualan atau omong kosong saja kan? Kalian pasti menganggap mahkluk seperti itu hanya muncul di dalam cerita dongeng dan karangan fiksi sajakan? Hah, aku juga dahulu sama seperti kalian, aku hanya menganggap itu semua hanya bualan, hanya cerita dongeng yang diceritakan kepada anak-anak agar mereka memiliki imajinasi mereka sendiri tentang mahkluk itu.

Tapi, well. Disinilah aku sekarang, aku terjebak dengan mahkluk yang dulu ku anggap hanya bualan dan omong kosong saja. Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dunia ini, jika mahkluk seperti Chanyeol saja sudah jelas di mata ku keberadaannya, bagaimana dengan mahkluk lain yang dulu sering ku dengar di setiap dongeng malam, apakah semua itu nyata? Ntahlah mungkin kita tak bisa menerka apa yang ada di dunia ini, cukup bersedia saja untuk melihat keajaiban itu datang kepada kalian, sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Dan aku berani mengatakan kepada kalian, jika hati ku tertarik dengan lelaki ini. Memang gila jika di dengarkan dari satu pihak. Tapi aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku bisa begitu mudahnya mengatakannya.

Dia berbeda, dia sangat berbeda dengan manusia yang sering aku jumpai, kita sering menganggap kalau manusia sudah memiliki segalanya, kecerdasan, kebaikan, tata karma, kesopanan dan lainnya. Tapi satu yang harus kalian tahu, dari banyak manusia yang ku jumpai tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghargai pasangannya. Dan aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, Chanyeol. Lelaki yang awalnya ku anggap aneh ini, memiliki sikap itu. Yang benar-benar dapat menghayutkan ku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat menghargai ku, jarang ku jumpai pria sepertinya, sebab itu aku tertarik dan terpesona aku perilakunya.

Sebab itu aku menganggap apa yang ku rasakan ini adalah cinta buta, aku di butakan oleh sikapnya, kebaikannya dan bahkan aku tak perduli lagi mahkluk jenis apa ia.

Selain itu ia juga memiliki wajah tampan dan menawan, juga memiliki postur tubuh yang indah dengan otot-otot biseps, triseps yang ada di tubuhnya, oh dan jangan lupan abs sexy miliknya yang dapat menggetarkan jantung ku, bila hanya melihatnya. Itu semua ku anggap hanya bonus saja. Karena aku yakin, dari segala kesempuranannya, Chanyeol memiliki sifat lain yang dapat memikat hati ku dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, aku sudah terbangun dan mendapati diriku yang masih di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jujur aku sangat nyaman saat berada di dekapannya, rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Ku tatapi wajahnya yang bagaikan pahatan patung para dewa yunani, sangat tampan, sangat memikat dan menawan, tak sadar senyum ku terulas saat menatapnya.

Aku mentapi juga dada bidangnya yang telanjang itu, ku belai dadanya lembut, aku tak mau membangunkannya. Rasanya aku ingin bermanja dengannya seharian.

Saat aku tengah mendekapkan wajah ku di dadanya yang hangat, aku merasakan seperti belaian di kepala ku. Oh, ia terbangun, aku merasa cukup bersalah sekarang, mungkin karna diriku ia terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut

"Aku memang sudah bangun dari kemarin" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak sexynya

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan

"Haha aku memang sudah bangun sayang dari kemarin, aku tidak tidur. Aku menikmati malam ku untuk menatapi wajah indah mu. Oh ya, aku juga sadar saat kau mengaggumi wajah tampan ku dan membelai dada ku begitu lembut" ucap Chanyeol

Dan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun malu, pipinya sudah merah merona karna malu, reflek ia memukul dada Chanyeol lembut.

"Dan jujur sayang, aku sangat menikmati saat kau membelai tubuh ku"Ucap Chanyeol berbisik sensual di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL.. aku malu!" ucap Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol

"Hahaha kau semakin menggoda saat sedang malu-malu sayang, oh ya Bagaimana tidur mu ratu ku?" ucap Chanyeol

Apa-apan Chanyeol ini, ratu! Dengan menyebutkan kata-kata itu semakin membuat Baekhyun terbang karena ulah Chanyeol

"Aku tidur sangat lelap, aku merasa aman. Tak ada mimpi-mimpi yang mendatangi ku, karena si pembuat mimpi sudah ada di samping ku dan memeluk ku semalaman" Ucap Baekhyun

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, aku ini laki-laki, kau tak bisa menyebutkan diriku sembarangan dengan sebutan ratu-ratu-an mu itu" ucap Baekhyun lagi, mengoreksi kata-kata Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil tertawa, ia sangat dan semakin merasa gemas dengan Baekhyun. Rasa ingin memiliki Baekhyun semakin membuncah. Chanyeol tidak yakin dapat menahan keinginannya sampai waktu itu datang.

"Terserah kata mu Baek, tapi aku yakin kau akan segera menjadi ratu di kerajaan ku, dan aku yakin kau akan senang dengan itu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut

"Chanyeol boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun, dengan wajah menatap Chanyeol dengan keseriusan

"Tentu saja sayang, tanyakanlah yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur tanpa ada yang di tutup-tutupi" ucap Chanyeol

"Chanyeol sebenarnya kau apa, dank kau itu siapa, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mate mu?" Ucap Baekhyun, sebenarnyanya ia sudah tau mahkluk jenis apa Chanyeol itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Chanyeol

"Aku itu Seorang merman, baek. Orang-orang biasanya memanggil ku duyung jantan. Aku memang aneh di mata kaum kalian, aku mungkin terlihat hanya omong kosong bagi kaum manusia, tapi aku nyata Baek, aku disini, berada di samping mu dan memeluk mu" Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menyimak seluruh perkataan Chanyeol

"Dan tentang siapa aku, aku adalah seorang raja lautan. Kerajaan ku bernama _Aquaries,_ kerajaan ku tepat berada di dalam lautan, bisa dikatakan akulah pemimpin bagi kaum ku Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Hmm setau ku, rajanya lautan itu bukannya bernama Neptunus?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"Itukan hanya karangan manusia saja Baek, apa kau yakin dengan semua cerita yang di buat manusia itu, tau apa mereka tentang kami" ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun cukup mengerti sekarang. Ada sedikit rasa bangga di hatinya, hell, ayolah kau sedang tidur dengan seorang raja bung! Raja lautan lagi, pasti ada rasa yang mengaggap dirimu istimewa saat merasakan ini semua

"Dan tentang aku yang terus mengaggap mu sebagai mate ku, itu sudah ketentuan dari pencipta Baek, kita tak bisa melawan kehendaknya. Aku sudah dapat merasakannya saat aku berjumpa dengan mu pertama kali, aku melihat wajah mu. Saat aku melihat wajah mu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti diberikan sebuah cuplikan film yang mengkisahkan tentang kita, sebab itu aku semakin yakin bahwa kau lah separuh jiwa ku yang telah lama ku cari, bahwa kau lah pasangan hidup ku, bahwa kau lah Mate ku" ucap Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun

"Aku paham sekarang Chanyeollie, aku merasa beruntung mengetahui aku adalah pasangan mu yang sudah di tetapkan oleh pencipta, aku semakin merasa dekat dengan mu Yeollie dan aku semakin yakin tidak ada yang perlu ku takutkan lagi dari mu" Ucap baekhyun berdekap manja di tubuh Chanyeol

"Tentu sayang, kau harus mengetahui kalau aku sudah menunggu ini dari dulu, aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan mate ku, dan aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya penantian ku datang, segala permohonan ku terjawab, aku mendapatkan mu sayang" Ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

Lama mereka saling berdekapan, mataharipun akhirnya benar-benar sudah muncul, menampilkan indah sinarnya.

"Baek aku rasa, aku harus kembali ke kerajaan ku baek, pasti kaum ku sedang mencari-cari keberadaan ku sayang"Ucap Chanyeol

"Ahh tidak Chanyeollie, aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin bersama mu"Ucap Baekhyun manja

"Uhh gemasnya dirimu baek, tapi aku tak bisa disini terus sayang, kau ingatkan, aku ini merman, aku juga membutuhkan air kalau kau tau, dan kaum ku juga sangat membutuhkan ku sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun luluh

"Tapi aku juga membutuhkan mu" Ucap Baekhyun semakin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat

"Hahaha, sepertinya aku semakin yakin bahwa kau akan segera mencintai ku baek, kau benar-benar manja sayang. Dan aku menyukainya."Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh

"Yeolliee" ucap Baekhyun

"Begini saja, aku kembali dulu sebentar ke kerajaan ku, jika seluruh urusan ku selesai, aku akan langsung datang kesini, dan jika kau benar-benar sangat merindukan ku. Kau bisa mendatangi ku ke batu karang tempat pertama kali kita berjumpa, cukup panggil nama ku, dan aku akan segera berada datang menemui mu. Bagaimana?" Ucap Chanyeol masih berusaha bernegoisasi dengan mate manisnya ini

"Janji, Yeollie tidak berbohong?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji sayang" balas Chanyeol dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking imut milik lelaki manisnya

"Yasudah, Chanyeollie boleh pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari ranjang dan sekarang telah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun

"Cium aku hehehe" Ucap Baekhyun manja

"Yampun, sepertinya siapa ya, yang kemarin ketakutan melihat ku, tapi sekarang malah sudah mulai manja kepada ku"Ucap Chanyeol, menjahili mate-nya itu

"Hihh yasudah kalau yeollie tidak mau, tak apa, pergi saja sana! Dan, Yakk! Aku memohon pada mu yang mulia raja! Kau seorang Raja, apa tak bisa kau memakai pakaian saat mendatangi ku atau naik ke permukaan, apa kau tak malu hah?!" Ucap Baekhyun sarkas

"Aku yang malu, atau kau yang maluu.. hmmm" Ucap chanyeol, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan si mungil dan mulai mengecup bibir si mungil lembut

Chanyeol mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Baekhyun yang awalnya sok jual-jual mahal, mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menikmati cumbuan di pagi hari mereka.

"Cppkkh..Cppkhhh" terdengar suara peraduan mulut mereka, mereka saling mencumbu, saling mengecup satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol, pertanda ia sudah cukup, ia sudah kehabisan oksigennya karna cumbuan hebat Chanyeol

"Caah,, aku mencintai mu sayang, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali untuk menemui lelaki manis ku ini, Aku pergi" setelah mengatakan salam perpisahannya, oh Chanyeol tadi juga tak lupa memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun, lalu seperti kemarin ia meloncat dari balkon Baekhyun dan langsung pergi ke arah lautan, Baekhyun bingung, apa Chanyeol tak takut bila ia bertemu manusia dengan keadaan ia bertelanjang seperti itu.

Ahh sudahlah, biarkan itu jadi urusan Chanyeol, lebih baik ia mandi membersihkan dirinya, tubuhnya sudah habis dengan bau pria ikan itu, sangat amis. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun berencana ingin menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya, ada satu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

*Tuutt…tutt* Suara sambungan telepon

" _Halo, Yakk! Baekhyunee, apa maksud mu hah? Kenapa kau mematikan sambungan ku kemarin, hugghhh aku tak terima!_ " Ucap seseorang yang berada di seberang sana, kuping Baekhyun sedikit pengang karna suara cempreng laki-laki itu, sudah cukup nyaman kupingnya di manjakan dengan alunan suara bass milik Chanyeol dan sekarang dia di hadapkan dengan suara cempreng nan menggelegar milik sahabatnya ini

"YAKK! Luhannie, sabar sedikit. Dan maaf, aku kemarin ada urusan hehehe" Ucap Baekhyun membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu

" _Terserah kau saja, yang penting aku masih kesal pada mu, kau tahu rasanya aku ingin menangis semalam, ternyata tidak hanya kak Jackson saja yang mengacuhkan ku, ternyata kau sama saja huhuhu_ " Oke Luhan sudah mulai berlebihan sekarang menurut Baekhyun

"Sudahlah Lu, jangan pura-pura sok kesal begitu, kau tahu! Wajah mu semakin jelek kalau sedang cemberut, ohya Lu apa tawaran soal buah tangan yang kemarin masih berlaku, aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu" Ucap Baekhyun

" _Yakk,, ya ampun.. lihatlah, ku pikir kau menelpon ku karna merasa bersalah baek, ternyata karna buah tangan. Oh god!_ " ucap Luhan kesal

"Sudahlah Lu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan soal kemarin, aku tidak sengaja, lagian kalau kau terus-terusan marah kau akan lekas tua lu.." ucap Baekhyun

" _Terserah mu saja… yasudah sebutkan apa mau mu, biar orang yang jelek dan tua ini belikan!_ " ucap Luhan masih kesal dengan Baekhyun

"Yeayy, sebab ini aku semakin sayang pada mu Lu" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat

" _Hmmhh_ " ucap Luhan seadanya, ingat ia masih kesal dengan sahabatnya itu

"Lu, sepertinya ide mu tentang Lingerie terdengar menarik, aku mau kau bawakan aku Lingerie keluaran terbaru, kalau bisa terlihat sexy saat aku pakai" Ucap baekhyun santai, tak tahu kah ia bahwa Luhan yang mendengarnya disana sudah menyemburkan jus yang sedang ia minum

" _Hookk..Hook.. kau serius Baek, Baek kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?_ " Tanya Luhan masih terbatuk-batuk

"Tidak, aku semalam memikirkan itu, dan aku rasa aku cukup tertarik dengan ide mu hehehe" Ucap Baekhyun

" _Oh baekk.. tau kah kau, aku hanya bercanda saat itu, aku tak menyangka kau menganggap itu serius, dan ayolah Baek, tidak mungkin lelaki manly seperti ku ini masuk ke toko pakaian dalam wanita, mau taruh dimana muka ku yang tampan ini!_ " Ucap Luhan

"What? Manly, lelaki manly mana yang memakai celana dalam hello kitty, dan selalu memakai pelembab bibir, dan selalu keganjenan saat melihat seme yang tampan, huh,, Coba jelaskan" ucap Baekyun sarkas

" _f*ck, okay! I'm done, sesuai permintaan ibu ratu, akan hamba belikan, Puas?!_ " ucap Luhan tak kalah sarkasnya

"Yeahh begitulah, yasudahlah. Oh ya kalau bisa belikan aku Lingerie dengan model mermaid style ya? Bye itu saja!" Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya. Dan tanpa menyadari bahwa keadaan sahabatnya sudah kejang-kejang dengan permintaan aneh Baekhyun itu.

"Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun, aku akan membunuh mu di rumah, apa dia sudah gila ya, hah sudah lah!" Ucap luhan di lain tempat

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang, matahari semakin terik, cuaca di sekitaran pantai semakin terasa panas, tapi dengan adanya angin yang bertiup terus menerus cukup dapat menetralisir keadaan disana.

Baekhyun cukup bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam rumah, malam hari masih lama. Jadi ia memutuskan turun, dan berencana untuk pergi menjumpai bibi Im saja, jadi dengan lekas, Baekhyun bergerak keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangganya.

Saat berada di luar, ia tak menemui bibi Im di tamannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bibi Im saja. Kebetulan pintu rumah bibi Im sedang terbuka

"Bi.. bibi ada di dalam?" Ucap Baekhyun memanggil bibinya itu

"Ahh Baekkie, masuk sayang bibi sedang ada di dapur, kemari nak.." Teriak bibi Im dari arah dapur, Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke tempat bibi Im berada

"Hai bi, bibi sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Oh hai sayang, ini bibi sedang menyiapkan beberapa kue kering untuk Taeyong, kau tau kan dia sangat manja, walaupun sedang berkuliah di luar negeri, dia tetap saja meminta bibi untuk membuatkan kue kering kesukaannya"

"Hahaha, Taeyong pasti sangat menyayangi bibi, walaupun ia tengah berada di Negara yang berbeda, ia masih mengingat bibi, ahh senangnya Taeyong masih memiliki bibi, sedangkan Baekkie, mau minta dengan siapa hehehe" Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang sedikit sedih

"Hushhh Baekhyunee, kenapa bicara seperti itu! Kau kan masih memiliki bibi, ibu mu itu sahabat bibi, jadi anggap saja bibi sebagai ibu mu, jangan terlalu bersedih sayang. Ahh begini saja Baekkie suka kue kering apa, biar bibi buatkan, bibi tak mau melihat puppy manis bibi ini bersedih" ucap bibi sambil membelai wajah Baekhyun

"Benar bi, hahh senangnya. Sebenarnya Baekkie rindu sekali dengan kue jahe buatan mama, apa bibi bisa buatkan? Ahh Baekkie akan membantu bibi membuatnya" ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Tentu sayang, ibu mu dulu, belajar membuat kue jahe itu dari siapa? Dari bibi!, sudah bibi pastikan kau akan mendapatkan kue jahe yang sama enaknya seperti buatan ibu mu nak" Ucap bibi

"Cahh! Mari kita membuatnya" ucap bibi bersemangat

"Ayo bi!" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah bersemangat

.

.

.

4 jam waktu yang di butuhkan bibi Im dan Baekhyun untuk membuat berbagai macam kue kering, dan hasil yang mereka dapatkan juga sangat bagus, tidak ada yang gosong satupun, bibi Im benar-benar ahlinya pikir Baekhyun

Beberapa toples kue sudah siap mereka kemas, beberapa akan dikirimkan untuk Taeyong, beberapa untuk Baekhyun, dan sisanya untuk bibi Im dan paman Lee tentunya.

Sekarang Baekhyun dan bibi Im tengah duduk bersantai di beranda teras milik bibi Im, mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu bersantai mereka, setelah pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan yang mereka lakukan.

Sekarang mereka tengah bersantai dengan secangkir teh dan di temani beberapa sisa kue yang akan mereka cicipi, sambil menatapi indah deru ombak hari ini yang sangat cerah.

Terpikir di benak Baekhyun untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada bibi Im, ia hanya ingin mendengar pendapat bibi Im tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Bi, bolehkan baekkie bertanya sesuatu kepada bibi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang serius

Bibi Im menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan mengatakan "Tentu sayang, katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada bibi?"

"Begini bi, apa bibi percaya dengan adanya mahkluk bernama Merman atau Mermaid?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut kepada bibi im, ia takut bibi menganggapnya aneh karna menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata respon yang diberikan bibi "Hahaha haduh Baekhyunee, sepertinya dulu Tiffany selalu menceritakan mu tentang itu, sampai kau terbawa-bawa saat dewasa"

"Bibi baekkie serius, Baekkie hanya ingin mendengar pendapat bibi saja tentang mahkluk itu" Ucap Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui pendapat bibi tentang mahkluk itu baek?" Tanya bibi mulai serius

"Hmmm Baekkie hanya penasaran saja bi.." ucap Baekhyun seadaanya, tak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada bibi Im kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan salah satu mahkluk itu, bisa-bisa bibi benar-benar menganggapnya aneh

"Kalau dari cerita yang bibi dengar sih, Mahkluk itu sangat menakutkan Baek, mereka bagai momok yang paling menakutkan bagi pelaut, menurut para pelaut jika kau melihat keberadaan mereka, itu adalah suatu pertanda sial bagi mu, bisa saja kapal yang kau tumpangin akan tenggelam atau dirimu sendiri yang tenggelam di buat mahkluk itu.. hihhh menyeramkan baek, bibi saja benar-benar tak menginginkan mahkluk itu ada dan mendatangi bibi atau keluarga bibi yang lain termasuk baekkie juga" Ucap bibi Im sambil bergidik ngeri

Baekhyun serasa tercubit ternyata begitu gambaran orang-orang terhadap Chanyeol-nya, sangat mengerikan. Tapi Baekhyun tak begitu perduli dengan cerita yang baru di kisahkan bibi Im, ia merasa Chanyeol-nya berbeda, Chanyeol-nya tak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu, ntah apa yang ada di hatinya yang terus mengatkan bahwa Chanyeol tak mungkin seperti yang ada di cerita bibi Im, Baekhyun yakin itu.

"Hmmm begitu ya bi,hmmm ayo bi, minum teh-nya, nanti terlanjur dingin, dan tak enak lagi" ucap Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan topic, ia tak mau melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia tak mau mendengar hal yang aneh lagi tentang Chanyeol-nya.

Jujur Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak terima tentang perkataan orang-orang disana yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol-nya itu pembawa sial.

Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun sangat yakin!

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia ingin membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan dirinya, karna ia tahu di malam hari Chanyeol akan berkunjung dan tidur bersamanya.

Tapi apa yang di katakan bibi Im masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ia kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang suka sekali berpikir hal buruk tentang sesuatu tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Saat baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih over-sizes miliknya, ia terlihat semakin imut dan seksi memakai pakaian itu.

Disinilah Baekhyun, ia tengah terduduk di depan meja riasnya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Saat sedang focus mengeringkan rambutnya

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan dan kecupan di bahunya, Baekhyun tahu itu perbuatan siapa.

Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan menatapi wajah tampan Chanyeol disana, reflek Baekhyun menampilkan senyum terindah yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol

"Hai.. sayang, merindukan ku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Hmm, tentu Yeollie" Ucap Baekhyun manja

"Kau tahu sayang, kau tak perlu berdandan, kau sudah sempurna bagi ku, aku menyukai mu apa adanya" Ucap Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang karnanya

"Chanyeollie, aku, akuu" ucap Baekhyun tergagap

"Ya, sayang. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi gembil milik Baekhyun

"Hmmhh CHANYEOLLIE AKU MENCINTAI MU!" teriak Baekhyun, dan langsung masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di dada Chanyeol

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terperanjat disana, ia tak menyangka, waktu yang ia tunggu datang begitu cepat.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh mate-nya itu erat-erat, rasanya ia benar-benar akan menangis karna ungkapan cinta dari pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

 _Haii.. acu kembali lagi teman-teman_

 _Ada yang rindu gak sama aku, kayak baekhyunee merindukan chanyeollie-nya. Hahah pasti gak ada kan,, acu sadar diri kok wkwkwk_

 _Gimana ceritanya? Aku harap kalian masih mau baca cerita ini ya, gue harap kalian masih enjoy buat baca ff abal-abal ku ini yang gak tau jalan tujuannya mau kemana.. huhuhu_

 _Hah sudahlah_

 _Oh ya I want to say, big thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mau meReview ff ku ini, thanks guys *bow*_

 _Please buat yang lain jangan jadi silent reader,,,, tolong di review yaa!_

 _And sorry juga buat banyak typo, dan kata-kata yang belibet atau aneh_

 _Oke deh segitu saja bacotan acu_

 _Bhayyy… see ya in the next chap.. muachhhh :* :*_

 _Chanbaek is Real !_


	8. VII

NC just for 18++ (I need your self-awareness for read this Chap)

* * *

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, hal yang sedari tadi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya terdiam dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Jujur, Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang. Sampai-sampai ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan lagipula ia juga merasa nyaman berada di pelukan pria tingginya ini.

Jujur, dengan segala kisah yang bibi Im ceritakan, bukannya membuat Baekhyun takut ataupun ragu akan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, malahan ia merasakan rasa ingin memiliki Chanyeol semakin meluap, ia merasa tak terima di hatinya dengan perkataan orang lain tentang pria kecintaannya ini.

Hei, ia yang tahu tentang Chanyeol, iya benar. Walaupun baru beberapa hari ini berjumpa dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Chanyeol. Jujur, Baekhyun tak munafik kalau ia benar-benar sudah jatuh akan pesona yang pria ini miliki.

Baekhyun berani bertaruh, tak ada pria yang memiliki sikap yang sama seperti Chanyeol miliki. Lelaki itu sempurna, kadang Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka bahwa sang pencipta telah menjodohkan mereka jauh sebelum mereka berdua di lahirkan.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa beruntung, ia tak memilki kata-kata lagi untuk mengutarakan segala kebahagiannya.

Tapi Baekhyun masih saja tak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang di luar sana selalu menganggap Chanyeol adalah pembawa sial, bagaikan Chanyeol itu seperti monster yang menakutkan yang harus benar-benar di hindari.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak kepada siapa saja, yang selalu menilai sesuatu dari "katanya" bukan dari "kebenarannya". Sebenarnya siapa disini yang harus di hindari. Mereka yang selalu menyebarkan fitnah tanpa ada kebenaran, atau Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas lebih memiliki sifat yang lebih menghargai sesama di bandingkan mereka di luar sana.

Baekhyun tak munafik, memang ia berasal dari kaum orang-orang itu. Tapi rasanya Baekhyun cukup malu dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Ntah kenapa rasa cintanya akan semakin bertambah kepada Chanyeol dengan cerita-cerita aneh yang selalu kaumnya buat tentang Chanyeol, rasanya ia ingin melindungi kekasihnya ini dari perkataan-perkataan busuk dari orang-orang di luar sana

Baekhyun tak tahu darimana keyakinannya ini datang, ia begitu sangat percaya terhadap Chanyeol, dan ia juga semakin mengaggumi sosok yang ada di pelukannya ini, sangat.

Dan ia berharap di dalam hatinya, bahwa Chanyeol akan bisa menjaga kepercayaannya ini.

Dan sebab itulah, tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol.

Kepercayaan, sebab itu tak ada lagi rasa takut, khawatir, gelisah saat memikirkan Chanyeol lagi, yang ada hanya rasa cinta yang akan selalu tubuh di hati Baekhyun saat memikirkan pria yang baru saja ia cintai ini.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunee kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, yang ada ia hanya semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyesal karena telah mengatakan cinta mu kepada ku?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mencoba menatap wajah pria mungil itu.

"Tidak Chanyeol, tak ada rasa penyesalan di hatiku saat aku mengatakan cinta pada mu, aku hanya ingin memeluk kekasih ku, merasakan pelukan dari pasangan jiwa ku. Aku beruntung Chanyeol karena memiliki mu, tak mungkin aku menyesal, Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu Chanyeol. Kau segalanya bagi ku sekarang, kau lah satu-satunya yang ingin terus ku perjuangkan"

"Sayang, rasanya aku ingin terus menjaga mu selamanya, aku merasa jauh lebih beruntung mendapatkan mu, terima kasih sudah hadir di dunia ini, terima kasih kau sudah sudi menjadi kekasih untuk mahkluk yang aneh ini" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun, ia sungguh semakin bahagia sekarang, tak ada yang ia inginkan lagi sekarang, apa yang selalu menjadi permohonannya telah hadir di depannya, dan sudah menjadi miliknya, walaupun belum seutuhnya, tapi Chanyeol sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Mereka mulai menatap wajah masing-masing, tak ada keraguan disana. Yang ada hanya satu kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan, yaitu cinta.

Berharap saja dengan cinta itu, mereka bisa menghadapi segala kesulitan yang akan menghadang cinta mereka kelak.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol, ia mulai menatap wajah pria itu, membelainya lembut. "Aku mohon Chanyeol, jangan pernah kecewakan aku, aku sangat membutuhkan mu" Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, hanya tersenyum tulus dan mulai mengecup bibir tipis kegemarannya itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada, mereka tengah berbaring di atas ranjang milik Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas untuk terus menatap wajah manis mate-nya itu, dan sebab itulah mengapa pipi gembil Baekhyun sudah terlihat bersemu merah sejadi-jadinya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan rona merah itu, ia benar-benar sangat tenggelam akan pesona yang Chanyeol miliki.

Chanyeol mulai melucuti baju kemeja tipis milik Baekhyun itu, ia mulai melempar baju itu ke segala arah, ia sudah tak memperdulikan apapun sekarang ini, ia telah dibutakan oleh pesona yang dimiliki Baekhyun, dan kata-kata cinta yang terus di ucapkan Baekhyun, membuat semangatnya mulai terbakar untuk semakin berbuat sensual kepada Baekhyun.

Lelaki tinggi itu mulai, menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

" _Ohh Baekhyunee your body is so fucking sexy, I can't resist this! Baekhyunee I really want you. Please say you want me too babe_ " bisik Chanyeol begitu sensual di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan tolong, jangan tanyakan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, ia merasa seluruh nyawanya sudah lolos dari tubuhnya karna Chanyeol, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan segala gejolak gairah yang Chanyeol buat.

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi bibir merah Baekhyun penuh dengan gairah, ia menjilat dan juga mengecapi setiap inchi bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, tak lupa juga ia mulai mencoba untuk menggigit dan mengemut bibir itu atas dan bawah. Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk mengimbangi kekasihnya itu, ia sudah gila akan Chanyeol.

Setelah puas dengan bibir kekasihnya itu, ia mulai berinisiatif untuk mengecapi leher sexy kesukaannya itu, Chanyeol mulai mengemuti dan menggit di bagian sana sampai bercak merah muncul di sekitar sana berkat ulahnya.

"Ahh Chanyeollie,, please I want you, My hole is so fucking need you … Pleasee Chanyeollie help me ughh!" Desah Baekhyune frustasi, ia sudah benar gila sekarang.

" _With my pleasure Baekhyunee, I will give you everything tonight_ " Desah Chanyeol tak kalah sexy di sekitaran telingan Baekhyun

"From now, you will be mine forever, no one can steal you from me, Baekhyunee" setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, Chanyeol langsung menunjukkan gigi taringnya dan langsung menancapkan gigi taring itu di sekitaran leher Baekhyun

Seperti itulah yang dilakukan para kaum merman dan mermaid saat akan melakukan _mating_ untuk pertama kali sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh mahkluk immortal lainnya, mereka akan mengigit leher pasangan mereka dengan taring tajam mereka untuk bermaksud memberikan sebuah tanda, bahwa orang yang telah ditandai sudah sah menjadi milik sang merman dan mermaid, dan karena itulah Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Baekhyun. Dengan begini tak akan ada sosok lain yang berani mendekati atau mengambil Baekhyun darinya, tak lupa ia juga membaui tubuh Baekhyun dengan bau tubuhnya, dan itu benar-benar menambah kesan panas ke dalam kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

Baekhyun sudah merasa gelisah di tubuhnya, namun saat itu juga ia mulai merasakan hal aneh di sekitaran leher dan juga tubuhnya.

"Agggghhh Chanyeollie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa kau mengigit ku ahhh?" teriak Baekhyun beriringan dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir ranumnya itu

"Tenang saja sayang, aku baru saja menandai mu, mulai sekarang kau sepenuhnya milik ku, kau mate ku, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita lagi" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan kesungguhannya, hatinya sungguh sangat bahagia sekarang. Baekhyun, Lelaki manis ini sudah sepenuhnya miliknya, memikirkannya saja Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Chanyeol melancarkan kembali kegiatannya. Ia sudah mulai terbakar nafus sekarang, begitu juga Baekhyun. Kesadaran lelaki manis itu sudah entah kemana perginya, yang ada hanya gairah yang membuncah meminta untuk di sentuh oleh mate-nya itu.

Chanyeol mulai menuruni leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang sensual, lidah besarnya itu tak pernah terlepas dari kulit mulus milik Baekhyun sampai ia berada di dada montok milik lelaki manis itu. Ia langsung mengemut kedua nipple pink Baekhyun dengan rakus, seperti tak ada lagi hari esok, bergantian bibir tebalnya itu mengecapi kedua nipple Baekhyun, tak lupa tangan nakal-nakalnya itu juga ikut bermain disana, meremas dan memelintir. Cukup dapat membuat Baekhyun semakin kepayahan.

"Oughh Chanyeollie, aku benar-benar gila karna mu, aku mohon yeollie hmmmhhh" Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan di buat bayi raksasanya yang sedang menyusu di kedua nipplenya, ia mulai meremas rambut Chanyeol, ia sudah bingung mau melakukan apalagi, Chanyeol seakan sudah merampas segala kewarasannya sebab ulah nakal Chanyeol yang tiada henti membuat Baekhyun terus mendesah.

Chanyeol mulai menjilat dari perut Baekhyun sampai ke jari-jari kaki lentik milik Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia sangat suka untuk menjilati setian inchi kaki ramping milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa sangat bergairah karna itu. Lelaki tinggi itu mulai mengemuti satu per satu jari-jari kaki Baekhyun, tak ada rasa jijik disana yang ada hanya rasa ingin memuaskan pasangannya itu sejadi-jadinya.

"Oughh Chhannyeollie,,, kau benar-benar sudah membuat ku gila ahh,, emhhhh" Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mendesah

Chanyeol sudah berhasil berada di daerah selangkangan Baekhyun, ia mulai menatapi junior kecil dan hole pink milik Baekhyun, keduanya sudah sama-sama berkedut-kedut, seakan meminta untuk segerah di sentuh dan di manjakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sayang, I'm so in love with your sexy pink hole" mata Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menatap lubang yang akan menjadi surganya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk berada di atas tubuhnya, Chanyeol memposisikan kepalanya tepat berada di selangkangan milik Baekhyun, Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun wajahnya sudah tepat berada di hadapan junior tegap milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkesima dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang dimilik Chanyeol's Junior, sangat besar dan jangan lupakan urat-urat yang berada di sekelilingnya. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menelan ludahnya kasar dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Please, suck it babe, I want to feel your mouth" setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol pun langsung memasukkan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, dan juga ia tidak lupa dengan surganya. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan lubang sempit itu. Dua jari tangan besar Chanyeol langsung melesak ke dalam lubang pink Baekhyun

"Aghhh Chanyeollie emhhhh" sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah dengan segala kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi pihak yang terlalu pasif, ia berusaha menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia mulai memegang Chanyeol junior dengan ke dua tangannya, ia reflek mulai mengocok benda itu.

"hmmhh mulut mu sayang" racau Chanyeol dari bawah sana

Sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkan Chanyeol, ia langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, hal yang pertama Baekhyun rasakan adalah penuh dan linu di bibirnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai mencoba untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya, sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada dirinya. Jujur ini pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun, ia masih gugup dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya menuruti segala perintah Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak mau membuat lelaki itu kecewa di malam pertama mereka.

Ckh,, Malam pertama, memikirkan kata itu saja sudah berhasil membuat seluruh wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Ahh hmm ya begitu sayang, kau sungguh hebat Baekhyunee, aku menyukai bibir mungil mu itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil tak lupa untuk memberi sedikit tamparan di kedua pipi bokong Baekhyun

*plak* sungguh Chanyeol sangat menyukai rasa empuk yang ia rasakan saat memegang kedua bongkahan itu.

"Aghh Chanyeolli, itu sakkitth aghh jangan menampar itu" Baekhyun sangat kesakitan dengan tamparan keras yang ia rasakan di kedua bongkahan bokongnya, tapi jujur dia tak dapat membohongi rasa nikmat setelahnya, Baekhyun benar-benar terbuai karna ulah dari Chanyeol

"Enough babe, aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, sekarang menungging lah di depan ku" Perintah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun langsung menunggingkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol, entah mengapa jantungnya sekarang mulai berdegup begitu kencang, jujur Baekhyun sangat gugup.

"Aku akan memasuki mu sayang, berteriaklah jika kau merasakan kesakitan, tapi aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa, relax babe. I will play so gentle.." Ucap Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Baekhyun, tak lupa ia juga membelai kedua lengan mate-nya itu, memberikan kehangatan disana. Berusaha membuat Baekhyun lebih rileks dan tenang.

*Jlebb*

Chanyeol junior sudah berhasil memasuki sarangnya, Chanyeol merasa akan gila dengan jepitan dan remasan yang ia dapatkan di dalam sana, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengkontrol nafsunya, ia tak mau menyakiti Baekhyunee-nya dan membuat lelaki manis itu trauma karnanya.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk, berdiam sejenak. Memberikan jeda untuk Baekhyun agar bisa terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya di dalam sana. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun, tak lupa ia juga mengelus punggung mulus mate-nya itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya merintih dan mendesah saat milik Chanyeol memasukinya, ia merasa benar-benar itu sangat sakit, tapi ada sensasi lain yang ia rasakan dan Baekhyun menyukainya, Baekhyun terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meremas sprei ranjangnya dan juga menggigit sprei itu sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengalihkan rasa perih yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang begitu hangat terus-terusan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun benar-benar akan gila karna lelaki ini.

Lama Chanyeol terdiam, reflek Baekhyun menggerakkan bokongnya, memaju mundurkannya, ia ingin merasakan yang lain, ia sudah tak merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat seperti tadi, ia malah merasa lubangnya begitu gatal, dan ia berusaha memaju mundurkannya dengan milik Chanyeol, berusahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat aksi mate-nya, reflek menampilkan smirk menggodanya, ia langsung memegang pinggul Baekhyun ia mulai membantu Baekhyun menggerakkan juniornya.

"Ahh Chanyeoll tolong Baekkie, ini gatal sekali, aku tak tahan. Channhyeolllhh aughhh emh" desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi sebab gerakan Chanyeol

"Tenanglah sayang, gatal mu itu sebentar lagi akan hilang. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan saja yang akan kau rasakan, aku berjanji"

"Ahhh Baek, kau begitu sempit sayang, aku bisa gilah karna lubang mu ini sayang"

Lama mereka bermain, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu ingin keluar dari juniornyan

"Aghh Yeollie, aku mohon lebih dalam, lebihh kuathh, aku akan keluar. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagihh" Baekhyun meraung sejadi-jadinya, ia ingin segera menjemput pelepasan pertamanya

"As your wish babe" Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan seringaian yang begitu menggoda, tak hentinya tangan nakal Chanyeol menampar kedua bongkahan yang tengah bergoyang indah di depannya sekarang ini.

"Aghh Chanhh, kau hebat sayanghh.. please more Chanh"

"Emhhh erggghhhh" Chanyeol menggeram nikmat

"Yeolli, Chanyeollie, aku keluar , aku ingin keluar!" teriak Baekhyun

"Keluarkan saja sayang, lepaskan semuanya" Ucap Chanyeol mulai merunduk untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun

"Ahhh Chanyeollieehh" Setelah mendesahkan nama kekasihnya, Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan pelepasannya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup. Chanyeol sungguh sangat hebat. Dia begitu mengagumkan pikir baekhyun

*Crot crott* "ahhh Chanyeolliehhh mhhh nyahhh" Baekhyun terkulai di atas ranjang, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan segalanya, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sungguh sangat gila, ia sangat kepayahan sebab kenikmatan itu.

Saat Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan pelepasan pertamanya, Chanyeol langsung menggerkan miliknya lagi di milik Baekhyun, ingat ia belum mendapatkan pelepasannya, ia masih bertenaga untuk terus menggenjot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka, sekarang Baekhyun tengah telentang di atas ranjang, dengan paha yang ia buka lebar-lebar di hadapan Chanyeol, kilatan nafsu di mata Chanyeol semakin terpancar, ia sudah sangat bernafsu dengan pemandangan yang di sajikan Baekhyun untuknya

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan lagi miliknya di dalam Baekhyun, ia tak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk mencumbui nipple Baekhyun. Sambil bergerak di bawah sana, ia terus berusaha untuk memuaskan dada montok milik mate-nya itu.

"Ahhh Chanyeol, kau begitu hebathh sayanghh,, enghhh aku benar-benar gila karna mu"

"Ayohh Chanyeolhh lebih dalam lagi, lebih keras lagi, aku milik mu" Baekhyun terus-terusan mendesahkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Chanyeol

Jujur, Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, ia sangat kewalahan mengimbangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu hebat, ia seperti raja seks, yang sudah sangat kelaparan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, dan tak henti-hentinya terus mendesahkan nama lelaki itu.

"Chanyeollhhh enghhh aku sudah tak sanggup Chanyeoll"

*Crott..crot.* lagi Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih tegak berdiri untuk terus mengobrak-abrik di dalam hole Baekhyun

Lama saling mendesah nama masing-masing

Akhirnya Chanyeol hampir merasakan ia akan keluar, dengan sangat focus ia langsung menumbukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun, menghujam prostat Baekhyun dengan big Chanyeol's junior tak henti-hentinya

"aghhh Baekk,, aku akan keluar sayangghh,, kau sangat nikamat baekkhh" ucap Chanyeol mendesah sejadi-jadinya

"ahh nyahh ayo Chanyeolhh,, aku juga akan keluar,, kau hebat sayanghhh" sepertinya Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pelepasannya yang ketiga

*crot..crot* itu pelepasan milik Baekhyun, dia sudah gila dibuat Chanyeol, baru berselang beberapa menit ia sudah mendapatkan pelepasannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sedangkan lelaki yang ada di depannya, masih terus berusaha menjemput kepuasannya, ia sangat luar biasa pikir Baekhyun, tak terkalahkan. Sangat jantan!

"auhhh Chanyeolhh aku lelahhh, lekaslah aku tak tahan lagihhh aghhh ahhh" jeritan Baekhyun

"Sebentar, sayanghhh.. aghh Baekk aku datang sayanghh arrggghhhhh" Chanyeol menggeram sejadi-jadinya, dan menumbukkan miliknya sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam Baekhyun

*Crott..crott..crot*

"Aghhh" desahan Chanyeol saat akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasannya

"uhh Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun merasakan hangat di dalamnya, ia juga merasa penuh, cairan Chanyeol begitu banyak, sampai-sampai banyak yang mengalir keluar, karna tak dapat tertampung oleh milik Baekhyun

"Kau hebat Baekhyun, aku semakin mencintai mu" Chanyeol langsung berbaring di samping Baekhyun, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

"hmhh kau juga Chanyeol, kau hebatthh" setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, gelap yang ia lihat. Dan akhirnya ia benar-benar pingsan, kewalahan mengimbangi segala permainan Chanyeol yang begitu gila

"Baek apa kau ingin lagi? Apa kita bisa melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, lama Chanyeol menunggu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun yang ia dapatkan, reflek ia memandang ke samping dimana Baekhyun berada.

Dia begitu terkejut, mendapati kekasihnya sudah pingsan kewalahan karna dirinya. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, ia merasa tak dapat mengontrol segalanya, sehingga menyebabkan Baekhyun pingsan seperti ini.

"Baek! Maafkan aku sayang, aku sungguh sangat kasar padamu, aku tak memikirkan keadaan mu" tutur Chanyeol, ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia berusaha memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium dahi Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tak lupa ia juga terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Baekhyun

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal karena nafsu gilanya, mate-nya yang ia kasihi menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di kota seoul. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah bandara.

Terlihat seorang lelaki imut dengan mata bulat tengah berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan penerbangan dari luar negeri.

Ya itu Kyungsoo, ia tengah menunggu seseorang, kekasih? Bukan, bukan.. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan temannya, dari jauh hari temannya itu sudah berpesan agar ia menjemputnya saat tiba di bandara

"Ck…Kemana lagi laki-laki kelebihan pita suara itu, lama sekali!" Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam pintu kedatangan itu.

Hari sudah semakin malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun sahabat yang ia tunggu belum juga keluar, padahal para penumpang lain yang menggunakan penerbangan yang sama dengannya sudah mulai keluar dengan bawaan mereka masing-masing.

Lama ia menunggu, tanpa ia sadar. Ada seorang lelaki manis dengan blonde hair tengah memperhatikannya dari depan.

"Mana Baekhyunee" teriak lelaki manis itu tanpa menanyakan keadaan temannya yang ada di depan matanya.

"Huwooo" Kyungsoo terkejut, mulutnya tak henti-henti berkomat-kamit, merapalkan segala sumpah serapah kepada manusia yang ada di depannya itu

Jujur ia sangat kesal dengan lelaki ini, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membawa lelaki manis ini ke landasan pacu, dan langsung menggilaskan kepalanya dengan roda-roda pesawat itu.

"Yak! Manusia gilak! Apa kau tak ada tata krama, huh? Kenapa harus berteriak-teriak seperti itu, dan oh ya, apa kau tak ingin mengucap kata terima kasih kepada ku, yang sudah menunggu mu berjam-jam disini, huuh?" Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar murka sekarang

"Kenapa sih kau soo, aku kan hanya bertanya, dan kau tinggal menjawabnya, kau selalu saja mendramatisir!" Ucap Luhan tak kalah kesalnya. Ya, lelaki manis itu adalah Luhan. Sahabat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya kali ini Kyungsoo tak ingin mengakui lelaki ini sebagai sahabatnya. Lihat saja dengan wajah bengiss yang ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja nenek lampir, aku sudah lelah, ayo ke mobil aku ingin tidur, atau lebih baik ku tinggalkan saja kau disini yaa?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan akal picik untuk mengerjai Luhan

"Yakk, Kyungsoo jawab pertanyaan ku dulu, dimana Baekhyunee? Kalau kau tidak menjawab aku akan meneriaki mu sebagai pencuri, biarkan saja orang-orang memukuli mu nantinya" Kini Luhan tak kalah piciknya dari Kyungsoo

"Fine! Dia di busan, di rumahnya, ada lagi yang anda tanyakan tuan putri?" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat bersabar dengan sahabatnya ini

"Yakk, Kenapa kau ijinkan bayi manis ku itu pergi kesana sendirian,, hikss dia pasti sedang ada masalah, kenapa bayi ku ini begitu nakal, dan kenapa dia tak bercerita pada ku, padahal tiap jam aku menelponnya huhuhu" sekarang Luhan benar-benar sangat berlebihan pikir Kyungsoo, pria gila mana yang menangis kencang di depan umum, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah malu sekarang, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran, ia tak mau mengurusi si drama queen itu, ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Yakk… Do Kyungsoo, kejamnya kau meninggalkan teman mu yang sedang bersedih ini" teriak Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Kyungsoo

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha untuk acuh sekarang.

"Yak Kyungsoo berhenti dulu, kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, kau tak malu apa.." teriak Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Apa?! Bukannya kau yang mempermalukan kita sejak tadi" sekarang Kyungsoo telah menghentikan langkahnya, dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, aku merasa Baekhyunee kita pasti memiliki masalah yang besar, kita tak bisa diam saja begini, sebagai sahabat dan juga keluarga Baekhyunee kita harus melakukan sesuatu" Ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu di hadapan Kyungsoo

"Ya,, aku juga merasakannya lu, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai melunak sekarang

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya?! Kita harus menyusulnya sekarang. Kita harus pergi ke Busan. SEKARANG!" Luhan berucap final

"Yak apa kau gila? Busan? Butuh waktu 5 jam untuk kesana. Dan kau meminta ku untuk pergi kesana di malam hari begini, kau benar-benar ingin mati lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkas

"Siapa juga yang ingin mati, Ayolah soo, apa kau tak khawatir, kau ini sahabat seperti apa sihh?" Tanya Luhan berusaha untuk mencemooh Kyungsoo

"Tidak, Lagian, Baekhyunee pasti tidak mengijinkan kita kesana, dan lagian kita tak memiliki persiapan apa-apa? Pakaian saja tidak ada" Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan pada Luhan, tapi sepertinya akan sia-sia

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan pakaian, kau bisa memakai punya ku, dan juga kita bisa mengambil pakaian yang ada di boutique ku yang ada di busan, kau tak usah khawatir" Luhan mulai bernegosiasi dengan Kyungsoo

"Tidak Lu, sekali tidak. Ya tidak!" Ucap Kyungsoo final, Kyungsoo mulai melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke area parkir

Luhan pun mengikutinya, saat tubuhnya sudah tepat berada di samping Kyungsoo, ia mengucapkan kata kramat bagi Kyungsoo, yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat.

"Ahh sayang sekali yah, padahal aku sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jo In Sung Oppa, kau tau kan kyung, dia actor yang sangat keren, aku berencana memberikan nomornya kepada mu kalau saja kau mau ku ajak pergi ke Busan menyusul Baekhyunee, sayangnya kau seperti tidak tertarik, tapi ya sudahlah lebih baik ku kasih ke yang lain saja" Luhan benar-benar sang penggoda yang ulung, dengan menyebutkan satu nama ia langsung dapat mengendalikan seorang Do Kyungsoo

"Cepat kau naik ke mobil" Ucap Kyungsoo datar

"Huhhh.." Luhan kesal sekarang, ia terkejut kenapa Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan penawarannya, padahal ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai actor tampan itu.

Dengan kesal Luhan menaikkan seluruh barang bawaannya ke bagasi mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang di samping Kyungsoo yang akan menyetir.

"AYO KITA KE BUSAN! GO..GO..GOO" teriak Kyungsoo sejadi-jadinya

Luhan kaget dibuatnya, ia senang rencananya termakan oleh Kyungsoo, dengan di iming-imingi nomor ponsel actor tampan itu Kyungsoo langsung bersedia untuk pergi ke Busan, sungguh luar biasa pikir Luhan

"Huwaaa… Ayoo! Mari kita susul bayi manis kita itu.. Baekhyunee mami datang nakkk" Teriak Luhan tak kalah gilanya

"Jangan lupakan Nomor ponsel Oppa ku" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Pasti, begitu sampai aku akan memberikannya pada mu."

Dan pada akhirnya kedua sahabat gila itu langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke Busan untuk menyusul Baekhyunee mereka. Tak sadarkah mereka itu suatu tindakan yang salah, mereka pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan mereka dapati disana.

Ohya, dan Baekhyun, ia masih pingsan, salah kan saja sosok merman bernama Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat pada _mating_ pertama mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Haii.. apakabs semuanya?

Sumpah gue malu baca ni part, aku merasak jijiquee dengan ini semua..

Semakin gaje teman-teman

Ohya, aku gak henti-hentinya buat ngucapin banyak terima kasih yang udah berbaik hati memberikan aku banyak saran untuk keberlangsungan hidup FF ini, acu terharuuu huhu :")

Oh ya, seperti biasa juga, acu minta maaf kalau kalian menjumpai kata-kata yang typo(s) atau belibet(s) di part ini.

Aku hanya manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan kadang salahh ~~ *ReflekGamparDiriSendiri

Ohya, please jangan jadi silent reader, tolong di review

Dengan review kalian bisa buat gua semangat buat lanjutin cerita ala kadarnya ini

Udah deh begitu saja, kalok kepanjangan juga mubazir ntar, dah dehh

Bye….~~~

Muachh..muachhh:*

See ya in the next Chap

Chanbaek is so fucking real!


	9. VIII

NC just for 18++ (I need your self-awareness for read this Chap)

* * *

4 jam Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk terus memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki itu begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu, mungkin Chanyeol merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkedip menandakan ia sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, saat ia mulai menyesuaikan penglihatan di sekililingnya, ia merasa pelukan yang begitu hangat yang ia rasakan dari samping tubuhnya, saat ia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah itu ia mendapati sang kekasih yang memeluknya erat dan tak henti-hentinya merapalkan kata maaf.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa hatinya begitu menghangat, ia merasa begitu berharga dengan perlakuan yang Chanyeol curahkan kepadanya.

"Heii sayang, kau kenapa, hum?" Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukan dari kekasih tingginya itu, tangannya ia arahkan ke kepala Chanyeol, berniat untuk membelai lembut rambut lebat dan hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol memfokuskan penglihatannya ke wajah damai kekasihnya itu, ia begitu bahagia saat ia melihat kekasih mungilnya itu akhirnya sudah sadar, ia tak menyadari saat Baekhyun terbangun, karena ia begitu sibuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang, Baekhyunee maafkan aku sayang, aku berhak mendapatkan hukuman karena menyebabkan kau pingsan? Maaf sayang, aku begitu tolol, aku tak bisa mengontrol nafsu ku, sehingga kau begini" Chanyeol mengucapkan segala rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun, tak lupa Chanyeol juga memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencium ke dua punggung tangan Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Hei,, sudahlah yeollie, dengar! Aku tidak pingsan, aku hanya tertidur saja tadi, mungkin karena aku sedikit kelelahan melayani bayi besar ku ini, sungguh kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karna itu" Suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa telinga Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan kekasih merman-nya itu.

"Tapi, tadi. Tidak sayang, aku memang bersalah, andai saja tadi aku tak mementingkan ego ku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan penyesalannya, Baekhyun yang melihat itu sangat tidak tega. Iya, dia benar kehilangan kesadarannya tadi, tetapi Chanyeol tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Jujur, ia malah begitu senang dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan berikan kepadanya.

"Hei sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh Chanyeollie hmmm, aku begitu bahagia dapat memiliki mu sayang. Aku tak mau melihat raja tampan ku ini merasa begitu bersalah, kau tidak salah sayang, tidak ada yang perlu di persalahkan disini. Dan sungguh aku begitu merasa bangga dapat melakukan itu bersama mu" Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan menciumi dada bidang pria kesukaannya itu.

"Aku menyayangi mu Chanyeol, tak ada kata penyesalan yang terlintas di benak ku saat kita melakukannya" Sekarang Baekhyun mulai menatap mata kekasihnya dengan menunjukkan senyum terindah yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua, merasa sangat bahagia, dan juga hatinya terasa menghangat dengan perkataan lelaki cantiknya ini. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyunee-nya. Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol mulai menyatukan ke dua bibir mereka, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, tak lupa tangannya juga mulai membelai punggung telanjang Baekhyun yang begitu mulus bagaikan sebuah porselen.

"Cantik" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, dan menyebabkan sang empu-nya tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau ada-ada saja Chanyeollie, aku ini pria, aku tidak cantik"Baekhyun memukul lembut dada pria itu, jujur saja, ia begitu malu dengan kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku serius baek, beratus tahun aku hidup. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat sosok yang begitu cantik seperti mu. Senyum mu begitu indah, mata mu sangat memikat. Kau sempurna sayang. Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya mahkluk aneh yang paling beruntung yang dapat memiliki mu" Chanyeol sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya, ia begitu terbuai dengan pesona yang Baekhyun miliki. Banyak cerita yang mengatkan bahwa mermaid memiliki wajah yang cantik dan sempurna, tapi sungguh Chanyeol sangat tidak memiliki minat dengan mereka.

Saat menatap Baekhyun, di saat itulah ia baru dapat mendefinisikan dari kata cantik yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, kecantikannya tidak kalah dengan mermaid maupun peri yang pernah Chanyeol temui.

"Masih pagi buta begini kau sudah membual" Baekhyun memeluk ceruk leher Chanyeol menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku tak sedang membual Baekhyunee, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya kau sempurna, kau canti" dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya tersipu malu dengan perkataan yang di katakana oleh kekasihnya ini.

.

.

"Ahh, Chanyeollie, apa kau tak menginginkan jatah _Morning sex_ mu, masih ada waktu sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Dan kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk bersenang-senag." Baekhyun tersenyum nakal di hadapan Chanyeol, berniat untuk menggoda pria-nya itu. Oh lihat lah, kucing pemalu tadi sekarang sudah berubah wujud menjadi kucing yang sangat nakal sekarang.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan cukup terkejut, baru saja ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu-sipu malu karenannya, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah dengan beraninya mengajaknya untuk melakukan _Morning sex._

Jujur, Chanyeol cukup tertarik dengan tawaran Baekhyun tadi, hei! Lelaki mana yang bisa menolak pesona dari Baekhyun. Tetapi ada satu sisinya yang tak yakin dengan tawaran Baekhyun tadi. Ia takut lelaki manisnya itu kesakitan lagi, ia tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Kau yakin, tapi kita baru saja melakukannya, kau yakin tak apa?Apa lubang mu sudah tak sakit lagi" Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, ia tak mau bertindak bodoh lagi.

Dan tak tau kah Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa malu dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi, hei. Siapa yang tak malu saat di Tanya tentang keadaan lubangnya. Dan reflek Baekhyun mulai memeluk tubuh kekar milik kekasihnya itu dan memukul-mukul dada bidang itu dengan lembut.

"Ihhh Chanyeolli, Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja, kau tak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku sudah bilang pada mu, aku bangga dapat melayani kekasih ku di malam pertama kita" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya memeluk tubuh kesukaannya itu.

"Kalau kau yang memaksa aku tak bisa menolak, ayo kita lakukan" Chanyeol benar-benar bersemangat sekarang. Jujur, ia masih menginginkan kehangatan lubang milik Baekhyun seakan itu sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol dan terduduk di atas ranjang dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya

"Apa itu, sebutkan saja sayang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu

"Aku yang di atas, aku ingin memuaskan mu Chanyeol, kau cukup berbaring saja dan menikmati segalanya. Aku yang akan bergerak untuk mu" Jujur Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun, lelaki itu terlihat sangat nakal sekarang, dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang begitu nakal membelai Chanyeol junior

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sayang" Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, ia mulai melipat ke dua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia mulai merilekskan tubuhnya, dari bawah sini ia dapat dengan mudah menonton segala aksi yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun memulai aksinya dengan memanjakan milik Chanyeol, ia memulai mengocok Chanyeol junior, ia lebih santai sekarang. Tidak seperti saat pertama tadi, ia lebih berinisiatif untuk melakukan segalanya sekarang, ia benar-benar ingin memuaskan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah puas memanjakan Chanyeol junior dengan tangannya, ia mulai memasukkan batang tegap milik Chanyeol ke dalam bibir mungilnya, ia mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran milik kekasihnya itu. Dan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa mendesis dan menggeram disana. Sesuai perjanjian, ia tak akan bergerak, Baekhyun lah yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol junior begitu besar dan panjang, mulut Baekhyun tak begitu muat untuk melesakkan seluruh batang milik Chanyeol, hanya sebagian yang bisa ia masukkan, dan Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk membelai bagian yang tidak masuk itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan mengurut dan memijat bagian itu dengan sensual.

Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya, pertama ia mulai menggoda milik Chanyeol itu dengan menjilati lubang kencing milik pria itu, dan sontak Chanyeol menggeram dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jujur Baekhyun begitu bangga dengan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Tak lupa ia juga mengitari lidah nakalnya di kepala milik Chanyeol junior yang memiliki bentuk seperti jamur itu. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat berani menggoda kekasihnya saat ini. Baekhyun mulai mengemuti milik Chanyeol, melesakkan seluruh batang Chanyeol sampai ke dalam ke tenggorokkannya. Tak lupa tangannya juga memanjakan bagian milik Chanyeol yang tak bisa masuk tadi.

Dan Chanyeol begitu menggilai atas apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengemuti, mengecup dan mengigiti batang kebanggan Chanyeol itu, ia terlihat mulai bisa beradaptasi dibandingkan dengan saat pertama tadi. Dan Chanyeol, jangan tanyakan keadaannya, ia sudah mulai menggeram dan menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk melesakkan miliknya semakin dalam ke tenggorokan Baekhyun.

Puas memanjakan milik Chanyeol dengan mulut mungilnya, Baekhyun mulai berjongkok di atas batang Chanyeol yang sudah tegap berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Aku akan memasukkan milik mu ke dalam lubang gatal ku ini" Baekhyun terlihat sangat nakal sekarang, mata nakalnya tak henti-hentinya menggoda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ulurkan jari-jari lentiknya itu kearah mulut Chanyeol, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengemut jari lentiknya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Chanyeol mulai menjilati dan mengulum jari-jari lentik itu.

Merasa jari-jarinya sudah cukup basah dengan ludah milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya itu dari mulut Chanyeol dan mengarahkan jarinya untuk masuk ke dalam Pink hole-nya yang sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi. Ia ingin semakin menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan mempertontonkan aksi mastrubasi-nya di hadapan Chanyeol langsung.

Dengan posisi masih berjongkok di atas selangkangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai mengangkat selangkanganya agar Chanyeol dapat dengan leluasa melihat segala aksinya. Jujur Baekhyun benar-benar sangat nakal sekarang ini.

Di masukkannya dua jari lentik miliknya ke dalam lubangnya itu, di maju-mundurkannya jarinya di dalam sana, lalu di gerakkan kedua jarinya untuk lebih masuk lebih dalam. Dengan gaya seperti menggunting Baekhyun dengan semangat melecehkan lubangnya sendiri di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, berulang kali ia ingin ikut memuaskan Baekhyun dengan menyentuh junior milik Baekhyun, dan seketika itu juga lelaki manis itu menepis tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak di ijinkan untuk melakukan apapun, dan dengan pasrah ia hanya bisa menonton dengan gairah yang semakin menggila di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan lubangnya, dan Baekhyun juga sudah tidak tega dengan tatapan lapar yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kepadanya, ia merasa puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia berhasil menggoda kekasih merman-nya itu, dan juga bangga karna berhasil menaikkan libido milik Chanyeol.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun memasukkan Chanyeol junior ke dalam lubangnya, dengan posisi 'uke on top' ia dapat dengan leluasa bergerak untuk memuaskan milik Chanyeol.

Dengan sekali hentakan, ujung dari batang milik Chanyeol sudah dapat mengenai _sweet spot_ milik Baekhyun, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Baekhyun mulai membiasakan lubangnya terlebih dulu dengan milik Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menggerakan badannya, seperti melakukan gerakan seseorang yang akan menunggangi kuda, ia goyangkan bokongnya memutar dengan gaya yang begitu sensual.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram dengan apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun

"Arghh Baek, kau ketat sekali sayang, ahh lagi goyangkan bokong indah mu itu,, manjakan ia baek" Chanyeol benar-benar sudah gila sekarang, ia tak menyangkan lelaki manisnya yang pemalu ini dapat melakukan hal yang gila seperti ini.

Baekhyun semakin menambah kecepatan goyangannya, tidak hanya melakukan gerakan up and down. Baekhyun juga mulai menggesekkan bokongnya maju mundur ke selangkangan Chanyeol, dan menyebabkan Chanyeol junior semakin masuk ke dalam sarangnya.

Dengan penuh gairah, Baekhyun mulai menjepit milik Chanyeol, ia mengeratkan lubangnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila karenannya.

Chanyeol, ia sudah tak tahan hanya berdiam diri saja, dengan inisiatif ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun untuk semakin bergoyang lebih cepat.

"Arggh Chanyeollie, kenapa milik mu ini semakin membengkak, aku tak tahan lagi… ahhhh" Baekhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan gerakan up and down dan juga maju mundur secara bergantian.

"Ahhh Chanyeoll,,, Chanyeoll,, aku sudah tak sanggup, aku ingin keluarhhh oghhh"

"Sebentar Baekhyunee, tunggu aku. Kita akan keluar bersama" Chanyeol mulai ikut memaju mundur kan pinggulnya, membantu Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat, dan melesakkan miliknya semakin dalam.

"Oghhh Chanyeollie,,, hmmmhh aku keluar Chanyeollie, aku sudah tak tahan" desahan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya keluar, dari bibir mungilnya itu.

*Crott..crot* Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pelepasanya, sadar Chanyeol belum mendapatkan miliknya, dengan segala tenaga yang masih ia milik. Baekhyun semakin menggoyangkan bokongnya mengeluar-masukkan milik Chanyeol.

"Arghh! Yeahh,,, seperti itu sayang, kau pintar sekali…" geraman Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi dengan lincahnya gerakan Baekhyun memanjakan miliknya.

"arghh oughh aku datang sayang" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan peluh di dahinya semakin menambah kesan sexy dirinya di mata Baekhyun

*Crott..crott..crot* Chanyeol memuntahkan seluruhnya ke dalam lubang surganya itu, Baekhyun masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan sensual dan menerima seluruh tembakan Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya.

Dan setelah merasa puas, Baekhyun mulai menggerayangi tubuh jantan milik kekasihnya, ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh kekar milik Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka tadi. Dengan nakal Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah tampan milik Chanyeol, di usapnya dengan lembut buliran keringat di dahi Chanyeol.

Dengan berani Baekhyun mulai mengecup dan mengemuti bibir tebal kesukaannya itu. Dan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menikmati segala servis yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya. Ia merasa senang dengan perlakuan Baekhyun kepadanya, walaupun pada awalnya tadi ia masih terkejut dengan sisi binal yang Baekhyun miliki.

Saat tengah asik menginvasi mulut Chanyeol, dengan nakal Baekhyun juga mulai menggoyangkan bokongnya menggoda Chanyeol junior di dalam sana, dan menyebabkan kesan mengelitik bagi Chanyeol junior.

"Kau sangat nakal sayang ku" dengan kekehan Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih ciuman mereka, ia mulai menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, agar dengan leluasa ia bisa mencumbui bibir kesukaanya itu. Merasa sudah sulit untuk bernafas Baekhyun mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"emhhh, kau tahu Chanyeol aku hanya nakal kepada mu sayang" dengan kerlinangan yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol lalu jari-jari lentiknya itu tak henti-hentinya untuk menggoda otot-otot kekar milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol, memberikan kecupan, gigitan dan lumatan disana. Dan Baekhyun cukup bangga dapat membuat beberapa bercak merah di leher milik Chanyeol

Ia benar-benar akan gila sekarang, yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang adalah agar dapat memuaskan kekasihnya itu, ia bahkan tak mau melepaskan Chanyeol junior dari sarangnya. Ia menyukai sensasi yang ia dapatkan dengan adanya Chanyeol junior di dalam dirinya.

"Hmmmhhh… Apa kau ingin melakukan ronde selanjutnya sayang" Dengan senyuman dan kerlingan nakal Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol

"Tentu sayang, aku tak bisa menolak segala kenikmatan yang ada pada dirimu"

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Chanyeol mengubah posisinya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka tadi, sekarang Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun, dan ia mulai melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk memulai ronde ke dua mereka.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat..

Terlihat dua orang lelaki manis tengah berada di dalam mobil mereka, lelaki dengan rambut blonde sedang focus menyetir mobil mereka, ia sudah berganti posisi beberap jam yang lewat dengan Kyungsoo, mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan Kyungsoo yang menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Dan Kyungsoo, ia sudah terlelap menyelami mimpinya di bangku penumpang sedari tadi.

"Kyung, Bangunlah.. kita sudah sampai" Luhan berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo, saat mobil mereka sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah Baekhyun sahabat mereka, dari pukul 11 malam mereka menyetir untuk sampai ke Busan, dan sekarang mereka telah tiba pada pukul 4 pagi, tidak usah di tanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan dua lelaki manis itu, mereka seakan ingin pingsan dengan lama perjalanan yang mereka tempuh.

"Kyung,, ayolah. Aku sudah lelah. Ayo masuk ke dalam, aku ingin tidur, badan ku sudah lelah" Luhan masih berusaha membangunkan temannya itu

"Hmmhhh nghhh! kau fikir kau saja yang lelah lu, arghh aku lebih daripada lelah, ini semua karena mu, andai saja kau tidak memaksa, aku menyesal sudah menuruti permintaan mu itu"Kyungsoo langsung berteriak kesal saat tidurnya terganggu, ia menghujani Luhan dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya itu.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih berusaha bersabar. Kalau tidak ingat ini masih pagi buta dan orang-orang masih banyak tertidur, ia pasti sudah membalas teriakan dan sumpah serapah sahabatnya itu lebih kencang lagi. Tapi ia masih berlapang dada, mengingat ini semua juga ide gila dia.

"Ahhh sudahlah soo, kita sudah sampai tak ada yang perlu di sesali lagi, sekarang kita harus keluar dari dalam mobil, masuk ke rumah, pergi masuk ke kamar, lalu pergi tidur dengan sepuas-puasnya, cahh, ayoo" Luhan mulai menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya itu, tidak pernah-pernah ia sesabar ini, mungkin ia juga merasa bersalah dengan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Dan sekarang kedua lelaki manis itu sudah berada di dalam rumah milik Baekhyun, jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka bisa begitu mudah masuk ke dalam rumah orang di pagi buta ini. Hey! Ini rumah sahabat mereka, dan mereka sudah hafal mati kata sandi pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Kyung.. coba kau lihat Baekhyun di kamarnya, bagaimanapun kita juga harus membangunkannya, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dahulu" Luhan sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang berada disana.

Dan Kyungsoo, dalam keadaan mengantuk ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya itu, ia sangat terkejut dengan suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar sahabatnya itu, matanya yang tadi sudah hampir tertutup karena mengantuk, dan sekarang membulat sempurna karna suara aneh yang ia dengar.

Ia mendengar suara Baekhyun disana mendesah sejadi-jadinya, dan ia juga mendengar suara lelaki lain yang tengah menggeram sexy, ia cukup asing dengan suara lelaki itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan telinganya, di daun pintu kamar sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan, ia mendengar seperti orang yang sedang bercinta hebat di dalam sana. Dan itu Baekhyun sahabatnya dengan lelaki entah siapa itu.

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo mulai menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia mengenal sahabatnya itu. Saat tertidur, Baekhyun tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Dan dengan mantap Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun Lebar-lebar, dan ia seakan ingin mati dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"YAAAKKK! OH TUHAAANNNNN TOLONG! LUHANNNN,, BAEKHYUNEE" Kyungsoo menjerit sejadi-jadinya dengan apa yang terpampang di hadapannya sekarang.

Luhan yang masih di lantai bawah, terpontang-panting berlari menaiki anak tangga, ia terkejut dengan teriakan Kyungsoo

"YAKKK,, HEII KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK" Luhan pun reflek meneriaki Kyungsoo saat ia sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah pucat, dengan cepat ia menggerakkan kakinya, dan menatap ke dalam kamar Baekhyun

Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat.

Tahu kah kalian, ia sekarang melihat Baekhyun sahabatnya tengah di gagahi oleh lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Ohh God! Baekhyunee,,, YAKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN…!" Reflek Luhan meneriaki sahabatnya itu.

"Pakai baju kalian, jumpai kami di bawah! Kami ingin penjelasan kalian" Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kencang. Matanya sudah tak suci lagi pikirnya.

Lalu ia melihat di sampingnya, Kyungsoo sudah terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat pasih, ia tahu temannya ini pasti sangat terkejut dengan hal yang tidak senonoh yang baru saja ia lihat.

Jujur Luhan ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat ini, dengan senyum geli ia menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk turun ke bawah, menunggu Baekhyun dan pria-nya disana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sudah berdiri disana, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Mereka reflek menyudahi kegiatan mereka saat mendapati dua orang lelaki manis yang berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek,, itu tadi siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun

"Gawat.. gawat! Chanyeollie, mereka teman-teman ku, mati aku. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka" wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat pucat sekarang, ia takut teman-temannya itu akan marah kepadanya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai gelisah, reflek menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya guna untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ssstt… tenanglah sayang, aku ada di samping mu, aku akan menemani mu menghadapi mereka, kau tak perlu takut" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, mari kita jumpai teman-teman mu itu, aku akan menjelaskan segalanya kepada mereka. Kau tak usah takut sayang, aku mate-mu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu" Baekhyun reflex tersenyum saat mendengar segala ucapan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar luar biasa fikir Baekhyun.

"Hmmh Baiklah Chanyeollie, tapi sekarang. Mari kita berpakaian terlebih dahulu, aku tak mau mereka melihat tubuh kekar dan sexy milik kekasih ku ini, aku tak rela, tadi saja aku sudah kesal saat mereka menatapi tubuh berotot milik kekasih ku ini" Baekhyun menempuk wajah Chanyeol pelan, dan menampilkan ekspresi imutnya kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang mendengar dan melihat itu semua reflex menampilkan senyumnya, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun begitu posesif kepadanya.

Baekhyun mulai mencari kemeja miliknya yang sudah di campakkan oleh Chanyeol entah kemana, dan ia menemukan kemeja itu sudah tergeletak di atas karpet kamarnya dan langsung ia memakainya kembali, dan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengingat bahwa kekasihnya ini tak pernah memakai sehelai benangpun saat naik ke daratan.

Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju walk in closet miliknya.

"Chanyeol kemari, mari kita cari pakaian yang bisa kau pakai" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol langsung mengikuti kemana langkah Baekhyun pergi.

Lama ia mencari, tapi tak ada satupun pakaian miliknya yang bisa Chanyeol pakai. Tubuh kekasihnya ini benar-benar sangat kekar dan berotot, sehingga taka da satupun baju yang muat untuk Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini sayang,, tak ada yang muat, aku tak mungkin mengijinkan mu menjumpai mereka dengan bertelanjang seperti ini" Baekhyun mulai berfikir, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam disana, ia memang tak pernah memaki baju, ingat. Dia itu seorang merman, ia tak pernah membutuhkan baju asal kau tahu.

"Ahhh Papa, baju papa!" Reflex Baekhyun berteriak dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju kamar orangtuanya yang berada di samping kamarnya.

"Chanyeollie, kau disini dulu ya. Jangan keluar kemanapun. Aku akan mengambilkan baju papa ku dulu untuk mu" setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menunggu kekasihnya itu sampai datang kembali.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu disana. Baekhyun telah datang dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk pakaian untuk Chanyeol.

"Nahh.. mari kita lihat mana yang cocok dan pas untuk kau kenakan" Baekhyun mulai memilah-milah pakaian itu, dan mencocokannya di tubuh Chanyeol

"Nahh coba pakai ini saja, ini terlihat pas untuk mu" Baekhyun memberikan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan juga celana pendek selutut untuk Chanyeol. Ia merasa Chanyeol akan terlihat keren memakai itu, mengingat tubuh pria itu yang juga sangat menunjang penampilannya itu.

Chanyeol menerima pakaian yang Baekhyun berikan, dan langsung memakainya di hadapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu saat melihat kekasihnya itu berpakaian tepat di hadapannya.

"Nahh,, kau terlihat semakin tampan sayang" Baekhyun merapikan pakaian Chanyeol, dan juga merapikan tatanan rambut Chanyeol, ia menyisir rambut Chanyeol ke belakang dengan jarinya, memperlihatkan dahi pria itu, dan menambah kesan semakin sexy bagi Chanyeol.

Rasanya Baekhyun tak rela menunjukkan ketampanan kekasihnya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tampan Chanyeollie" dengan senyuman ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau juga sangat cantik Baekhyunee" Chanyeol-pun ikut tersenyum, ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, dan langsung mengkecup bibir merah kekasihnya itu.

"Cah! Ayo, daripada kita semakin terhanyut dan melakukannya lagi. Mari kita keluar dan menjumpai dua hama pengganggu itu" Baekhyun mulai menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, untuk menjumpai kedua sahabatnya itu, jujur ia sangat gugup sekarang, ia merasa seperti akan meminta restu kepada orangtuanya untuk menikah.

.

.

.

"What?! Kekasih!" Itu Luhan, setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Baekhyun mulai mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu yang tengah duduk di meja makan, dan ia ikut bergabung disana dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut duduk disana juga. Setelah itu ia mengatakan pada sahabatnya kalau Chanyeol itu kekasihnya, dan sebab itu Luhan berteriak kencang seperti itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan teriakan Luhan, ia merasa aneh, karena di kerjaannya tidak pernah ada yang suka berteriak-teriak seperti lelaki yang berada di depannya ini.

"Maaf, mungkin pertemuan kita tadi tidak mengenakkan, tapi saya ingin mengulangi ini dengan baik. Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggil saya Chanyeol, dan benar apa yang Baekhyunee katakan, saya adalah kekasih sahabat kalian. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian" Chanyeol mulai memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan sahabat kekasihnya itu, tak lupa senyum tampan milik Chanyeol tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar suara dan melihat ketampanan Chanyeol, mereka yang tadi ingin berteriak dan melakukan protes, reflex terdiam mendengar suara bass dan tubuh sexy milik kekasih sahabat mereka ini.

Persetan dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada Baekhyunee mereka, tetapi kedua lelaki imut ini sepakat mengatakan bahwa, kekasih sahabat mereka ini sangat,sangat tampan. Mereka terdiam dan terpesona melihat ketampanan lelaki ini. Entah kemana perginya rasa kesal mereka tadi.

"Ahh tidak masalah Chanyeol, aku juga minta maaf karna berteriak tadi kepadamu, ahh perkenalkan nama ku Luhan, aku seorang designer terkenal. Dan jujur Chanyeol aku cukup tertarik dengan dirimu, mungkin bisa saja nanti kita bekerja sama, kau bisa menjadi salah satu model untuk pakaian ku, itupun jika kau berkenan" Luhan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Luhan dan reflex ia melihat ke arah kekasihnya berada, ia melihat kekasihnya itu berulang kali mendengus ke arah Luhan, menandakan ia tak suka.

"Ahh, dan aku. Hai Chanyeol nama ku Do Kyungsoo, maaf tadi membuat mu terkejut saat menggebrak pintu kamar tadi. Jujur aku tadi tidak sengaja, aku tidak enak dengan mu Chanyeol-ssi" Melihat sesi perkenalan yang di lakukan kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengah, kekasih mana yang bisa berlapang dada melihat kekasihnya di goda oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

*Brakk* karena kesal, Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan yang ada di depannya, rasa takut kepada temannya sudah hilang dalam sekejap di gantikan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kalian sudah selesai berkenalanan dengan KEKASIH KU" Baekhyun memang sengaja menekankan kata kekasih kepada temannya, agar ke dua sahabatnya itu sadar dan mengerti siapa yang sedang mereka ajak bicara ini.

"Yakk! Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau tenang sedikit, kau membuat Chanyeollie terkejeut" Luhan berteriak kepada Baekhyun, saat mendengar panggilan Luhan kepada Chanyeol, api kekesalan di dalam dirinya semakin membara, darahnya seakan mendidih, dia tidak suka melihat Luhan bermanja-manja memanggil kekasihnya 'Chanyeollie', dia tidak suka. Cukup ia saja yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu pikirnya, biarkan saja dia di bilang egois ataupun posesif, karena Baekhyun merasa harus melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi kekasihnya dari dua mahkluk genit yang sedang ada di depannya ini.

"Hei Lu, sadarkah kau siapa orang yang kau panggil Chanyeollie ini, dia kekasih ku Luhan, kenapa kalian menjadi genit seperti ini, dan satu hal. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk datang kesini, Kyungsoo! aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin sendiri, kenapa kalian mendatangi ku?" Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal sekarang, tanpa sadar ia sudah berbuat salah dengan membentak dua sahabatnya itu.

"I itu baek" Kyungsoo sudah tergagap, ia takut Baekhyun semakin marah kepadanya, sedangkan Luhan sudah terlihat kesal dengan Baekhyun karna baru saja ia di bentak oleh Baekhyun

"Ahh sudahlah, ayo sayang kita masuk ke kamar kau pasti masih mengantuk, dan untuk kalian beristirahatlah dahulu di kamar. Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Besok aku akan menjelaskan segalanya untuk kalian dan aku juga akan meminta penjelasan dari kalian, dan maaf Lu, Kyung" Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelah menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bersalah, ia tidak enak setelah membentak sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah Baekhyunee" Itu suara Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang marah dengan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Chanyeol langsung mendudukan Baekhyun di pangkuannya, memeluk Baekhyun memberikan kehangatan, dan setelahnya Baekhyun langsung menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, kenapa ia harus membentak mereka, entah mengapa ia tadi begitu marah saat kedua sahabat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol-nya, jujur ia cemburu. Walaupun Baekhyun yakin tadi itu mereka hanya bercanda saat mencoba menggoda Chanyeol, Baekhyun saja yang sangat sensitive sampai meluapkan emosinya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku jahat kepada mereka yeollie" Baekhyun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu lembut memberikan ketenangan untuk Baekhyun

"Sudah sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat Ratu ku ini menangis, aku yakin sahabat mu juga paham, mereka pasti mengerti dirimu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini" Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang, di ikuti dirinya yang ikut terbaring disamping Baekhyun

"Sudahlah mari tidur, kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menemani kau tidur" Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun pelukan hangat mengantarkan kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

Baekhyun benar-benar semakin terpesona dengan sikap kekasihnya ini

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie, jangan mencoba-coba pergi saat aku tertidur, kau harus membangunkan ku saat akan pergi"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, haha siap Ratu ku" setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap di pelukan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tiada henti membelai kepala dan punggung kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Haii I'm back…

Gimana? Kalian gak bosen kan sama ceritanya. Gue harap kalian masih enjoy buat baca cerita ala-kadarnya ini.

Ohya, sorry. Gue gak bisa up tiap hari lagi, karena ada satu pekerjaan yang gak mungkin gue tinggalin, tapi gue tetap usahain buat up 2 hari sekali, gue gak mau bikin kalian nunggu lama-lama. Gue harap kalian masih mau nunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini juga

As always, aku tuh pengen ucapin terima kasih sama kalian yang udah baik ngasih sarannya ke aku, jujur itu ngebantu banget. Thank you so much guys, aku sayang sama kalian *Bow*

Dan as always juga, sorry for many Typo(s) dan kata-kata belibet(s) yang kalian jumpai di chap ini.

Please di review ya guys, I need your suggestions. Don't be a silent reader.

Udah deh gitu aja, bacotan acu…

Byee

See ya in the next chap..

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	10. IX

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya ke segala arah.

Samar-samar sinar matahari mulai menulusuk dari arah jendela kamar Baekhyun, membuat si pria manis itu terusik dari tidurnya, sungguh ia sangat lelah, badannya seakan ingin remuk bila di gerakkan se-inchi saja.

Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua mata lentiknya itu, matanya mulai mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah balkon kamarnya, hari sepertinya sudah pagi dan Baekhyun masih betah berada di atas ranjangnya, ia begitu menyukai sensasi dari kehangatan yang di berikan kekasihnya saat memeluknya begitu erat.

Ternyata Chanyeol menepati janjinya, ia belum beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun, lelaki itu masih menunggui sampai Baekhyun terbangun, padahal biasanya di jam segini. Lelaki itu sudah beranjak untuk kembali ke dalam lautan. Ia benar-benar tipe seorang lelaki yang memegang teguh janjinya, dan Baekhyun semakin terpesona dengan segala sifat yang ia miliki.

Lama Baekhyun terdiam di atas ranjang, rasanya hari ini ia tak mau bangkit dari ranjang. Ia ingin terus bersama Chanyeol, berpelukan sepanjang hari. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin mengingat Ke dua sahabat Baekhyun sedang berada di rumahnya.

Baekhyun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya kearah dimana Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring, ia mulai menatapi wajah tampan itu, sempurna. Ya, Baekhyun rasanya ingin bersujud syukur dengan kenyataan yang sedang di hadapannya sekarang. Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Chanyeol, ahh tidak hanya kekasih lebih dari itu. Ia sekarang adalah Mate dari seorang lelaki yang sangat sempurna, ya siapa lagi. Tentu saja dia adalah Chanyeol

Teringat Baekhyun dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam berasama dengan kekasih merman-nya. Spontan ke dua pipinya menjadi merah merona, sungguh memikirkannya saja ia sudah malu. Apalagi mengingat saat ia begitu nakal menggoda Chanyeol dengan meminta dirinya sendiri untuk menunggangi Chanyeol junior. Ahh rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal

" _Ahh Luhan Kyungsoo_ " Baekhyun menyebutkan nama dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Entah kemana rasanya akan ia taruh wajahnya saat menjumpai kedua sahabatnya itu, jujur ia sangat malu. Hei, siapa yang tidak malu, saat ke dua sahabat mu menangkap basah dirimu sedang bercinta dengan pria asing, yang mereka saja tak tahu pria itu siapa.

Mengingat itu rasanya Baekhyun ingin meminta kepada Chanyeol untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam lautan sedalam-dalamnya. Tidak hanya malu, ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada sahabatnya itu. Dan juga kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan kepada ke dua sahabatnya itu, dengan tidak tau dirinya ia membentak sahabatnya karena cemburu melihat kedua sahabatnya bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol, sungguh ia merasa begitu berlebihan, tak sepantasnya ia melakukan itu.

Tapi sekarang, nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur, bagaimanapun ia harus menghadapi sahabatnya itu, ia harus menjelaskan segalanya dan meminta maaf kepada mereka, dan setelahnya ia juga akan meminta penjelasan dari ke dua sahabatnya itu, mengapa mereka mendatangi Baekhyun sampai ke Busan, padahal sudah jelas ia menitip pesan agar tak perlu khawatir dengannya, benar-benar ke dua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bisa menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memanggil nama dari kekasihnya itu, tangannya juga sudah mulai membelai wajah pria kecintaannya itu.

"Hmmh Baek, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya, dan seperti biasa lelaki itu tak pernah lupa memberikan Baekhyun kecupan di dahi saat mereka telah terbangun di pagi hari.

"Hmmmh, apa kau akan langsung pergi?" Baekhyun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol

"Begitulah baek, dan sepertinya hari sudah semakin terang, dan aku harus segera kembali ke dalam lautan, kalau tidak. Penasihat dan jendral ku akan mulai menyisir lautan mencari ku segala arah, aku tak mau mereka sampai kesini" Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun

"Apa kau tak ingin menyapa mereka? Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya jika kau pergi begitu saja" Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol, ia mulai mengikuti kemana arah Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun mulai membuka keran air di wastafel dan ia mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk menghilangkan wajah bangun tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan telaten membasuh wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimanapun, kau tak mungkin melopat lagi dari balkon saat akan pergi. Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan pintu. Ingat ke dua sahabat ku sedang ada disini, mereka akan bingung dengan mu, saat mereka tak melihat diri mu masuk ataupun keluar tidak melalui pintu, mereka akan beranggapan kalau kau aneh, dan aku tidak terima dengan itu. Kekasih ku tidak aneh, ya kan?" Baekhyun mulai membicarakan segala pemikirannya kepada Chanyeol, dengan lembut ke dua tangan Baekhyun juga membelai wajah dari kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia merasa bahagia saat menyebut dirinya kekasih dari pria manis itu. Dan juga, ia setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun, yang mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya disini hanya Baekhyun, tak mungkin ia berbuat seenaknya jika ada orang lain di rumah ini, mereka pasti akan curiga dengannya.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita turun ke bawah menemui mereka" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengajak untuk keluar dari kamar, turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ke dua sahabat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang ini telah berada di lantai bawah.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Samar-samar telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara dentingan piring dari arah ruang makan, ia yakin ke dua sahabatnya itu tengah menyantap sarapan pagi.

Dengan lekas, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan, tak lupa tangannya yang terus berpegangan dengan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"H hai… guys"Baekhyun berusaha menyapa ke dua sahabatnya itu, walau ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang, jujur ia masih merasa bersalah dengan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah Baekhyunee, Chanyeol-ssi, kalian sudah bangun. Mari bergabung! Kyungsoo memasak banyak makanan, dan ini enak semua" Luhan menyapa mereka dengan hangat, sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu ini, berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendudukan diri mereka, di depan ke dua lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan alat makannya, saat ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki itu masih bingung harus berbuat apa, terlihat dengan wajah bingung yang ia tunjukkan.

"Ahh Chanyeollie, mari ku ambilkan makanan mu" Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil makanan untuk Chanyeol. Ia menyendokkan pasta yang sudah di buatkan oleh Kyungsoo ke dalam piring Chanyeol.

"Nahh ayo di makan" Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menggunakan sebuah alat untuk memasukkan makanan mereka ke dalam mulut mereka. Tak mau membuat mereka curiga, Chanyeol mulai mengangkat benda itu, dan menggunakannya seperti bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Luhan perbuat, awalnya ia sangat gugup menggunakannya, namun perlahan ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan benda itu, dan mulai memasukkan benda aneh lagi baginya ke dalam mulutnya, awalnya ia mengernyit, ia merasa aneh dengan rasanya, rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan makanan itu, tapi saat ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun, yang terlihat khawatir dengannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir, dan juga dengan sahabat Baekhyun, ia tak mau mereka curiga dengannya.

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menelan, benda aneh yang di anggap manusia sebagai makanan itu.

Saat makanan itu, sudah melewati tenggorokkannya, ia merasa seperti ada yang lain, yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa benda ini tak seburuk di awal. Ia mulai menyuapkannya lagi, dan ia beranggapan ini cukup enak.

"Hmm apa ini, kenapa begitu enak" reflex Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya tentang makanan itu.

"Ahh itu pasta Chanyeol-ssi, pasti itu enak, itu di buat oleh koki yang paling hebat. Do Kyungsoo" Luhan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan semangat, dan Baekhyun. Jujur awalnya ia khawatir memberikan pasta itu kepada Chanyeol, karena ia tahu betul, Chanyeol akan merasa aneh dengan rasanya, sebab itu ia tak henti-hentinya menatap kekasihnya saat akan memasukkan pasta itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tetapi saat melihat Chanyeol yang merasa senang dengan makananya, segala rasa kekhawatiran Baekhyun lenyap, ia senang melihat Chanyeol begitu lahap memakan pasta yang ada di piringnya, bahkan sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah hampir melahap habis pasta yang ada di piringnya.

"Kau ingin tambah lagi sayang" Baekhyun menawarkan kepada Chanyeol, ia sangat senang melihat pria itu begitu menyukai makanannya.

"Boleh" dengan singkat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

Dan setelahnya, ke tiga lelaki manis itu dengan tenang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, begitupun dengan Chanyeol, pria merman itu sepertinya sangat menyukai acara sarapan paginya kali ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, Chanyeol mulai membuka suara. Mengingat hari sudah begitu siang, tak mungkin ia berlama-lama disana, bisa-bisa akan terjadi hal aneh di lautan bila ia tak segera kembali.

"Ahh Kyungsoo-ssi, Luhan-ssi, sepertinya hari sudah semakin siang, aku ingin berpamitan untuk kembali, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan" Dengan penuh sopan Chanyeol berpamitan dengan sahabat Baekhyun itu.

"Ahh begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal kami ingin mengajak mu untuk bermain playstation, tapi jika kau mengatakan masih banyak pekerjaan, tentu. Tak mungkin kami menghalangi, tidak tau dengan Baekhyun" dengan masih terduduk di kursi ruang makan, Luhan menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, ia juga sempat menyinggung tentang Baekhyun di akhir perkataannya.

"Oh, kau sudah ingin pulang Chanyeol-ssi, ahh tentu tak apa, apa perlu kami antarkan sampai ke depan?" itu kyungsoo, yang masih berada di dapur, ia tengah sibuk membereskan beberap alat makan yang baru saja digunakan.

"Ahh tidak perlu repot Kyungsoo-ssi, aku dengan Baekhyun saja, kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, senang berjumpa dengan kalian" Chanyeol mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun ia langsung menuntun jalan mereka, ia membawa Chanyeol keluar dari pintu belakang, yang langsung mengarah ke lautan.

"Aku pergi dahulu, kau baik-baik disini. Aku akan menemui mu seperti biasa" Chanyeol mulai menangkupkan ke dua telapak tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut wajah kekasih manisnya itu.

"Hmm jangan terlalu lama Chanyeollie, kau tau kan aku begitu sangat merindukan mu, dan ahh saat kau datang kemari, kau harus masuk melalui pintu ini. Dan saat pintu ini tertutup kau harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dan aku akan langsung membukakan pintunya untuk mu" Baekhyun memberikan beberapa petuah kepada Chanyeol, agar tak masuk melalui balkon lagi. Dan Chanyeol menanggapinya hanya dengan kekehan, ia begitu gemas dengan kekasihnya itu, sebab Baekhyun terus mempoutkan bibirnya saat bicara kepada Chanyeol, terlihat sangat lucu. Dan rasanya ingin Chanyeol mengecupi bibir mungil yang menggemaskan itu.

*Cup*

Chanyeol mulai mengecup bibir Baekhyun, awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, dan mulai berlanjutan ke acara saling mengemut dan menggigit disana.

Chanyeol mulai menekankan tengkuk Baekhyun, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol merasa begitu rakus saat sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya itu, dan Baekhyun ia mulai mengalungkan ke dua lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai membuka bibirnya, mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk menginvasi mulutnya, lidah Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, ia mulai menggelitiki langit-langit mulut kekasihnya itu, dan tak lupa ia juga membelitkan ke dua lidah mereka.

Mereka benar-benar tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat dan menonton aksi mereka, sekarang ini banyak orang-orang yang terdiam karena terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berciuman begitu dahsyatnya.

Begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Luhan diam-diam mereka mengikuti arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini, pasangan itu dengan gilanya beradu mulut di depan umum.

"Mereka benar-benar sudah gila Lu, ciuman mereka begitu panas, tiada hentinya" Itu Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar merasa heran dengan ke dua lelaki itu. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya menatap apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan dengan begitu fokus, seakan ia tak ingin melewatkan momen sedetik pun dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Huwaaa mereka sangat, sangat Hottttthh Kyung, aku jadi ingin melakukannya" ucap Luhan

"Ciuman saja sana dengan kucing peliharaan mu, sungguh tidak tahu diri, kau saja tidak memiliki kekasih" Kyungsoo mulai mengumpat sahabatnya itu

"Hei,, seperti yang bilang tidak saja" Luhan mulai membalas umpatan yang Kyungsoo berikan

"Ada, Jo in sung Oppa, di kekasih ku. Tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan berciuman dengannya" Kyungsoo mengatakannya kepada Luhan dengan santai tanpa tau Luhan sudah ingin muntah mendengarnya

"Jo in sung pantat ku" Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Kyungsoo, ia tak terima dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan barusan

"Heiii,,, lelaki bujang lapuk, enak saja kau menghina Oppa ku" Kyungsoo mulai tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan

Dan berakhir dengan ke dua sahabat itu, saling mengumpat dan berteriak satu sama lain, mari kita tinggalkan ke dua sahabat itu, dan kembali kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menepuk dada Chanyeol halus sebab ia sudah kehabisan nafasnya, dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciuman dahsyat mereka

"Ahh Chanyeollie, aku malu. Aku tidak sadar banyak orang disini" Baekhyun mulai menutup wajahnya karena ia begitu malu, ia merasa bodoh Karena begitu terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol sampai ia tak ingat tempat.

"Hahaha sudahlah sayang, tak perlu malu. Hei jangan tutup wajah manis mu saat aku akan pergi"Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, dan ia mulai memeluk tubuh lelaki mungil kecintaanya itu

"Aku pergi ya, tunggu aku! Baekhyunee jangan nakal-nakal" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Baekhyun

"Hmmmh, aku akan menunggu mu" Baekhyun menyahuti ucapan dari Chanyeol

*Cup* sekarang Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dalam dan begitu mesra, seakan ia tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya ini.

"Rasa aku ingin membawa mu kemanapun aku pergi, aku tak real meninggalkan mu disini" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dan membelai pipi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena ulah Chanyeol

"Akan tiba saatnya sayang, saat dimana aku akan selalu berada di samping mu. Kau harus sedikit bersabar" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Dan setelahnya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah daerah pantai terlarang, hanya disana tempat yang aman bagi Chanyeol untuk merubah wujudnya dan masuk ke dalam lautan. Tak lupa tangannya terus melambai ke arah Baekhyun, dan ia juga tak henti-hentinya melihat ke belakang, melihat ke tempat Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol cukup menikmati suasana yang ia dapatkan saat berjalan di pinggir pantai untuk menuju ke daerah pantai terlarang yang aman baginya, mengingat baru pertama kali ia berjalan di pinggir pantai ini, biasanya ia hanya perlu menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya sesaat setelah melompat dari balkon kamar Baekhyun, sebab itu ia tak perlu khawatir saat bertelanjang bulat, karena tak akan ada manusia yang melihatnya juga.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol harus membiasakan dirinya, untuk berjalan di pinggir pantai, tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya, agar manusia-manusia lain tak curiga kepadanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal lain, agar ia bisa terus bersama dengan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya dan tak terlihat lagi. Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia harus bertemu dengan ke dua sahabatnya dan menyelesaikan segalanya.

Saat Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintunya, ia melihat ke dua sahabatnya berlari pontang-panting saat menyadari Baekhyun membuka pintu, ahh Baekhyun sadar, ternyata ke dua sahabatnya itu sejak tadi berada di depan jendela untuk mengintip dirinya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah aneh ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya, ia melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di depan Tv, terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka sangat pandai bersandiwara pikir Baekhyun.

"Hei apa kalian ingin camilan dan beberapa minuman dingin" Baekhyun menawarkan beberapa makanan untuk kedua temannya itu, mungkin dengan itu ia dapat mencairkan suasana dan bisa berbicara dengan nyaman bersama dengan mereka.

"Hmm boleh, kau Lu?" itu Kyungsoo, ia juga menanyakannya pada Luhan

"Hmmhh" Luhan, menjawab dengan seadanya. Baekhyun benar-benar harus bersabar dengan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya saat sarapan tadi ia baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang ia kelihatan jutek. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba untuk berfikir positif, ia menghembuskan nafasnya, dan mendekatkan langkahnya untuk sampai di depan kulkas miliknya, ia mengambil beberapa snack, minuman dingin dan beberapa cup ice cream.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah bergabung berasama sahabat-sahabatnya itu, setelah meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping teman-temannya.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun nama dari ke dua sahabatnya itu, lantas ke dua lelaki itupun mengarahkan atensi mereka ke tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Lu, Kyung maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah, tidak pantas aku membentak kalian seperti tadi malam, ku mohon jangan marah kepada ku"Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan di anatara mereka, ia langsung to the point untuk meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu, tak sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu

Awalnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan berusaha untuk cuek saat Baekhyun berbicara, tapi mereka langsung terkejut saat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari Baekhyun, reflek mereka langsung menatap Baekhyun.

Jujur Luhan dan Kyungsoo mana tahan untuk tak berbicara dengan Baekhyun, mereka sangat menyayangi Baekhyunee mereka, jujur saat melihat Baekhyun terisak dan menangis, hati mereka benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

Sebab itu mereka langsung mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tertunduk disana dan langsung memeluk Baekhyunee mereka

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan di pikirkan tentang yang sudah berlalu, sungguh kami tidak marah tentang itu, kau tak perlu meminta maaf Baek, kami sangat sayang padamu" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata penenang untuk Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk memeluk Baekhyun

"Huwaa hiks,, maafkan aku juga Baek, aku sadar kau membentak kami kemarin itu juga karna salah ku, aku yang terlalu genit kepada Chanyeol kan? Kau patut marah kepada ku Baek, aku benar-benar bersalah, aku tak memikirkan perasaan mu, Maaf kan aku hiks"Luhan, sama saja seperti Baekhyun, ia mengucapkan penyesalannya kepada Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ahh sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kalian terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan dijodohkan jika menangis seperti itu" Kyungsoo menengahi keadaan, ia membelai punggung sahabatnya

"Ayo, kita harus saling memaafkan dan melupakan semua hal buruk itu, ingat tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat meruntuhkan persahabatan kita" Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya

"Hmm iyaa, mari berpelukannn lagiii,aku sayang kalian" Luhan berteriak kekanakan dan mencairkan suasana yang haru biru

Lama mereka berpelukan, lalu Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka, ada satu hal yang dari kemarin ia dan Kyungsoo pikirkan, apalagi kalau bukan tentang Chanyeol. Sungguh mereka benar-benar tak pernah melihat Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ehmm, Baek.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.." Luhan mulai membuka suara setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun menebak apa yang ingin sahabatnya itu tanyakan

"Iya, Chanyeol itu siapa Baek, setau ku aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya" Luhan benar-benar sangat penasaran, hingga ia mengeluarkan segala yang ada di pemikirannya

"Ya baek, seingat ku. Kau tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan kenapa saat ini kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Aku tau kau seperti apa Baek, kau tak mau terikat dengan seseorang, tapi kenapa seperti ini?" itu Kyungsoo, benar yang Kyungsoo katakan, sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, ia menganggap semua itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Tetapi ini berbeda, ini Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menolak pria itu. Karena Chanyeol lah pasangan hidupnya.

"Begini teman-teman, soal Chanyeol itu siapa mungkin kalian akan mengetahuinya lambat-laun, aku tak bisa menceritakan segalanya, Karena ini begitu rumit, dan aku juga bingung ingin menceritakannya bagaimana. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu Chanyeol itu berbeda" Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan hal yang di tanyakan temannya, ia menatap bergantian wajah dari ke dua sahabatnya itu

"Berbeda? Maksud mu Baek?" Luhan merasa aneh dengan kata terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan

"Iya, kekasih ku itu berbeda. Ia sangat baik, ia penyayang, bertanggung jawab, dan sangat dapat di percaya, dan juga.. Kekasih ku itu sangat tampan dan juga sexy hehehe" Baekhyun mulai sedikit bercanda dengan teman-temannya

"Hmm ayolah Baek, kau tak perlu memamerkan tentang kekasih mu, kepada pria-pria lajang ini" Luhan mengajukan protesnya pada Baekhyun

"Siapa bilang aku lajang, aku memiliki Jo in sung Oppa, dan ia sama saja seperti Chanyeol, sempurnaa" Kyungsoo mengatakan tentang kekasih khayalannya kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan dan hampir membuat dua lelaki manis itu muntah karnanya.

"Stop dreaming Kyung" Luhan mulai mengingatkan sahabatnya itu

"I'm not" Kyungsoo bereteriak kepada Luhan

"Hei, dari gossip-gosip yang ku dengar, sepertinya Oppa mu itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan artis wanita lain Kyung, kau harus berhenti mengharapkannnya. Aku tak mau melihat mu jatuh karena terlalu tinggi berkhayal" Baekhyun mulai menjahili sahabatnya itu, ia benar-benar suka memancing amarah Kyungsoo, dan setelah Kyungsoo akan berteriak karena tak terima dengan ucapannya

"Ohya, aku juga ingin bertanya kepada kalian, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini,tanpa ada mengabari ku sama sekali, oh Kyung, bukannya sudah ku ingatkan untuk tak perlu datang kesini" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit kesal kepada teman-temannya itu, sedang dua orang lelaki lainnya hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal

"Ini salah Luhan Baek, kalau saja dia tak menjanjikan nomor ponsel Oppa Jo in sung aku juga tak akan mau datang kesini, sunggu Baek" Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengutarakan alasannya dan langsung memojokkan lelaki blonde itu.

Luhan seakan ingin mencekik leher teman pendeknya itu, apa mulutnya tak bisa di saring tanya Luhan dalam hatinya, jujur dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa kepada Baekhyun, satu alasan yang ia miliki hanya Khawatir, dan ia tau itu tak cukup kuat untuk di jadikan sebuah alasan, dengan lesu Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Jujur Baek, aku begitu khawatir dengan mu, aku tahu watak mu seperti apa. Kau akan pergi kesini jika kau memiliki beban pikiran yang berat, aku tak tega membiarkan mu sendirian disini bayi kecil ku, jujur aku takut kau melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti menenggelamkan diri mu ke laut, sebab itu aku merasa aku dan Kyungsoo harus datang kesini, kami harus ada di samping mu untuk membantu mu"Luhan dengan serius mengatakan seluruh alasannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menjelaskan segalanya kepada Baekhyun

Dan Baekhyun ia terdiam dengan alasan sahabatnya itu, jujur ia taka da niatan gila seperti yang di katakana sahabatnya itu, ia hanya ketenangan, tapi mendengar alasan dari sahabatnya itu hatinya sungguh menghangat, ia semakin merasa di cintai karna sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmhh karena aku sedikit terharu dengan alasan kalian itu, aku juga akan memaafkan kalian, tapi kalian harus mengabari ku jika ingin menyusul ku, aku tak kalian melihat ku dan Chanyeol seperti kemarin, aku malu" Baekhyun mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

Sedangkan ke dua sahabatnya sudah tertawa dan tersenyum nakal di hadapannya.

"Baek ayo ceritakan bagaimana perasaan mu di gagahi pria sekekar Chanyeol, mengingatnya saja jujur aku sedikit tergiur wkwkwk" Itu Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya melotot melihat pertanyaan sahabatnya yang terkenal polo situ.

"Ahh dan juga, bisa kau beritahu kepada kami, seberapa besar dan panjang milik itu" Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan rasanya Baekhyun ingin langsung pingsan di tempat saja

"Tapi aku yakin sih Lu, punya Chanyeol pasti sangat besar dan panjang, mengingat bagaimana kekarnya tubuh lelaki itu, dan juga mengingat bagaimana ekspresi keenakan Baekhyun saat di gagahi oleh Chanyeol" Kyungsoo membicarakan itu kepada Luhan seperti itu hal yang biasa saja, dan Luhan ia hanya sedikit mengernyit dan tersenyum nakal dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan

"Yakkk.. kalian gila! Berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol, dasar laki-laki mesum kalian ini" Baekhyun mulai melempari ke dua sahabatnya itu dengan bantal dan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya

"Yakk kau lebih mesum laki-laki gila, kau sudah tak suci lagi iyuuh" Luhan mengumpat di depan Baekhyun

Dan mereka mulai saling melepar, dan setelah itu mereka mulai bercanda-canda kembali benar-benar persahabatan yang sangat aneh.

Dan setelah bermaafan, ketiga sahabat itu benar-benar melupakan masalah mereka, yang ada sekarang mereka saling bercanda, menjahili satu sama lain dan saling bergosip menceritakan orang-orang yang mereka kenal

Begitulah mereka, mereka sangat mudah untuk berbaikan, mereka seakan tak bisa untuk di jauhkan. Mana tahan mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa semenit saja.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Chanyeol sudah memasuki area pantai terlarang, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam air.

Saat sebagian tubuhnya sudah terendam dengan air laut, kakinya tadi sudah berubah menjadi ekor yang sangat besar dan sangat indah dengan warna biru kehijauan yang sangat berkilauan. Begitu cantik dan indah bila di pandang.

Chanyeol mulai berenang, menyisir dalamnya lautan. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke istananya, menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya dan kembali ke daratan untuk bertemu Mate cantiknya itu, baru saja ia berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sudah mulai merasa rindu dengan lelaki manis itu.

Chanyeol mulai memasuki sebuah gua ia berenang menyusuri gua tersebut. Ya, saat kalian ingin pergi ke istana bawah laut milik Chanyeol, kalian harus melalui gua ini terlebih dahulu.

Gua ini seperti pemisah, antara kehidupan manusia dan mahkluknya, beberapa menit Chanyeol berenang di dalam gua gelap tersebut, ia sudah mulai melihat titik cahaya dari ujung gua tersebut, dan itulah dunianya, dunia merman dan mermaid.

Saat ia keluar dari gua, ia sudah dapat melihat istananya yang tegak berdiri begitu agung dan indah. Jangan kalian fikir istana-istana indah itu hanya ada di permukaan saja, di lautan juga ada, bahkan jauh lebih indah dan megah.

Chanyeol mulai berenang ke arah pintu gerbang istananya, saat ia berenang ia dapat melihat para merman dan mermaid yang tunduk saat melewatinya, tentu saja mereka tunduk hormat kepada Chanyeol, bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu raja mereka, pemimpin mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya memberikan senyumannya kepada para kaumnnya.

Saat sudah memasuki pintu gerbang istana, ia sudah di halang oleh jenderal kerajaanya, jenderal itu bernama Kim jongin, dan para merman dan mermaid lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai.

"Ada apa ini jenderal Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada jenderalnya itu

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja saya tadi baru saja mencari anda dan ibunda ratu ingin bertemu dengan anda, beliau berpesan kepada saya untuk membawa yang mulia raja langsung kepadanya, maafkan saya yang mulia" Kai menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol penuh dengan sopan. Ia harus hati-hati saat berbicara dengan rajanya ini, beliau terkenal begitu tempramen dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"Ahh, selalu saja. Yasudah ayo masuk" Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ekor indahnya untuk berenang masuk ke dalam istana kerajaannya.

.

.

"Yang mulia raja Chanyeol telah kembali" itu suara dari prajuritnya, yang mengumumkan kepada para anggota istana perihal kedatangannya.

Saat ia memasuki istananya, dapat ia lihat ibunya sedang menatap dari ujung ruangan.

Chanyeol langsung pergi ke arah dimana ibunya berada.

"Dari mana saja kau Yang mulia?" ibu Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya, Nampak wanita ini sedikit kesal kepada Chanyeol

"Maaf ibunda, aku baru saja dari daratan, untuk menemui mate ku" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, benar ibu Chanyeol sudah tau tentang Baekhyun dan dari kaum apa dia. Dari lama Chanyeol sudah menceritakan segalanya kepada ibunya, ia merasa ibunya berhak tahu tentang mate-nya itu. Ibu Chanyeol terlihat senang awalnya saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

Tetapi saat mengetahui dari mana mate Chanyeol berasal, ibu Chanyeol langsung merasa khawatir, ia sadar seperti apa kaum dari mate Chanyeol, tapi bisa apa ia, ibu Chanyeol tahu ia tak bisa melarang atau melanggar ini semua ini sudah takdir dari pencipta, ia tak bisa memungkirinya walau sekeras apapun ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tak menemui mate-nya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melawan takdir dan rencana pencipta.

"Chanyeol, ibu tahu kau begitu senang. Saat mate-mu sudah mau menerima mu. Ibu juga tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menemuinya setiap hari. Ibu khawatir pada mu nak, ibu takut kau tertangkap manusia, ibu tak mau kau bernasib malang nak" Ibu Chanyeol benar-benar merasa khawatir, ia tak mau anaknya menjadi tangkapan para manusia.

"Ibu, aku sudah dewasa, dan aku raja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, ibu tak perlu khawatir" Chanyeol mulai menenangkan ibunya, ia mulai memegang erat ke dua tangan ibunya.

"SEBAB KAU RAJA IBU SANGAT KHAWATIR PADAMU" Ibu Chanyeol membentak anaknya itu dan menghempaskan genggaman hangat anaknya

"Kau tak memikirkan perihal bagaimana nasib kaum mu saat bisa saja kau tertangkap oleh manusia, mereka bisa saja membunuh mu seketika itu juga. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kami, bagaimana nasib kerajaan kita, dan bagaimana dengan nasib lautan ini. Kau seorang tumpuan nak, tidak hanya kami, lautan pun membutuhkan mu, ibu sangat berharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah, pikirkan apapun itu Chanyeol, kau harus bisa seperti ayah mu, bahkan harus lebih bijaksana dari beliau" Ibu Chanyeol menasihati anaknya, ia benar-benar takut dengan bayangan yang selalu datang saat ia tahu Chanyeol sedang berada di daratan

"Ibuuu" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sedih dengan perkataan ibunya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, Baekhyun itu separuh dari jiwanya, Chanyeol bisa saja mati jika tanpa Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ibunya berusaha melarangnya untuk menjumpai tambatan hatinya itu. Chanyeol merasa sakit dengan ucapan ibunya, ia seperti di paksa mundur dari medan perang tanpa harus memulai peperangan itu.

"Sudahlah Chan, ibu lelah. Ibu ingin ke kamar, ibu harap kau berpikir bijaksana layaknya seorang raja, bukan layaknya seorang manusia yang tengah jatuh cinta" Ibu chanyeol menggerakkan ekornya menjauh dari Chanyeol

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kalut, ia tak bisa memilih antara Baekhyun dan kerajaannya, keduanya sama berartinya bagi Chanyeol.

Ia mencintai Baekhyun mate-nya, kekasihnya, ia sangat membutuhkan lelaki manis itu.

Tetapi kerajaanya, ia juga sangat menyayangi kerajaannya ini, sudah banyak cerita yang ia lalui disini dan disini pula kaumnya yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Begitu juga lautan, sang lautan pun sangat membutuhkan sang pemimpinnya

Namun ia sadar, pada akhirnya nanti dia harus dan berhadapan langsung dengan pilihan itu. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar belum siap akan hal itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Hai apa kabar…

Bagaimana ceritanya? Aku sadar ini tu belum ok banget, maafkan acu ya guys. Aku masih berharap kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini sampai end

Dan disini aku mau masukin sedikit konflik, biar kalian pada gak bosen sama ceritanya yang menurut ku mulai agak monoton, dan aku harap kalian senang, tenang aja kok konfliknya gak berat-berat amat kok, standartlahh.

Mana sanggup acu melihat Chanbaek berpisah gitu aja

Ohya, seperti biasa juga. Aku gak pernah berhenti buat ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah baik mau meReview ff ala-kadarnya ini.

Dan pleasee, di review ya guys, jangan jadi silent reader, I really need your suggestions buat bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini

Dan sorry juga kalau masih ada Kata-kata yang typo(s) dan belibet(s) yang kalian jumpai di part ini

Udah deh begitu saja, mubazir juga banyak-banyak

Bye…

See ya in the next chap

Salam ChanBaek is Real…


	11. X

Lama Chanyeol duduk di kursi singgah sananya, disana tak hanya ada ia.

Disana juga ada, penasihat kerajaannya yang tak henti-henti memberikannya petuah agar tak muncul ke daratan lagi, rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol mengoyak-ngoyak mulut dari penasihatnya itu.

Di istana ini yang berani berbicara seenaknya padanya hanya mendiang ayahnya, ibunya, dan juga sang penasihat kerajaan mereka Oh Sehun. Tentu saja lelaki itu memiliki keberanian untuk memberinya nasihat atau menentang apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan jika hal itu ia anggap berdampak buruk pada kerajaan dan diri Chanyeol sendiri.

Sebenarnya penasihat Oh itu adalah anak dari adik ibunya Chanyeol, ya bisa di katakan kalau mereka itu sepupu. Dan tentu ia memiliki segala keberanian itu , sebab ibu Chanyeol sendiri yang memberi titah kepada Sehun untuk menjadi penasihat bagi Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol merasa hanya Sehun yang dapat mengendalikan ego seorang Chanyeol. Memang penasihat Sehun adalah sepupunya, usia Sehun sudah memasuki angka 250 tahun begitupun Chanyeol usianya sudah memasuki angka 270 tahun, memang sudah sangat-sangat tua. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kalian beranggapan bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tua, keriput dan berperut buncit layaknya seorang lelaki paruh baya. Hei, apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi, mereka adalah mahkluk immortal, waktu tak dapat mengikis wajah yang mereka miliki, mereka sama sekali tak merasakan yang namanya penuaan . Mereka akan awet muda bahkan wajah mereka akan semakin tampan seiring berjalannya waktu dan juga tubuh mereka tidak akan menandakan penuaan sama sekali. Mereka akan berhenti tumbuh saat mereka sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang mereka miliki.

Begitupun dengan penasihat Oh Sehun, jujur ia adalah merman tertampan yang ada di kerajaan ini tetapi setelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lah yang berada di puncak, di ikuti Penasihat Oh Sehun, lalu adiknya Guanlin dan terakhir adalah jenderal di kerjaannya Kai. Mereka mampu membuat para mermaid berteriak histeris saat mereka bersama. Di bandingkan dengan manusia, sungguh ketampanan manusia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mereka. Aku jamin itu!

Dan tentang sepupu-nya yang merangkap menjadi penasihat kerajaan, biar ku beri tahu dia masih melajang. Chanyeol heran kepada Sehun, dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh yang sempurna ia tak pernah memikirkan untung mencari pasangan. Bahkan pernah sekali Chanyeol berpikir apa penasihat Oh tak merasa kesepian dan juga apa dia tak ingin melakukan hal "itu".

Chanyeol pernah sekali bertanya padanya, dia hanya akan mengatakan "itu sangat tidak penting yang mulia"tentu dengan menampilkan wajah datar yang ia miliki.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tak terlalu khawatir akan itu dia sudah memiliki mate-nya sekarang ini, ia tak perlu takut kesepian dan jika ia menginginkan "itu" ia dapat dengan mudah memintanya pada Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang ini ia benar-benar merasa bosan dengan segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulut penasihatnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini lalu naik ke permukaan untuk bertemu dengan mate-nya.

"Yang mulia, yang mulia apa anda mendengarkan saya yang mulia" penasihat Oh memanggil Chanyeol, dan ia dapati sekarang Chanyeol hanya terdiam, oh dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang sedikit mengerikan bagi Sehun

" _Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan_ " batin Sehun

"Yang mulia Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!" Sehun terlihat gusar sekarang sampai ia berteriak di depan Chanyeol, jujur itu bukanlah sikap yang benar di tujukan pada raja mu, tapi Sehun merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan hal itu sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya termenung dengan satu tangan menumpu wajahnya, jujur Sehun merasa kesal denganya sudah berjam-jam Sehun berbicara pada lelaki itu dan sekarang ia yakin tak ada satupun yang di cerna oleh pria yang sayangnya adalah raja di kerajaan ini.

"Yak! Penasihat Oh apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak pada ku!" Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap yang baru di tunjukkan penasihatnya itu

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya benar-benar tak berniat melakukannya, hanya saja sedari tadi anda terdiam dan termenung saat saya memberikan saran kepada anda, hamba benar-benar memohon ampunan mu atas kelancangan hamba yang mulia" Sehun mulai berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, jujur di hatinya ada sedikit rasa takut melihat Chanyeol yang begitu kesal karenanya, sebab Chanyeol begitu terkenal sangat tempramen kepada siapa saja dan hal apa saja yang tidak ia sukai. Ia bisa saja menghunus jantung mu dengan _Trisula_ -nya di saat ia sudah merasa benar-benar muak kepada mu. Sungguh memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat seorang Oh sehun yang terkenal dingin menjadi ketakutan karenanya.

"Sungguh aku sangat gusar dengan perkataan mu, beratus kalipun kau menahan ku untuk menemui mate-ku kau tak akan pernah berhasil, ingat Sehun. Ini sudah menjadi takdir ku, takdir bagi kami, tak ada satupun mahkluk yang dapat menahannya, termasuk dirimu, aku tau kau khawatir pada ku, tapi kau hanya perlu percaya pada ku, cukup yakin kalau aku bisa menangani ini semua, apa kau masih percaya kepada raja mu ini Penasihat Oh Sehun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas, dan penuh dengan kesan seperti seorang dictator, dan itu cukup membuat Sehun takut kepadanya.

"Hamba sangat percaya kepada anda yang mulia, maafkan hamba yang mulia, hamba sudah lancang. Sebab itu hamba sangat memohon ampunan mu. Tetapi hamba bingung harus mengatakan apa, hamba di tugaskan oleh ibu ratu untuk menjaga anda yang mulia, ibu ratu yang meminta kepada hamba untuk melarang hamba tidak muncul ke permukaan, ia tak meminta anda untuk memutuskan hubungan anda dengan Mate anda, ia hanya meminta kepada anda untuk tak setiap hari naik ke permukaan" Sehun masih dalam posisi berlututnya di hadapan Chanyeol, sungguh ia tak bisa menolak permintaan dari seorang ibu ratu, kalau perintah raja adalah mutlak baginya begitupun juga permintaan dari ibu seorang raja yang ia rasa lebih dari kata mutlak, sebab ia tahu ada niat baik terselip di balik permintaan itu.

"Penasihat Oh, apa kau tahu artinya seorang mate bagi mahkluk immortal seperti kita?" Ucap Chanyeol datar dan menibulkan kesan tegang disana

"Maaf yang mulia hamba tak tahu, sebab hamba belum memiliki seorang mate" Ucap Sehun lembut terselip rasa gelisah di setiap perkataannya, ia takut sang raja tak puas akan jawabannya.

"Aku tau kau tak memiliki mate, ahh bukan tak memiliki. Kau hanya belum menemukannya. Aku yakin di saat nanti kau akan segera menemukannya, kau akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, kau akan merasakan hati mu sangat berat saat meninggalkan mate yang begitu kau cintai, dan perasaan mu akan gelisah dan kacau bila tak bersama dengan mate mu, aku harap kau akan segera menemukannya agar kau tahu rasanya!" Chanyeol berbicara penuh dengan tegas dan bijaksana di depan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan dari rajanya itu.

"Terima kasih atas permohonan anda itu yang mulia, tetapi hamba disini penuh dengan segala kerendahan hamba tanpa ada maksud menentang anda. Menginginkan anda untuk mengurangi intensitas ada muncul ke permukaan, sungguh itu sangat berbahaya untuk anda yang mulia, sudah banyak dari kita yang terbunuh karena manusia begitupun dengan mendiang raja terdahulu, ayah anda. Dan hamba benar-benar tak ingin anda menjadi salah satunya" Ternyata Sehun masih berpegang teguh dengan ucapan, terlihat Chanyeol mengeratkan sedikit raut wajahnya menandakan ketidak sukaanya dengan apa yang di katakan penasihatnya itu.

"Terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa, dan sungguh itu tak akan mengurungkan niat ku untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun penasihat Oh, lakukan saja yang ingin kau lakukan" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sangat muak sekarang ini, lantas ia menggerakkan ekor indahnya, meninggalkan singgah sananya dan berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Ibu Chanyeol sedari tadi mendengarkan segala ucapan anaknya kepada penasihat Oh, ia sedikit kecewa dengan segala ucapan Chanyeol, tetapi ada satu sisi dari wanita itu mengatakan padanya untuk tak berdiam diri saja ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tak ingin anaknya untuk selalu naik ke daratan, ia tahu seberapa besar resiko yang harus di tanggung anaknya itu, ia tak mau anaknya tertangkap oleh manusia dan terbunuh begitu saja dan ia tak mau kejadian malang itu terulang kembali.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus menemui mate dari Chanyeol, jika ia tak bisa memisahkannya. Maka ia harus bisa membawa mate Chanyeol ke dalam lautan dan tinggal bersama dengan kaum mereka, hanya itu jalan yang terbaik menurutnya. Sungguh ibu Chanyeol juga tak ingin anaknya berpisah dengan mate-nya itu, tetapi perbedaan lah yang memisahkan mereka.

"Iya, tidak boleh hanya satu sisi yang berjuang, satu sisinya pun harus mau ikut berjuang jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, itu baru di namakan cinta" Ibu Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dengan tekad yang bulat. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk naik ke daratan bertujuan untuk menemui mate dari anaknya, ia akan menunggu di sana dan memohon kepada sang pencipta agar mau berwelas-asih kepadanya untuk mempertemukan mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

Di daratan, dimana terdapat tiga orang sahabat yang sedang bersenang-senang di pesisir pantai, mereka sedang asik berlari dan bermain dengan ombak, mereka benar-benar merasa seperti kembali saat masa kanak-kanak.

Iya, setelah melewati sesi pertengkaran, saling menangis dan berbincang-bincang tadi, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar, mereka ingin bernostalgia saat mereka anak-anak dulu, dan juga sangat tidak sah kau pergi ke Busan jika tak bersenang-senang di pantainya yang terkenal begitu indah dan dapat menyejukkan pikiran mu

"Hei Baek, ayo berenang kemari, jangan hanya berdiam diri saja disana, ini sangat sejuk, rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama disini" Luhan berteriak kencang kepada Baekhyun, ya lelaki itu dan satu sahabatnya lagi sekarang ini tengah asyik berenang di sepanjang pantai, tidak berenang sih, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti anak bebek yang baru belajar berenang, Baekhyun mendengus dengan perkataan Luhan tadi

"Ahh tidak, kau saja hati-hati disana, jangan sampai tenggelam. Perhatikan cara berenang mu itu kalian bahkan terlihat seperti anak bebek disana" Baekhyun membalas teriakan sahabatnya itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa saja disana, mereka tak perduli dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan, malahan sekarang mereka saling berlomba untuk menahan nafas terlama di dalam air, sungguh kekanakan pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendecih melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu, saat ia mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah luasnya lautan, Baekhyun menjadi teringat dengan kekasih merman-nya itu, sungguh ia sangat merindukannya sekarang ini

"Ahh aku ingat, Chanyeol pernah mengatakan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana pertama kali kami berjumpa jika aku merindukannya, baiklah sepertinya aku ingin kesana. Aku benar-benar merindukan pria tampan itu" Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya, lalu dengan lekas ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lu, Kyung aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kalian disini saja ya, kalau sudah selesai masuk saja ke dalam rumah, tak perlu menunggu ku, tak perlu mengikuti ku dan yang terpenting jangan terlalu khawatir" Teriak Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya ke arah ke dua temannya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo membalas teriakan Baekhyun

"Aku hanya emmm aku hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol, kalia disini saja. Aku akan marah jika kalian terlalu berlebihan kepada ku. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan bersantai kalian, dan tunggu aku di rumah" Baekhyun sedikit khawatir menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, ia takut ke dua temannya itu diam-diam akan mengikutinya

"Uhhh merindukan pujaannya ternyata Kyung… Yaa sudah pergi saja sana, siapa juga yang mau mengikuti mu, yang ada nantinya kami hanya akan menjadi pajangan saja" Luhan awalnya menggoda Baekhyun, tapi ia membiarkan Baekhyun juga pergi.

"Yasudah dahhh" Teriak Baekhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Aku khawatir padanya" Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan rasa khawatirnya

"Sudahlah, lagian dia ingin menemui kekasihnya, dia pasti aman" Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku khawatir Lu, perasaan ku tak enak. Kau lihat arah yang di ambil Baekhyun. Itu jalan yang mengarahkan ke daerah pantai terlarang Lu" Kyungsoo mengatakan kegelisahaannya kepada Luhan

"Ahh sudahlah tenang saja, mungkin rumah Park Chanyeol itu melalui jalan itu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke arah sana Kyung, disana banyak laki-laki tampan yang memiliki roti sobek cokelat. Aku sedari tadi menahan nafsu ku untuk tak menyobek-nyobek mereka. Ya ampun Kyung lihat lah yang tinggi itu, tampannya ia dengan papan surfing-nya itu, kita harus kesana. Ayo!" Luhan menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya ke arah sekumpulan pria yang tengah beristirahat di tepi pantai, sepertinya mereka adalah seorang peselancar terlihat dengan papa selancar yang mereka bawa.

"Dasar laki-laki genit" Kyungsoo mengumpat temannya itu

"Lebih baik genit daripada orang yang suka berkhayal mengharapkan yang tak pasti" Luhan membalas umpatan Kyungsoo tadi

"WHAT, itu kenyataan dan akan benar-benar terjadi" Kyungsoo berteriak di hadapan wajah cantik milik Luhan

"Yakk! Yasudahlah, ayo kesana, mana tahu disana ada salah satu jodoh kita Kyung, apa kau tak iri dengan Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan dia baru disini dan ia sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi, kalau Baekhyun saja bisa, kenapa kita tidak? Ayoo " Luhan mulai menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan mempercepat langkahnya ke arah para peselancar-peselancar itu.

Jadi mari kita biarkan saja apa yang dilakukan Luhan si pria genit dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan di lakukan orang yang sayangnya temannya itu

Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali menenggelamkan teman genitnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Chanyeol sudah lama sampai di lautan yang jenderal Kai katakan sering di datangi oleh Chanyeol, ia benar-benar sangat berharap dapat berjumpa dengan mate dari Chanyeol itu. Bahkan ia sudah bertekad jika mate Chanyeol tak kunjung datang ke tempat itu, ia akan naik ke daratan mencari pasangan dari anaknya itu, sangat mudah menemuka mate dari mahkluk immortal seperti mereka, cukup mencium baunya dan kau akan tahu siapa pemiliknya, apalagi ini manusia, tentu saja itu jauh sangat mudah. Sebab manusia tak mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat memanipulasi bau dari pemilik mereka.

Lama ibu Chanyeol menunggu dan memperhatikan dari dalam air, tapi ia sama sekali tak menjumpai satupun orang yang melintas di tempat itu.

"Apa benar ini tempat yang di katakana Kai?" Ucap ibu Chanyeol

Sempat terlintas di pikiran ibu Chanyeol untuk langsung naik saja ke daratan, ia merasa akan sia-sia jika menunggu dari dalam lautan, begitu ia mulai menggerakkan ekornya untuk mendekati bibir pantai itu, namun ia menemukan seorang manusia yang memasuki kawasan pantai itu, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya tadi dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan manusia itu.

Ibu Chanyeol berenang ke arah batu karang yang di tuju lelaki itu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam air di dekat batuan karang itu. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu dan mulai menajamkan indra penciumannya, ia membaui anak itu dan betapa beruntungnya ia. Benar, itu adalah Mate dari anaknya, ibu Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengatakan banyak terima kasih pada sang pencipta yang telah sudi mendengarkan segala permintaannya tadi.

"Chanyeollie, Chanyeol.. ini aku Baekhyunee. Aku merindukan mu, bergegaslah kemari, aku mohon" Ucap anak laki-laki itu lembut

Tentu saja dengan jelas ibu Chanyeol dapat mendengar lelaki itu memanggil nama anaknya, ibu Chanyeol tersenyum disana penantiannya benar-benar sudah datang di hadapannya, tak sia-sia ia untuk naik ke permukaan pikirnya.

Ibu Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup ia bersembunyi di bawah air, sudah waktunya ia memunculkan dirinya di hadapan mate anaknya itu

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun masih berusaha memanggil nama Chanyeol

"Hai sayang…" Sapa ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini, ke dua kakinya reflex mundur dari arah batu karang itu

"Heii,, jangan takut pada ku, kemarilah aku ibu dari kekasih mu kalau kau ingin tahu, kemarilah nak jangan takut. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti mu" Ibu Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun, ia membujuk lelaki itu untuk datang padanya, sedangkan ia sudah mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu karang dengan ekornya yang menjuntai ke dalam lautan.

Baekhyun merasa takjub seketika dengan apa yang ia lihat, itu begitu indah sungguh, ia masih tak percaya jika wanita itu adalah ibu dari Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang ibu. Dan juga badannya begitu langsing tidak terlihat seperti seorang ibu-ibu, ahh dan dadanya. Astaga, walaupun Baekhyun seorang bottom, ia juga mampu membedakan dada berkualitas tinggi dan tidak, dia tidak menyukainya juga, hanya ia bisa membedakan mana yang terbaik dan mana tidak itu saja.

Ibu Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti ibu pada umumnya, ia sangat cantik dan sempurna, ia malah seperti model remaja yang sedang memeragakan untuk model pakaian renang.

"Ayo nak, kau tak perlu takut padaku, dan aku yakin ini bukan kali pertama mu melihat kaum merman dan mermaid, kemari" Ibu Chanyeol mulai memanggil Baekhyun ia melambai ke arah Baekhyun dan juga senyuman indah yang terus di tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita yang berkelas dan juga terlihat sangat anggun.

Ragu-ragu Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia mulai menuruni satu persatu batu karang yang ada disana, untuk bisa sampai di tempat wanita yang mengatakan dirinya ibu dari Chanyeol itu tengah terduduk santai.

"Haii!" sapa ibu Chanyeol ceria kepada Baekhyun, jujur mermaid itu sangat terpukau dengan kecantikan yang di miliki Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka lelaki itu memiliki kecantikan lebih cantik dari para kaum mermaid, tapi ia harus bersikap biasa saja kali ini, ia harus bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, mengambil hati anak itu agar ia mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Duduklah nak jangan berdiri disitu, santai saja lalu masukkan kaki-kaki mu, aku akan membuat mu nyaman dengan gelitikan ombak-ombak ini" Ibu Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya

"Bagaiman nyaman kan?" tanya ibu Chanyeol

"hihihi ia, sangat geli dan juga nyaman" Baekhyun mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada ibu Chanyeol

"Apa ku bilang, sekarang kau jauh lebih rileks, dan jika kau seperti ini kau jauh terlihat lebih cantik daripada saat kau terkejut dan menampilkan wajah seperti ikan fugu, memang kau sedikit imut, tapi akan jauh lebih cantik jika kau seperti ini anak ku" Ibu Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun sama lembutnya saat ia membelai anak-anaknya.

"Mari kita berkenalan, hai nama ku Sandara Park, aku ibu dari Chanyeol Park. Mate mu" Ibu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lentiknya yang berhiaskan kerang-kerang cantik di kukunya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun

"A aku B Byun Baekhyun nyonya" Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat akan berbicara dengan wanita yang ada di depannya, lalu ia meneriman uluran tangan dari ibu Chanyeol dan tak lupa ia melemparkan senyuman termanisnya di hadapan ibu Chanyeol itu

"Yampun kau sangat manis sekali" Ibu Chanyeol benar terlihat gemas dengan Baekhyun, ia langsung menyentuh ke dua pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya gemas, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan perlakuan dari ibu Chanyeol, ia merasa wanita ini sama baiknya seperti Chanyeol dan ia benar-benar merasa nyaman saat bersama wanita ini, rasanya sama saat ia merasakan kenyaman bersama dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri, Baekhyun benar-benar aneh dengan perasaannya ini.

"Ohya, jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil saja aku IBU, kau itu mate dari anak ku, dan secara langsung kau juga akan menjadi anak ku, ahh betapa menyenangkan memiliki anak yang cantik seperti mu Baekhyun, kau tahu Chanyeol dan adiknya itu memliki wajah yang ketat bahkan ibu ingin sekali menukarkan mereka dengan anak yang imut dan cantik seperti diri mu ini, ahh betapa bahagianya orang tua mu memiliki mu nak" Ibu Chanyeol mulai bercanda-canda dengan Baekhyun, tak henti-hentinya tangan lembutnya itu selalu membelai lembut rambut-rambut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun benar-benar nyaman dengan itu.

"Ahh sepertinya begitu nyony maaf maksud ku bu, tetapi mereka tak dapat merasakan kebahagian itu lama, ke dua orang tua ku telah meninggal, dan aku yakin mereka sekarang bahagia di atas sana dan sekarang ini mungkin mereka sedang memperhatikan ku" Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan ibu Chanyeol, sebab itu ia mau menceritakan hal pribadinya dengan wanita itu.

"Uhh sayang, jangan bersedih. Ibu juga yakin mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia saat melihat dirimu ini, kau kan sekarang sudah punya ibu, kau bisa menganggap ku seperti ibu kandung mu sendiri" Ibu Chanyeol mulai memeluk baekhyun, kedua tangan menepuk-nepuk pundak milik Baekhyun menyalurkan ketenangan disana.

Dan Baekhyun, ia benar-benar merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan hangat ibu Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasakan pelukan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri, tanpa sadar setitik bulir air mata jatuh dan mengenai pundak mulus ibu Chanyeol yang Baekhyun jadikan sebagai sandarannya.

Dan ibu Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun

"Menangislah sayang, jika menangis dapat membuat mu lega, ibu akan menunggu dan memeluk mu disini" bisik ibu Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, lalu ia memberikan sedikit kecupan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku bu, ibu baru pertama kali berjumpa dengan ku, tetapi aku malah menangis di pelukan ibu, maafkan aku bu. Aku hanya merasa rindu dengan mama, pelukan ibu, belaian ibu sama hangatnya seperti yang mama lakukan" Baekhyun mulai menenangkan dirinya dengan posisi masih di dalam pelukan ibu Chanyeol

"Ahh tidak apa-apa sayang, kalau begitu peluk saja ibu jika kau merindukan mama mu, okey" Ucap ibu Chanyeol dengan senyuman riang yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan ibu Chanyeol tadi

.

.

.

.

Lama ibu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sampai anak itu benar-benar tenang, sekarang ini ia menjadi tidak tega untuk memisahkan anaknya dengan Baekhyun, tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk ikut dengan mereka, menjadi merman, dan menjadi bagian dari kaum mereka.

"Sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Iya, terima kasih atas pelukannya bu" ucap Baekhyun

"Hei! Kau tak perlu berterima kasih akan itu, kau sekarang anak ibu dan ibu akan dengan senang hati memberikan mu pelukan kapan saja" jelas ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, tak lupa dengan senyuman hangat yang tak henti-hentinya ia berikan kepada Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun ingin mendengar cerita ibu tentang keluarga ibu dan juga tentang kekasih mu Chanyeol" Ibu Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun, dan tentu saja Baekhyun dengan antusias menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin lebih mengenal Chanyeol dan keluarganya lebi dekat

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ibu Chanyeol mulai menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan antusias mendengarkan apa yang akan ibu Chanyeol katakan

"Sebenarnya nasib mu dengan Chanyeol sama saja nak, namun Chanyeol sedikit lebih beruntung ia masih memiliki ibu. Sedangkan baekhyunee.. hmmhh tapi ibu berani bersumpah rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan bahkan mungkin jauh lebih sakit" ibu Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan serius

"Kenapa bu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ayah Chanyeol telah tiada sayang, dan sayangnya ayah Chanyeol meninggal disebabkan oleh manusia, saat itu Chanyeol kecil sangat penasaran dengan segalanya, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk naik ke daratan tanpa sepengetahuan kami, ia benar-benar anak yang nakal. Sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol tertangkap oleh manusia, Chanyeol hampir terbunuh saat itu, tubuh Chanyeol memar membiru sebab ditendang dan di pukuli oleh manusia-manusia yang menemukan dirinya, anak itu benar-benar akan mati kalau saja ayah Chanyeol tidak tepat waktu datang untuk menolongnya" Ibu Chanyeol mulai bercerita kepada Baekhyun terdengar getaran saat ia bercerita sepertinya wanita itu masih merasa kesakitannya jika mengenang kejadian itu.

Baekhyun reflek menggenggam tangah ibu Chanyeol, ia berusaha menguatkan ibu Chanyeol, padahal sudah jelas-jelas sedari tadi ia mulai menangis saat mendengar cerita ibu Chanyeol, jujur Baekhyun tak sanggup membayangkan sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan saat itu.

"Saat itu ayah Chanyeol berhasil menolong anak itu, namun naas Baek. Untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol nyawa ayah Chanyeol lah yang menjadi tumbalnya, saat itu beberapa manusia langsung mengelilingi ayah Chanyeol, saat itu suami ku berusaha ingin masuk ke dalam air namun sayang sudah banyak orang yang mengepung dirinya, jantungnya di tombak oleh manusia-manusia itu, tanpa belah kasihan manusia itu menggotong tubuh terluka ayah Chanyeol lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup di tepi pantai dan Chanyeol, ia melihat itu semua dengan mata telanjangnya. Ia memperhatikan itu semua, saat itu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya memperhatikan tubuh ayahnya yang hangus di makan api karna kekejaman manusia. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol tak pernah lagi memunculkan dirinya ke permukaan, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan ayahnya, ia berfikir jika ialah yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya, ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, dan beberapa kali juga Chanyeol berusaha melakukan percobaan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, syukur keberuntungan selalu berpihak padanya, ia selalu lolos dari percobaan bunuh diri itu, jujur Baek. Ibu dan Chanyeol juga sangat membenci kaum mu itu, dengan teganya mereka membunuh ayah Chanyeol, suami ibu tanpa ada sebab. Padahal saat itu kaum kami tak pernah menyentuh kaum manusia seujung kukupun, tapi selalu saja ada kesalahan kaum kami di mata para manusia, dan sebab itu Baek ibu mendatangi mu saat ini ada hal yang ingin ibu sampaikan" Ibu Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat murka dengan manusia-manusia itu, terbersit di hatinya rasa benci dengan keegoisan dan sikap gelap mata yang di miliki manusia. Para kaumnya tak pernah memikirkan dampak atas apa yang mereka lakukan karena lebih mementingkan ego mereka sendiri. Jujur, Baekhyun sungguh malu di hadapan ibu Chanyeol, mereka sangat baik dan lembut, lihat saja sikap yang di miliki Chanyeol dan ibunya sama sekali tak ada menunjukkan sisi gelap mereka, mereka hanya ingin bersahabat tetapi manusia dengan munafiknya menolak itu mentah-mentah.

"Ibu hikss maaf bu, karena kebodohan kaum ku, ibu kehilangan suami ibu, begitu juga Chanyeol ia pasti mengalami trauma yang sangat berat" Baekhyun mulai menangis di hadapan ibu Chanyeol, ia tak sanggup mendengar cerita tragis yang baru saja di ceritakan oleh ibu Chanyeol, itu benar-benar mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Dan asal Baekhyun tahu, tak sepantasnya bagi kaum merman atau mermaid untuk naik lagi ke daratan, yang ada itu hanya akan membawa petaka bagi mereka, begitupun dengan Chanyeol ia sudah menanggung resiko yang berat saat akan menemui mu Baekhyunee, bukan maksud ibu untuk melarang kalian berjumpa, hanya ibu merasa ini sedikit tidak adil bagi Chanyeol" ibu Chanyeol mulai menatap dalam ke dalam mata Baekhyun, ia mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun

"Hiks Mengapa tidak adil bu hiks?" Baekhyun masih terisak disana

"Iya Baekhyun, begini Baekhyun tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat tulang-tulang di tubuh Baekhyun di retakkan begitu saja, sakit bukan?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol

"Hmmhh sangat bu, mungkin Baekhyun akan mati karena itu" Jawab Baekhyun

"Seperti itulah yang kaum kami rasakan saat berjalan di daratan dengan ke dua kaki kami, memang kami dengan mudah dapat mengganti ekor kami menjadi kaki, tapi kami juga harus menanggung sakitnya, dan itu bahkan seribu kali lebih sakit saat kau merasakan tulang-tulang mu di retakkan begitu saja" Ibu Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan mahkluk manis itu, ibu Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sangat berbeda dengan kaumnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan fakta yang diberitahu oleh ibu Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol sudah sangat menderita saat ingin menjumpainya tapi dengan bodohnya Baekhyun selalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk selalu berlama-lama di daratan dengannya, sama saja ia sendirilah memberikan pesakitan itu kepada Chanyeol, dan juga resiko yang di tanggung Chanyeol, ia khawatir jika nanti Chanyeol tertangkap lagi oleh manusia, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya, jika Chanyeol terbunuh begitu saja disebabkan oleh manusia, mungkin detik itu juga Baekhyun akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam lautan untuk langsung menjemput ajalnya.

Untuk apa ia berada di dunia fikirnya, jika orang-orang yang ia sayangi tak ada lagi di dunia ini, sudah cukup rasanya ia tersiksa kehilangan orangtuanya, ia tak mau kehilangan kekasihnya itu lagi, Chanyeol lah kecintaannya satu-satunya yang ia miliki

Ibu Chanyeol menatap keterdiaman Baekhyun, ia yakin pasti sekarang Baekhyun tengah memikirkan apa yang ia ceritakan barusan, ia benar-benar berharap anak itu mau mendengarkannya.

"Sekarang Baekhyun paham kan kedatangan ibu kemari?" tanya ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Iya bu, Baekhyun sangat paham, dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ibu lakukan. Ibu pasti tak mau kan kehilangan Chanyeol, ibu tak mau Chanyeol tertangkap oleh manusia dan terbunuh hanya berusaha untuk menemui Baekhyun di daratan, dan sungguh bu Baekhyun tak sanggup menanggung beban itu jikalau itu benar terjadi" Baekhyun mulai menatap ibu Chanyeol, air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi, ia merasa sakit membayangkan itu saja.

"Kau memang anak yang pandai sayang, pantas sang pencipta menjodohkan dirimu dengan Chanyeol, kau akan sangat sempurna jika bersanding dengannya" ibu Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun

"Tapi apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan bu. Jujur, Baekhyun lebih tak sanggup untuk tak melihat Chanyeol barang sedetikpun, kenapa perbedaan ini sangat menyulitkan" Baekhyun menggertakkan kakinya, memecah deburan air di bawah kakinya.

"Hahah, Baekhyun tidak perlu kesal begitu ada jalan keluar bagi permasalahan itu" ucap ibu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi gembil milik Baekhyun

"Apa itu bu?" tanya Baekhyun semangat

"Ingat kata-kata ibu baik-baik Baekhyun, di dalam hubungan tidak baik hanya satu pihak yang berjuang demi cinta mereka, jika mereka benar-benar mencintai. Pihak yang lain harus ikut berjuang demi cinta mereka. Maka itu baru di namakan cinta sejati"

"Bukan cinta namanya jika hanya satu pihak yang terus menerus berjuang, itu namanya ketidak adilan, dan akan sangat sakit bagi pihak yang benar-benar berjuang jika hubungan itu terus dilanjutkan. Dan itu tak baik dalam hubungan percintaan, ibu harap Baekhyun dapat memahami maksud ibu, Baekhyun anak ibu kan, Baekhyun sayang pada ibu dan Chanyeol kan?" tanya wanita itu lembut kepada Baekhyun

"Tentu bu, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ibu dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak rela berpisah dari kalian hiks hiks" Ucap Baekhyun dengan isakan

"Nah sebab itu, ibu mau Baekhyun memahami perkataan ibu tadi, dan jika Baekhyun sudah paham. Datanglah kepada ibu, ibu yang akan membimbing Baekhyun, bagaimana nak?" tanya ibu Chanyeol dengan memeluk Baekhyun erat di pelukannya

"Baik Bu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau memang anak yang baik, kau benar-benar sangat pantas menjadi menantu ibu" ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun

"Cah, sekarang hapus air mata mu, hari sudah semakin sore. Tak baik bagi mu terlalu lam disini, kembalilah ke rumah mu nak, dan ibu akan selalu menunggu jawaban mu" Ibu Chanyeol mulai menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu

Benar yang ibu Chanyeol katakan, hari sudah semakin sore. Tak baik bagi Baekhyun untuk berlama-lama di pantai terlarang ini, Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya, kulit-kulit kakinya sudah mengeriput karna terlalu lama terendam air laut.

"Baekhyun pulang dulu bu, Baekhyun janji kepada ibu akan segera menemui ibu dan memberikan jawabannya" Ucap Baekhyun semangat, ia mulai tersenyum ceria kepada ibu Chanyeol, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan pulang, belum beberapa jauh Baekhyun melangkah, ibu Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya kembali

"Baekhyunee anak ibu apa tak mau memberikan ciuman perpisahan untuk ibunya?" tanya ibu Chanyeol dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan

Sontak yang di panggil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh disana, ia mulai berlari ke arah ibu Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun langsung memberi ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri ibu Chanyeol tak lupa ia juga memberikan pelukan hangat kepada ibu Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tak rela meninggalkan ibu Chanyeol, ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu.

Begitu pula denga ibu Chanyeol, wanita itu dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Baekhyun di pipinya dan juga pelukan dari Baekhyun, mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Dimana sang ibu seperti sedang mengantarkan anaknya untuk pergi bersekolah dengan salam perpisahan yang mereka lakukan, mereka benar-benar sudah terlihat sangat cocok.

"Yasudah, Baekhyunee bisa pergi sekarang, terimakasih atas salam perpisahannya yang hangat. Ahh tidak ini bukan perpisahan, kita akan berjumpa lagi kan dalam waktu dekat ini, yasudah hati-hati sayang, ibu akan memperhatikan mu dari sini, agar kau aman" Ucap ibu Chanyeol di balas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi darisana, kembali ke rumahnya

"Ahh aku tak rela melihatnya jalan sendirian seperti itu, humhh lumba-lumba manis ku. Aku sangat berharap kau memberikan jawaban seperti yang aku inginkan Baekhyunee" Ibu Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya, tak lupa ke dua matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun, ia benar-benar sangat memperhatikan anak itu.

"Hati-hati Baekhyunee, jika ada sesuatu berteriaklah yang kencang, ibu akan langsung naik ke permukaan dan menolong mu" Teriak ibu Chanyeol sekuat-kuatnya

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ibu Chanyeol sangat khawatir padanya, ia sangat peduli kepada Baekhyun sama seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Baik bu, Baekhyun akan hati-hati, ibupun juga harus hati-hati, jangan sampai berjumpa dengan manusia" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke tempat ibu Chanyeol berada lalu Baekhyun membalas teriakan ibu Chanyeol dan dengan imutnya ia memelankan kata manusia saat menyebutkannya kepada ibu Chanyeol

Ibu Chanyeol dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa tertawa dengan keluguan calon menantunya itu.

"Ahh kau benar-benar imut Baekhyunee"

Lalu dengan lekas ibu Chanyeol memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lautan, sangat tidak baik jika ia terus-terusan berada di daratan, tak lupa ia juga selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun, sampai pada saat Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang ia yakini bahwa itulah rumah Baekhyun. Dan merasa jika Baekhyun sudah selamat sampai ke rumahnya, ibu Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan ekor indahnya untuk kembali ke istananya.

Ia benar-benar bahagai bisa berjumpa dengan mate dari anaknya itu.

Dan ia benar-benar berharap jika Baekhyun dapat memahami segalanya, dan akan meminta padanya untuk bergabung menjadi kaum mereka, akan dengan senang hati ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berubah nantinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Wuhuuu.. apa kabar semuanya

I'm back again…

Aku harap kalian suka sama jalan cerita yang aku buat kali ini, kalok Chanbaek lovey dovey mulu ntar malahan monoton dan pastinya kalian juga bakalan bosan.

Jadi aku udah nyiapin part ini, aku sengaja ceritain latar belakang Chanyeol juga, biar semuanya _clear_

Oh dan as always aku selalu ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah ngasih saran buat aku, bener saran dari kalian itu sangat membantu buat aku untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini

Dan aku juga mau bilang terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau meReview cerita ku ini, terus buat yang udah ngFav dan Ngfollow cerita ini juga. Terima kasih banyak, aku harap kalian gak akan bosan nunggu kelanjutannya sampai end

Buat yang lain, Please don't be a silent reader

Sorry for many typo(s) dan banyak kata-kata belibet(s) yang kalian jumpain di part ini.

Oke deh mungkin itu aja

Byee

See yaa in the next chap…

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	12. XI

Hari mulai menggelap

Sang rembulan mulai menampakkan keindahannya.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol berada, ia masih berusaha untuk bisa keluar dari istananya. Sungguh ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang di alaminnya saat ini, seluruh prajurit kerajaannya melakukan penjagaan ekstra ketat di depan kamarnya,sungguh Chanyeol tak habis pikir sekarang ini.

"YAK! Sebenarnya aku ini seorang Raja atau seorang tahanan hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah ia berteriak terlihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibunya, penasihat Oh dan jenderal kerajaannya Kai. Chanyeol menatap sinis kepada ketiga orang itu, ia sangat kesal kepada mereka yang menghalang-halangi Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan matenya itu.

"Anak ku, maafkan ibu. Ibu merasa berhak untuk melakukan ini semua kepada mu, ibu khawatir dengan mu sayang, laut tengah pasang dan pastinya sekarang ini telah banyak pelaut yang berada di permukaan, itu sangat berbahaya bagi mu Chanyeol, ibu mohon dengarkanlah ibu kali ini. Kau bisa menemui Baekhyun, tapi tidak malam ini Chanyeol. Ibu memohon kepada mu, apa perlu ibu bersujud di hadapan mu agar kau mau mendengarkan ibu?" tangis ibu Chanyeol sudah pecah sedari tadi, ia tampak sedih dengan keadaan anaknya, ia hanya ingin melindungi anak itu saja,tetapi mengapa semua terlihat sangat rumit dengan sikap yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

Dan Chanyeol ia hanya terdiam menatap ibunya yang tengah memohon padanya, ia merasa bersalah menyebabkan ibunya seperti ini. Tapi ia merasa tetap harus memperjuangkan haknya.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk menemui Baekhyun pergilah Chanyeol. Tapi dengan satu syarat, bawalah penasihat Oh dan jenderal Kim bersama mu, dengan begitu ibu akan merasa jauh lebih tenang saat kau akan naik ke permukaan, ibu benar-benar memohon padamu Chanyeol, jadilah anak yang penurut untuk ibu jika kau ingin ini semua menjadi mudah" ucap final ibu Chanyeol, wanita itu merasa hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan agar Chanyeol tetap bisa berjumpa dengan matenya dengan jaminan ia akan tetap aman selama perjalanannya ke daratan.

"Apa ibu tak percaya pada ku bu? Demi apapun bu, aku bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri, aku ini seorang raja. Jika aku mampu melindungi para kaum ku, mengapa aku tak bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri,mereka itu hanya manusia bu! Mereka tak memiliki kekuatan seperti kita. Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan dari mereka bu" Chanyeol mulai menggapai ke dua tangan milik ibunya menyalurkan ketenangan untuk ibunya, dan reaksi yang di berikan ibu Chanyeol sangat berbeda, ia tersenyum ke pada Chanyeol, bukan senyum riang yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Melainkan senyuman yang syarat akan makna lain di dalamnya.

"Kau memang telah dewasa nak, maafkan ibu sebelumnya. Tapi ibu rasa, ibu harus mengatakan semuanya, agar kau paham jalan cerita yang sedang kita jalani ini anak" ibu Chanyeol mengelus rahang anaknya itu dan Chanyeol hanya menatap wanita itu dengan kebingungan yang hinggap di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau memang seorang raja Chanyeol, kau memang bisa melindungi kaum mu. Kau itu sangat hebat anak ku, kau berkuasa, kau memiliki segalanya sehingga kau tak memiliki rasa takut di dalam hati mu seujung kuku pun, tapi apa kau ingat dengan kejadian ayah mu. Ia sama berkuasanya seperti diri mu, ia juga seorang raja dulu sama seperti dirimu, dia juga memiliki kekuatan bahkan ia jauh lebih kuat dari diri mu, tapi karena kesombongannya ia hancur dengan sendirinya, dengan gegabah ayah mu naik ke permukaan tanpa membawa prajurit yang ia milik, saat ia mendengar anak tersayangnya dan nakal ini tertangkap oleh manusia. Tanpa pikir panjang ayah mu naik ke permukaan, ia menyelamatkan mu, ia berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya ini. Tapi apa kau lupa Chanyeol hal yang di alami ayah mu saat ia berhasil menolong mu? Ia akhirnya tertangkap oleh manusia, saat itu tak ada bala bantuan yang dapat menolongnya. Ia sendirian berjuang karena egonya, anak yang ia selamatkan pun tak dapat menolongnya saat itu. Kekuatan dan kekuasan menjadi sia-sia saat ia dengan mudahnya di bunuh dan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh manusia, Apa kau paham dengan kondisi yang sedang kita alami sekarang ini nak?" Ibu Chanyeol menatap iris biru terang milik anaknya itu, meyampaikan segalanya kepada anak tersayangnya itu. Tak ada niatan menyakiti di balik perkataannya itu, hanya ada satu niat suci seorang ibu yang hanya ingin melindungi anaknya dari segala bahaya, itu saja.

"Haaahhh! Kenapa ibu menceritakan itu semua? Aku tahu itu salah ku karena kebodohan ku ayah pergi meninggalkan kita" Chanyeol menjerit di depan ibunya, sungguh hatinya sangat terluka dengan kejadian yang dahulu ia alami.

"Chanyeol maafkan ibu, ibu tak ada niatan membuat mu mengenang kenangan buruk mu, tapi ibu terpaksa melakukan ini semua demi keselamatan mu. Ibu berharap kau dapat bercermin dengan apa yang ayah mu lakukan dulu, ibu tak mau hal itu terulang kembali" ibu Chanyeol mulai berusaha untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Dan Chanyeol, ibu juga sudah bertemu dengan mate mu itu, banyak yang sudah ibu bicarakan padanya" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ibunya katakan, ia khawatir ibunya menyakiti mate-nya itu dan Chanyeol langsung mencengkram erat ke dua lengan ibunya dan menatap iris cantik ibunya itu tajam.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan kepada kekasih ku? Apa yang ibu bicarakan padanya?" Terlihat Chanyeol sangat marah sekarang pada ibunya itu. Jujur, ibu Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan anaknya itu, tak pernah sekalipun anaknya itu membentaknya,dan ini kali pertamanya ia melihat anak kandungnya sendiri membentak dirinya dan mencengkram ke dua lengannya kuat. Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat ini, tapi ia harus kuat, ia harus bisa meruntuhkan tembok tirani yang berada di dalam hati Chanyeol, ia tak mau ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Ibu hanya menyapa menantu ibu, kami berbincang tentang masa lalunya dan juga tentang masa lalu dirimu, Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Ia pasti akan sangat khawatit bilamana melihat mu muncul ke permukaan sendirian, ia terlihat sangat sedih dengan kisah masa lalu mu" ibu Chanyeol mengatakan segalanya kepada anaknya itu, dengan senyum manis dan santai ia menghadapi kerasnya hati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ibu melakukan ini semua, apa ibu sangat begitu benci kepada ku? Apa menurut ibu aku ini tak pantas untuk bahagia? Dan apa menurut ibu aku tak pantas mendapatkan pasangan hidup ku? Jawab bu!" Chanyeol sudah mencapai batasnya kali ini, ia akan melawan semua orang yang berani menyentuh mate-nya sekalipun itu ibunya.

"Ibu sayang padamu, karena sangat besarnya rasa sayang dan cinta ku pada mu, aku melakukan ini semua. Aku tak mau anak ku terluka, aku ingin menjamin ke selamatan anak ku. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, bersatu dengan mate-nya dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli kepada anak ku, aku tak akan berhenti untuk melindungi anak ku, hanya bila aku mati mungkin saat itulah aku juga akan berhenti melindungi anak ku" sekarang buliran air mata ibu Chanyeol sudah tak dapat terbendung, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit dengan bentakan dan ucapan tajam yang di tujukan anaknya itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat itu, hati Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tercubit, ia tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan ibunya, sebab itu ia langsung memeluk ibunya itu, mengucapkan segala penyesalannya. Ia paham sekarang mengapa ibunya bersikeras melakukan semua ini kepadanya,tidak ada niatan lain di dalamnya hanya naluri seorang ibu yang tak ingin melihat anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Maafkan aku bu. Baiklah aku akan menerima syarat yang ibu berikan. Tapi aku tak dapat berjanji untuk tak menemui Baekhyun, aku merasa sakit bilamana tak berjumpa dengannya, aku sangat mencintainya bu, Chanyeol tak bisa berpisah dengannya" Chanyeol memuluk ibunya itu erat mengutarakan seluruh pemikiran yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Ibu tau Chanyeol. Kau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan ibu, dengan pandangan pertama kekasih mu itu sudah berhasil mengambil hati ibu. Ibu juga menginginkan ia terus bersama dengan mu nak. Tapi perbedaan ini yang menyulitkan kisah cinta kalian, ibu sudah memintanya untuk mau berjuang bersama mu untuk memperjuangkan cinta kalian, ibu yakin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan terus bersama mu, tidak akan ada lagi dinding pemisah antara kalian" ibu Chanyeol mengelus wajah anaknya itu lembut dengan senyum tulus seorang ibu yang ia tujukan kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Maksud ibu?" Dan sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bingung dari maksud perkataan ibunya itu.

"Kau akan segera mengerti nak, nah sekarang pergilah temui dia, tapi bawalah penasihat Oh dan jenderal Kim, buat ibu mu ini tenang saat membiarkan mu naik ke permukaan. Jangan buat ibu khawatir lagi!" Ucap ibu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah bu, Kalau begitu. Apa ibu sudah memaafkan anak mu ini?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada ibunya, dan wanita itu tersenyum tulus kepada anaknya.

"Seorang ibu akan selalu memaafkan anaknya, sekalipun anaknya itu belum memintanya, ibu mengharapkan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan bagimu nak, tak ada yang ingin ibu lihat. Selain kebahagian untuk dirimu, adik mu dan juga rakyat kita, itu saja yang ingin ibu inginkan" sekarang ibu Chanyeol sudah bisa bernafas lega, ia melihat anaknya sudah mau menuruti keinginannya itu, melihat itu saja hati ibu Chanyeol merasa tentram apalagi saat akhirnya melihat Chanyeol bahagia bersanding dengan mate-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku ijin pamit dahulu, aku ingin ibu mengiringi langkah kami dengan doa ibu, agar kami dapat selamat, dan dapat kembali kesini lagi" Chanyeol mulai meraih tangan ibunya, ia mencium lembut ke dua punggung tangan halus milik ibunya itu

"Tentu sayang, doa ku akan selalu menyertai perjalanan kalian" Ibu Chanyeol mengusap kepala putra sulungnya itu, dan tak lupa ia juga memeluk hangat tubuh anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami ijin pamit juga yang mulia, kami akan berjanji dengan jiwa dan raga kami akan mengemban tugas dari anda untuk melindungi yang mulia raja dari segala macam bahaya" Jenderal Kai mulai menundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan ibu ratunya itu.

"Aku mempercayakannya kepada mu jenderal Kai" Ucap ibu Chanyeol kepada Kai

"Tentu yang mulia ratu" Kai membalas dengan tegas di depan ibu Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu, saya juga pamit undur diri, yang mulia. Hamba akan mengabarkan semuanya kepada anda, percayakan saja semuanya kepada ku dan dan jenderal Kai, kami akan memenuhi titah anda" Sehun mulai berpamita juga dengan ibu Chanyeol

"Hmmh tentu penasihat Oh, Baiklah sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang sebelum laut benar-benar semakin pasang. Hati-hati dengan kapal para pelaut, berusahalah untuk tak berdekatan dengan mereka" Ibu Chanyeol memberikan nasihatnya kepada ketiga lelaki tampan yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah bu, aku pergi" pamit Chanyeol kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai tengah berenang menyusuri lautan untuk sampai ke permukaan, mereka hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, posisi mereka saat ini dengan Kai yang berada di depan menuntut arah, Chanyeol yang berada di tengah dan terakhir Sehun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol untuk berjaga-jaga.

Chanyeol cukup bosan dengan keterdiaman ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Sesaat sampai di rumah Mate-ku, aku harap kalian tak melakukan hal apapun, jangan berbicara sembarangan, berbicaralah seperlunya saja. Dan ohya, di dalam rumah Baekhyun ada dua orang manusia lain, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu siapa identitas ku sebenarnya, yang mereka tahu aku hanya manusia biasa dan juga kekasih dari Baekhyun itu saja. Aku harap kalian tak menggunakan kekuatan kalian saat berada di dalam rumah itu, jangan mengundang kecurigaan bagi ke dua orang itu" Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan keadaan yang ada di daratan, ia tak mau ke dua sahabat Baekhyun curiga karena tindakan aneh yang di lakukan penasihat dan jenderalnya ini.

Dan ke dua lelaki lain mereka hanya mendengar dan menyimak apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, mereka mulai cukup paham dengan situasi yang di ceritakan Chanyeol barusan.

Lama mereka menyusuri lautan, sekarang mereka telah sampai di kawasan daerah pantai terlarang, ketiga lelaki itu sekarang sudah merubah wujud mereka, tak ada lagi ekor yang mereka miliki hanya ada ke dua kaki jenjang dan berotot yang ada pada mereka.

Sehun dan Kai mulai membiasakan diri mereka untuk berjalan dengan ke dua kaki baru mereka, jujur awalnya mereka merasa aneh dan sangat sakit saat menggerakkan kaki mereka. Tapi mereka berusaha menahan itu semua demi mengemban tugas yang telah di berikan kepada mereka.

Lama Chanyeol mengamati keadaan di daerah pantai terlarang itu, sampai ia terkejut dengan keadaan Sehun, Kai dan juga dirinya. Mereka bertelanjang bulat sekarang. Dan akan sangat gawat bagi Chanyeol bila membiarkan Sehun dan Kai masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun.

Ia teringat dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan tadi pagi saat berada di rumah Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang ini, baju itu sudah entah kemana ia campakkan dan lagi baju itu hanya ada satu, ia harus menyiapkan dua pakaian lagi untuk Sehun dan Kai.

"Haruskah aku menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk membungkus tubuh dua cecunguk itu? Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya. Penasihat Oh, jenderal Kai, kemarilah" Chanyeol memanggil dua pria itu, sontak mereka langsung mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya yang mulia" jawab Sehun dan Kai kompak

"Aku akan memberikan kalian pakaian, tak mungkin kalian dengan santai bertelanjang bulat seperti itu ke rumah mate ku" Chanyeol menjelaskan segalanya kepada ke dua pria itu, Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk saja, mereka masih pemula dengan ini semua.

Chanyeol mulai menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk mendapatkan beberapa potong pakaian untuk dirinya, Sehun dan juga Kai, sekelebat cahaya muncul di antara mereka. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pakaian sesuai dengan keinginannya, jangan tanyakan kenapa itu bisa terjadi, tentu saja itu sangat mudah baginya mengingat ia adalah seorang mahkluk immortal yang memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat melakukan apapun, sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai juga bisa melakukan itu, tetapi mereka berdua belum paham dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol memberikan satu potong celana denim hitam dengan panjang selutut dan satu buah kemeja hitam kepada Sehun, tak lupa ia juga memberikan Kai pakaian yang sama dan warna yang berbeda, ia di berikan celana denim warna biru dan kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis berwarna coklat menghiasi kemejanya itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memilih menggunakan celana denim panjang berwarna hitam berpadu dengan kaos biru tanpa lengan yang dapat menunjukkan otot-otot biseps dan triseps lengannya.

"Cah! Pakailah. Kalian harus terbiasa menggunakan pakaian saat berada di daratan, bersikaplah layaknya seorang manusia biasa" jelas Chanyeol kepada dua pria yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah yang mulia" kompak Sehun dan Kai menjawab ucapan Chanyeol

"Ahh dan satu lagi, saat berada dengan manusia lain, panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali meyebutkan yang mulia kepada ku, manusia akan merasa aneh bila kalian memanggil ku yang mulia, termasuk juga dengan kalian jangan saling memanggil dengan embel-embel kerajaan, cukup dengan nama kalian saja, mengerti!" Chanyeol mengingatkan kepada Sehun dan Kai untuk bersikap layaknya seorang manusia biasa.

"Yasudah pakailah, pakaian kalian!" perintah Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan juga Kai.

Beberapa menit yang di perlukan ketiga lelaki itu untuk berpakaian layaknya seorang manusia biasa.

Dan sekarang ketiga lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan, para manusia pasti dengan mudah berteriak histeris dengan penampilan dan ketampanan yang Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai miliki.

"Sudah? Ayo kita mulai jalan ke arah rumah Baekhyun!" ajak Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan Kai

"Kenapa harus bersaki-sakitan berjalan Chanyeol, kita bisa melakukan teleportasi saja" Kai mengemukakan pemikiran polosnya.

"Hei! Apa kau tak ingat tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan, kita tak boleh menggunakan kekuatan kita sembarangan" Sehun mengingatkan temannya itu

"Kau sudah paham rupanya Sehun baguslah, ayo!" Ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang ini, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Mereka sudah keluar dari kawasan pantai terlarang yang sunyi dan gelap, sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di pesisir pantai yang banyak terdapat disana orang-orang yang tengah menikmati suasana malam tenang mereka di pinggir pantai.

Dan benar saja, sekarang ini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para manusia yang tengah berada di sekitar mereka. Banyak para wanita yang histeris melihat ketampanan mereka, dan mereka hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua itu. Mereka ingin berbaur dengan para manusia dengan begitu para manusia tak akan menaruh curiga kepada mereka.

Lama mereka berjalan, sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mengetuk pintu itu dan memanggil-manggil nama dari mate-nya itu.

*tok..tokk* "Baekhyunee, ini aku Baek" Chanyeol berusaha memanggil mate-nya itu, dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka namun bukan Baekhyun yang membukanya, namun kedua sahabat dari kekasihnya itu yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo seakan ingin pingsan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka, mereka merasa malam ini tuhan tengah berbaik hati menurunkan semua malaikatnya, mengingat begitu tampannya ke tiga lelaki yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Pria satunya mereka sangat mengenal itu siapa, tentu saj itu Chanyeol kekasih dari Baekhyun sahabat mereka, tapi mereka merasa asing dengan dua lelaki tampan lainnya, mereka seakan ingin mimisan bersitatap dengan dua lelaki yang memliki warna kulit berbeda itu.

"Ahh Kyungsoo, Luhan, dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memecah keterdiaman mereka

"A-ahh dia ada di kamar, seharian dia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya, dan ngomong-ngomong siapa dua pria tampan ini Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan terlihat tergagap-gagap di awalnya, namun ia cukup penasaran dan bertanya langsung kepada Chanyeol.

"Ahh, yang berkulit putih dan bermuka datar ini sepupu ku Sehun" Ucap Chanyeol

"Hai, senang berjumpa dengan kalian, nama ku Sehun. Aku sepupu dari Chanyeol" Sehun menyapa ke dua lelaki manis itu dengan santai, di benar-benar terlihat sangat keren, dengan ke dua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, benar-benar terlihat seperti model, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya ternganga melihatnya.

"Dan satu lagi yang berkulit tan ini Kai, ia teman dekat ku. Ia sudah seperti saudara kandung ku"

"Hai nona-nona nama ku Kai, senang berjumpa dengan wanita-wanita cantik seperti kalian" Kai menunjukkan smirk menggodanya, memang ia tak bisa meninggalkan sifat genitnya, baru berjumpa saja ia sudah menggoda Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Sangat Sexyyhh" Gumam Luhan

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka ini laki-laki Kai" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, ia sangat kesal dengan kegenitan Kai saat ini yang tidak henti-hentinya memelet-meletkan lidahnya sensual di depan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, sedangkan Sehun ia hanya diam saja disana, mengingat ia sudah lelah dengan pesakitan yang ia dapati saat berjalan panjang sedari tadi.

"Ahh tak apa Chanyeol-ssi, ia baru pertama berjumpa dengan kami, orang-orang juga sering salah kaprah dengan kami, tak masalah" Kyungsoo menenangkan Chanyeol disana, sebab ia cukup tertarik dengan lelaki tan itu.

"A-ahh yasudah Chanyeol-ssi, kau masuk saja ke kamar Baekhyun, mungkin ia sekarang sangat membutuhkan mu, jangan khawatirkan Sehun dan Kai, kami akan menjaga mereka dengan jiwa dan raga kami" Luhan sangat bersemangat saat menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, ia sudah tak sabar untuk berbincang dengan lelaki berwajah pucat yang sedang ada di depannya itu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku masuk dahulu. Sehun, Kai aku harap kalian bisa akrab dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Baekhyun dan menemui kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan dengan senang hati mengakrabkan diri dengan dua lelaki manis ini" Kai mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuan mautannya. Sedangkan Sehun menjawab perkataan Chanyeol dengan anggukan seadanya.

"Mari Sehun, Kai masuk. Angin malam sangat tidak bagus untuk lelaki tampan seperti kalian" Luhan mengajak ke dua pria itu masuk, tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman genit ke arah Sehun, sedari tadi ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki berwajah datar itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang tengah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun, dia dapat melihat laki-laki itu tengah duduk disisi ranjangnya menghadap ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan bahwa lelaki manisnya itu sedang bersedih, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan termenung sejak tadi. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, ke dua lengannya terulur untuk merengkuh lelaki manisnya itu, sontak Baekhyun terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ia dapati sekarang ini.

"C Chanyeollie kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu, kan sudah semestinya aku setiap malam datang menemui mate cantik ku ini" Chanyeol mencium gemas ke dua pipi gembil Baekhyun

"Maksud, kenapa kau harus datang kesini, kau pasti membahayakan diri mu lagi, aku mohon Chanyeollie jangan membahayakan diri mu karna ingin menjumpai ku. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu, aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika diri mu tertangkap oleh manusia, aku tak mau kehilangan mu Chanyeollie. Kau tak seharusnya naik ke daratan, banyak pesakitan yang kau dapatkan karena diri ku" Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya terdiam mendengar setiap perkataan Baekhyun, hatinya terasa tercubit mendengar tangisan Baekhyun karna dirinya, dan hatinya juga sangat menghangat kala mendengar setiap kekhawatiran Baekhyun kepada dirinya, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa di cintai oleh Baekhyun sekarang ini, sampai-sampai mate-nya itu membayangkan hal-hal buruk karna itu.

"Ssstt tenanglah sayang. Kau bisa melihat aku baik-baik saja, dan juga sekarang ini aku tidak lagi sendirian saat akan menjumpai mu, ibu ku menyuruh penasihat Oh dan jenderal Kai untuk menemani dan menjaga diri ku, kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir sekarang ini, bahkan tadi ibu ku mengijinkan diri ku untuk menemui mu, sepertinya ibu ku sudah jatuh hati kepada mu Baekhyunee" Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut-rambut Baekhyun, ia berusaha menenangkan mate-nya itu.

"Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak berbohong? Kau tidak diam-diam datang kemari kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan segala kegundahannya.

"Benar sayang, ahh apa kau ingin berjumpa dan berkenalan dengan penasihat Oh dan jenderal Kai. Mungkin dengan berjumpa dengan mereka rasa khawatir mu terhadap ku bisa sedikit berkurang"

"Memangnya, mereka ada dimana Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara imut yang ia keluarkan

"Mereka sedang bersama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di bawah" Ucap Chanyeol santai

"What?! Kau meninggalkan mereka dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, gawat Chanyeollie. Kau taukan ke dua lelaki mungil itu sangat ganas dengan namanya pria, apalagi jika mereka tampan, ayo kita selamatkan hidup ke dua teman mu itu" Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu menarik Chanyeol untuk turun ke bawah untuk menjumpai teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehunnie. Perkenalkan nama ku Luhan, senang bertemu dengan mu" Luhan mulai berusaha mendekati lelaki dingin itu, sungguh menurut Luhan, Sehun itu sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki lain, ia tak banyak bicara, cool dan juga tampan. Sangat berbeda dengan lelaki yang biasa ia dekati, biasanya mereka akan heboh menanggapi Luhan, tetapi Sehun sangat berbeda dan Luhan suka akan itu.

"Hmmh aku juga" Sehun menjawab sapaan Luhan dengan seadaanya, tapi Luhan bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, ia semakin gencar mulai mendekati Sehun dengan pertanyaan basa-basi yang ia tanyakan

"Sehunnie, kau sangat tampan. Pasti pasangan mu sangat bahagia bisa memiliki kekasih seperti mu, ahh aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan senang yang di rasakan pasangan mu itu" Lihat sangat klise bukan, itu adalah jenis pertanyaan yang sangat menjebak, dengan pertaanyaan itu kalian dapat tahu status seseorang tanpa harus bertanya dengan langsung, bisa di bilang itu sebuh tak-tik yang sangat halus dalam hal pendekatan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal

"Ahh.. aku tak memiliki pasangan, dan terima kasih atas pujian mu" Mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak dan memeluk laki-laki itu sekencang-kencangnya, ia senang sekali dengan jawab Sehun, jikapun Sehun mengatkan ia sudah memiliki pasangan Luhan tak akan gentar untuk mendekati Sehun. Bisa dikatakan Luhan itu penganutan semboyan " _Sebelum janur kuning melengkung, masih milik bersama_ " lelaki blonde itu memang terkesan sangat agresif dan sedikit gila.

Beda Luhan, beda juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku di depan counter dapur, ia sekarang tengah membuatkan minuman untuk teman-teman Chanyeol, tapi ia sudah mati kutu dengan lelaki tan yang tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya sedari tadi.

"Kai-ssi, apa kau bisa duduk di ruang tamu dengan Luhan dan Sehun aku sedang ingin fokus membuat minuman untuk kalian" Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat sangat gugup sekarang, mata Kai seakan ingin menelanjanginya sedari tadi.

Lelaki tan itu, tetap pada posisi awalnya, ia tak terlalu menanggapi dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, ntah mengapa ia merasa sudah sangat betah di daratan padahal awalnya ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Tetapi saat ia melihat kedua mata bulat indah milik lelaki mungil yang tengah berada di depannya ini, seluruh kebenciannya kepada umat manusia seakan hilang entah kemana, ia cukup nyaman menatap lelaki manis itu

"Aku malas dengan mereka, akan lebih baik aku bersama mu saja. Kau sangat manis dan cantik Kyungsoo aku tak bosan memandangi wajah indah mu itu, sangat imut" Kai menampilkan smirk menggodanya di hadapan Kyungsoo, tak lupa ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir keringnya itu, dan hal itu meninggalkan kesan berbeda bagi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo seakan ingin pingsan dengan keseksian yang Kai tunjukkan, benar-benar sangat menggoda.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia dapat dengan mudah melupakan Jo in sung oppa yang sangat ia dambakan itu dengan menatap wajah sexy milik Kai saja, laki-laki ini sangat tampan, bahkan di atas rata-rata kata tampan, Kyungsoo heran darimana asalnya Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat berbeda, ketampanan mereka sangat di luar nalar.

Kyungsoo mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk membuat beberapa cangkir teh yang akan ia sajikan kepada Sehun dan Kai.

"Cantik sekali" Gumam Kai

Terlihat Kyungsoo semakin memerah dengan ucapan Kai, ia ingin menyiram wajah pria tampan itu dengan air panas yang sedang ia pegang. Sungguh, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan godaan dari wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kyungsoo, Luhan apa yang kalian lakukan dengan teman-temannya Chanyeol, jangan mencoba-coba mengganggu sahabat kekasih ku" Terlihat Baekhyun tengah melangkahkan kakinya sambil berteriak-teriak dari atas tangga.

"Hei! Lelaki yang sudah tidak suci lagi!, apa maksud mu? Aku hanya sedang menemani Sehunnie ku, ia terlihat sangat lelah, aduhh kasian, lihat wajah tampannya ini, sangat tidak pantas merasakan kelelahan yang menyiksa dirinya. Apa Sehunnie ingin tidur? Mari masuk ke kamar biar Lulu tidurin, ehh maksudnya biar Lulu temani" Luhan benar sangat gila sekarang ini, Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengan temannya itu, apa lagi saat ia berteriak kencang tentang ia yang tidak suci lagi di hadapan Sehun, Baekhyun menjadi malu sekarang di hadapan teman Chanyeol itu. Sedangkan Sehun ia hanya mengernyit ngeri dengan perkataan Luhan barusan, walaupun ia seorang merman ia dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan Luhan barusan. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang beradu mulut(bertengkar) mungkin Chanyeol akan terbiasa dengan tingkah ke dua sahabat ini.

"Mana lagi Kyungsoo?" teriak Baekhyun sambil bertanya tentang keberadaan temannya itu kepada Luhan

"Ia sedang membuat minuman dan ia sedang di temani oleh Kai, jangan ganggu mereka" Ucap Luhan santai dengan pandangan masih menatap wajah tampan Sehun

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajakkanya untuk duduk di sofa dekat Luhan dan Sehun berada, tak lama setelah itu muncul Kyungsoo dan Kai yang membawa minuman untuk tamu mereka.

"Oke Baekhyunee, yang sedang berasam Luhan itu Sehun, dan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo itu Kai, mereka sepupu dan juga sahabat ku" Jelas Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Ahh begitu, senang berjumpa dengan kalian Kai, Sehun. Aku harap kalian nyaman berada di rumah ku ini" Sapa Baekhyun ramah kepada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang di hadapannya itu, tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman kepada mereka.

Begitupun Kai dan Sehun dengan sopan membalas senyum dari Baekhyun, mereka harus bersikap sopan dan hormat kepada Baekhyun, bagaimanapun lelaki imut itu adalah mate dari raja mereka, otomatis Baekhyun adalah seorang calon ratu untuk kerajaan mereka.

"Hei jangan genit-genit, ingat di samping mu ada Chanyeol kekasih mu" Luhan terlihat sangat jutek sekarang ini kepada Baekhyun

"Siapa yang genit, aku hanya ingin menyapa. Yang ada kau yang genit Lu!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak kepada sahabat rusanya itu.

"Sudahlah apa kalian tidak malu dengan mereka, ini kali pertama mereka berkunjung dan kalian sudah berteriak-teriak di hadapan mereka, tunjukkanlah sopan santun kalian jangan kekanakan, tolong jangan pertontonkan sikap bar-bar kalian itu" Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi pertikaian antara Luhan dan Baekhyun, dan setelahnya Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, terlihat Kai tersenyum takjub dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Selain cantik kau juga sangat bijaksana, kau akan sangat cocok nantinya jika menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak" Ucap Kai, spontan orang-orang yang ada disana terkejut dengan perkataannya, terlihat Sehun yang sudah berjengit ngeri dengan ucapan Kai, Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan membuka ke dua mulut mereka lebar sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelang mendengar perkataan Kai tadi.

"Ahh terima kasih atas pujian anda, tetapi perlu saya ingatkan lagi saya ini seorang pria, yang tak mungkin menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak anda" terlihat Kyungsoo sekarang agak sedikit kesal dengan Kai

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Banyak rahasia yang tersimpan di dunia ini. Membuat mu menjadi pendamping ku dan juga ibu dari anak-anak ku akan sangat mudah oleh sang pencipta jika ia sudah berkehendak. Jika sang pencipta sudah memutuskan kita untuk bersama kau tak dapat lari dari ku Kyungsoo-ssi" Ucap Kai mantap di hadapan Kyungsoo, yang hanya di hadiahi gelengan kepala oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang mendengar rayuan mautnya itu.

"Wahh Kai-ssi kau benar-benar sangat hebat dalam hal merayu lihat Kyungsoo saja sudah memerah karena mu huwahhh" Luhan benar-benar terlihat takjub sekarang, jujur ia sedikit iri dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat semakin dekat, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, dan ia dapat melihat lelaki itu merespon dirinya dengan tatapan datar yang di miliki pria dingin itu, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis, kenapa ia tak pernah beruntung di dalam percintaan.

"Hahh sudahlah Kai berhenti menganggu Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol sudah sangat kesal dengan jenderalnya itu, jika tidak mengingat sekarang ia berada di rumah Baekhyun mungkin ia akan melemparkan lelaki itu ke dalam pusaran air laut, biar ia tenggelam dan hilang disana.

"Ahh Kai, Sehun pasti kalian sangat lelah bukan? Mari ku antarkan ke kamar agar kalian bisa langsung beristirahat" ucap Baekhyun

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, tapi tunjukkan saja kepada Sehun, aku masih ingin bersama dengan Kyungsoo" Mata Kai tak pernah lepas menatap wajah Kyungsoo, lelaki Do itu hanya bisa terdiam disana.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu mari Sehun" ajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari sofa untuk mengantar Sehun yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah ke dalam kamar.

"TIDAK Baekhyun, aku tahu kau masih ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol, sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tak ingin menganggu kemesraan kalian, biarkan diriku saja yang mengantar lelaki tampan nan dingin ini ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar tamu yang di samping kamar ku dan Kyungsoo kan?" ucap Luhan berteriak dengan gaya bicara yang sangat berlebihan

Kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang terperangah dengan tingkah lelaki blonde itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Mari Sehun" Luhan menarik lengan pria itu, mengantarkannya ke kamar yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"Teman mu akan selamatkan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol

"Entahlah teman mu benar-benar sangat aneh Baekhyunee" Chanyeol mulai mengikuti arah langkah Luhan yang sedang menarik Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya, terlihat penasihatnya itu sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Luhan kepadannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut masuk ke kamar, aku sangat merindukan mu?" Chanyeol terlihat manja sambil memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan disitu.

"Ihh apa sih Chanyeollie, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol's Junior sangat merindukan kehangatan sarangnya, ayolah sayang. Lagian tidak baik kita disini, biarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo mengakrabkan diri disini, sepertinya kita tak berhak mengganggu momen mereka" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tercengang dengan perkataan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Isss, yasudah ayo!" Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya, di ikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kesenangan saat ini.

Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kai masih terus berusaha merayu Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya merona karena ulah Kai

"Mereka sudah ke kamar masing-masing. Apa kau tak ingin ke kamar dengan ku juga?" Tanya kai kepada Kyungsoo

Lantas Kyungsoo menghadiahi pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia seakan tercekik dengan perkataan Kai tadi. Sedangkan Kai masih menggoda Kyungsoo dengan smirk sexynya oh dan jangan lupa kan ke dua alis yang ia naik-turunkan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo

Ketiga pasangan itu memang terlihat sangat aneh, sungguh. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka, dan berharap esok akan terjadi keajaiban untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Haiii..

Ku ingin muntah, sumpah ini gaje bat, ya allah… wkwkwk

Yasudahlah ya, memang ide acu lagi bobrok-bobroknya banget sekarang

Ditunggu ya kelanjutan cerita yang gaje ini, gue harap kalian gak bosan sama cerita ku ini..

Dan thanks juga buat yang udh ngReview, Ngfav dan ngFollow juga, thank you so much guys…

Dan sorry buat kata-kata Typo dan belibet yang kalian jumpai di part ini

Dah deh segitu ajaa

Byee..

Salam Chanbaek is so fucking real


	13. XII

NC just for 18++ (I need your self-awareness for read this Chap)

* * *

Malam semakin larut, sang rembulan sudah berada di tempatnya, Menerangi gelap dan sunyinya malam hari. Begitu indah dan elok saat di pandang.

Begitupula dengan tiga pasang laki-laki yang sedang tenggelam dengan perasaan mereka, ahh sepertinya hal itu hanya bisa menggambarkan keadaan pasangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Kai, Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan Sehun,Luhan.

"Silahkan berbaring Sehunnie, sudah ku siapkan ranjang mu" ujar Luhan, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap Lelaki dingin itu, ia merasakan hal yang aneh dengan Sehun, bukan hal aneh yang bagaimana. Hanya saja sedari tadi jantungnya tak mau berkompromi dengan dirinya, tak pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi dengan melihat ekspresi wajah pria albino itu seketika perasaan nyaman itu muncul, walaupun lelaki itu hanya diam membisu kepadanya. Sungguh, Luhan rasa ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona yang di miliki lelaki dingin itu.

"Ehemm maaf Luhan-ssi, aku ingin mengistirahatkan badan ku, apa kau bisa keluar" Sehun terlihat sangat risih dengan kehadiran Luhan, jujur awalnya ia sedikit terpesona dengan wajah imut yang di miliki lelaki itu, tetapi setelah mengingat ia adalah seorang manusia, Sehun langsung membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya itu, ia bersumpah ia tak ingin bermain-main dengan manusia, ia tak ingin terjebak ke dalam perasaan yang rumit seperti yang di rasakan sang raja nya saat ini. Sebab itu ia hanya bersikap acuh kepada Luhan.

"Apa kau tak menginginkan yang lain Sehunnie, aku akan membawakannya untuk, mintalah!" tawar Luhan kepada Sehun, sungguh lelaki rusa itu tak rela meninggalkan lelaki dingin yang sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya itu.

"Terimakasih atas tawaran mu itu, tetapi maaf aku tak membutuhkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin istirahat, jadi jika kau keberatan. Aku mohon keluar dari kamar ini, aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan adanya orang di dalam kamar ku saat aku sedang tertidur" dengan ekspresi datar yang Sehun tunjukkan kepada Luhan, sekarang ini Sehun benar-benar bisa di bilang keterlaluan kepada Luhan, sungguh Sehun sangat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia rasa hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Sedangkan Luhan, ia merasa seperti di jatuhkan dari puncak gedung yang sangat-sangat tinggi, ia tak menyangka Sehun benar-benar tak suka dengannya.

"Ahh maaf mengganggu anda, kalau begitu selamat malam" Luhan merasa seakan ia baru saja di putuskan oleh kekasihnya, sangat sakit tapi ia sadar kalau ialah yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berharap kepada Sehun yang sama sekali tak menanggapinya sedikitpun, dengan langkah gontai Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu, batinnya tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu, rasanya ingin ia membanting pintu kamar itu sekuat-kuatnya, agar Sehun tahu rasa kesalnya kepada lelaki albino itu.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar itu, Sehun langsung memposisikan tubuh jangkungnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang empuk itu, sungguh ia merasa tak enak hati dengan lelaki cantik itu.

"Apa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan ya, ahh tak usah di pikirkan Oh Sehun, dia seorang manusia. Dia akan sangat merepotkan untuk mu nantinya, lebih baik kau mempulihkan keadaan mu sekarang! Ahhh kenapa kaki ini sangat sakit, kalau bukan karena ibu ratu aku tak akan mau naik kedaratan dan menggunakan kaki-kaki ini" ujar Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan kaki barunya itu. Sebab itu, sedari tadi ia mulai merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya itu. Yah, seperti itulah keadaa seorang Merman saat merubah wujudnya menjadi layaknya seorang manusia. Mereka harus menanggung banyak pesakitan untuk perubahan itu.

"Ahh kenapa juga ranjang ini sangat tidak nyaman, aku merindukan kamar ku, aku juga merindukan vivi lumba-lumba kecil ku itu, apa dia baik-baik saja disana?" belum lama meninggalkan lautan sepertinya penasihat kerajaan Oh yang tampan itu sudah mulai merasakan _Homesick_ -nya

Di lain tempat, Luhan langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan lelaki albino yang baru saja ia temui itu, ingin rasanya Luhan mencabik-cabik mulut pedas laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa perkataannya itu sangat pedas, ia benar-benar tak memiliki hati. Tapi kenapa aku malah tertarik padanya, ahh Luhan banyak lelaki tampan dan wanita manis yang menginginkan mu, tapi kenapa dia yang kau inginkan,, ah lupakan-lupakan!" Luhan mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya itu, ia benar-benar merasa sangat sedih dan juga kesal dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan Sehun padanya, ia hanya ia mengakrabkan diri dengan lelaki itu, tapi dengan sarkasnya lelaki itu mengusirnya tanpa perasaan.

"Hahh, kenapa pula dengan jantung ini, hei diamlah! Dia tak akan melihat kepada mu! Aku tau kau sangat mengingkinnya, akupun begitu. Tapi ia seakan sangat sulit untuk di gapai." Luhan mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya

"Tapi aku tak bisa… huaa ibu, dia yang dingin itu. Aku sangat menyukainya, dia sudah bisa merebut hati ku hanya dengan sekali tatap, dia berbeda, tapi kenapa dia sangat dingin. Aku benci dia, tapi aku juga menyukainya huhuhu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Luhan benar-benar sangat frustasi dengan perasaannya saat ini, rasanya baru kali ini ia merasakan suka dengan seseorang seserius ini.

"Baiklah perasaan ku, jika kau terus berteriak-teriak pada ku, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus menggapainya. Bulan yang tinggi saja bisa di gapai, apa sulitnya untuk mengapai hati pria dingin itu, jangan bersedih ini bukan Style mu" Luhan mengelap air matanya, ia sudah bertekad untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya, walaupun masih terlalu dini, tapi hati Luhan seakan menjerit tak mau kehilangan laki-laki dingin itu.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Chanyeol juga Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Kedua lelaki itu sudah mulai mencari posisi nyaman mereka untuk berbaring di atas ranjang empuk itu. Sedari tadi Chanyeol terus saja menatap wajah cantik milik mate-nya itu, ia merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya, sangat jelas terpampang di wajah lelaki itu bahwa sekarang ini ia sangat gelisah.

"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung bertanya kepada mate-nya itu perihal keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Ada apa kenapa?" Bukannya memberi jawaban Baekhyun malah berbalik bertanya kepada Chanyeol

"Baek ayolah, aku ini mate mu. Jangan sembunyikan apapun. Aku dapat merasakan kegelisahan mu sedari tadi. Apa ada masalah? Ku mohon berbagilah dengan ku, mungkin setelah itu kau akan merasa jauh lebih lega" Chanyeol benar-benar meminta kepada Baekhyun untuk bercerita kepadanya, sekarang telapak tangan lebar nanhangat milik Chanyeol mulai membelai wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeollie, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tengah memikirkan perkataan ibu mu kepada ku, aku merasa harus mencari jawaban dari perkataan ibu mu itu" Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang menjadi kegelisahannya kepada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sedikit paham dengan apa yang di maksud Baekhyun.

"Lantas, apa kau telah mendapatkan jawabannya? Kalau belum, apa ingin aku bantu untuk memecahkan maksud dari ibu ku" Chanyeol menatap wajah manis milik Baekhyun, menawarkan bantuan pada kekasihnya itu, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku sendirilah yang harus memecahkan ini. Sungguh tadinya aku sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan ibu mu tadi, tapi semakin aku memikirkannya. Jujur, aku merasa khawatir dengan jawaban itu. Tapi hati kecil ku berkata jawaban itulah satu-satunya kunci agar kita bisa selalu bersama tanpa ada dinding pembatas lagi di antara kita" ujar Baekhyun dengan mantap kepada kekasihnya itu, yang tadinya ia berbaring dengan beralaskan lengan berotot milik Chanyeol, sekarang ini ia langsung menyenderkan kepalanya sekarang di kepala tempat tidur, dia terlihat sangat serius sekarang ini.

"Maksud mu?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi

"Begini Chanyeol, ibu berkata dalam hubungan sebaiknya kedua belah pihak harus saling berjuang untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Sedangkan di hubungan kita ini, hanya dirimu saja yang selalu berjuang keras untuk kebersamaan kita. Aku paham sekarang, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Selama ini aku sangat egois, aku sama sekali tak memikirkan dirimu. Aku mengatakan cinta kepada mu, tapi tak ada perbuatan yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan cinta ku padamu, aku benar-benar tak berguna, aku egois Chanyeol, maafkan aku" kedua mata indah milik Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, lelaki manis itu sungguh merasa sangat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol tapi ia tak pernah berjuang untuk kebersamaan mereka, disini hanya Chanyeol lah yang menunjukkan kesungguhannnya itu, sebab itu Baekhyun merasa benci dan juga kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri

"Hei, kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu, aku sangat senang dapat berjuang untuk dirimu dan juga cinta kita kau tak perlu merasa bersalah begini" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"Chanyeol apa kau merasakan pesakitan itu, pasti itu sangat menyiksa dirimu, kau tak perlu merubah wujud mu lagi ke depannya. Chanyeol aku ingin berjuang juga untuk diri mu, untuk cinta kita, tekad ku sudah bulat. Aku mencintai mu, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mu, jika tembok besar ini yang menghalangi cinta kita, aku dengan sangat rela menyerahkan diri ku untuk meruntuhkan tembok besar itu" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol, air matanya mulai turun membasahi ke dua pipinya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, bawa aku ke dunia mu. Aku yakin dengan cara ini tak akan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita" Baekhyun mengelus rahang tegas milik kekasihnya itu, senyuman manisnya pun tak lupa ia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol

"Baek, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan mu itu?" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun kepadanya

"Di dalam hidup ku, aku tak pernah seserius ini Chanyeol, aku tak mau melihat mu mempertaruhkan nyawa mu hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku. Jadi, bawalah aku bersama mu, ubahlah aku menjadi seperti dirimu, dengan ini tak adalagi rasa khawatir di antara kita" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah bertekad bulat dengan perkataannya itu, terlihat dari sudut wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukan keraguan sedikitpun

"Lalu jika kau ikut dengan ku, bagaimana dengan kehidupan mu disini. Bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? Bagaimana dengan ke dua sahabat mu, mereka pasti tak setuju dengan pilihan mu ini" Chanyeol mencoba memastikan kepada Baekhyun, banyak hal yang perlu Baekhyun pertimbangkan sebelum memilih untuk menjadi sepertinya. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat senang dengan permintaan Baekhyun tadi, tapi ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun menyesal nanti sebab tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan sesuatu yang penting seperti ini, banyak hal yang benar-benar harus Baekhyun fikirkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Untuk keluarga, sedari kecil aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga. Keluarga yang ku tahu hanya ayah dan ibu ku, tetapi mereka sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi, sudah tak ada alasan ku untuk tetap tinggal disini lagi. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, aku yakin mereka akan paham dengan situasi ini nanti. Mereka sahabat ku, mereka pasti sangat mengerti dengan pilihan ku ini, jadi tidak adalagi yang harus di khawatirkan Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun, ia berusaha memastikan kekasihnya itu agar tak mengkhawatirkan kehidupannya yang ada di dunia ini.

"Apa kau sudah yakin, ini sangat berat untuk mu nantinya Baek. Aku tak mau ada penyesalan kelak. Begini saja, aku akan memberikan mu waktu berpikir dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jika kau telah siap dan sanggup menanggung semuanya, aku sendiri yang akan merubah dirimu layaknya seperti bangsa ku" Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun melakukan ini semua hanya karna pemikiran sesaatnya, ia tak mau kelak Baekhyun akan menyesali segala perbuatannya.

"Sungguh Chanyeol, aku sudah sangat yakin. Aku berjanji tak akan ada kelak yang akan ku sesali atas pilihan ku ini, aku hanya tinggal membicarakan hal ini saja kepada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo, dan jika mereka sudah mau memahami semuanya. Aku akan langsung meminta mu membawa ku ke dunia mu. Tak ada lagi yang ku tunggu disini, orang yang ku cintai di dunia ini hanya tinggal diri mu aku tak mau kehilangan mu, aku tak mau berpisah dengan mu" Baekhyun sedikit menitikkan air matanya, ia sudah sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan pilihannya itu, tak ada lagi yang dapat mengusik pilihannya itu.

"Hei, sudahlah tak perlu bersedih. Tapi tolong dipikirkan lagi, sekali saja. Agar aku dapat dengan tenang mengubah mu menjadi seperti diriku" Chanyeol mulai memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu

*cup*

Chanyeol mengecup lembut mate-nya itu, ia tak mau melihat kekasihnya itu bersedih. Dengan lembut ia menciumi setiap inchi dari bibir Baekhyun

"Kau sangat manis Baekhyun, aku semakin mabuk karna mu"Bisik Chanyeol di hadapan wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya

"Baek, aku menginginkan mu"

"Lakukanlah Chanyeollie, tak perlu bertanya. Aku milik mu" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara mendayunya

Chanyeol mulai mengecapi segala yang ada di bibir dan di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, lelaki itu selalu seperti itu. Ia seakan tak pernah puas, ia seakan sangat rakus dengan manis dari bibir dan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tak ingin berdiam diri, Baekhyun pun membantu kekasihnya itu, ia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Puas dengan bibir ranum milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik kekasihnya itu, tak lupa ia juga menjilat sensual tulang selangka milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda, Chanyeol seakan sudah mabuk dengan bibir dan leher milik Baekhyun saja. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar mampu membuat seorang Chanyeol menjadi gila dengan segala keindahan yang ia miliki di tubuhnya itu.

Asik mengecapi leher milik Baekhyun, tak lupa Chanyeol juga memberi sedikit maha karyanya di atas leher sexy milik kekasihnya itu, selagi ia mengemuti dan juga menjilati leher Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol rupanya tak mau berdiam diri, tangan-tangan nakal itu sedari tadi sudah bergeriliya menggerayangi setiap inchi kulit tubuh milik Baekhyun.

"Awhh Chanyeollie emhhh" desahan-desahan yang menggoda sudah keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, ia sekan tak kuat menahan segala kenikmatan yang tiada henti Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Sekarang tangan nakal Chanyeol tengah asik memeras kedua dada milik Baekhyun, jari-jari besar milik Chanyeol juga tak lupa mencubit lembut kedua nipple pink milik Baekhyun, sontak sang empunya menggeliat tak karuan karnanya. Melihat reaksi baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan turun ke dada milik baekhyun, ia ingin menyusu di dada milik kekasihnya itu.

"Ouhhh nyah, yeahh Chanyeollie" Kedua tangan lentik Baekhyun mendorong kepala kekasihnya itu agar lebih dalam mengemut nipple nakal miliknya itu. Beberapa menit bermain-main dan menyusu dengan dada milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyapa Baekhyun junior's dibawah sana, yang sedari tadi sudah menegang seakan berteriak meminta perlakuan manja dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung memasukkan seluruh batang mungil milik kekasihnya itu, di emutnya dan di jilatinya milik Baekhyun. Seakan ia tengah mengemut sebuah es loli.

"Awhh Chanyeollhhh yeahhh enghhh" Tak kuat, Baekhyun menjambak helaian rambut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Umhh Chanyeollie kumohon janganhh digigit seperti itu" Baekhyun mengajukan protes kepada kekasih merman-nya itu, sepertinya ia tak suka saat Chanyeol menggigit-gigit batang mungilnya itu.

Dan kini Chanyeol hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengulum batang milik Baekhyun, di naik turunkannya kepalanya seperti seseorang yang sedang memompa, tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun sudah mulai menggeliat-geliat karnanya. Sepertinya mate-nya itu akan mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, dengan semangat Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakannnya, ia ingin merasakan manis dari _susu_ milik kekasihnya itu.

"Oughh Chan, aku sudah tak sangguphh lagih aghhh" Baekhyun semakin menggeliat, tubuhnya membusung keatas karena kenikmatan yang terus-terusan ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu

*Crott..crot*

"Aghhhh hahh"Baekhyun mendesah sekuat-kuatnya ia sudah tak perduli lagi jika teman-temannya mendengarkan suara desahan itu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Seluruh cairan itu langsung di telan oleh Chanyeol tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun, bahkan juniornya sudah kembali bersih berkat jilatan dari lidah besar milik kekasihnya itu.

"Selalu saja manis, aku suka dengan rasa yang kau miliki Baek" Bisik Chanyeol sensual di hadapan Baekhyun

"Ayo Baek, puaskan juga adik ku. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu kehangatan dari bibir mungil mu itu" Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Posisi mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati adik Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan batang besar dan berurat milik kekasihnya itu langsung ke dalam mulutnya, ia sudah tak perduli dengan rasa linu di bibirnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan dan memanjakan milik kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun terlihat semakin lihai dalam memanjakan adik Chanyeol, dengan sensual ia membelai batang besar itu dengan lidahnya, tak lupa ia juga memberikan sedikit kecupan-kecupan hangat disana. Saat berada dipuncak milik Baekhyun, ia membelai lubang kencing milik kekasihnya itu dengan lidah basahnya, Chanyeol reflex menggeram karena ulahnya itu.

Baekhyun mulai memompa batang milik kekasihnya itu, membuat batang itu keluar-masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengemutnya sekencang-kencangnya.

"arghh kau sudah semakin pintar sayang, yaa lebih cepat lagi" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suara geramannya karena perbuatan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Lama Baekhyun bekerja di selangkangan milik Chanyeol, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menggeram hebat karenanya, tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk menenggelamkan miliknya ke tenggorokan milik Baekhyun.

"argghh aku datang Baek" ucap Chanyeol

*Crott.. crot..crott*

Selalu saja, cairan yang di keluarkan oleh batang kekar milik Chanyeol sangat banyak, sampai-sampai Baekhyun sedikit tersedak karena cairan itu tak berhenti untuk menyemprot tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya, diraihnya bibir tipis itu. Dikecapinya sisa cairan miliknya yang tersisa di mulut Baekhyun.

"Mari kita langsung ke intinya baek" ucap chanyeol sensual kepada Baekhyun

Lelaki merman itu mulai merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang, di tatapnya tubuh indah itu. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan beberapa kecupan di wajah manis milik Baekhyun, posisi mereka saat ini Baekhyun yang berada di bawah dan Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"ahh ku mohon lekas masukkan milik mu yeollie, aku sudah tidak tahan lagihh" Baekhyun memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk segera memasukinya

"Kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya, baiklah aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan dari kekasih ku ini" ujar Chanyeol

Perlahan Chanyeol buka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar, kedua bokong sintal milik Baekhyun sedikit ia remas, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang pink milik kekasihnya itu yang sudah semakin berkedut-kedut,terlihat sangat sexy.

Perlahan Chanyeol belai lubang itu dengan lidahnya, ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu memberikan sedikit pelumas di dalam sana, agar batang Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah melesak ke dalam lubang surganya itu.

"ahhh Chanyeol ku mohon, jangan menggoda ku lagi. Masukkan!" Baekhyun terlihat sudah tidak tahan dengan kenikmatannya, tangan lentiknya tiada hentinya menjambak rambut-rambut milik Chanyeol

"Baiklah sayangku, aku datang" bisik Chanyeol sensual kepada Baekhyun

*jleb*

Kini batang besar milik Chanyeol sudah berhasil memasuki lubang milik kekasihnya itu, dengan beberapa kali hentakan ia sudah berhasil membobol lubang itu kembali

"Ougghhh Chanyeollhhh kau sangat besar sekali" teriak baekhyun dengan sedikit desahan disana

"Kau juga semakin ketat dan sempith Baek, argghh" geraman Chanyeolpun sudah lolos dari bibir tebal milik pria merman itu

Chanyeol melakukan gerakan in-out, tangannya tak pernah absen untuk menggerayangi kulit tubuh milik kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa menganga dan memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kenimktan yang akan terus di berikan oleh Chanyeol

"Ahh yeollie, lebih cepathh ku mohon lubang ku sangat gatallhh" Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat semakin binal, peluhnya mulai bercucuran, dan itu semakin terlihat sangat sexy bagi Chanyeol

Tak mau hanya berdiam diri, Baekhyun berusaha mengetatkan lubangnya. Ia juga ingin memanjakan kekasihnya di dalam sana.

"Argghh Baek, jangan menggoda ku. Kalau kau begini terus, aku menjamin kau takkan bisa bangkit dari ranjang ini esok hari" Chanyeol semakin memperdalam tumbukkannya, ia perkencang kecepatannya, sampai-sampai ranjang itu berderit karena sangking hebat pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ahhh yahhh disana Chanyeol ughhh" Chanyeol mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat Chanyeol menghajar sweet spotnya di dalam sana

"Ahh Yeolli, aku tak sangguphhh ahhh nyahhh" Desahan Baekhyun semakin terdengar sensual, jari-jari kaki milik lelaki manis itu melengkung sebab kenikmatan yang sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi, Baekhyun berusaha memeluk erat kekasihnya itu, ia benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang, sampai pada akhirnya

*crott,,crott* lelaki mungil itu memuncratkan pelepasannya, cairannya jatuh mengenai perutnya dan berceceran sedikit di atas sprei miliknya.

Baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi, ia sudah terkulai lemas setelah pelepasannya, tapi Chanyeol belum juga menandakan bahwa ia juga akan keluar.

Beberapa menit yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk mendapatkan pelepasannya, ia semakin menambah tempo in-outnya, Baekhyun sudah mulai menunjukkan kalau ia akan mendapatkan pelepasannya kembali untuk ke dua kalinya, padahal baru saja ia mendapatkannya, tetapi karena liarnya seorang Chanyeol, ia sudah tak tahan menahan kenikmatannya itu.

"Ahhh yeollie,, aku mau lagi! Kau sangat hebat sayanghh" desah Baekhyun

"Bersama Baek aarggh" geram Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, benar-benar sangat jantan

*Crot..crot*

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasan mereka bersamaan, Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh cairannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, berharap cairan itu nanti akan tumbuh di dalam sana.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, ia memeluk kekasihnya itu, dia ingin melakukannya lagi. Ingat Chanyeol itu tak pernah puas jika itu berurusan dengan Baekhyun

"Baek ingin melanjutkan ronde berikutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada kekasihnya itu

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan sayang ku, kau tak pelu bertanya. Aku akan dengan senang hati melayani mu dan menampung semua cairan mu di dalam tubuh ku" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit kepayahan sebab pelepasan yang baru saja ia dapatkan

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol seakan mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, dengan semangat ia bangkit untuk melanjutkan hal yang ia sukai itu.

Ia mulai memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun menungging di hadapannya dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung memulai pergerakannya di dalam Baekhyun

Mungkin Chanyeol akan memanfaatkan malam ini untuk bermain sepuas-puasnya dengan matenya itu, Chanyeol berencana tidak akan berhenti sampai matahari terbit esok hari.

Sedangkan Baekhyun seakan pasrah dengan luapan-luapan nafsu Chanyeol, ia berusaha untuk mengimbangi segala pergerakan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia sudah mulai lelah tetapi ia tak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang, mentaripun mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur, dan karena itu. Luhan sedikit terusik dari tidurnya karena secercah cahaya mentari yang mengenai iris cantiknya itu. Luhan teringat kembali kejadian yang terjadi padanya, ia heran mengapa ia begitu bodohnya menangisi lelaki yang baru saja ia temui, sungguh Luhan sangat malu sekarang ini.

"Aihh Luhann kau benar-benar bodoh, mengapa kau menangisinya! Ckh tenang saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat lelaki dingin itu yang menangis karna diriku, tunggu saja sehun keparat" masih pagi mood Luhan benar-benar sudah hancur karena ulah seorang lelaki albino yang sayang lelaki itupula lah yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Pagi-pagi begini pasti udara masih sangat segar, akan sangat bagus untuk membersihkan pemikiran runyam ku ini" Luhan melihat kesisi kirinya, disana pula ada Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menyelami mimpinya, tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun kepada temannya itu, Luhan mulai membangunkan lelaki Do itu ia meneriaki lelaki itu sampai Kyungsoo terjerembab ke lantai karena kaget dengan teriakan yang berasal dari Luhan

"Yakk! Apa maksud mu! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengganggu ku!" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal dengan Luhan sekarang

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu untuk jalan santai di pagi hari ini, aku ingin mengajak sahabat ku ini untuk hidup sehat, ayo Kyung pasti sangat segar di luar sana" ajak Luhan kepada Kyungsoo, tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar di pagi hari ini, luhan butuh teman yang dapat mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan ia sangat membutuhkan Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

"Hei, aku kenal dirimu Lu, kau bukan seseorang yang rela bangun di pagi hari hanya untuk berjalan santai, katakan yang sebenarnya!" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat ahli menebak perasaan yang di rasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmhh fine! Aku sangat sedih sekarang ini Kyung, aku butuh teman untuk mendengarkan kesedihan ku ini, aku mohon ayolah Kyung. Aku ingin menenangkan perasaan ku ini" Luhan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo, dengan wajah memelas ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mau menemaninya.

"Hmm sudah jangan tunjukkan wajah jelek mu itu lagi, yasudah bersiaplah. Setelah itu kita langsung turun ke bawah untuk mencari udara segar, mau ajak Baekhyun? Biar aku membangunkannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Yeayy kau memang yang terbaik Kyung, ahh tidak perlu. Kau taukan pasti dia sekarang tengah bercuddling manja dengan Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggunya" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, sekarang ini mereka telah selesai merapikan diri mereka untuk langsung turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di pesisir pantai, mereka memutuskan mengistirahatkan diri mereka untuk duduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut setelah lelah berlari.

"Huhh kalau begini terus, aku yakin bisa menurunkan berat badan ku!" Itu Kyungsoo, Luhan sangat heran lelaki itu selalu melakukan diet padahal tubuhnya sudah mungil begini entah bagian apalagi yang mau ia kecilkan. Kalau Luhan ia lebih tidak ingin memikirkan tubuhnya, asalkan ia sehat ia sudah puas akan itu.

"Hei, kau bilang kau ingin bercerita. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, lekaslah" Kyungsoo mulai menanyakan hal yang ingin Luhan katakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh begini, aku suka sama Sehun" luhan terlihat sangat blak-blakan sekarang ini

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia masih memperhatikan temannya itu.

"Tapi ia terlihat begitu sulit di gapai Kyung. Seperti tadi malam, ia benar-benar sangat dingin dengan ku. Dia terlihat sangat tidak perduli dengan ku, bahkan sepertinya ia tak melihat diriku" Luhan sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan pemikirannya kepada Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin jauh lebih dekat dengannya, tetapi ia seperti memabungun tembok tinggi dengan ku. Aku merasa sangat tak di inginkan. Tak pernah aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Hanya pria albino keparat itu yang pertama kalinya berani membuat ku seperti ini. Tetapi sudut hati ku yang lain seakan berkata untuk tetap memperjuangkannya bagaimana pun sikapnya kepada ku nantinya" Mata rusa lelaki manis itu sudah mulai tergenang dengan air matanya, Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menangis. Ia tak mau terlihat cengeng hanya karna perlakuan dingin Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari kegelisahan mu Lu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya itu halus.

"Jawaban? Apa Kyung?" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Kau bilang hati mu seakan berteriak meminta untuk memperjuangkan perasaan mu kepada Sehun, jadi dengarkan lah kata hatimu. Setiap hal yang keluar dari hati yang tulus, akan menghasilkan ketulusan pula nantinya. Jangan pernah takut, jika ia menolak mu kali ini jangan berkecil hati mungkin saja ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini. Sebaiknya dirimu harus semakin menunjukkan ketulusan mu padanya. Jangan takut di tolak, tapi lakukanlah sebuah usah untuk mendapatkan hati dinginnya itu" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat bijaksana pikir Luhan, mendengarkan perkataan temannya itu semakin membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya. Spontan Luhan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Terimakasih Kyung, kau memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Aku sayang padamu" tak henti-henti Luhan menampilkan senyumannya, seluruh beban seakan berangsur-angsur mulai terangkat sekarang.

"Ya aku tahu, aku juga!" Jawab Kyungsoo seadaanya. Lelaki do itu selalu seperti itu, sangat susah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hmmhh ingin berjalan-jalan lagi?" Tanya Luhan

"Ayo, kau mau ke arah mana sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik kepada Luhan

"Disana saja, sepertinya daerah itu cukup sepi dan tenang. Mungkin pemandangan disana sangat jauh lebih indah" tunjuk Luhan ke daerah pantai paling ujung

"Yasudah, ayo jalan" seperinya Kyungsoo seakan lupa ingatan dengan daerah yang baru saja di tunjuk Luhan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian yakin langsung ingin kembali?" Itu Baekhyun ia memastikan kepada tiga orang lelaki yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi itu.

"Apa kalian tak mau sarapan pagi dulu? Biar aku masakan sesuatu, aduh Luhan Kyungsoo kemana lagi" terlihat Baekhyun mencoba menawarkan untuk makan pagi bersama kepada ketiga lelaki tampan itu, ia juga tengah kebingungan sedari tadi ia bangun ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung ke dua temannya itu, tega-teganya mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Ku rasa itu tak perlu sayang. Lagian Kai dan Sehun, ku yakin masih belum terbiasa berlama-lama di daratan mereka pasti sudah merasa tak enak sedari tadi. Kami harus segera kembali ke lautan" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh mungil matenya itu.

"Ehem yang mulia kami masih disini" kai merasa sakit mata melihat kemesran pasangan ini pagi-pagi, sedangkan Sehun ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja sedari tadi memperhatikan rajanya itu.

"Ahh maaf Kai-ssi, Sehun-sii. Ahh benar kata mu tadi Chanyeollie. Maaf aku melupakannya, kekasih macam apa aku ini. Yasudah bergegaslah masuk ke lautan, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu nantinya kepada kalian jika kalian berlama-lama disini" Baekhyun merasa bodoh dengan permintaannya kepada ketiga lelaki ini. Bisa-bisanya ia meminta mereka tinggal lebih lama, tanpa memikirkan keadaan mereka.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi kami pamit undur diri" Sehun mulai berpamitan kepada Baekhyun

"Ahh iya berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan, jangan mendekati perahu para pelaut, jangan berenang di atas permukaan. Terlalu berbahaya!" Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang ibu sekarang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Ahh kau sudah seperti ibu ratu, tapi akan ku ingat pesan mu. Aku akan menjamin keselamatan dari kekasih mu ini. Dan aku juga yang akan mengantarkannya kembali bersama mu nanti" ujar Kai

"Hmmm yasudah, aku pergi! Jangan terlalu khawatir! Ahh dan aku mohon pikirkan kembali perkataan mu kemari, yakinkanlah dirimu. Aku tak mau ada penyesalan dari mu nantinya" ujar Chanyeol, sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun

"Hmmh baik Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun

"Yasudah aku pergi. Beristirahatlah aku tahu kau lelah setelah pergulatan kita tadi malam. Kau semakin menakjubkan Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol berbisik di Telinga milik kekasihnya itu. Sontak kedua pipi gembil milik lelaki cantik itu bersemu merah sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah berpamitan, ketiga lelaki jangkung itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah pantai yang semalam mereka datangi. Mereka akan merubah wujud mereka disana, tanpa takut ketahuan oleh manusia.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka merasa tak asing dengan tempat yang mereka datangi kali ini, merasa ada yang aneh sontak Luhan langsung menggenggam lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Soo sepertinya aku tahu kita ada dimana, hal gila apa yang membawa kita ke tempat ini" Luhan sudah mulai ketakutan, dan itu dapat Kyungsoo rasakan dari telapak tangan Luhan yang sedang menggenggam lengannya sudah mulai dingin sejadi-jadinya.

"Tenanglah, jika kau tenang aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan asal kau tahu hal gila yang membawa kita kemari itu dirimu, kenapa aku tak mengingat tempat ini saat berjalan kesini" sungguh sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memgerti dengan dirinya, lama ia tinggal di daerah ini. Mengapa dia jadi seperti akan lupa dengan arah jalannya tadi.

Ia sangat mengenali tempat apa yang sedang ia dan Luhan masuki ini, tempat ini sangat berbahaya. Yang terpenting pantai ini sangat terlarang untuk di masuki, yahh bisa di katakan jika kau ingin nyawa mu selamat jangan pernah memasuki daerah ini.

Dahulu banyak mitos mengerikan tentang pantai ini, dan entah mengapa para penduduk sekitar percaya saja dengan mitos itu seakan mitos itu sudah terbukti kebenarannya.

"Kyung kau dengar itu?" Luhan sudah mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo karna saking takutnya.

"Ada yang berjalan kemari Lu" tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo membawa dirinya dan Luhan untuk bersembunyi dari apa saja yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka itu.

"Ayo yang mulia, ibu ratu mungkin sudah mulai khawatir dengan kita" demi apapun Kyungsoo kenal dengan suara itu. Itu suara milik lelaki tan yang semalam tak henti-hentinya merayu Kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak mungkin salah dengar. Dan tunggu apa tadi, yang mulia? Ibu ratu? Detik itu juga Kyungsoo mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah dimana suara milik Kai berasal.  
Ternyata benar dugan Kyungsoo, itu benar Kai.

Dan ia sedang tak sendirian ia bersama dengan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Dan tunggu, jadi ternyata orang yang di panggil Yang mulia itu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mulai bingung dengan keadaan yang di alaminya ini? Siapa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya dan siapa mereka? Sungguh sedari kemarin bukannya sudah Kyungsoo bilang ia mulai agak curiga dengan ketiga laki-laki itu mereka sangat berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Apalagi wajah mereka ketampanan mereka sudah diluar batas nalar seorang manusia.

Lama Kyungsoo mengamati mereka yang sedang melangkang untuk masuk ke dalam laut, ia mulai menyentuh pundak Luhan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengajak Luhan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Lu kemari, coba kau lihat itu Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan kepada sahabatnya itu

"Iya soo, yakk! Kenapa mereka memasuki lautan itu! Ombak disini sangat ganas bisa-bisa mereka tenggelam!" Luhan sedikit panik, Kyungsoo langsung mengisyaratkan kepada laki-laki itu untuk tak bicara terlalu kencang.

"Ayo kesana, mari kita perhatikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang" Kyungsoo menuntun jalan Luhan untuk bersembunyi di batu karang yang cukup dekat dengan bibir pantai sehingga mereka akan sangat mudah melihat apa yang ketiga lelaki itu lakukan.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, setelah memperhatikan beberap detik. Mereka melihat ketiga lelaki itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia setengah ikan. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Luhan yang ingin berteriak saat melihat perubahan ketiga lelaki yang mereka kenal itu.

Ternyata benar dugaan Kyungsoo, ada yang tidak beres dengan ketiga laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang sudah sangat jelas, ketiga lelaki itu bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, mereka adalah seorang duyung atau merman. Pantas mereka memiliki rupa yang sangat sempurna, ternyata mereka bukanlah berasal dari kaumnya.

"Kyungsoo S sehunn E Ekorr" Luhan sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, air matanya sudah menggelinang, ia tak sanggup menanggung perasaannya yang sangat campur aduk sekarang ini, dan ia juga tak paham Bagaimana harus menanggapi ini semua. Ini gila, ini tak nyata. Tetapi inilah yang terjadi, inilah kenyataannya.

"Iya Lu, ternyata mereka bukan dari kaum kita, kau ingat kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol itu berbeda. Aku paham sekarang makna dari kata 'berbeda' yang Baekhyun katakan pada kita! Yaa ku rasa Baekhyun sudah tau dengan ini semua, ayo kita kembali Lu. Tak perlu kau menangisi lelaki itu, lupakan kata-kata ku tadi yang menyuruh mu untuk memperjuangkan perasaan mu. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja itu semua!" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat marah dengan kenyataan yang menampar dirinya sekarang ini, lelaki tan itu. Tak Kyungsoo sangka, ia begitu kejam. Ia membohongi Kyungsoo, dan ia sekarang sudah berhasil membohongi perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan Luhan erat-erat ditariknya lelaki itu dari daerah pantai terlarang itu. Pantas saja pantai ini sangat terlarang, ternyata begitu banyak monster yang tinggal di pantai ini.

Di langkahkannya kakinya untuk berjalan sekencang-kencangnya ke arah rumah Baekhyun. Ia sudah bersumpah akan meminta segala penjelasan Baekhyun tentang segala hal gila ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin langsung membawa teman-temannya untuk pergi dari daerah ini. Ia tak mau sahabat masuk ke dalam jurang yang sangat berbahaya ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengajak teman-temannya itu pindah ke negara lain dan meninggalkan hal-hal gila ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Haii..

Happy EXO-L day guys..

Gak nyangka ya udah 4 tahun aja huhuhu, gue harap kalian akan terus ngedukung uri EXO hari ini, besok dan juga selamanya.

Dan pada intinya I always wish the best for us. Chukkae EXO-L!

And now…

Diriku kembali again..

Apa kabar semuanya?

Gimana nih cerita ini? Makin bosenin yaa? Gaje ya? Huhu maafkan aku guys.

Tapi gue bakal usahain buat cerita ini gak terlalu monoton, dan moga2 kalian gak ngerasa bosen sama cerita ini

Terimakasih juga buat Review, fav dan follownya.

Dan sorry juga kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh, rancu, belibet dan juga typo

Mungkin itu aja deh, mubajir ntaran kalok banyak2

Yausudah byeee

Salam Chanbaek is real!

Eehh wait! Aku mau nanyak nih, kalian setuju gak kalok entaran si baek gue buat hamil anaknya si Chanyeol, ntar jadi mpreg gitchuu wkwkwk


	14. XIII

*BRAK*

Mendengar kegaduhan dari arah pintu belakang rumahnya, Baekhyun yang tadi sedang bersantai di ruang keluarganya, bergegas berlari kearah suara bantingan pintu itu. Dapat ia lihat disana kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun tak paham dengan keadaan dua temannya itu.

Saat ia melihat Luhan, dapat Bekhyun lihat lelaki pemilik mata rusa itu tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya, air mata lelaki itu terus-terusan mengalir mengenai pipi mulusnya itu, sedangkan satu temannya lagi. Kyungsoo, ia hanya terdiam dan menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

"K Kalian kenapa, Luhan kau mengapa menangis?" tanya Baekhyun gugup

"Masuk Baek! Aku butuh penjelasan mu atas semua kegilaan ini!" Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang sangat marah, intonasi suaranya sangat tegas saat ini. Tak pernah lelaki Do itu berbicara sedingin ini kepada Baekhyun

"Kegilaan apa? Hei Kyung" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya kepada temannya itu, namun Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Baekhyun, cukup kencang ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, tak sadar Baekhyun sedikit meringis karna tarikan dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berada di ruang keluarga, Kyungsoo langsung menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas karpet tebal yang ada disana, di ikuti dirinya dan juga Luhan.

"O okay, bisa kalian ceritakan pada ku, ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun cukup ragu, ia sangat takut sekarang menatap wajah dingin yang di tunjukkan sahabat Do-nya itu.

"Aku mau kau jujur kepada kami! Tak ada yang perlu kau tutup-tutupi lagi kepada kami. Jika kau mau semua ini berjalan dengan mudah, ceritakan segalanya" Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat marah sekarang ini, suara yang ia keluarkan benar-benar sangat dingin dan mencekam.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap ke dua sahabatnya itu

"S Sehun Baek hikss ekor" Luhan meringis mengucapkan kata Sehun dan juga kata ekor, Baekhyun sangat terperanjat dengan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan, ke dua matanya berkedip acak, bibir mungilnya terbuka karena ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia mengerti jalan ceritanya ini sekarang, dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menetralkan segala kegugupannya, ia berusaha untuk tenang disana.

"Kau terlihat sudah paham saat Luhan mengatakan kata-kata itu, jadi sepertinya tak perlu lagi aku bertele-tele, ayo jelaskan" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun kepada Baekhyun, jujur Baekhyun sangat-sangat takut sekarang berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"D darimana kalian tahu soal itu?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya kepada ke dua sahabatnya, Luhan tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dia hanya terdiam dengan tangisan yang sedari tadi tak bisa ia hentikan.

"Pantai terlarang! Kami tak sengaja kesana, tanpa kami sadari seperti ada yang menuntun kami ke sana, dan sepertinya ada hal yang hendak di tunjukkan kepada kami dan benar saja kami sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu, kami dapat mengetahui kegilaan yang ternyata selama ini sudah lama kau tutup-tutupi" ujar Kyungsoo dingin kepada Baekhyun

"Tak ada niatan ku untuk menutup-nutupinya kepada kalian" Ucap Baekhyun, ke dua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini semua, apa ini Baekhyun? Jika kau masih menganggap kami sahabat mu, jelaskanlah semua ini" Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha membuat Baekhyun mau membuka mulut dan menjelaskan hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Chanyeol dan juga ke dua temannya, mereka bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka adalah mahkluk lain yang sering di anggap mengerikan oleh manusia. Mereka adalah seorang duyung atau sering kita sebut merman. Tapi kalian tak perlu takut kepada mereka, mereka sama sekali tak berbahaya. Aku percaya kepada kekasih ku itu" dengan lembut Baekhyun menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol itu kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Tak berbahaya! What, Baek? Apa kau gila! Mereka itu mahkluk lain Baek, tak ada yang dapat menjamin kalau kita akan selamat saat berdekatan dengan mereka. Apa kau tak ingat cerita yang beredar. Mereka itu mahkluk pembawa sial Baek, tak seharusnya kita membiarkan mereka berdekatan dengan kita manusia. Bisa saja kau akan terbunuh olehnya Baek, mereka tak dapat kita prediksi. Mereka mahkluk buas, mereka liar, dan mereka adalah mahkluk yang tidak pernah sungkan untuk membunuh kaum kita" Kyungsoo berteriak di hadapan Baekhyun, ia sudah tidak mampu mengontrol amarahnya saat ini, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun begitu tega membohongi soal hal yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau salah Kyung, kau tak seharunya menilai sesuatu dari 'katanya' ataupun 'ceritanya'. Kau harus melihat dari kebenarannya. Kaum kitalah yang sebenarnya banyak bersalah kepada mereka. Mereka tak akan pernah menyerang kalau saja manusia tidak mengganggu mereka"

"Dan Chanyeol, kau tak perlu khawatir! Aku adalah mate-nya, ia tak mungkin menyakiti ku. Aku adalah pasangan hidupnya. Jauh sebelum kami lahir, sang pencipta sudah terlebih dulu menyatukan takdir cinta kami. Dan aku mohon jangan pernah menghina dia Kyung, dia sudah banyak menderita karna manusia" Ucar Baekhyun nanar kepada Kyungsoo, ia tak mau tersulut emosi kepada sahabatnya itu, tapi hatinya tak terima saat Kyungsoo menghina kekasihnya sekeji itu.

"Wow sepertinya mahkluk-mahkluk itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencuci otak mu. Lalu apa mau mu sekarang? Jadi kalau ia mate mu, kalu ia pasangan jiwa mu, kau mau apa Baek? Apa kau ingin pergi bersamanya dan menjadi kaumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkas kepada Baekhyun

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku rela menyerahkan kehidupan ku ini dan menukarnya agar aku bisa selalu bersama dengannnya. Aku sangat mencintainya, kalian tak bisa memisahkan kami begitu saja, aku mohon cobalah mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Janganlah kalian pentingkan ego itu, cobalah buka pikiran kalian, mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan manusia, tak ada niatan untuk menyakiti pada awalnya namun manusia sendiri yang menutup kedua mata mereka dan malah menyerang mereka membabi-buta" Ujar Baekhyun, tangisannya sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi, ia tak sanggup menahan semuanya, ia tak mau bertengkar dengan sahabatnya tapi ia juga tak mau ketika sahabatnya mencaci-maki kekasihnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, hanya karna sebuah mitos mereka tak berhak membenci sesuatu tanpa tau kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gila Baek! Kau telah dibutakan oleh cinta mu, sampai kau tak sadar dengan apa kau berurusan sekarang" Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan menahan emosinya, ia ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mohon Kyung cobalah mengerti kali ini, cobalah untuk menerima mereka" Mohon Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa aku harus menerima mahkluk pembawa sial seperti mereka. Kita ini manusia Baek, kita tak pantas berhubungan dengan mahkluk seperti mereka. Banyak pembatas yang tak seharusnya kau lewati hanya karna perasaan mu semata-mata" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah sebelum ini semakin parah, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tak ingin membahayakan nyawa kalian dan nyawa ku hanya karena mahkluk itu. Ayolah berisiaplah, kita harus bergegas sekarang juga" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu pergi darisana, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya begitu juga dengan Luhan mereka hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menyahuti Kyungsoo

"Ayolah Baek, Lu! Jangan diam saja! Kita harus pergi sebelum mereka kembali kesini. Kita harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya agar mereka tak dapat menemukan kita lagi" Ujar Kyungsoo tegas kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak Kyung. Kau tak bisa memaksa ku! Ini tentang cinta ku, inilah takdir ku. Seberapa jauhpun kau memisahkan kami, itu tak akan pernah berhasil. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menghalangi takdir yang sudah disusun rapih oleh sang pencipta" Ujar Baekhyun dingin tanpa ekspresi kepada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan penolakan yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Terserah kalian mau pergi atau tidak, aku akan tetap berada disini. Dia mate ku, aku tak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Dialah hidup dan mati ku" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Baekhyun dengan emosi melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya, membanting pintu itu dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu itu, ia tak mau kedua sahabatnya itu masuk dan berkata-kata seenak mereka tentang Chanyeol, sungguh Baekhyun tak terima akan hal itu!

"Oh bagus, bagus sekali. Kau lihat Lu! Mungkin aku akan bertepuk tangan saat melihat mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan itu, Lihat! Mereka sudah berhasil mencuci otak Baekhyun kita. Aku tak mengerti harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku tak mau ia tersakiti, tapi kenapa ini balasan yang ia berikan kepada ku! Apa salah jika aku ingin melindungi kalian! Kalian keluarga ku! Tak pantas mahkluk seperti mereka menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah lama kita rajut bertahun-tahun" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, ia terduduk di lantai sambil menekan pelipisnya, kepalanya serasa akan pecah saat itu juga.

"K kau tidak salah Kyung, hanya cara mu saja yang tidak benar" Luhan mulai membuka suaranya, sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam dan menangis mendengar ocehan dari kedua sahabatnya, ia tak hanya terdiam saja disana, tapi ia juga berfikir mencerna semua perkataan yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun, ia tak mau ini semua hancur hanya karena keegoisan mereka, harus ada salah satu yang menjadi air jika kedua sahabatnya itu adalah apinya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkas

"Jika kau ingin melindungi Baekhyun dan persahabatan kita, aku mendukung mu. Dan apabila kau ingin menjauhkan Baekhyun dengan mate-nya maaf Kyung aku tak bisa mendukung mu" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam, tak ada sisi ceria yang Luhan tunjukkan sekarang ini, ia menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan linangan air mata yang tiada hentinya ia keluarkan.

"Apa maksud mu, apa otak mu juga sudah di cuci juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan yang Baekhyun alami, apa kau tak dengar yang Baekhyun katakan tadi? Ia Mate dari Chanyeol. Dan jika benar Chanyeol seorang merman berarti ia bisa di katakan sama seperti mahkluk immortal lainnya. Dari apa yang sering ku baca, jika seorang mahkluk immortal telah bersatu dengan mate-nya. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa di pisahkan dengan cara apapun, hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Dan jika salah satu dari pasangan itu mati, yang satunya pun tak akan lama menyusul kematian mate-nya itu. Jadi kumohon demi Baekhyun, aku tak mau ia semakin tersiksa. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol, cobalah mengerti, jangan pernah mau kau di kuasai oleh ego mu sendiri" Luhan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo paham dengan semua itu, ia berharap agar Kyungsoo mau mendengar ini semua dan tidak mementingkan emosinya.

"Wahh, kau terlalu banyak membaca karangan fiksi Lu" Ucap Kyungsoo remeh

"Dan kau juga terlalu percaya akan mitos, yang belum tentu kebenaranya. Cobalah mengerti kali ini saja, kita tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu hanya sepihak. Kita juga harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari pihak Chanyeol juga. Ingat Kyung ini bukan takdir mu, ini takdir Baekhyun, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur takdirnya begitupun aku, sekalipun kita ini keluarga satu-satunya yang Baekhyun milik" Luhan dengan mudah membungkam Kyungsoo, dan disana Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan perkataan Luhan tadi kepadanya, ia mulai berfikir dan mencoba untuk mengerti seperti apa yang Luhan katakan tadi.

"Terserah kalian saja,memang ini bukan hak ku untuk mencampuri takdirnya, tapi ini adalah hak ku untuk melindunginya dan juga kau Lu" Kyungsoo mulai menahan emosinya, ia tak mau semakin tersulut akan emosinya, ia tak mau masalah ini semakin runyam kedepannya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi ku mohon. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun" Luhan berusaha mengingati sahabatnya itu

"Sehun, apa kau bertindak seperti ini karna kau juga telah jatuh hati dengan duyung itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miring yang ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan

"Aku tak ingin membohongi perasaan ku, dan benar selain karna Baekhyun alasan lain juga karna dia" ucap Luhan, ia tak berniat untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, ia hanya melihat kearah lantai atas dimana disana kamar Baekhyun berada, terlihat kamar itu terkunci rapat.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kedua tungkai Luhan mulai melangkah untuk menaiki anak tangga yang ada di rumah itu, ia ingin memasuki kamarnya. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah dan juga ia sudah lelah karna sedari tadi menangisi kisahnya yang menyedihkan ini.

Hari masih pagi, namun masalah tak pernah pandang bulu untuk datang di waktu kapan saja.

Begitupun Kyungsoo, lelaki Do itu berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet tebal yang ada disana.

"Dan jika ini untuk Baekhyun, baiklah aku akan mencoba mengerti.." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, terlihat Baekhyun hanya terlungkup di atas ranjang empuknya, ia berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya di ranjang itu, meredam suara tangisannya agar tak di dengar oleh para sahabatnya.

"Hikss,, kenapa ini semakin sulit dan kenapa Kyungsoo begitu tega menghina seseorang tanpa memikirkan kebenarannya. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Mama papa… apa keputusan yang Baekhyun pilih sudah benar? Baekhyun menyayangi Kyungsoo Luhan, tapi dilain sisi Baekhyun jauh lebih menyayangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun mah pah… Ntah bagaiman hidup ku jika tanpa dia, aku hanya ingin selalu bersamanya, apa itu salah?" Baekhyun terisak disana, ia tak paham harus bagaimana sekarang ini.

* * Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, saat ia melihat disana telah ada notifikasi chat dari Luhan. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat malas untuk menanggapinya, ia tak sanggup mendengar caci maki mereka tentang Chanyeol, tetapi ketika ponselnya tak henti-henti bergetar dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membuka aplikasi Chat-nya dan melihat pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan : Baek apa aku boleh masuk?

Baek, aku mohon, aku mengerti dengan perasaan mu. Karna akupun juga merasakannya

Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan, aku bersumpah aku tak akan marah kepada mu

Jika kau mengijinkan, tolong bukalah pintu mu, aku ingin bersama dengan bayi ku.

Hanya aku, tidak ada Kyungsoo

Baekhyun membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Luhan, jujur ia bingung dengan maksud dari pesan Luhan barusan. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Luhan, dan benar saja disana sudah ada Luhan yang menunggu Baehyun untuk membukakan pintunya

"Terimakasih Baek" Ucap Luhan tulus

"Yasudah ayolah masuk" Ujar Baekhyun, setelah ia dan Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak lupa ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya itu lagi. Ia masih tak ingin berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Luhan

"Yah begitulah" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Baek, jujur. Awalnya aku merasa semua ini tak masuk di akal. Tapi setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan mu tadi kepada kami, aku mencoba mengerti dengan hal ini semua. Aku sadar Baek, aku dan Kyungsoo tak dapat memisahkan kau dan Chanyeol, kami tak bisa melanggar takdir yang sudah dibuat oleh tuhan, jadi ku mohon. Jika kau memilih untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol, pergilah Baek. Jangan pernah membohongi perasaan mu, aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Jika kau merasa ialah mate mu pergilah bersamanya Baek, disini aku akan menjadi Luhan sahabat mu yang selalu mendukung semua pilihan yang kau buat, dan berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia dengan pilihan mu itu. Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, pasangan seperti kalian tidak akan pernah bisa tahan berpisah lama seperti ini. Jadi ku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu, dan jangan terlalu dengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, dia hanya belum paham dengan kisah cinta seperti ini. Perjuangkanlah cinta mu Baek, jangan pernah takut" ujar Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"Terimakasih Lu, aku tak menyangka kau bisa memahami semua ini. Makasih Lu" Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia dengan perkataan Luhan tadi, spontan saja ia langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan hangat, ia terharu dengan perkataan Luhan tadi, sampai ke dua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang ini.

"Hahaha sudahlah orang seperti kita tak pantas untuk menangis dan bersedih-sedih seperti ini, ingat ini bukan style kita" Ujar Luhan yang masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun hangat

"Kau benar Lu, tapi terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku berharap kelak kau akan menemukan kekasih mu juga, aku harap ia juga akan menyayangi dan mau menjaga sahabat rusa ku ini" Baekhyun berusaha untuk melupakan semua pernasalahannya, ia mulai bercanda dengan sahabatnya itu

"Tapi Lu, Bagaimana Kyungsoo" Tiba-tiba mood Baekhyun seakan turun lagi, ketika mengingat nama sahabatnya itu

"Ia sangat sulit untuk di nasihati, kita tunggu saja sampai Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai kembali. Ku rasa dengan Kai yang menjelaskan segalanya pada dirinya, ia akan mau mendengarkan sedikit.." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun

Dan sekarang, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling menenangkan satu sama lain, tak ada niatan mereka untuk mengungkit-ungkit permasalahan tadi.

"Lu, apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu

"Kalau aku jawab ia, kenapa?" Luhan bertanya kembali pada Baekhyun

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang jika mendengar kau juga menyukai Sehun. Aku merasa tidak sendirian untuk memperjuangkan cinta rumit ini, ternyata ada juga sahabat manis ku ini yang juga ikut memperjuangkan cintanya sama seperti ku" Ujar Baekhyun semangat di hadapan Luhan

"Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi Baek, sepertinya kau tak akan sendirian kali ini. Karna aku juga mencintai lelaki dingin itu, sepertinya Sehun sudah berhasil mengambil seluruh perasaan ku. Dan sepertinya kita akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk cinta kita" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak henti-henti ia tunjukkan, Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi, tak ada alasan lagi yang ia minta. Ia senang, senang karna ia tak sendirian menghadapi ini semua dan juga senang karna Luhan akhirnya bertemu dengan takdir cintanya.

"Mari berjuang bersama Lu" Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat sekarang ini

"Tentu Baek, tak ada yang dapat menghalangi kita, sekalipun itu si menyebalkan Kyungsoo" tak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun, Luhan jauh lebih semangat. Bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti di pikiran Luhan saat ini ia hanya perlu berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, tak mereka sadari ke tiga lelaki mungil itu sudah lama terlelap dan menyelami mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan terbangun, perutnya seperti sedang berdemo di dalam sana mengingat tak ada sesuappun yang ia makan saat makan pagi tadi, karena terlalu heboh dengan wujud dari Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan membuat mereka lupa untuk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

Luhan berusaha untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang sekarang ini masih terlelap disana, Luhan menatapi sahabatnya itu, dapat Luhan tebak sahabatnya itu pasti sekarang ini sangat lelah, tidak hanya lelah fisik, hatinya pun juga jauh lebih lelah. Hei, siapa yang sanggup menghadapai masalah rumit seperti ini coba.

"Baekk.. bangun baek. Sudah siang. Mari kita turun kebawah dan makan" Luhan berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya itu

Merasa terusik Baekhyun mulai mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya yang lentik itu.

"Hnghh sudah jam berapa memangnya Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang, jika kau tak ingin melewatkan lagi makan siang mu sebaiknya bangunlah, sedari tadi pagi kita tak ada makan apapun, ayo Baek" Ajak Luhan ke Baekhyun

Dengan masih terhuyung-huyung Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengikuti Luhan keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju dapur untuk memakan apapun yang bisa di makan.

Saat mereka sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, samar-samar Luhan dan Baekhyun mencium bau masakan, sangat wangi. Dan sepertinya mereka tahu yang sedang memasak itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa memasak seenak ini, sudah pasti Kyungsoo, dengan ragu-ragu Luhan dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk turun ke bawah. Jujur saja, mereka masih takut untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

Sekarang ini ke dua lelaki manis itu sudah berada di dekat meja makan, mereka tak berani untuk langsung duduk disana, terutama Baekhyun. Padahal ini rumahnya, tapi ia masih takut untuk bertindak sesuka hatinya mengingat suasana mencekam yang masih melingkupi rumahnya.

Lama mereka berdiri disana, muncul lah Kyungsoo dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang telah selesai ia masak.

"Duduklah, aku tahu kalian lapar. Makan lah, aku sengaja memasak untuk kalian" Ucap Kyungsoo datar

Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk disana, mereka mulai menyendoki makanan dengan gugup, tak ada yang berani untuk bersuara disana. Saat makanpun tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suaranya, tak biasanya mereka seperti ini. Biasanya ketiga sahabat ini akan sangat heboh saat berada di meja makan, mereka akan membahas apa saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang ini. Mereka hanya diam, layaknya seperti orang asing.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka.

Seperti biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menonton Tv ataupun bermain Playstation. Tapi tidak juga untuk saat ini. Ketiga lelaki itu hanya terdiam disana. Sampai pada akhirnya.

"Ekhemmm aku rasa ini sedikit aneh" Ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"Ahh iya iya" Kompak Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Hmmhh tak ku sangka kita jadi seperti ini, kita terlihat seperti orang asing. Aku tak mau kita seperti ini. Jadi ku mohon Lu Baek maafkan aku jika tadi aku terlalu kasar kepada kalian" Ucap Kyungsoo tulus meminta maaf kepada kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup kaget awalnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, sontak sekarang ini mereka menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung yang mereka tampilkan

"Iya, jika hanya karna ego dan emosi bisa menghancurkan persahabatan kita, aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku sadar, aku salah. Aku terlalu egois tanpa pikir panjang aku meluapkan emosi ku pada kalian. Benar kata mu Baek sebaiknya aku mendengarkan seluruh kebenarannya baru aku bisa menilai baik atau buruknya. Dan Lu kau juga benar, aku hanya termakan akan mitos-mitos mengerikan sampai aku tak memikirkan perasaan sahabat ku, maafkan aku, ku mohon" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menyesal saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun maupun Luhan

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menghampiri tubuh sahabat mereka itu dan saling memeluk disana.

Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun, mau itu masalah besar dan kecil. Hal itu tak akan pernah bisa meruntuhkan tali persahabatan mereka yang jauh lebih kuat.

Mereka hanya khawatir, tak ada niatan apapun. Mereka hanya tak mau melihat saudara dan juga sahabat mereka tersakiti, hanya itu saja.

"Maafkan aku juga Soo, aku tahu kau khawatir kepada ku, maafkan aku" Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal sekarang ini

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf, akulah yang bersalah disini. Aku terlalu protektif kepada kalian tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kalian. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Tidak begini namannya persahabatan. Persahabatan itu saling mendukung dengan apapun pilihan yang di pilih sahabatnya bukan saling menghujat dan menyalahkan sahabatnya. Ku mohon maafkan aku Baek Lu aku sangat gelap mata tadi, hingga tanpa pikir panjang aku meneriaki dan memarahi kalian" tangisan Kyungsoo pecah, bulir air mata mulai mengalir disana mengenai kedua pipi gembilnya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menangis disana. Ia tak pernah bisa menahan tangisannya saat menghadapi hal seperti ini. Jujur, di balik keceriaannya sebenarnya Luhan adalah orang yang sangat rapuh apalagi menyangkut tentang persahabatannya ini. Ia bisa saja berubah menjadi Luhan yang cengeng.

"Baiklah Baek, seperti yang kau mau. Aku akan mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan ini semua. Aku tak mau kau tersakiti. Dan jika memang Chanyeol lah kebahagian mu, aku dengan sangat rela kau pergi bersamanya. Tapi aku mohon sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, aku meminta padamu untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Jujur Baek aku masih bingung otak ku seakan tak mampu mencerna ini semua, tapi sungguh Baek aku sudah berusaha merelakan dengan lapang dada bagaimanapun pilihan mu nantinya"

"Dari dulu hidupmu selalu di rundung kesedihan, dan sekarang sangat egois jika aku mehalangi mu untuk menggapai kebahagian yang sudah lama kau nanti-nanti. Demi apapun Baek, aku minta maaf kepada mu, maafkan perkataan ku tadi. Jika memang Chanyeol kebahagian mu gapailah ia. Aku akan selalu mendukung mu disini" Kyungsoo menatap wajah sahabatnya itu tak ada lagi amarah disana, yang ada hanya ketulusan untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe tak ku sangka Kyungsoo ku benar-benar sangat-sangat bijaksana, kau memiliki hati yang baik Soo, aku semakin menyayangi sahabat ku ini. Terimakasih Soo karna mau mencoba untuk mengerti akan semua hal ini" Luhan mulai bersuara disana, kedua tangannya tak henti-henti mengusap lembuat kedua punggung temannya itu

"Jika kau menginginkan penjelasan lain, alangkah lebih baik jika kita bertanya pada Chanyeol dan juga teman-temannya, merekalah kuncian dari semua pertanyaan mu. Tapi ku mohon lupakanlah emosi mu kepada mereka. Ingat soo ego dan emosi selalu membawa petaka pada akhirnya, cobalah untuk berlapang dada dan menerima semuanya demi Baekhyun demi persahabatan kita" Luhan terlihat semakin dewasa, tak pernah-pernah ia berbicara seperti ini, jujur, Kyungsso dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pekataan Luhan.

"Tentu Lu, aku berjanji tak ada lagi emosi dan juga amarah disini. Aku akan mencoba berlapang dada menerima semua ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan Baekhyun, ia tak henti-hentinya memeluk sahabatnya itu. Air matanya seakan tidak ingin mengering. Air matanya tiada henti mengalir dan mengenai ke dua pipi mulusnya itu. Jujur ia merasa benar-benar sangat beruntung sekarang ini.

Ya, ia sangat beruntung karena memilik sahabat seperti Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Memang pada awalnya Kyungsoo sangat marah padanya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu sahabat Do-nya itu mencoba untuk menerima pilihannya dan perasaannya. Begitupun Luhan, Lelaki rusa itu tiada hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata semangat untuk Baekhyun agar tak lelah memperjuangkan kisah cinta rumitnya ini.

Dan sekarang, seluruh beban di pundaknya itu seakan benar-benar sudah menghilang begitu saja. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan tadi pagi saat Kyungsoo memarahinya, sekarang itu tidak ada lagi. Yang ada sekarang hanya rasa bahagia dan haru ke duanya tercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka secepat ini Kyungsoo dapat memahaminya dan menerima segalanya, ia benar-benar berterimakasih kepada sang pencipta atas segala kebaikan yang ia berika kepada Baekhyun. Tak hanya Chanyeol, sang pencipta juga dengan sangat berbaik hati juga memberikan Baekhyun kedua sahabat yang sangat baik dan pengertian kepadanya. Ahh tidak hanya itu, kedua sahabatnya itu juga sangat menyayanginya, dan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Hahaha, kita seperti anak-anak ya, tadi bertengkat sekarang berpelukan dan saling menangis bersama. Tapi tak aku suka sifat kekanakan kita ini. Tapi ku harap tak ada lagi yang dapat memecahkan tali persahabatan kita, sudah cukup ini semua. Dan tugas kita sekarang. Kita harus saling berjuang untuk kebahagian manis yang akan datang kepada kita nantinya, ayo tersenyum jangan menangis lagi, Baek Lu hahaha. Kalian tahu betapa jeleknya kalian saat menangis" Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar sudah melupakan segalanya, ia terlihat sudah sangat baikan sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Terlihat tiga orang lelaki tampan yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang lelaki berwajah dingin memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sejak tadi pagi mengganggu pikirannya

"Yang mulia, jenderal Kai ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada kalian" Ucap lelaki albino itu

"Ada apa penasihat Oh?" Tanya Kai

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya memilih diam dan langsung mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh penasihat kerajaaannya itu

"Tadi saat kita berada di pantai, aku melihat sosok Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada disana. Aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak, karena aku hanya melihat sekilas" Dengan ekspresi datarnya lelaki itu mengatakannya kepada Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan dua lelaki lain, mereka sudah terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun tadi.

"Penasihat Oh itu tidak mungkin, pantai itu sangat terpencil dan sangat jarang di datangi oleh manusia hahha kau ini ada saja, mungkin karena kau terlalu lelah jadinya kau banyak berhalusinasi Sehun" Kai terkekeh dengan perkataan Sehun tadi, ia benar-benar tidak menganggap serius perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya apa yang kau lihat sepertinya benar penasihat Oh, entah mengapa aku juga merasakan kehadiran mereka disana, dan mungkin itu benar adanya" Ujar Chanyeol santai, sontak Kai yang mendengar itu mulai terkejut, ia yang awalnya menganggap itu hanya halusinasi Sehun mendadak membeku di tempatnya setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama.

"L lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ini. Oh yampun! Mengapa aku begitu ceroboh! Jenderal macam apa akau in!" Kai benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap cerobohnya tadi, bisa-bisanya ia tak merasakan apapun saat berada di pantai tadi.

"Tenanglah Kai, jika ke dua lelaki itu sudah mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya bukannya itu bagus, kita hanya perlu memberikan mereka penjelasan tentang siapa kita sebenarnya dan mencoba membuat mereka mengerti dan menerima keadaan kita" Chanyeol mentap wajah penasihat dan jenderalnya itu serius, tak ada garis wajah tanda sedang bercanda disana.

"Lalu jika mereka tidak terima, lalu mengusir dan menjauhi kita, bagaimana?" Tanya Kai, ia sedikit gugup sekarang ini

"Hei Kai kau ini seorang merman" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak jenderalnya itu

"Maksudnya?" Kai benar-benar bingung dengan situasi saat ini

"Kai, kai.. kau memang benar-benar bodoh atau apa! Jika mereka tak bisa menerima segala penjelasan mu. Jalan terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah gunakan kekuatan mu, berikan mereka kiasan. Sugesti mereka agar bisa menerima dan memahami keadaan kita" Ucap Sehun santai

Dan sekarang Kai sudah mengerti, dan ia cukup lega. Jujur ia takut lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang baru saja ia temui tadi malam pergi menjauhinya hanya karna ia seorang merman. Benar kata Sehun, hanya cara itu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tetap berada disisinya.

"Begini saja, ketika kita datang ke rumah Baekhyun nanti malam. Aku akan mencoba menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka. Dan setelah itu akan ku serahkan kepada kalian sisanya. Aku mau Sehun mengurus lelaki bermata rusa itu, dan kau Kai urusi lelaki bermata bulat mu itu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol berniat untuk masuk ke beranda istananya, disana ia menemui ibunya yang bersantai disana, ahh ternyata ibunya tidak sendirian disana. Adiknya Guanlian juga ada disana.

"Hei bu sedang apa?" Sapa Chanyeol, tak lupa ia juga memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi ibunya itu

"Heii anak ibu, seperti yang kau lihat ibu sedang bersantai dengan adik mu, bagaimana pekerjaan mu dan bagaimana Baekhyun mu?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol, mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah tampan anak sulungnya itu

"Eii maaf apa boleh aku menyela, Baekhyun? Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu di kerajaan kita sebelumnya, apa aku terlalu lama berkelana sehingga aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Itu Guanlian, ia sedikit penasaran dengan nama yang baru saja ibunya sebutkan

"Ya sayang, kau banyak sekali ketinggalan berita. Maka dari itu menetaplah disini temani ibu mu yang tua ini disini" ujar ibu Chanyeol dengan sedikit bercanda dengan anaknya

"Oh bu, ayolah.. jawab pertanyaan ku siapa Baekhyun!" Ternyata Guanlin masih bersikukuh menanyakan siapa pemilik nama itu

"Dia kekasih kakak mu, ahhh bukan hanya kekasih. Di mate kakak mu" Jawab ibu Chanyeol santai, dan setelah mendengar jawaban ibunya itu, Guanlian langsung terdiam dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan jika ia sangat sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan.

"Kak?" Guanlin memanggil kakaknya itu

"Hahh kau sama saja , tak pernah berubah, selalu ingin tahu. Ya Baekhyun mate ku. Dan tentang kau yang tak pernah mendengar namanya, tentu saja karna ia seorang manusia" Ucap Chanyeol menjawab seluruh keingin tahuan adiknya itu

"Apa? Manusia?!" Guanlin benar-benar seakan tersedak setelah mendengar asal dari kaum mate kakaknya itu, reflex ia menatap wajah ibunya, dan dapat ia lihat ibunya sekarang tengah tersenyum menjawab tatapannya.

"Wahh ini benar-benar gila" gumam Guanlin, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, Guanlin sangat paham betul dengan sikap kakaknya itu, Chanyeol itu sangat anti dengan namannya manusia, setelah ayah mereka mati disebabkan oleh manusia. Chanyeol seakan menutup diri dengan segala hal bahkan ia sangat membenci dengan mahkluk yang bernama manusia.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, si pria pembenci itu malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak manusia. Wah, ternyata sang pencipta sangat hebat membolak-balikkan hati dan perasaan mahkluknya, pikir Guanlin

"Bagaimana Baekhyun, apa dia ada mengatakan sesuatu kepada mu?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol

"Ahh itu, ia sudah memutuskannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ikut dengan ku dan merubah wujudnya seperti kaum kita, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan hal itu kembali. Aku tak mau ia menyesal di kemudian hari karna pilihannya, dan lagi banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan di kehidupannya saat ini sebelum akhirnya merubah wujudnya seperti kita" Ujar Chanyeol kepada ibunya, sungguh ibu Chanyeol merasa senang dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia merasa pilihannya untuk menemui anak itu tak berakhir sia-sia, dia sangat bahagai, sebentar lagi anak sulungnya akan dapat bersatu dengan mate-nya tanpa ada lagi dinding yang menghalangi mereka.

"Jujur, bu aku sangat senang saat ia mengatakan jika ia ingin seperti kita. Aku tak sabar menunggu saat ia benar-benar merubah wujudnya seperti kita" Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia ceritakan kepada ibunya itu. Termasuk juga dengan ibu Chanyeol wanita itu juga dapat merasakan kebahagian yang di rasakan anaknya, senyuman tiada henti ia tunjukkan kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Wahh kau benar-benar sangat beruntung kak mendapatkan mate yang begitu perhatian seperti Baekhyun mu itu, aku jadi iri padamu" ujar Guanlian kepada kakaknya itu, Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Chanyeol yang mendengarkan perkataan Guanlian tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa melihat ekspresi iri yang di tunjukkan anak itu

"Makanya, jangan hanya pergi berkelana tanpa membawa hasil, sekali-kali pergilah dan carilah mate-mu. Jujur, ibu ingin melihat kedua anak ibu bahagia dapat bertemu dengan mate-nya. Ibu akan jauh lebih sangat bahagia jika ibu bisa menikahkan anak ibu dengan mate kalian nantinya, jika ayah kalian masih ada, ia pasti akan jauh lebih bahagia mendengar ini semua" Senyum ibu Chanyeol terlihat sedikit memudar saat ia teringat tentang suaminya itu, sebenarnya, wanita mermaid itu sama sekali tak bisa melupakan suaminya itu, jika tak ada Chanyeol dan Guanlin mungkin bisa saja ia menyusul suaminya itu, tapi ia masih memiliki alasan disini untuk hidup dan melihat kedua anaknya itu hidup bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, ia sudah berjanji dengan suaminya, dan jika tugasnya sudah selesai. Mungkin dengan itu ia dapat tenang menyusul sang suami.

"Bu, ku mohon jangan bersedih" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut wajah ibunya, sedangkan Sandara ia tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua putra tampannya itu.

"Ibu sangat sayang pada kalian, alasan ibu bertahan hidup sampai saat ini hanya untuk melihat kalian bahagia, dan jika nanti kalian sudah bahagia, mungkin saja ibu juga akan pergi menyusul ayah kalian" Ucap Sandara sendu kepada kedua putranya itu

"Ibu, jangan mengatkan itu, kalau begitu Guanlin tak ingin mencari mate ku. Untuk apa aku mendapatkan mate ku, jika aku harus kehilangan ibu ku yang cantik ini. Jadi ku mohon bu tetaplah disini, tetaplah selalu ada bersama kami, jangan tinggalkan kami bu" Guanlin mulai memeluk ibunya itu, mendengar perkataan anaknya itu. Reflek Sandara memukul pelan kepala anak bungsunya itu

"Jangan bodoh Guanlin! Kau tetap harus mencari mate mu seperti kakak mu, jangan mencari-cari alasan bocah nakal!" Terlihat Sandara begitu kesal kepada anak bungsunya itu, tetapi senyuman indahnya tak pernah luntur saat memeluk anak bungsunya itu

"Chanyeol kemari, peluk ibu" Sandara mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol, dan detik itu juga Chanyeol menggapai tangan itu dan memeluk ibu cantiknya itu

"Uhhh bayi ku, tak ku sangka kalian akan tumbuh begitu cepat, dan bahkan sekarang kalian akan memulai kehidupan baru kalian, dan membina keluarga kalian sendiri, harus kalian ingat doa ibu akan selalu menyertai kebahagiaan kalian" Terlihat bulir air mata jatuh dan mengenai pipi wanita mermaid itu, kedua tangannya tak henti-henti mengelus ke dua putra tampannya itu, Sandara benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupannya ini.

" _Terkadang kita yang menentukan takdir kita sendiri, namun terkadang takdir itu sendirilah yang mengendalikan kita._ "

Sama seperti Chanyeol, awalnya ia yang memutuskan pilihan hidupnya sendiri, takdir hidupnya. Ia menolak untuk berdekatan dengan apapun, menutup dirinya tanpa mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Tapi entah mengapa yang terjadi saat ini, ia merasa sekarang bahwa takdir itu sendirilah yang sedang bermain di kehidupannya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang anak manusia, padahal jauh di dalam relung hatinya ia sangat membenci kaum itu, untuk menyebutkan nama kaum itu saja ia tak sudi.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, ia seakan terseret ke dalam permainnya. Dan mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati bermain dengan takdirnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Apa ini woyy….

Apa ini saudara-saudara sekhalianhhh

Sumpah otak gua ngstuck banget beberapa minggu ini, sebab itu acu belum bisa up2 beberapa hari ini.

Saya mencium bau-bau kebobrokan disini robby…

Ya ampun tolong, sumpah ni karna kebanyakan kobam moment Chanbaek. Jadi otak gue susah berfungsinya sekarang ini, kebanyakan kejang-kejang gue di pojokan.

Maaf ya manteman kalok cerita ini bikin kalian enek, tapi tenang. Esok daku akan bertapa mencari ilmu untuk memerangi kebobrokan kuh ini. Halah sudahlahh..

As always thanks for review, fav and follow-nya. *Bow*

Dan maafkan atas kebodohan ku yang lainnya as typo, belibet, kata2 rancu. Aku sadar akan hal itu

Aku harap kalian bakal terus mau baca dan support cerita ini sampai end nanti

Pokoknya itu aja dehh

See yaa in the next chap…

Dan selamat berkobam ria, Elyxion cukkk!

Bhayyy

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	15. XIV

Seperti pada malam biasanya.

Chanyeol beranjak pergi naik ke daratan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ya, siapa lagi. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. Ia dengan penasihat dan jenderalnya mulai berenang mengarungi lautan untuk mencapai permukaan. Ketiga lelaki tampan itu hanya memilih diam seperti pada biasanya. Namun perjalanan kali ini Chanyeol lebih mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjumpai mate-nya itu, karena ia tahu akan ada masalah yang akan ia temui nantinya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan, ke dua lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengetahui siapa jati diri Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai.

Tetapi Chanyeol tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, karena fokus utamanya bukanlah mereka. Baekhyun-lah fokus utamanya. Dan untuk sekarang ini ia tak perlu lagi untuk menjelaskan secara rinci kepada lelaki itu, ya tentu saja. Karena Baekhyun sudah mengetahui segalanya. Ia hanya ingin memfokuskan fikirannya untuk membawa Baekhyun segera kepelukannya tapi tentu saja Chanyeol harus sabar menunggu sampai waktu itu datang kepadanya.

Dan tentang Kyungsoo dan Luhan, ia sudah mempercayai hal itu kepada penasihat dan jenderalnya. Ia yakin, Kai dan Sehun mampu membuat ke dua lelaki itu mengerti dengan keadaan mereka, misalpun kedua lelaki itu memberontak dan menolak kehadiran mereka. Chanyeol sudah memberikan izin kepada Kai dan Sehun untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka agar Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan mau mendengarkan mereka.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak ingin masalah ini menghambat tujuannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu untuk berjumpa dengan kekasihnya itu, ia tak ingin segala penantiannya itu menjadi sia-sia hanya karena penolakan dari kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Sungguh, Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja kali ini untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya itu, ia ingin menjadi egois untuk Baekhyun, ia tak mau kekasihnya itu pergi lagi darinya, sudah cukup segala penantian dan penderitaannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke istananya.

Lain Chanyeol, lain juga dengan penasihat dan jenderalnya, ke dua lelaki tampan itu juga tengah bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kai, ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana respon yang akan di berikan Kyungsoo kepadanya jika ia sudah tau siapa jati diri Kai sebenarnya. Jujur, Kai sangat tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Tetapi dengan sikapnya yang sulit di tebak membuat seorang jenderal kerajaan besar seperti Kai dibuat bimbang dan gelisah karena lelaki Do itu.

" _Aihhh apa yang harus ku katakan padanya nanti_ " batin Kai, sedari tadi ia tak henti-henti mengusak rambut kepalanya dan itu tak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol yang sekarang ini sedang menatapnya dari belakang.

"Cobalah untuk tenangkan dirimu, tak ada yang di perlu khawatirkan. Aku yakin ia akan mendengarkan mu nantinya. Dulu Baekhyunpun begitu pada ku, namun aku berusaha dengan lembut mendekatinya dan menjelaskan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Dan hasilnya sekarang Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima segala kekurangan ku, intinya kita tetap harus tenang dan cobalah berfikir positif, dengan begitu segala masalah akan mudah di lalui nantinya" Chanyeol memberikan sedikit petuahnya kepada Kai, sontak Kai yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan memelankan kibasan ekornya guna untuk berenang beriringan dengan raja-nya itu.

"Ahh terimakasih yang mulia atas saran anda, tetapi entah mengapa pikiran ku tetap saja gelisah. Yang mulia tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap lelaki bermata bulat itu, sikapnya sangat sulit untuk di tebak, kadang ia hangat dan kadang ia bisa saja dingin kepada ku. Jujur, aku sedikit takut kepadanya" dengan sayu Kai menatap Chanyeol, ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi kali ini.

"Oh ayolah, kau ini seorang jenderal. Segala jenis mahkluk yang ada di dunia atas dan bawah telah banyak kau jumpai dan juga kau lawan. Mengapa hanya karena seorang manusia kau bersikap pengecut seperti ini Kim Jongin, bersikaplah layaknya seorang jenderal. Dan dengarkan kata-kata ku, kunci dari segala kegelisahan mu ini hanya tenang itu saja" Chanyeol menepuk punggung dari jenderalnya itu berusaha untuk membuat jenderalnya itu sedikit tenang.

"Ahh anda benar yang mulia, saya sangat berterimakasih atas nasihat anda tadi, baiklah saya tak ingin bersikap pengecut hanya karna hal ini, itu sangat bukan gaya saya yang tampan ini hahahaaa" Kai sedikit merasa tenang dengan perkataan Chanyeol tadi, ia sudah mulai bercanda kepada Chanyeol walaupun harus di akhiri dengan tawa hambarnya karena melihat ekspresi dingin yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan mu ke dalam pusaran air lautan, ckh tampan kata mu" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Kai, yang mengatakan jika dirinya itu tampan. Sepertinya raja kita ini sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan jenderalnya itu

"Aa-ahaha maafkan saya yang mulia, tentu saja saya tampan. Namun anda jauh lebih tampan di atas saya" Sebenarnya Kai sedikit bersandiwara dengan perkataannya tadi, ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi buih lautan nantinya

"HAH! Terserah mu saja" dengan wajah dinginnya Chanyeol mulai mengibaskan ekornya, berenang mendahului Kai dan juga Sehun.

"Yang mulia, maafkan saya… yang muliaa. Sungguh anda jauh lebih tampan dari saya. Itu sudah sangat terjamin kebenarannya" Kai masih berusaha untuk membujuk raja-nya itu, ia mulai berenang dengan cepat untuk dapat mendekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Huhh tidak raja, tidak jenderal. Benar-benar sangat kekanakan. Aku heran kenapa aku harus ada disini" Ketus Sehun, sedari tadi merman albino itu hanya menatapi interaksi antara Chanyeol dan juga Kai dari belakang dia enggan untuk bergabung bersama kedua lelaki itu, sungguh ia sudah tahu topik apa yang sedari tadi mereka perbincangkan. Demi apapun, Sehun benar-benar tidak perduli, dia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya saat ini. Tentang dua anak manusia lain yang sudah mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya, sungguh ia sama sekali tak terusik akan itu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak juga, sebenarnya. Sang penasihat Oh pada awalnya sedikit khawatir apalagi disaat ia melihat lelaki bermata rusa itu disana, ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana reaksi lelaki cantik itu kepadanya. Ya tapi ini Sehun, ia terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, lelaki itu tak pernah ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membutuhkan beberapa jam untuk dapat naik ke daratan.

Kini ketiga lelaki tampan itu sudah berada di pesisir kawasan pantai terlarang lengkap dengan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, hanya celana denim pendek dengan T-shirt. Chanyeol dan Sehun menggunakan warna hitam sedangkan Kai lelaki itu memilih warna putih untuk ia kenakan. Tetapi pakaian sederhana itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengagumkan saat mereka yang memakainya, ketampanan dan kesempurnaan mereka sudah tidak patut untuk kita pertanyaakan lagi sepertinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap? Kalau sudah, mari kita jalan aku tak mau kita sampai terlalu lama disana" Chanyeol sepertinya tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia ingin segera berjumpa dengan mate-nya itu

"Ah kami sudah selesai yang mulia, silahkan" Kai mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Ketiga lelaki tampan itu mulai menyusuri pesisir pantai itu, disana sangat gelap tidak ada penerangan sama sekali yang dapat menerangi jalan, jika kalian seorang manusia biasa mungkin akan merasa takut untuk berjalan di malam hari di pantai itu, mungkin saja kalian enggan untuk berjalan-jalan disana.

Tapi tidak dengan ketiga lelaki itu, mereka sama sekali tak terusik sama sekali, tak ada rasa takut yang mereka rasaka di setiap langkahnya.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan, ketiga lelaki itu tak ada yang menyadari jika ada sesosok lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, itu bukanlah sosok aneh lain. Ia hanya seorang manusia.

"Hei, kalian" Panggil manusia itu kepada Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai

Sontak mereka terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, mereka sedikit khawatir ada manusia lain yang menangkap basah mereka saat berubah di bibir pantai tadi. Dengan tenang Chanyeol mulai mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka tadi.

Dapat Chanyeol liat disana ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Aku melihat kalian baru keluar dari daerah pantai itu, apa kalian tak tahu pantai itu sangat berbahaya! Dasar anak muda kalian benar-benar sangat cerobah, tidak pernah perduli dengan keadaan" ujar pria paruh baya itu, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak tahu jati diri mereka, dengan begitu Chanyeol sedikit lega, kekhawatirannya tadi ternyata salah

"Ahh maafkan kami paman, kami baru disini. Jadi kami tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan pantai disana, kami hanya berniat untuk bermain-main saja disana tidak ada yang lain" jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit bersandiwara disana

"Yasudahlah mari jalan lagi, tidak sebaiknya kita berlama-lama disini. Apa kalian tidak tahu disana itu sangat berbahaya, bisa-bisa kalian mati jika sembarangan masuk kesana, ngomong-ngomong. Kalian ini siapa dan darimana?" Tanya lelaki itu, sepertinya ia sedikit penasaran dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai.

"Ahh saya Chanyeol saya baru saja berkunjung disini, dan dua orang lelaki ini Sehun dan Kai sepupu dan juga sahabatnya, ahh maafkan kami paman sungguh kami tidak mengetahui tentang itu sebelumnya" Chanyeol memperkenalkan kedua temannya kepada lelaki paruh baya itu tak lupa ia juga sedikit bersandiwara disana agar tak menimbulkan rasa curiga dari lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Yasudah tidak apa kalian juga masih baru disini, tapi paman mohon setelah ini jangan pernah sekali-kali kalian menginjakkan kaki disana lagi. Ohya, perkenalkan nama paman Lee Donghae, kalian bisa memanggil ku paman Lee. Hari sudah semakin malam, kalau boleh tahu kalian akan menginap dimana? Jika kalian belum menemukan penginapan, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan kalian tumpang di rumah ku" Ujar paman Lee ramah kepada ketiga lelaki itu

"Ahh terimakasih sebelumnya paman, tapi malam ini kami akan menginap di rumah teman kami" Jawab Chanyeol, ia sedikit terkesima dengan kebaikan yang diberikan paman Lee itu kepada mereka, padahal ia baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu dengan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak sungkan untuk memberikan mereka tempat untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Ahh sayang sekali, padahal aku akan senang jika kalian mau menginap di rumah ku. Jujur, melihat kalian aku jadi rindu dengan anak ku, kalau boleh tahu siapa teman kalian itu mana tau paman mengenalinya?" tanya Paman Lee

"Namanya Baekhyun paman, Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol

"Yakk! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Baekhyun itu keponakan ku, rumahnya bersebelahan dengan ku, wahh. Jadi kalian ini teman Baekhyun dari kota ya?"

"Ahh begitulah paman, sebenarnya saya ini kekasih dari Baekhyun paman"

"Apa?! Wahh tidak ku sangka Baekhyun pasti sangat bahagia memiliki mu nak, kau tampan dan sepertinya kau juga baik. Kalau begitu apa paman boleh meminta sesuatu hal padamu Chanyeol?" suara ceria milik paman Lee berubah menjadi begitu serius saat ia ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa itu paman Lee?" tanya Chanyeol

"Jika kau memang benar kekasih dari keponakan ku itu, aku mohon pada mu untuk menjaga keponakan kami itu, setelah kepergian orangtuanya ia banyak berubah dari Baekhyun yang periang menjadi anak yang pemurung. Ia menutup dirinya dari segalanya, ia benar-benar sangat terpuruk saat itu. Mengingat tidak ada satupun dari kerabatnya yang perduli dengannya seluruh keluarganya hanya perduli dengan harta yang di miliki ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, mereka tidak ada yang perduli dengan anak itu, dan semenjak itupula ia menjadi anak yang tertutup dan sangat sulit untuk percaya dan dekat dengan orang lain, tetapi sekarang mendengar jika ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan mu, jujur aku bahagia. Aku sangat senang Chanyeol, aku mohon jaga ia, jangan buat ia terpuruk lagi, sudah cukup segala penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini. Dan jika nanti kau sudah tidak mencintai atau tak menginginkannya lagi, jangan kau katakan padanya dan menyakitinya. Temui aku, bawalah ia kepada ku, aku tak ingin melihat anak ku itu terluka lagi" tanpa paman Lee sadari kedua matanya sudah banjir dengan air matanya, ia benar-benar sangat tulus mengungkapkan segala permohonannya kepada Chanyeol untuk menjaga dan tidak menyakiti keponakannya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut awalnya, ia tak menyangka jika paman Lee juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun-nya

"Aku berjanji paman, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga ku, tak akan ku biarkan ia terluka lagi dan tak akan ku biarkan setitik air matapun jatuh dari kedua iris matanya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mencintainya selama-lamanya karna ia lah jiwa ku" Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya itu, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan disana. Melihat itu Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum ia lega akhirnya Baekhyunnya sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya

"Aku memegang janji mu, jika kau mengingkarinya aku sendiri yang kan memberikan perihitungan padamu" Ujar Donghae

"Pasti paman" Senyum Chanyeol tak pernah luntur sedari tadi, ia sudah bersumpah untuk memegang janjinya itu, dan demi apapun ia tidak akan mengingkari janji dan sumpahnya itu.

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang. Tanpa mereka sadari, ke empat lelaki itu telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Dan itu rumah ku berkunjunglah nanti. Akan ku perkenalkan kalian dengan istri ku. Ia sangat ahli memasak, akan ku minta nanti agar ia memasakkan kalian makanan yang special. Kalau begitu, paman jalan dahulu, sampaikan salam ku kepada Baekhyun" ujar Donghae, tak lupa ia juga memberikan tepukan lembut di pundak ketiga lelaki itu terutama Chanyeol ia memberikan beberapa tepukan di pipi tegas lelaki itu.

"Baik paman, hati-hati paman" Ujar Chanyeol Sehun dan juga Kai kompak

"Hmm selamat malam anak-anak" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumahnya tak lupa ia juga meberikan salam kepada ketiga pemuda yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata masih ada manusia yang memiliki kebaikan sepertinya. Aku bisa merasakan semuanya, dia benar-benar tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan saat ia bercerita tentang Baekhyun" Sehun sepertinya terkesima dengan kebaikan yang di miliki Donghae, sedari tadi ia tak memutuskan pandangannya dari Donghae

"Kau benar Sehun, memang benar apa kata pepatah. Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi, dia orang yang baik" Kai pun begitu, segala pemikiran buruknya tentang manusia seketika itu hilang ketika melihat Donghae

"Kalian benar, aku benar-benar mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan keluarganya. Aku sangat senang mengetahui jika masih ada orang baik seperti dirinya di sekeliling Baekhyun ku" Ujar Chanyeol

"Yasudah, mari kita masuk. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan manusia-manusia ini" Bisik Sehun kepada Chanyeol, sedari tadi saat mereka tengah mengagumi kebaikan hati Donghae telah banyak manusia lain yang menatap dan berbisik-bisik tentang mereka, telihat orang-orang itu terpesona dengan ketampanan dari tiga sekawan itu, dan tenyata itu membuat Sehun risih karnanya.

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol , Sehun dan juga Kai memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah pintu rumah Baekhyun, dan kali ini Kai lah yang kebagian tugas untuk mengetuk pintu itu

*tok..tokk* Kai mengetuk daun pintu itu, tak menunggu waktu lama, pintu kayu berwarna coklat mengkilat itu terbuka, terlihat disana Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu itu. Dan Baekhyun, ia langsung tersenyum menyambut ketiga tamunya itu. Pandangan lelaki mungil itu langsung terarah ke wajah tampan mate-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Kalian, masuklah" ucap Baekhyun, setelah itu tanpa sungkan Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih betah berdiri disana memandang wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu

"Haii" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya, mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa karnanya

"Aku heran kau ini sebetulnya siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit mendelik ke arah Baekhyun

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan aku mate dari merman tampan bernama Chanyeol, memang kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dadanya, kedua mata puppynya juga ia delikkan ke arah Chanyeol, melihat dan mendengar itu senyuman Chanyeol semakin mengembang. Ia sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha kau pintar sekali dalam hal menjawab sesuatu, oh tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Kau melupakan satu hal yang paling penting" Ujar Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki tampan itu sedikit ingin menjahili kekasih manisnya itu

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung

"Kau Baekhyun, kau kekasih dari merman tampan bernama Chanyeol, dan satu hal lagi kau ada seorang calon ratu untuk ku dan kaum ku" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil milik kekasihnya itu

"Yakk! Apa-apan itu. Aku lelaki Chanyeol, aku tak akan menjadi ratu" kesal Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, sebenarnya kesalnya itu hanya sandiwara. Mana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun kesal dengan mate-nya itu

"Ya terserah apa katamu tuan, yang terpenting secepatnya nanti kau akan menjadi ratu ku. Dan aku jamin kau tidak bisa menolak itu" Kedua telapak tangan hangat Chanyeol menangkup pipi gembil milik Baekhyun, dengan jahil ia menekan pipi itu dan membuat bibir ranum kekasihnya itu menjadi sedikit maju, dan setelahnya Chanyeol tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencuri beberapa kecupan di bibir manis milik Baekhyun itu. Mendapatkan perlakuan jahil Chanyeol, jujur Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menolak atau menghindarinya, ia sudah terlanjur terbuai karena kekasihnya itu.

Setelah puas dengan aksi saling kecup mengecup, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu

"Bagaimana teman mu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak lupa ia juga mengenggam hangat tangan milik mate-nya itu

"Kau lihat saja nanti sayang, mari" Ajak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kai dan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mereka dapat melihat dua lelaki lain di dalam rumah itu yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa ruang tv.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung berinsiatif untuk menemui salah satu lelaki yang tengah duduk bersantai disana, lain Kai lain juga Sehun. Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumah itu, ia tidak berniat untuk menemui ke dua lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Lu, Kyung" Sapa Kai kepada dua lelaki itu

"Oh hai Kai, kalian baru sampai, kemari duduklah dulu" Sapa Luhan riang, terlihat Luhan sudah melupakan hal yang di jumpainya tadi pagi tentang ketiga lelaki itu, lebih tepatnya Luhan hanya tak mau memikirkan masalah itu, ia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa ada yang tersakiti di antara mereka.

"Terimakasih Lu, Kyungsoo ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu" Kai langsung mengutarakan niatnya kepada Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kai tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo salah paham kepadanya dan juga ke dua temannya yang lain.

"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarkan" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menatap wajah lelaki tan itu, terlihat ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Kai dan juga ke dua temannya itu, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk meredam emosinya, ia tak ingin menimbulkan masalah baru nantinya

"Ahh aku haus sekali, aku ke dapur dahulu ya, ohya Kai, apa kau ingin minum juga, kau sepertinya sedikit lelah karna perjalanan jauh mu" Sebetulnya Luhan tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, ia hanya ingin memberikan ruang untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo berbicara, ia ingin membiarkan Kai mengatakan segalanya kepada Kyungsoo dan membuat temannya itu mengerti dan mau menerima keadaan Kai dan juga teman-temannya

"Ahh tidak perlu Lu, terimakasih" Ucap Kai

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyumannya kepada lelaki tan itu, tak lupa ia juga menepuk pundak lelaki itu memberikan semangat kepada Kai untuk meluluhkan hati temannya itu

Dengan sedikit gontai Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, dapat ia lihat Sehun ada di ruang tengah. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang duduk disana, jujur Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada, tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus menerima ini semua. Karena kenyataannya inilah yang ada, termasuk Sehun, dengan meneguhkan hatinya, ia berusaha untuk menerima segala keadaan lelaki albino itu tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun kepadanya, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun melihat lelaki rusa itu melangkah kearahnya, saat langkah Luhan semakin dekat dengannya, Sehunpun membuka suaranya

"Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya kan?" Tanya Sehun to the point, sepertinya lelaki albino itu enggan untuk berbasa-basi.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Luhan, mendengar perkataan Sehun reflex Luhan menghentikkan langkah kakinya di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Tentang siapa diriku, Chanyeol dan juga Kai. Perlu kau tahu bahwa semua yang kau lihat tadi pagi saat di pantai itu benar. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mu, karena Chanyeol sudah menugaskan ku untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepadamu. Dan aku juga tahu, kau pasti sangat penasaran dengan kami, duduklah" Dengan dingin Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya, dengan hati yang sabar Luhan pun menuruti perintah lelaki dingin itu.

"Baiklah aku tak mau berbasa-basi, terserah kau mau menanggapi ini seperti apa. Yang terpenting aku akan menceritakan segalanya pada mu tak ada yang akan ku tutupi kali ini"

"Kami adalah kaum duyung, atau bisa dibilang merman ataupun mermaid. Chanyeol, dia adalah raja lautan, raja dari kaum kami dan Baekhyun ia adalah mate dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasangan jiwa raja kami, tanpa Baekhyun hidup Chanyeol bisa saja mati karena kehampaan di hatinya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan di hidupnya, mereka adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak akan pernah bisa terpisah, sekeras apapun kau dan juga teman mu memisahkan mereka. Kalian tidak akan berhasil! Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan takdir yang sudah di buat oleh sang pencipta" tanpa ragu Sehun menceritakan segalanya kepada Luhan

"Sedangkan aku, aku adalah seorang penasihat di kerajaan, Chanyeol itu sepupu ku dan Kai ia adalah seorang jenderal di kerajaan kami, dan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku harap kau mau mempersiapkan hati mu, karena tidak akan lama lagi ia akan pergi dengan kami, ia adalah pasangan dari raja kami. Itu artinya ia akan selalu bersama dengan raja kami, aku harap kau bisa mengerti dengan segala ini" Sehun mulai menatap wajah cantik lelaki rusa itu, dapat ia lihat tak ada penolakan disana, malahan ia masih dapat melihat sedikit senyuman disana

"Hmm baiklah, jika itu yang kau katakan, kau tak perlu khawatir Sehun aku akan mendukung segalanya yang dapat membuat sahabat ku Baekhyun bahagia, jikapun kebahagiannya ada di dalam lautan sana, aku akan dengan ikhlas merelakan sahabat ku itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya besedih. Tapi apa aku bisa memohon kepada mu, jika nanti waktunya akan tiba, jika nanti ia akan segera pergi aku mohon jaga ia Sehun, aku mau kau menggantikan posisi ku untuk menjaganya, karena jika disana aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menjaga sahabat ku itu, aku mohon. Aku tahu hati mu dingin layaknya batu es, tapi aku mohon dengarkan permintaan ku ini, jaga ia Sehun untuk ku" Bulir air mata Luhan akhirnya jatuh, ia tak mampu membendung rasa sedih di hatinya, ia tak tau bagaimana harus melewati hidupnya jika Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi bersama dengan takdir cintanya itu.

Melihat hal itu, jujur Sehun sangat terkejut. Walaupun ia besikap tidak perduli dengan segalanya, sebenarnya ia tak bisa melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya, apalagi tangisan tulus yang di tunjukkan Luhan kepadanya, hati kecil Sehun seakan tergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu

Ia peluk tubuh Luhan, entah kemana Sehun yang dingin. Sekarang yang ada hanya Sehun yang berusaha menenangkan rusa kecil itu, ia belai punggung Luhan lembut.

"Tak perlu menangis, kau bisa mempercayai ku" Ucap Sehun

Melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya, jujur awalnya Luhan merasa terkejut, tapi ia sedikit senang, akhirnya Sehunnya mau untuk melihat kepadanya bahkan sekarang Sehun mau memberikannya pelukan penenang untuknya

"Terimakasih Sehun dan juga terimakasih untuk pelukan hangat mu, aku menyukainya" ucap Luhan, reflex Sehun ingin melepaskan pelukannya itu dari Luhan, namun Luhan langsung menahannya.

"Aku mohon sebentar lagi saja, aku butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan perasaan ku ini Sehun" Ucap Luhan nanar kepada Sehun, mendengarkan perkataan lelaki rusa itu. Sehun langsung kembali ke posisi awalnya, memeluk Luhan memberikan ia pelukan hangat sepertinya yang ia inginkan. Jujur, sehun juga menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan saat memeluk lelaki mungil itu, ke dua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai punggung dan rambut lembut milik Luhan. Sepertinya, hati dingin sekeras batu itu akan segera runtuh hanya karena kehangat dari ketulusan hati yang di miliki Lelaki rusa itu.

Dilain tempat, Kai juga berusaha untuk meyakinkan hati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mau menerimanya dan kedua temannya, ia menceritakan hal yang sama sepertinya yang Sehun ceritakan pada Luhan, mendengar hal itu semua awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, ia tidak suka di bohongi, apalagi tentang hal sensitive seperti ini.

"Jadi jika seperti itu, mengapa tidak kau ceritakan semuanya sejak awal. Kenapa baru sekarang kau berusaha untuk menceritakannya kepada ku. Jujur, awalnya aku merasa terkesima dengan sikap yang kau miliki, tapi aku tidak suka di bohongi seperti ini. Aku ini sahabat Baekhyun, aku sudah seperti keluarga untuknya, apa aku tak berhak untuk mengetahui semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, terlihat sedikit amarah disana, Kai yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu ialah yang salah sekarang ini

"Tidak ada yang ingin menutup-nutupinya, aku tidak ada niatan untuk membohongi mu Kyung. Hanya saja kami masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada kau dan juga Luhan. Aku mohon Kyung percayalah pada ku. Tak ada niatan buruk kali ini, kami hanya berusaha untuk menjalankan takdir yang sudah di rancang oleh sang pencipta, aku mohon kepada mu Kyung, maafkan aku, jika kau marah kepada ku, kau bisa memukul ku, tapi jagan menjauhi ku, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padamu sejak awal kita berjumpa, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau menjauhi ku"

Mendengar pengakuan Kai, Kyungsoo merasa terkejut. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki itu mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Jujur, ia bingung harus memberi respon seperti apa kali ini, hatinya bimbang. Logikanya mengatakan untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu, tetapi mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki tan itu. Hatinya seakan berteriak riang dan meminta untuk menerima segala keadaan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan arah pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tak ingin melihat wajah lelaki tan itu, sebenarnya ia hanya merasa gugup kali ini. Kai mulai berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, di genggamnya kedua tangan milik lelaki itu.

"Aku mohon Kyung, maafkan aku dan juga kedua sahabat ku. Dan aku juga sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo. Jangan membuang muka dengan ku, jika kau marah. Pukul aku, tapi jangan menghindari ku" Kai terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, ia genggam kedua tangan itu erat seakan ia tak ingin kedua tangan itu terlepas dan menjauh darinya, melihat perlakuan Kai. Sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat, ia semakin jatuh hati dengan lelaki itu. Sebenarnyapun, Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kai rasakan, hanya saja entah mengapa karena egonya membuatnya menjadi diam di tempat tanpa menjawab segala pengaku Kai, sepertinya lelaki Do itu masih merasakan kesal di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Donghae, setelah mengantarkan ketiga lelaki muda tadi ke rumah Baekhyun. Ia langsung memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan ketiga lelaki itu, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk berfikir positif. Apalagi salah satu dari ketiga lelaki itu adalah kekasih dari Baekhyun anak dari sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Donghae harus percaya dengan segala pilihan Baekhyun, jika pilihan itu yang membuat keponakannya itu bahagia.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, kemarilah aku sudah membuatkan mu teh hangat. Bagaimana jalan-jalan sore mu? Kenapa larut sekali baru pulang? kemana saja pak tua ini hmm?" Itu bibi Im, ia sedang berada di dapur sekarang, terlihat ia sangat khawatir dengan suaminnya itu dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ia berikan kepada suaminnya itu.

"Hei satu-satu sayang hehehe. Dan, yak! Enak saja kau bilang aku tua, ya meskipun umur ku sudah masuk kepala lima tetapi ketampanan ku ini masih bisa bersaing dengan pemuda-pemuda lain" sepertinya paman Lee sedang dalam mode manjannya kali ini, sekarang ini ia sedang memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang dan tak lupa memberikan beberap kecupan di pipi istrinya itu

"Hahaha terserah mu, ohya bagaimana kegiatan mu kali ini. Tak ingin berbagi dengan ku hmm?" tanya Yoona kepada suaminnya itu

"Ah iya, semua baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menikmati jalan-jalan sore ku. Ahh sayang, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari istrinya, dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping istrinya itu

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau percaya jika ada mahkluk lain yang hidup di dunia ini selain manusia?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah serius yang ia tunjukkan

"Hah? Apa ? hantu?" Yoona menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan menatap wajah suaminya itu bingung

"Bukan, bukan hantu. Ahh apa kau percaya dengan mahkluk yang berwujud seperti manusia namun memilik ekor layaknya ikan?" Donghae mulai menjelaskan inti dari pertanyaannya itu kepada Yoona

"Hah? Duyung maksud mu?" Kini Yoona benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dan terfokus pada suaminya itu

"Ya seperti itu" ujar Donghae sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku penasaran sekarang, kenapa kau bertanya tentang mahkluk itu pada ku, kemarin kalau tidak salah Baekhyun juga menanyakan ku tentang hal ini. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yoona, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dadanya, matanya ia tajamkan ke arah dimana suaminnya itu berada

"Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu padamu? Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Donghae

"Yaa aku bilang saja apa yang selama ini beredar, aku bilang mahkluk itu pembawa sial, dan aku juga mengatakan jika mahkluk itu benar-benar ada. Aku berharap agar Baekhyun dan juga keluarga kita di jauhkan dari mahkluk mengerikan itu. Memangnya kenapa ini?" Jelas Yoona kepada Donghae, ia pun juga menyelipkan sedikit pertanyaan disana menandakan jika ia penasaran dengan apa yang suaminnya itu tanyakan

"Ahh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya terfikir saja. Ahh sayang, bisakan kau berjanji pada ku?" pinta Donghae kepada Yoona

"Apa?"

"Jika nanti sebuah kebenaran terungkap, aku harap kau tidak menyikapinya terlalu berlebihan. Aku mohon, cobalah cari tahu sisi positif dari kebenaran itu. Jangan terlalu kau bawa emosi, aku mau kau tetap tenang menghadapi itu semua, tetap gunakanlah hati dan perasaan mu dalam menilai sesuatu" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Yoona ia masih bingung dengan perkataan suaminya itu

"Dia kenapa? Apa suami ku itu di rasuki roh jahat dari lautan? Aihh tak sebaiknya aku biarkan ia pergi sendirian seperti ini" Yoona menatap kepergian suaminya itu dengan rasa bingung, ia benar-benar tak paham maksud dari suaminya itu.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai.. haii kalian semua..

Apa kabar? Sorry ya karna udah lama gak update2, beneran entah kenapa akhir-akhirnya ini kerjaan aku tu padat banget, dan imbasnya aku jadi sama sekali gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, tapi kali ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku bakalan up 2x deh.. aku harap kalian suka yaa

Kalau kalian pada nanyak kenapa momen Chanbaek di chap kali ini dikit banget, aku emang sengaja. Tapi di next-an udah aku banyakin kok Chanbaeknya.

Jadi slide aja yak…

Ohya makasih juga buat review kalian, fav dan juga follow nya *Bow* thanks a lot guys…

As always sorry for many typos dan kata-kata belibet yang kalian jumpai di chap ini.

Aku rasa gitu aja deh dulu, langsung slide ke samping ya,, aku udah up buat Chap selanjutnya

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	16. XV

NC just for 18++ (I need your self-awareness for read this Chap)

* * *

Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelataran rumah itu

Kedua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi badan itu, tak hentinya saling bersitatap. Saling mengagumi indah paras mereka masing-masing

Mereka benar-benar sedang di mabuk akan cinta kali ini, terlihat dari betapa eratnya pegangan tangan mereka dan juga senyum-senyum malu yang saling mereka tampilkan saat saling bersitatap.

Tak ada yang mereka fikirkan kali ini, tentang masalah yang terjadi pagi tadi seakan tak pernah terjadi bagi mereka.

Setelah memasuki rumah itu, dapat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lihat jika Sehun dan juga Luhan saling berpelukan disana, Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat kali ini. Ia tahu jika Sehun itu dingin kepada Luhan, tapi ia begitu bahagia melihat interaksi yang mereka lakukan kali ini. Sepertinya Luhan sudah benar-benar menerima keadaan Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Kai. Terlihat dengan tanpa ragu ia memeluk lelaki albino itu

"Tak ku sangaka penasihat Oh bisa melakukan ini" beda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring dengan apa yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Dapat ia prediksi sepertinya tidak lama lagi, penasihatnya yang dingin itu akan segera mendapatkan cintanya sendiri.

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun benar-benar terharu kali ini

"Mari jalan lagi, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka dulu" Chanyeol menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menuntun jalannya ke arah ruangan lain yang ia tahu disana ada Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara, Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat kerja dari jenderalnya itu, untuk Sehun. Chanyeol cukup senang dengan hasil kerja dari penasihatnya itu.

"Tapi yeollie, kita sebaiknya tidak kesana juga. Aku yakin Kai sedang berusaha meluluhkan Kyungsoo. Ada baiknya jika kita langsung ke kamar saja" Langkah mereka Baekhyun hentikan, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui perkataan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, lagipun aku sangat merindukan kekasih ku ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan menampilkan senyuman menggoda kepada Baekhyun. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi reflex membuat ke dua pipi gembil milik Baekhyun berubah memerah seketika. Baekhyun sudah tahu maksud dari kata 'rindu' yang Chanyeol sebutkan tadi.

"Kau menginginkannya? Bukannya kemarin kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Apa kau lupa Baek, aku bisa saja menjadi orang yang paling rakus jika itu tentang mu" bisik Chanyeol sensual, mendengar itu semua Baekhyun benar-benar seakan ingin meleleh oleh ulah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah tahu cara terbaik membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika langkah mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berinisiatif untuk menggendong kekasihnya itu dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang yang ada di kamar itu dengan lembut, seakan tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya itu barang sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu Baek, kau seperti candu di hidup ku, aku tak pernah merasa puas, aku selalu menginginkan lebih dari mu, kau sungguh luar biasa Baekhyun dan aku benar-benar semakin jatuh kedalam pesona dan rasa cinta ku pada mu" Chanyeol kembali menggoda kekasihnya itu, ia bisikkan kata-kata itu dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyunpun merasa sangat terbuai dengan perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadannya.

"Hmmhh Chanyeollie, akupun begitu kau begitu mempesona. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, aku berjanji padamu apapun akan ku lakukan agar bisa selalu bersama mu, aku sangat menyayangi mu Chanyeollie. Aku harap kau jangan pernah berubah selalu lah berasama ku Chanyeollie" Baekhyun belai rambut hitam legam milik kekasihnya itu, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada Chanyeol melalui sentuhan lembutnya itu.

"Baek, aku menginginkan mu.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang sedikit menggeram disana, karena luapan nafsu yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Baekhyun begitu indah baginya, ia tak mampu menolak keindahan yang telah Baekhyun suguhkan untuknya.

"Hmmhh lakukan saja yeollie" Kini leher jenjang nan putih milik Baekhyun mulai di jamah oleh kekasihnya mermannya itu.

Chanyeol mulai melakukan invasi di leher itu, bibirnya tak henti-henti mengecup dan membelai leher kekasihnya itu menggunakan lidah besarnya. Chanyeol sepertinya tak ingin berbasa-basi kali ini. Kilatan nafsu di matanya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi, Baekhyun dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol tujukan kepada dirinya, tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang dengan tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya, ia merasa benar-benar di inginkan oleh Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol

Chanyeol mulai melucuti segala pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan, ia merasa tak suka dengan kain yang menutupi tubuh indah milik mate-nya itu.

"Bukakan baju ku Baek" perintah Chanyeol, suaranya sangat berat dan itu semakin menambah kesan sexy di diri Chanyeol

Dengan sensual jari-jemari Baekhyun bergeriliya di lengan berotot milik Chanyeol, ia tak ingin langsung membuka pakaian milik kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun berniat menggoda Chanyeol kali ini. Setelah puas menggoda tubuh kekar milik Chanyeol, bibir mungil nan ranum itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah leher jenjang milik Chanyeol. Leher itu benar-benar sangat sexy, jakun milik Chanyeol tidak henti bergerak naik turun dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

Baekhyun mulai menjilat dan mengemut leher milik Chanyeol, ia berikan sedikit kecupan disana dan berhasil memberi sedikit tanda kemerahan di permukaan kulit leher milik Chanyeol. Dengan posisi yang masih setengah berdiri di atas ranjang miliknya sedangkan Chanyeol lelaki itu hanya terdiam di dalam duduknya, kedua lengan berurat milik Chanyeol sudah bertengger nyaman di pinggul milik Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sensual.

Tidak hanya menjilat dan mengemut leher milik Chanyeol, lidah Baekhyunpun ikut bergerak dengan lincahnya untuk menggoda jakun milik kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun emut tonjolan itu sekuat-kuatnya ia seakan terlena dengan apa yang Chanyeol miliki di tubuh kekarnya itu, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Setelah mengemut jakun itu, Baekhyun mulai menaikkan bibirnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

Tak puas hanya dengan leher milik Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun menyambar bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu, di jilat dan di kulumnya bibir tebal itu, sedangkan Chanyeol ia tak mau hanya tinggal diam, ia rengkuh tengkuk milik Baekhyun dan langsung melesakkan lidah besarnya ke dalam rongga mulut milik Baekhyun. Di dalam sana kedua lidah milik mereka saling bertautan berlomba-lomba saling memberikan kepuasan satu sama lain.

Tidak tahan dengan serangan yang Chanyeol berika di mulutnya, Baekhyun meraih rambut milik kekasihnya itu, ia salurkan kenikmatannya dengan menjambak-jambak rambut milik Chanyeol. Terlihat ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa, pergerakan mereka seakan menggambarkan kenikmatan yang dahsyat yang mereka rasakan.

Tak mau membuat Baekhyun kepayahan karna kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol menyudahi cumbuan hebat mereka itu, ia dongakan wajah kekasihnya itu dan langsung menyambar leher sexy Baekhyun dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di setiap inchi permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun

"Ahhh emhhh Chanyeolliehh" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah, jemari-jemari lentiknya tak terlepas hanya untuk menarik-narik rambut hitam milik Chanyeol

"Bukakan baju ku sayang, jangan menggoda lagi. Apa kau ingin ku hukum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan berbisik sensual di depan telinga milik Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau melepas baju mu, hukum saja aku Chanyeollieh" Sepertinya Baekhyun yang lugu sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada hanya Baekhyun sang penggoda, terlihat ia menantang kekasihnya itu ke dua matanya menatap tajam ke iris biru milik Chanyeol

"Kau yang meminta,jangan menjerit dan minta berhenti karna aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku puas dan kau terkulai lemas di bawah ku" bisik Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai merebahkan kembali tubuh milik Baekhyun di atas ranjang, dan selagi itu ia mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian dengan tergesa-gesa terlihat lelaki itu sudah berada di puncaknya saat ini. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya berusaha untuk menetralkan jantungnya, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa selamat kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar akan 'menghabisinya' kali ini.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menanyakan kau siap atau tidak kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya di hadapan Baekhyun

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan dua jari besarnya ke dalam hole milik Baekhyun, sontak itu membuat Baekhyun menjerit karenanya. Chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini, dengan tiba-tiba ia melakukannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ahhh! Sakitt" teriak Baekhyun, memang itu terasa sakit. Apalagi Chanyeol tak ada melakukan pemanasan sebelumnya. Hole kering Baekhyun di paksa untuk menerima dua jari besar milik Chanyeol tanpa ada persiapan sebelumnya. Salahkan saja diri Baekhyun, ia sendiri yang menantang Chanyeol untuk melakukan ini semua. Jadi, ia harus dengan pasrah menerima segala hukuman yang akan Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Sakit? Tapi kita belum masuk ke hukuman mu sayang?" ujar Chanyeol, smirk di bibir tak pernah luntur sedari tadi.

"Aku masih bisa menahannya Chanyeollieh,, emhhh jangan meremehkan ku sayang" Tantang Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu langsung membuka kedua paha Baekhyun selebar-lebarnya lalu mengarahkan batang panjang nan berurat miliknya itu ke dalam hole pink milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit berdebar karna melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan itu tanpa menggunakan pelicin Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was, wajah penuh menantangnya tadi hilang seketika, ia terlihat sedikit gelisah kali ini. Hei, asal kalian tahu milik Chanyeol itu sangat besar, diameter miliknya bisa dikatakan jumbo. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa menyakitkannya jika benda itu masuk ke dalam hole sempit dan kering milik Baekhyun tanpa ada cairan pelicin atau apalah itu namanya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa menahannya kan?" Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar tengah meggoda kekasihnya itu, ia tersenyum remeh di depan mate-nya itu.

*jlebb*

"Arggghh Chanyeol itu sakitt sekaliiihh.. apa kau sudah gila?" Tangan Baekhyun menggengam sprei ranjangnya sekuat tenaga, ia benar-benar merasa sangat sakit. Chanyeol tidak bermain-main dengan perkataannya yang ingin menghukum Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kali ini. Ia sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, tak ada kata penyesalan kali yang ada hanya pasrah dan menerima apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Nikmati saja sayang, kau sendiri yang memintanya, hmm? Ternyata jika begini, kau berkali-kali terasa jauh lebih sempit sayang" Kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol berkali-kali berkedip hanya karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di selangkanya. Hole milik Baekhyun memang benar yang terhebat pikirnya. Milik Chanyeol seakan di pijat dan di urut oleh lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Ahh eungghh Yeolliehhh" Desahan milik Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa terbendung kali ini, Chanyeol mulai bergerak di dalam sana. Tangan-tangan nakalnya tak mau hanya berdiam saja, tangan-tangan itu mulai bergriliya di daerah selangkangan milik Baekhyun membelai dan mengurut junior milik Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih untuk Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun lelaki itu tidak hentinya mendesahkan nama dari mate-nya itu, kedua jemari Baekhyun terangkat untuk menggapai lengan berotot milik Chanyeol, sedari tadi Baekhyun tak bisa menahan nafus untuk tidak menggenggam otot-otot sexy di lengan milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya, sedangkan tubuh bawahnya masih bergerak mengeksplorasi hole Baekhyun

"Ahhh k kauhh sangat menggoda dengan otothh inihh, awhh kau terlalu bersemangat sayanghh" Desahan Baekhyun terus mengalun saat ia mengatakan seluruh pemikirannya tentang otot lengan milik Chanyeol

Lama Chanyeol menggenjot hole milik Baekhyun, sampai Baekhyun merasakan bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya, ia bergerak gelisah. Berupaya untuk mengimbangi pergerakan Chanyeol

"Chanhh aku mohonn eunghhh.. aku ingin keluar" desah Baekhyun

"Keluarkan saja sayang, keluarkan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk ku" Ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggerakkan lengan berupaya untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu, lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol, ia seakan menggila dengan genjotan tiada henti yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya.

Sedari tadi ia sudah merasakan jika hole-nya sudah sangat perih dan panas. Chanyeol benar-benar menghukumnya kali ini, tak ada Chanyeol yang lembut seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Anghhh Chanyeoliehh aku sudah tak tahan,,, ahh fasterhhh unghhh" desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, kuku-kuku cantiknya ia tancapkan ke permukaan kulit punggung Chanyeol dan menghasilkan sedikit luka disana.

"Kau semakin sexy seperti ini Baek, aku semakin menggilai mu" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sudah tak memperdulikan lagi perkataan Chanyeol. Ia hanya terfokus dengan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang ia rasakan berbaur menjadi satu di bawah sana.

"Ahhh Aku keluar Chanyeoliihhh"

*Crott.. crottt* setelah berteriak, benar saja. akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu seakan tak ingin memberikan jeda bagi Baekhyun untuk menikmati pelepasannya, lelaki itu malah semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menggila sekarang, tak biasanya lelaki merman itu berbuat seperti ini. Ia seakan di rasuki suatu roh yang membuatnya semakin menggencarkan genjotannya di hole milik Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang menerima itu hanya bisa pasrah, ia hanya berusaha menggenggam punggung milik Chanyeol, berharap dengan cara itu rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat menghilang walaupun hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam gendongannya, sedangkan juniornya masih ia tancapkan di lubang Baekhyun, rupanya Chanyeol tengah mengganti gaya baru yang dapat memberikannya kenikmatan lebih. Di sandarkannya punggung telanjang milik Baekhyun di dinding kamar itu, sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih terfokus untuk menusuk lubang Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh Chanyeol ini dinginhh" ringis Baekhyun ia merasakan kedinginan di punggungnya karena di sandarkan di dinding kamar yang begitu dingin, sekarang ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak bertenaga kali ini, Chanyeol tak memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat selepas ia mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, aku tak akan berhenti melakukan ini. Karena kau sendirilah yang terlebih dahulu menantang ku. Akan ku tunjukkan kepada mu seberapa hebat aku sebenarnya" Chanyeol terlihat tak main-main dengan ucapannya, matanya seakan mengintimidasi Baekhyun kali ini. Tak ada lagi tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

Baekhyun merasa gelisah dengan perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi ia berusah untuk tenang. Ia tak ingin berfikiran buruk. Ia percaya walaupun Chanyeol sedang menghukumnya, lelaki merman itu tak mungkin bertindak lebih jauh untuk menyakitinya. Ia mate-nya, Chanyeol tak mungkin bertindak gila kepadanya.

"Anghh Chanyeollhh, nyahh disanahh. Kau mendapatkannya lagi" Baekhyun mendesah kuat kala ujung junior Chanyeol berhasil menumbukan titik sweet spot miliknya berulang kali, jemari tangannya ia telusupkan ke dalam helai rambut milik Chanyeol. Kala kenikmatan itu datang tanpa segan Baekhyun-pun menjambak rambut hitam legam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat nikmat Baek, kau benar-benar layaknya candu" ujar Chanyeol dengan geraman beratnya, peluh lelaki itu sudah mengalir di sekitaran dahinya, ia seakan mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya dalam kegiatan bercinta mereka kali ini.

Melihat keringat yang sudah membasahi dahi milik kekasihnya itu, reflex Baekhyun membawa telapak tangannya dan mengelap dahi Chanyeol lembut penuh dengan rasa sayang. Setelah itu Baekhyun mulai meraih punggung lebar milik Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, Chanyeol masih berusaha bergerak dengan sedikit hati-hati agar mate-nya itu tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

"Aahhh ahhh Chanyeollhh, aku benar-benar mengakui kehebatan mu, kau sangat jantan sayang. Anghh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Chanyeol" Kedua tungkai milik Baekhyun seakan berubah menjadi jelly, ia sudah merasa sangat lemas karna pergerakan Chanyeol yang sangat membabi-buta kali ini.

"Argghh Chanyeol aku ingin keluarh lagihh, aku tak tahan Yeolliehh" Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan kaitan kakinya di pinggul milik Chanyeol, ia seakan ingin jatuh dari gendongan Chanyeol karna saking tak kuatnya lagi menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

Mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kegiatan maju dan mundurnya ke dalam hole pink milik Baekhyun, hole yang kering tadi sudah semakin basah dengan cairan precum yang Chanyeol keluarkan sedari tadi. Dan itu semakin menambah kenikmatan yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Ahhh ughhhh Chanyeollieehhh" Baekhyun menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher milik Chanyeol, mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu sexy dan menggoda. Baekhyun menggigit bahu milik Chanyeol menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya yang luar biasa ia rasakan.

*crott..crott* Cairan Baekhyun ia keluarkan begitu saja ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi kali ini, cairan itu lebih banyak dari pelapasan pertama yang ia keluarkan. Cairan itu hampir sebagian mengenai perut berotot milik Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya, Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh kekasihnya itu keatas ranjang, dan mengubah posisi tubuh kekasihnya itu menunggi ke arah dirinya. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping ranjang dan Baekhyun yang menunggingkan holenya ke arah Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki merman itu langsung menarik pinggul berisi milik Baekhyun dan melesakkan seluruh batangnya ke dalam sana.

"Ahhh! Chanyeolllhh!" Teriak Baekhyun lebih menggila

"Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi Baekk arghhh hmmhh" geraman penuh nafsu lolos dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol

"Kau hebat sayang, kau sangatth jantann eungghh lagi yeollie, lekaslah muntahkanlah cairan mu itu di lubang ku ini" kata-kata provokatif Baekhyun berhasil membuat semangat Chanyeol untuk menungganginya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau nakal sayang" Ujar Chanyeol

*PLAKK PLAKK* kedua bongkahan berisi milik Baekhyun Chanyeol tampar. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tak tahan melihat ke dua bongkahan sexy itu yang terus bergoyang-goyang dengan sexy di hadapannya, seakan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengerjainya juga.

"Arghh Chanyeollhh" lagi Baekhyun mendesahkan nama dari kekasihnya itu, jujur. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima semua perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Lelaki manis itu seakan ingin pingsan, ke dua lengannya yang menahan tubuhnya untuk dapat tegak seakan tidak sanggup lagi menahan pergerakan yang terus Chanyeol lakukan.

"Chanyeollhh aku sudah tak sanggup lagihh, oughhh Chanyeollhh! Aku mohon, maafkan akuhh, ini gila Chanyeollhhh" Baekhyun memohon kepada Chanyeol, tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima semua kenikmatan yang tiada henti Chanyeol berikan padanya

"Huh? Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk menggoda di wajahnya

"Sudah Yeollie, tubuh ku seakan ingin remuk. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Maafkan aku Chanyeolliehh aahhh ahhh" ujar Baekhyun frustasi

"Bukannya kau yang menantang ku terlebih dahulu? Dan juga aku belum mendapatkan pelepasan ku sama sekali sayang" ujar Chanyeol santai

"Ahhh ku mohon Chanyeol. Ahh! Ini gila! Emhhhh"

"Hahaha, baiklah bersabarlah sayang, sedikit lagi" telapak tangan Chanyeol membelai punggung telanjang milik kekasihnya itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Tak sampai di situ, Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, ia masih belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan sampai, sepertinya Baekhyun harus bersabar kali ini.

Lima belas menit yang Chanyeol butuh, lelaki itu terus-terusan menghujami hole milik Baekhyun, dan akhirnya tanda jika ia akan segera mendapatkan pelepasannya itu datang, ia dapat merasakannya. Dan karna itu, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, decitan suara tempat tidur yang terdengar karna ulahnya sudah tak ia indahkan lagi, yang ada sekarang bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan segalanya di dalam hole milik kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika Chanyeol akan segera mendapat orgasme pertamanya, sebab itu. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengetatkan holenya, menggoda junior milik kekasihnya itu. Dan benar saja junior milik Chanyeol semakin membengkak di dalam sana. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di pinggul milik kekasihnya itu. Dapat di pastikan cengkraman itu akan meninggalkan bekas merah di pinggul mulus nan putih milik Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeollhh aku ingin keluar lagi, aku tak sanggup lagihh Chanyeoll.. ahhh hikss hikss" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit isakan di sela desahan penuh nafsunya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan segala kegilaan Chanyeol itu.

*Crott..crott* lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cintanya, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang, terbukti dengan dirinya yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menunggi dengan tegak di hadapan Chanyeol

Melihat kekasihnya yang sudah benar-benar lemas, Chanyeol mulai mengubah posisi mereka. Kali ini Baekhyun terlentang di atas ranjang dengan paha yang terbuka selebar-lebarnya membantu kegiatan menggenjot Chanyeol menjadi semakin mudah.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti saja?" memang awalnya niatan Chanyeol untuk menghukum kekasihnya itu, tetapi sesaat melihat Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas seperti ini. Chanyeol seakan tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya itu semakin merasa kesakitan karna ulahnya.

"Kau belum sampai Chanyeol, lanjutkanlahh aku masih bisa sedikit menahannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan mu tersiksa karna belum mendapatkan pelepasan mu" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat lemah kali ini.

"Ayohh sayang, lakukanlah"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan junior miliknya itu, mencoba mengais pelepasan yang akan segera ia dapatkan

"Ahhh Chanyeoll, kau benar-benar hebathh" desah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada mate-nya itu.

"Sedikit lagi sayang, bertahanlah"

"Hmmhh lakukanlah yeoliie" kali ini mata Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka, tapi ia tetap memaksa matanya itu untuk bertahan ia tak mau membuat merman tampannya itu khawatir.

"Arghhh Baekk, aku datang urghhh" geraman Chanyeol semakin kuat, tanda jika ia akan segera mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya

"Ahh aku ingin keluar lagi Chanyeollh, ahh inihh luar biasahh" Ya, ini benar-benar gila, Baekhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan tiga kali pelepasanya dan akan menjadi empat sedangkan Chanyeol lelaki itu baru saja akan mendapatkannya, kejantanan Chanyeol memang tak patut untuk di pertanyaakan lagi.

"Bersama Baekhh arghh"

*crott..crott..crrott* di waktu yang bersamaan, mereka berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cinta mereka. Baekhyun, ia sudah benar-benar lemas tak berdai kali ini. Sedangkan cairan milik Chanyeol masih saja terus mengalir masuk ke dalam hole miliknya. Cairan cinta milik kekasih mermannya itu sangat banyak sampai lubang milik Baekhyun tak sanggup menampung seluruh cairan itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Baekhyun, ia benar-benar merasa puas kali ini. Dan juga, lengket. Ya tubuhnya terasa lengket karna cairan milik Baekhyun yang mengenai perut dan juga dadanya, tapi itu tak masalah. Asalkan itu milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati membiarkannya mengenai tubuh berotot miliknya.

"Apa kau lelah Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun, sepertinya lelaki manis itu masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Mengapa kau yang menanyakan keadaan ku, seharunya aku sayang. Bagaimana kau? apa itu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dimana tubuh Baekhyun berbaring, satu lengan milik lelaki merman itu ia jadikan tumpuan untuk menopang kepalanya agar bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan nyaman.

"Hmmhh kau tahu aku tak bisa berbohong, memang awalnya sedikit menyakitkan, kau begitu tega tak melakukan sedikitpun pemanasan dan langsung menusuk ku dengan junior mu itu, kau sangat meyebalkan Chanyeollie, tapii aku menyukainya" adu Baekhyun kesal kepada Chanyeol, namun di akhiri dengan senyum manis yang Baekhyun tunjukkan kepada kekasih mermannya itu.

"Hmhh maafkan aku, mugkin hole mu akan sedikit lecet, maafka aku Baek. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diri ku tadi" Sesal Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Yahh sepertinya ini akan sedikit lecet, dan mungkin saja aku akan sulit berjalan esok hari. Jadi sebagai mate mu, aku menugaskan kau untuk selalu ada di samping, kau harus bertanggung jawab Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara kekanakan yang di buatnya.

Mendengar itu sungguh Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan mate-nya itu. Ia penasaran berapa sebetulnya umur kekasihnya itu, mengapa ia masih terlihat menggemaskan, dan ahh. Jangan lupakan wajah imut bagaikan batita milik Baekhyun, sangat tidak menggambarkan sebagaimana pria dewasa pada umumnya. Baekhyun-nya ini benar-benar sangat berbeda pikir Chanyeol

"Ahh tetapi sepertinya tak mungkin" ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Apa yang tak mungkin?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya tak mungkin, esok hari kau harus kembali ke lautan. Dan tentu saja kau tak bisa terus berasama ku seharian, kenapa ada saja yang menghalang kebersamaan kita" Ujar Baekhyun menyampaikan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Bagaiman kalau aku merubah itu menjadi mungkin" ujar Chanyeol santai, lelaki merman itu membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman disana.

"Bagaimana Yeollie? Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Hmhh kau lupa siapa mate mu ini baek? Aku raja lautan bisa dikatan akulah dewa-nya lautan, apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan" ujar Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan matenya itu. Baekhyun mendengar itu semakin antusias, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, namun sayang.

"Awwhh! Sakit!" ringis Baekhyun, sepertinya hole benar-benar sangat lecetnya sehingga sulit baginya untuk bisa duduk saja di ranjangnya ini

"Masih sakit kah? Sudah berbaring saja lagi, kau sebaiknya tidur sayang esok pagi akan ku tunjukkan kau sesuatu" ujar Chanyeol

"Hmmhh sudah pukul dua pagi ternyata, kau benar-benar hebat Chanyeollie kita bermain selama lima jam dan kau baru mendapatkan pelepasan mu sekali. Aku tak menyangka kekasih ku ini ternyata sangat hebat di ranjang" mata Baekhyun terlihat berbinar saat menatap wajah tampan milik Chanyeol.

"Hahaha sudahlah Baek, tidurlah kau pasti sangat lelah" Chanyeol mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, memasukkannya ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol ia jadikan menjadi bantal untuk kepala milik Baekhyun dan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut milik kekasihnya itu

"Aku mencintai Chanyeollie" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya

"Aku lebih mencintai mu sayang" Chanyeol melayangkan beberapa kecupan di dahi, pipi dan juga bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Setelah itu tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah tertidur lelap di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawa mu melihat dunia ku Baek, anggap saja esok hari dimana kau harus beradaptasi dengan keadaan di dunia ku sebelum kau benar-benar tinggal dengan ku selamanya"

"Aku mencintai mu Baek, akan ku lakukan segalanya agar kau nyaman" bisik Chanyeol lembut kepada Baekhyun, walau orang yang di bisiki mungkin tak mendengarnya karna sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai berganti pagi, rembulan sudah di gantikan oleh mentari.

Pagi ini benar-benar sangat cerah, begitu juga dengan pria bermata rusa yang sedang menuruni tangga rumah itu, senyuman sama cerahnya dengan suasana pagi ini.

"Haii kyungg" sapa Luhan ceria

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo aneh

"Taka da, ahh bagaimana malam mu dengan merman berkulit tan itu?" tanya Luhan jahil kepada Kyungsoo

"Diam kau, kenapa kau tidur di kamar Sehun dan Kai tadi malam? Gara-gara ulah mu dengan terpaksa aku membiarkannya tidur di kamar kita" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh itu, aku hanya memperjuangkan cinta ku Kyung dan sepertinya akan berhasil hihihi, kau tahu semalaman ini Sehun tak melepaskan pelukannya, selagi tidurpun ia terus memeluk ku, ahh aku benar-benar akan gila, ahh tentang Kai sepertinya kau tidak terpaksa. Aku yakin kau juga senangkan di temani tidur oleh Kai" Ucap Luhan, matanya menyipit tajam kea rah temannya itu

"Apa kau! Kau fikir aku seperti mu!" Bentak Kyungsoo

"Iya..iyaa terserah apa kata mu, kau tahu Kyung dengan semburat merah di pipi bakpao mu itu aku sudah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya" Ujar Luhan di akhiri dengan kekehan mengejek temannya itu.

"Yak! Kurang ajar! Asal kau tahu ini semua salah mu, andai saja kau tidak bertindah genit dan tidur bersama Sehun, lelaki tan itu juga tak mungkin tidur bersama ku" dengan keadaan yang masih kesal, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makan yang akan ia masak untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Tapi kau senang kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan jahil kepada Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak!" bentak Kyungsoo

Selagi mereka berdebat tanpa mereka sadari, sahabat mereka satunya sudah berada di depan counter dapur berdiri dengan sedikit meringis menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar yang terus ia tunjukkan.

"Pagi Dunia! Pagi sahabat-sahabat ku sayang!" teriak Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatapnya heran

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak

"Tak apa"

"Ahh aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat bahagia karna mendapatkan asupan mu tadi malam kan? Kau benar-benar sangat jalang Byun, kau tahu aku berusaha mati-matian mengikis rasa canggung antara diriku dan Sehun saat kami mendengar suara desahan laknat mu itu" Protes Luhan kepada Baekhyun

"Hihihi maafkan aku Luhannie, semalam Chanyeol sangat hebat aku tak bisa menahan suara indah ku ini, kau harus mencobanya dengan Sehun ku jamin kau juga akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan tadi malam" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai tanpa mengindahkan tatap geli dari kedua sahabatnya itu

"Ya tuhan, kau ingin ku jejali dengan timun ini jalang Byun, Huh?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kesal, ia mengacungkan timun yang ia genggam itu di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun seakan ingin meledak kesal karnanya, tapi belum sempat ia meluapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo menengahinya.

"Sudahlah mari bantu aku memasak, kalau tidak… Pergi kalian dari sini hama pengganggu!" bentak Kyungsoo kepada ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ehehe masih pagi Kyung, tidak baik kau marah-marah seperti itu hihihi" Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"Iya kyung, ahh apa yang harus kami bantu? Beri tahu saja kyung hmm?" ucap Luhan

"Tidak sadarkah kau jika kalian yang membuat ku marah di pagi yang cerah ini. Cukup diam dan bantu aku menyiapkan makanan ini. Apa kalian lupa kita tak hanya bertiga di rumah ini, kau Lu bantu aku menyiapkan sayuran dan kau Baek bantu aku menyiapkan perlatan makan di meja lalu buat kan teh hangat jika kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mu" Titah Kyungsoo dengan kesal kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Aye.. aye Captain!" Kompak Baekhyun dan Luhan

30 menit waktu yang di butuhkan tiga sekawan itu untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka santap pagi ini, Kyungsoo sengaja membuat beberapa makanan _Seafood_ karna ia sadar ada mahkluk lain yang akan makan dengan mereka kali ini

"Baek.. Lu.. panggilkan ketiga duyung itu" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Ketus sekali" timpal Luhan, namun ia dan Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke lantai atas untung memanggil tiga pria lain disana.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie" panggil Baekhyun lembut

"Ya sayang" Jawab Chanyeol sama lembutnya

"Mari turun ke bawah, kau harus makan yeollie" Senyuman Baekhyun ia tunjukkan kepada mate-nya itu, dan itu sangat ampuh membuat pagi Chanyeol jauh lebih cerah hanya dengan senyuman yang Baekhyun tunjukkan kepada dirinya.

"Ahh sepertinya kau butuh membasuh wajah mu dulu" saran Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang membasuh wajah ku, ayo" Ajak Chanyeol, tangan lelaki itu menarik lengan milik kekasihnya itu dan membawa ke dalam kamar mandi yang di dalam kamar itu.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun membasahi handuknya dengan sedikit air lalu mengelapnya ke wajah tampan milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan Yeollie, dank au juga ternyata sangat manja" Ujar Baekhyun, jemari lentiknya dengan jahil menjawil hidung mancung milik kekasih merman-nya itu.

"Biarkan saja manja, asalkan itu dengan mu itu tak jadi masalah bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol, jemari tangannyapun ikut membalas jawilan Baekhyun tadi.

"Hahaha terserah apa kata mu saja" ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalian biasa memakan apa? Jadi aku berinisiatif memasakkan makanan laut ini untuk kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa memakan dan menyukainya. Kalaupun tidak juga taka pa aku bisa membuangnya" Ujar Kyungsoo ketus, terlihat lelaki do itu masih merasa kesal dengan ketiga merman yang sedang duduk bersamanya di meja makan. Ya, walaupun ia sudah memaafkan dan menerima mereka, tapi rasa kesal masih ada sedikit di hatinya.

"Ahh ini sangat lezat Kyungie, aku menyukainya. Aku akan menghabiskan ini semua" dengan riang Kai membalas ucapan dari pria Do itu.

"Sepertinya ini tak masalah, aku bisa menerimanya" Dengan ekspresi yang sama dinginnya Sehun mengomentari makanan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

"Makan sajalah Oh, jangan membuat semakin marah" Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai, kyungsoo yang merasa di singgung membulatkan ke dua matanya lebar.

"Sudahlah Kyung tak baik beradu mulut di meja makan, sama saja kau tak mensyukuri apa yang ada di hadapan mu ini" ujar Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Huhh hmmm terserah. Makanlah jangan banyak bicara!" Ucap Luhan mengakhiri segala perdebatan tadi.

15 menit yang mereka perlukan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Kini mereka telah selesai dan masih nyaman untuk duduk di meja makan tanpa berniat melakukan apapun, lebih tepatnya mereka hanya sedang kekenyangan. Sehun yang tadi mengomentari masakan Kyungsoo ternyata dengan bringasnya melahap semua makanan itu, dan naas perut lelaki albino itu kini seakan ingin meledak setelah merasa benar-benar penuh di perutnya.

"Ahh aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke lautan. Aku hanya ingin ia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang akan segera ia tinggali nantinya" mendengar perkataan santai Chanyeol tentu saja membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai terkejut karnanya

"Kau gila hah?! Apa itu tak terlalu cepat berikan kami waktu untuk setelah itu kau bisa dengan bebas membawanya ke dunia mu" Teriak Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol

"Aku hanya membawanya sebentar, dan lagi aku hanya ingin dia belajar untuk beradaptasi, bukan berniat untuk membawanya tinggal bersama ku selamanya waktunya masih belum tepat" Jelas Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah Kyung, Chanyeol itu mate Baekhyun. Dia pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya. Terima saja apa perkataanya dan jangan mencari masalah lagi" ujar Luhan menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Ya.. yaa terserahlah. Tapi aku meminta kalian untuk berjanji. Kalian haru menjamin keselamatannya dan menjaganya selama ada di dalam lautan, aku tak mau ia mati tenggelam hanya karna mu duyung sombong" bentak Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol

"Hahh pemikiran mu ternyata sangat sempit ya. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan mate ku mati tenggelam seperti yang ada di dalam pemikiran mu itu. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan jiwa dan raga ku" timpal Chanyeol membalas bentakan Kyungsoo tadi

"Sudahlah Chanyeollie hmm" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu, telapak tangannya ia bawa untuk membelai punggung tangan milik Chanyeol yang sedang terkepal di atas meja. Terlihat mate-nya itu pasti sangat marah dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menahan segala amarahnya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan perkataan laki-laki itu kepadanya. Ia tak suka di remehkan.

"Kyung.. aku mohon. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa mempercayakan kepada ku. Aku akan menjamin keselamatan Baekhyun untuk mu" Kai-pun mulai membelai lengan milik pria Do itu, sama seperti Baekhyun, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan lelakinya itu.

"Hm baiklah Kai" Ujar Kyungsoo tenang kepada Kai

"Hahh kenapa kalian harus ribut-ribut di pagi ini. Tak tahukah kalian perut ku rasanya ingin pecah, diamlah kalian!" ujar Sehun santai.

"Perut mu penuh? Ingin ku buatkan air lemon hangat, aku dengar itu bisa mengatasi rasa tidak nyaman mu itu Sehunnie" ujar Luhan penuh dengan perhatian

"Ahh sepertinya itu boleh juga" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yaa Sehuniie" suara Luhan terdengar sangat lembut kepada pria kesayangannya itu

"Buatkan untuk ku juga ya Lu" Pinta Baekhyun

"Buat dirimu sendiri" Bentak Luhan kepadanya, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada sehun

"Huh kejam sekali" protes Baekhyun

"Kau ingin? Biar aku saja yang buatkan" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Ahh tidak Chanyeollie, aku hanya ingin menggoda Luhan tadi"

"Ahh kenapa perut ini terasa penuh sekali, aku menyesal makan banyak sekali" teriak Sehun frustasi

"Kau sendiri yang salah, kau sendiri yang mengeluh" Timpal kai pada penasihat kerajaannya itu.

"Diam kau hitam!" teriak Sehun

.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hati selama di perjalanan, dan kau Kai pegang janji mu kepada ku" Ujar Kyungsoo saat mengantarkan keempat lelaki itu di depan pintu rumah mereka

"Seorang jenderal tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya Kyung" Senyum manisnya Kai tunjukkan kepada lelaki Do itu menandakan kesiapannya untuk menanggung janjinya itu

"Hmm yasudah kalian pergilah segera, dank au Baek jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika kau tak sanggup langsung katakan pada Chanyeol, aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Siap boss!" Jawab Baekhyun mantap

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu, jangan menunggu mungkin aku akan mengantarnya esok pagi, karna banyak yang harus aku tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka kea rah pantai yang menjadi tempat ketiga merman itu merubah wujudnya dengan aman

"Aku merasa sangat gugup" ucap Baekhyun

"santai saja Baek, aku yakin kau akan dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan duni kami, dan juga kau akan sehari bersama dengan mate-mu itu" ucap Kai menimpali perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kai benar sayang, dan lagi aku akan selalu bersama dengan mu. Kau tak perlu merasa gugup atau apapun" ujar Chanyeol

"Hmmh Baiklah"

"HEII KALIAN!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka, Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara itu, ia sangat membenci pemilik suara itu.

"Ayo Chanyeollie, Sehun, Kai" ajak Baekhyun kepada ketiga lelaki merman itu

"Tapi sepertinya di memanggil kita Baekh" Sehun mencoba memberitahu Baekhyun jika seseorang tadi memanggil mereka

"Sudah jangan di tanggapi, anggap saja tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Baekhyun dingin

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol paham ada yang di sembunyikan kekasihnya itu tentang seseorang yang masih berusaha memanggil-manggil mereka.

Ntah apa siapa seseorang itu, dan Chanyeol tak paham ada masalah apa Baekhyun dengan orang ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai.. diriku balik lagi nih hahaha

Ya ampun, laknat sekali ya saya ini, udah tau malam takbiran bukannya ikut takbiran ini malah buat cerita nc begini hahaha. Tapi gapapa deh, aku harap kalian masih suka dan gak bosen ya sama cerita ini

Dan maaf juga, karna udah lama..lama..lama banget gk up, ya udah aku jelasin juga alesan aku gk bisa up di chap sebelumnya..

Thanks juga buat review, fav dan follow kalian buat cerita ala-alaan daku inihh

Dan jangan pernah lelah ya guys untuk memberi review kalian buat cerita aku ini, sepertinya yang sering aku bilang aku tuh butuh bngt pendapat kalian biar aku tuh semangat dan punya ide untuk up-an selanjutnya

Dan Sorry buat Typo, kata-kat belibet dan aneh yang kalian jumpai di chap ini maupu di chap sebelumnya.

Ahh udh deh gitu aja

Byee

Salam Chanbaek is real

Ohya selamat hari raya idul adha guys bagi kalian yang menjalankannya..

See ya in the next chap…


	17. XVI

_**Love Destiny : Under The Ocean**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi suara panggilan seseorang yang ada di belakang mereka, namun saat ia melihat wajah masam yang Baekhyun tunjukkan membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran siapa orang itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau sebaiknya menyahutinya. Karena jika kau terus diam dia akan terus mengikuti kita dan itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang lain nantinya" Ujar Chanyeol

"Iya Baek, kau liat. Dia masih bersikukuh mengikuti kita, mungkin ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada mu. Temuilah dia terlebih dahulu" Saran Sehun, sejujurnya Sehun sedikit rishi dengan teriakan orang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya" ujar Baekhyun lemah, langkahnya Baekhyun hentikan untuk menjumpai orang itu.

"Oh sykurlah baek akhirnya kau mau melihat ku, huhh" ujar pria itu, terlihat sedikit lelah karna berlari dan berteriak mengejar baekhyun tadi

"Ada apa Yongguk?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi

"Aku mendengar dari teman-teman yang lain jika kau berkunjung kemari. Dan, aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada mu Baek" dengan mata sayu Yongguk benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia menyesal atas apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Untuk?" Tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah datar nan dingin yang ia tunjukkan pada Bang Yongguk

"Semua, aku sadar Baek. Dulu terlalu banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat pada mu. Dulu saat kita masih kecil aku sangat tertarik dengan mu, kau cantik dan baik dan akupun menyukai apa yang ada pada dirimu. Namun saat itu kau sama sekali tak melihat ku dan karena itu aku berusaha menarik perhatian mu agar kau mau melihat ke arah ku. Dan ternyarta, apa yang aku perbuat dulu itu semua salah. Karena ku, kau hampir celaka. Dan saat dewasa ini aku mulai menyadari betapa egoisnya aku, aku tak bisa memaksa mu untuk melihat ku dan sungguh Baek maafkan aku, jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini aku ingin kita berteman itu saja" dengan bersungguh-sungguh Yongguk berusaha mendapatkan ampunan dari teman masa kecilnya itu, tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Baekhyun namun belum sampai ia meraihnya ada tangan lain yang menghalangi niatannya itu.

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf lakukan seperti yang seharunya, tidak perlu menyentuhnya karena dia bukan milik mu" sarkas Chanyeol kepada Yongguk

"Ahh sepertinya kau sudah memiliki tambatan hati mu Baek, dan lagi sepertinya aku terlambat" ujar Yongguk lemah.

"Sudahlah, jika kau ingin mendapatkan maaf dari ku, aku memaafkan mu tapi jika ada niatan yang lain dari maaf mu itu. Tidak Yongguk aku tak mau. Jadi kau bisa pergi karna aku masih mempunyai urusan lain dengan kekasih ku" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas kepada lelaki itu.

"Hmmh Ya Baek dan terimakasih atas maaf itu. Dan untuk mu, maaf brother aku tak mengetahui kalau dia sudah menjadi milik mu" Tangan Yongguk berusaha untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkis tangan itu darinya.

"Maaf tuan, kalau anda sudah selesai kami haus pergi dahulu" Ujar Kai santai pada Yongguk

"Ahh tentu silahkan, hati-hati Baek dan terimakasih untuk maaf mu aku bisa tenang sekarang, ya walaupun ternyata kau masih tak bisa untuk membalas perasaan ku tapi itu taka pa, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk mu kawan" senyum Yongguk tak pernah lepas ia tunjukkan untuk Baekhyun

"Terimakasih Yongguk dan aku pergi, Bye" dan setelah itu langkah ke empat lelaki yang berbeda tinggi badan itu mulai menjauh dari tempat Yongguk berada namun sedari tadi tatapan tak suka selalu Chanyeol tunjukkan kepada Yongguk teman masa kecil Baekhyun itu. Ia hanya tak suka jika laki-laki itu mengakui ketertarikannnya kepada mate-nya itu. Ia tak suka mate-nya di dekati dan di sentuh oleh orang lain hanya ia yang memiliki ha katas Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu~~" ejek Sehun dan Kai kompak dari belakang Chanyeol. Mereka tak pernah melihat ekspresi cemburu Chanyeol seperti ini sebelumnya dan ini menjadi satu hal yang menarik untuk mereka. Sedari tadi sebenarnya mereka sudah berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Dan kini sepertinya tawa itu sudah tak bisa mereka bendung lagi.

"Jika kalian ingin berubah menjadi buih, maka tertawalah sepuas kalian" Ujar Chanyeol sarkas, dan spontan Sehun dan Kai langsung terdiam dan kembali ke mode serius mereka, berusaha mati-matian melupakan hal jenaka yang sedari tadi menggeliat di pikiran mereka.

"Chanyeollie, apa benar kau cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang dia buat imut.

"Aku? Tidak Baek" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi kenapa wajah Chanyeollie di tekuk seperti itu, Baekki tidak suka. Kadar ketampanan kekasih ku ini bisa bekurang nantinya" Dengan wajah puppynya Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan dan merayu kekasihnya itu.

"Dan juga Chanyeollie tidak perlu cemburu pada Yongguk, karena hati ku hanya untuk diri mu seorang tak ada yang bisa menggugat itu yeollie. Mana bisa aku berpindah ke lain hati jika mate ku saja jauh lebih tampan dari orang yang kau cemburui itu" dengan gemas Baekhyun mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu gemas dan setelah itu Baekhyun langsung meraih lengan berotot milik Chanyeol memeluk lengan itu dengan mesra. Dan benar, apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun tadi sukses memadamkan api cemburu yang sedari berkobar di diri Chanyeol

"Baiklah sayang ku. Aku jadi semakin semakin mencintai mu" Senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang kala ia menatap wajah manis milik kekasihnya itu.

"Baekkie jauh lebih mencintai Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara kekanakannya.

Selagi asik bemesraan tak sadar mereka jika ada dua lelaki lain yang menjadi penjaga nyamuk di antara mereka.

"ehemm tak sadarkah kalian jika kami masih ada disini" Ujar kai dingin ia merasa jengkel dengan kemesraan dua laki-laki di hadapannyannya

"ckh, bisakah kalian menahan kemesraan kalian sampai kita tiba di istana nanti. Mata ku merasa sakit karena kalian" Sarkas Sehun

"Wahh kalian sudah semakin berani ternyata dan sepertinya hari ini akan ada dua ekor duyung yang akan ku ubah menjadi buih lautan ternyata" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun dan Kai bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi.

Hei, mereka masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi buih dan mereka tak ingin mati hanya karena masalah sepele ini.

"Hahaha tidak yang mulai mana mungkin kami berani lancang kepada anda, ahh aku akan berjalan terlebih dahulu memeriksa daerah sekitar" Ujar Kai dan laki-laki itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya diam disini" Ujar Sehun Patuh, dia tak mau jika Chanyeol benar-benar murka nantinya.

"Hahahaha kalian lucu sekali" tawa Baekhyun begitu saja lolos melihat tingkah ketiga lelaki yang ada bersamanya ini.

"Mereka memang lucu dan aneh sayang" Jawab Chanyeol santai, dan Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya ia tak ingin bersuara kali ini dan membuat rajanya itu semakin murka padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie, apa kau yakin aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku merasa sedikit khawatir akan hal ini" sekarang ini Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai sudah berada di bibir pantai terlarang.

Setelah selesai mengecek keadaan benar-benar aman, Sekarang ini Kai sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam air dan merubah wujudnya menjadi merman dia kebagian tugas untuk menjaga keadaan di dalam air berjaga-jaga jika ada duyung jahat yang mendekat ke arah mereka dan membahayakan keselamatan Baekhyun

Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih berdiri tegak di daratan menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap masuk ke dalam air, ia kebagian berjaga di daratan. Memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman dari atensi manusia di pantai itu.

Chanyeol, ia masih berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu, dapat ia lihat ketakutan yang di tampilkan wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa sayang, aku ada di samping mu. Aku tak mungkin mencelakai mate ku"

"Kau hanya perlu berenang dan masuk ke dalam air, saat kau sudah berada di dalam air aku akan memberikan mu sesuatu agar kau bisa bernafas di dalam air. Dan setelah itu akan jauh lebih mudah untuk mu nantinya" ujar Chanyeol sembari menyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yakin Chanyeollie, baiklah aku akan berusaha" dengan sedikit takut-takut Baekhyun mulai memasukkan kakinya ke dalam dinginnya air lautan disana Chanyeol dengan setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, menjaga. Takut Baekhyun terjatuh karena derasa ombak lautan di pantai ini.

Setelah tubuh Baekhyun sudah setengahnya tenggelam begitupun Chanyeol lelaki itu sudah sempurna berubah ke wujud aslinya. Jujur, Baekhyun awalnya masih sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sekilas yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ini kali pertama dengan mata telanjang dan dengan jarak yang sedekat ini dia melihat kekasihnya berubah ke wujud mermannya. Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya berniat untuk menganggumi keindahan ekor yang di milik mate-nya itu. Sisik-sisik indah yang berpadu dengan warna hijau dan biru laut semakin menambah kesan indah dan menganggumkan pada ekor mate-nya itu dan ahh jangan lupakan ujung ekor mate-nya itu yang sudah melambai-lambai sesuai alunan arus air yang menerpa ekor indah itu. Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat keindahan nyata yang tersaji di depan matanya itu.

Chanyeol semakin jauh-jauh lebih tampan dalam wujud aslinya. Dia memang seorang dewa. Tidak hanya ekornya yang indah, tubuh kekar dan berototnya semakin menambah kesan agung dan jantan pada Chanyeol. Wajahnya, dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan mata berbinar dengan warna senada dengan birunya lautan semakin menambah kesan tampan pada Chanyeol.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin bersujud kepada sang pencipta karena kebaikan hatinya ia bisa berjumpa dengan lelaki yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol dan dengan kemurahan hatinya ia sudah menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan lelaki mengaggumkan seperti Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo. Kita tak bisa berlama-lama disini" Panggil Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ahh Baik" dengan segera Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, tangan satunya masih berpegang dengan kuat dengan tangan mate-nya, tak butuh waktu lama kini tubuh Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya di dalam air.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol langsung meraih bibir merah kekasihnya itu, memberikan ciuman disana dan tak lupa memasukkan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan itu Baekhyun tanpa berusah payah lagi dapat dengan leluasa bernafas di dalam air sama seperti dirinya. Mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasihnya itu awalnya Baekhyun cukup terkejut, ia masih belum terbiasa berada di dalam air dan kini Chanyeol berusaha menciumnya.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan jika Chanyeol memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, dan dapat Baekhyun tebak bentuknya bulat seperti kelereng dan ia tak tahu itu apa. Tapi dengan inisiatif ia langsung menelan benda asing itu. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin ini yang di katakana Chanyeol tadi, sesuatu agar dia dapat benafas di dalam air.

Setelah selesai dan Chanyeol merasa cukup puas dengan ciumannya, ia langsung melepaskan penyatuan mereka tadi.

Dan kini dapat Baekhyun rasakan, ia tak segugup sebelumnya. Ia bisa bernafas layaknya dia berada di daratan, reflex senyuman Baekhyun mengembang, ia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya selangkah pasti ia semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan berubah seperti mate-nya itu.

"Kyak! Aku bisa bernafas" teriak Baekhyun, dan spontan ia menutup kembali mulutnya dia terkejut dia tidak hanya bisa bernafas melainkan kini ia juga bisa berbicara di dalam air layaknya ia sedang berada di daratan. Mata Baekhyun berbinar, dia semakin menganggumi kehebatan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat luar biasa pikirnya.

"Untuk apa kau tutup, berbicaralah seperti biasanya, sekarang kau bisa melakukan apapun yang sering kau lakukan di daratan, di dalam air. Kau tak perlu ragu dan takut lagi" Ujar Chanyeol, tangannya mulai menggapai pinggul kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima pelukan mate-nya itu.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa Chanyeol, aku sangat beruntung memiliki mu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kagum.

"Tidak Baek, akulah yang beruntung memiliki mu" Senyuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi mengembang dengan bahagianya. Kini Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia sungguh luar biasa bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia, sedikit demi sedikit ia dan Chanyeol akan bersatu tanpa takut ada lagi penghalang di antara mereka. Pikirnya, biarlah ia berjuang sedikit demi cintannya ini, biarkanlah ia meninggalkan kehidupannya di daratan demi laki-laki yang paling ia cintai ini.

"Mari yang mulia, ibu ratu mungkin sudah menunggu kita di istana" ujar Kai dengan sopan kepada Chanyeol.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ekornya dan menuntun kekasihnya itu berenang di lautan, ia tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun barang sedetikpun.

Dan setelah itu, Sehun-pun langsung masuk ke dalam air, mengikuti ketiga lelaki yang terlebih dahulu berenang di depannya. Lelaki albino itu sudah memastikan jika keadaan di sekitar pantai itu aman, ia tak ingin jika ada manusia lain yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Bisa saja Chanyeol murka dan membunuhnya nanti dan juga ia pun tak ingin membahayakan raja dan calon pasangan rajanya itu.

Kini mereka mulai mengarungi lautan, membelah derasnya ombak untuk sampai ke istana yang berada jauh di dalam lautan. Cukup banyak waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai kesana. Mengingat juga Baekhyun masih dalam penyesuaian diri di dalam lautan dan mungkin waktu mereka untuk sampai ke istana sedikit lebih lama karnannya.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu" Ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan di anatara mereka

"Hmm, apa Yeollie?"

"Laki-laki tadi, apa yang dia lakukan pada mu sampai ia berusaha meminta maaf kepada mu seperti tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ahh hanya kejahilan anak kecil, dia saja yang terlalu membawa perasaan, aku saja sudah lupa apa-apa saja kejahilan yang di perbuat pada ku, namun ada satu yang masih ku ingat sampai kini" jawab Baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Dulu aku pernah tenggelam di pantai yang baru saja kita datangi, karena dia aku hampir saja mati di hantam ombak, namun saat keadaan ku hampir tak sadarkan diri seseorang saat itu datang menyelamatkan ku, aku tak tahu dia siapa, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padanya" ujar Baekhyun sambil bernostalgia dengan kenangannya di masa kecil dulu. Dan Chanyeol, ia tak terlalu terkejut dengan cerita Baekhyun tadi, karena dialah yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat itu.

" _Ahh mungkin aku tak perlu menyalahkannya, atau aku bisa beterimakasih pada lelaki itu karena ulahnya aku bisa berjumpa dengan mate ku_ " Gumam Chanyeol di dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum memandangi wajah mate nya

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedang bahagia. Menatap mu membuat ku merasa sangat senang dan bahagia dan melihat mu ada disini semakin menambah kebahagian ku" ujar Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara bassnya di depan telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum, tak tahu kah Chanyeol. Jika saat ini bahwa Baekhyun lah yang jauh lebih bahagia. Akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang yang menjadi alasan agar ia tetap bertahan hidup di dalam kejamnya dunia.

"Aku tahu jika aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang-ulang kali, tapi aku tak peduli dan biarkan saja kau bosan mendengarnya. Aku mencintai mu Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun dan langsung menghadiahi Chanyeol beberapa kecupan lembut di pipi tegas milik mate-nya itu.

"Aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya sayang, kau salah besar" Chanyeol mulai menggelitik badan mate-nya itu, memeluknya dan menghadiahi pipi gembil kekasihnya itu sebuah kecupan dalam syarat akan ketulusan.

Dan tentu saja, lagi dan lagi. Sehun hanya bisa merotasikan kedua matanya saat melihat pasangan kekasih itu bermesraan di hadapannya. Malangnya ia, sedangkan Kai bisa berlega hati saat ini, karna ia berada di depan dan tak melihat apa yang raja dan kekasih rajanya ini perbuat.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di rumah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sedang di dera frustasi, bukan karena apa. Pihak manajemen yang menaungi Baekhyun sedari tadi terus mengiriminya pesan dan juga e-mail, meminta agar sang artis kembali ke seoul untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sudah tertunda beberapa hari ini.

"Bagaimana ini Lu, aku tak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul. Itu egois namanya, tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat. Jika Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali, bisa tamat semuanya Lu, bisa dia di tuntut oleh pihak manajemen, aisshh.. Kenapa masalah terus datang silih berganti seperti ini" dengan gusar lelaki Do itu mengacak rambutnya, ia tak tahu haru berbuat apa sekarang ini. Baekhyun, ia sudah pergi dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Coba tenang, cobalah minta tambahan waktu. Bilang jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik untuk bekerja saat ini" saran Luhan, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau bilang apa? Sakit. Pasti mereka akan memaksa menjemput Baekhyun dan meminta agar Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit di bawah naungan mereka. Kau tahu Lu, mereka itu sangat licik, mereka bagaikan rubah berselimutkan bulu domba. Kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun jika kita berusaha untuk membohongi mereka" spontan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara tingginya pada Luhan, dan Luhan merasa terkejut dengan bentakan dari sahabatnya itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam sekarang, ia pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun bukan sepertinya, yang bisa bekerja dimanapun yang dia mau. Baekhyun seorang artis yang sudah diikat kontrak yang rumit.

"Begini saja, kau cobalah untu tenang. Kita tunggu sampai Baekhyun kembali. Dan saat ia sudah sampai disini baru kita diskusikan lagi dengannya tentang masalah ini" saran Luhan, lelaki itu benar-benar berusaha bersabar menghadapi temannya ini sekarang, ia tak boleh tersulut emosi sedikitpun saat ini.

Luhan jadi merasa iba dengan Baekhyun sahabatnya itu, mengapa sangat sulit untuk bersama orang yang kau cintai, dan kenapa begitu banyak rintangan yang ia lalui agar bisa selalu bersama cintanya.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha berfikir jalan keluar apa yang harus ia perbuat, tanpa harus memisahkan sahabatnya itu dari mate-nya.

"Putus kontrak" Ucap Kyungsoo spontan

"Hah? Kau tidak salah Kyung" Luhan tahu maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya tadi.

"Hmm aku tahu Lu, ku rasa saat ini Baekhyun harus sedikit lebih berkorban kali ini. Tapi kita harus menyerahkan segala keputusannya pada Baekhyun, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini. Dan lagi, selama beberapa bulan ini Baekhyun juga sudah banyak sekali mengambil cuti dan mungkin pihak manajemen akan sedikit murka dengannya" ujar Kyungsoo lemah, ia sandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tapi ia akan kehilangan semuanya Kyung" Ucap Luhan

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia juga akan pergi dari dunia kita dan pergi ke dunia para duyung itu, dan sudah pasti dia akan mengorbankan segala kegelamoran hidupnya disini untuk bersama mate-nya itu" ujar Kyungsoo mantap kepada sahabatnya itu

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kita harus meyisakan sedikit agar menjadi kenang-kenangan untuknya, tak mungkin kita menyerahkan apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan dengan peluhnya sendiri kepada pihak manajemen, itu tak adil namanya" ucap Luhan

"Apa Lu, apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kembali lelaki do itu tersulut emosi dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dan Luhan, dia hanya bisa kembali terdiam dengan bentakan dari sahabatnya itu, dia rasa kesabarannya akhir-akhir ini memang semakin di uji, dan ia yakin ia harus tahan menghadapi ini semua. Sedikit lagi, ya. Dia yakin sedikit lagi pasti mereka akan mendapatkan titik cerah dari kegelapan yang mereka lalui saat ini.

"Yasudah Lu, aku tak ingin berdebat dengan mu, seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Kita tunggu sampai Baekhyun kembali dan kita berikan kepadanya keputusan apa yang akan ia pilih nantinya. Aku juga tak berani berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Aku akan mencoba membuat pihak manajemen sedikit memberi belas kasih kepada kita, sampai Baekhyun memberikan keputusan finalnnya nanti" ujar Kyungsoo, mengakhiri perdebatanya dengan Luhan

"Hmhh Baiklah Kyung" ujar Luhan lemah.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun telah sampai di tempat tinggal Chanyeol, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga.

Dapat ia lihat betapa megahnya istana yang terpampang di hadapannya sekarang, sedikit lagi ia akan memasuki area istana itu, hanya tinggal melewati satu gerbang lagi. Namun belum ia melewati gerbang yang ada di depannya, dapat ia rasakan jika para merman dan mermaid di sekitarnya memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya, ia menjadi takut dan khawatir hanya karna tatapan nyalang yang di berikan oleh kaum mate-nya itu.

"Apa mereka tak menyukai ku" Gumam Baekhyun pelan, dan tentu saja itu di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang berada tepat di samping Baekhyun

"Kau tak perlu khawatir ataupun takut, mereka tak ada hak untuk menghakimi mu, akan ku berikan ganjaran pada mereka nanti, karena sudah membuat mate ku murung seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol, rahang lelaki merman itu sedikit mengeras, menandakan jika ia sedang murka sekarang ini. Ia tak suka dengan apa yang di lakukan kaumnya pada Baekhyun, ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman hanya karena tatapan aneh dari kaumnnya itu.

"Tenanglah Baek, mereka bukan tak menyukai mu. Mereka hanya sedang mengaggumi mu, mereka tak pernah melihat kaki indah seperti yang kau miliki. Mungkin mereka sedikit iri sekarang, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan juga kau itu pasangan dari raja kami, kau jauh lebih berkuasa sekarang di banding mereka semua" si dingin Oh berusaha memberikan kata-kata penenang pada Baekhyun, sejak tadi dia pun sedikit gusar dengan tingkah kaumnnya itu, kalau begini kaumnya dan manusia jadi terlihat sama tingkahnya, selalu menilai seseorang dari sampulnya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang mereka nilai itu.

"Yang mulia raja Chanyeol telah kembali" teriak seorang prajurit disana, memberikan tanda pada penghuni istana jika sang raja sudah kembali dari perjalanannya.

"Silahkan Yang mulia, ibu ratu sudah menunggu anda di dalam" Ujar prajuritnya yang satunya.

Baekhyun cukup terkesima melihat apa yang terpampang dihadapannya kali ini, dapat ia lihat Chanyeol bukan hanya merman biasa, kekasihnya lebih dari itu. Dia sangat di hormati dan di segani, terlihat banyak para merman dan mermaid yang berganti-ganti memberikan hormat kepadanya, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini.

"Ya ampun! Baekhyunee anak ibu, kau kah itu sayang?" teriak seorang mermaid dan dapat Baekhyun pastikan jika itu ibu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Ahhh ibu" sapa Baekhyun, setelah itu ibu Chanyeol langsung memberikan pelukan hangat untuk calon menantunya itu, terlihat kebahagiaan disana saat ia melihat mate dari anaknya itu.

"Kalian pergi dahulu sana, aku masih ingin bersama dengan menantu ku. Mari sayang ikut ibu" dengan penuh rasa bahagia wanita mermaid cantik itu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam istananya, dan sebetulnya Baekhyun masih terasa canggung berada disini, ia seakan tak rela berpisah dari Chanyeol, tapi apa mau di kata ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Setelah sampai di suatu ruangan, ibu Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas batu karang, sepertinya ada yang ingin di bicarakan wanita itu kepadanya.

"Wah bu, aku tak menyangka. Ini luar biasa indahnya, ini jauh lebih indah di bandingkan di daratan" mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat keindahan sudut ruangan istana milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, ibu yakin kau akan betah disini Baekhyun. Jadi bagaimana apa kau sudah memutuskannya sehingga Chaneyol mau membawa mu kemari?" tanya ibu Chanyeol antusias

"Begitu bu, tapi Chanyeol tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu ini. Dia mau Baekhyun yakin terlebih dahulu dengan pilihan ku" ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Ahh tidak apa sayang, ibu yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan sepenuhnya tinggal disini bersama Chanyeol, ibu dan juga kaum kami. Kau tahu melihat mu datang berkunjung kemari saja ibu sudah sangat bahagia sayang" ujar wanita itu dengan senyum indah yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun

"Wahh, siapa dia bu?" mendengar suara laki-laki lain spontan Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah sumber suara tadi.

"Ahh Guanlin, kemarilah" perintah ibu Chanyeol kepada anak bungsunya itu

"Nah, Baekhyunee perkenalkan ini anak bungsu ibu Guanlin dan Guanlin dia mate kakak mu, Baekhyun namanya, dia terlihat cantik bukan?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol kepada anaknya itu

"Hmhh begini rupanya bentuk manusia itu, kau jantan kan?" tanya Guanlin apa adanya, karena pertanyaannya itu dia berhasil di hadiahi ibunya sebuah pukulan di lengannya

"Hei! Jaga perkataan mu itu, tunjukkan sikap hormat mu pada Baekhyun. Dia mate kakak mu" ujar sandarac memberi peringatan pada anak bungsunya itu

"Aku tidak salah bu, aku hanya bertanya. Ibu bilang dia cantik tapi dari apa yang ku lihat dia seorang pejantan, dia tak bisa di bilang cantik bu" bela Guanlin

"Diamlah Guanlin, jika kau tak ingin ibu murka pada mu, jaga sikap mu itu, tunjukkan sikap yang harus di tunjukkan oleh seorang pangeran" sandarac masih berusaha untuk memperingati anaknya itu akan kata-katanya tadi.

"Ya ya terserahlah bu, ohya dan untuk mu. Salam kenal" ucap Guanlin santai, setelah itu ia berusaha untuk memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya untuk berpamitan

"Dah bu, dah manusia~~" pamit Guanlin dengan cerianya

"YAAKKK! GUALINN! Kembali kau anak nakal! Akan ibu pukul kau!" teriak Sandara sejadi-jadinya, ia sudah melupakan siapa dia sekarang, ia hanya murka dengan tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu.

"Bu" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya, sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat interaksi Guanlin dan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Ahh maafkan dia Baek, dia memang seperti itu, nakal tidak tahu aturan beda sekali dengan Chanyeol, entah apa yang ku makan dahulu saat mengandungnya sehingga ia memiliki perilaku nakal seperti itu" terlihat wanita mermaid itu masih sibuk mengomel karna tingkah anaknya tadi, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum jenaka melihatnya. Jujur, ia tak terlalu mengambil hati atas perkataan Guanlin tadi, ia tahu Guanlin masih muda mungkin merman itu masih dalam masa peralihannya sama seperti anak manusia.

"Tidak apa bu, Baekhyun paham pasti Guanlin hanya bercanda tadi, tidak apa bu" Ujar baekhyun meyakinkan Sandara kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"Ahh betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki calon menantu seperti mu, sudah cantik, manis, sopan ahh entahlah kau terlalu sempuran Baekhyunee" jemari lentik milik ibu Chanyeol berusaha menggapai hidung mancung milik Baekhyun memberi jawilan di hidung milik mate anaknya itu.

"Ah itu terlalu berlebihan bu, Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa tidak lebih" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malu yang tersemat di wajah manisnya itu.

"Kau terlalu merendah sayang, kalau kau hanya manusia biasa tak mungkin kau berjodoh dengan anak ku, kau tau Baek, kau lebih dari segala apa yang kau fikirkan" sanjung ibu Chanyeol kepada anak laki-laki manusia yang masih duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Tapi bu, apa aku boleh bertanya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung

"Tentu"

"Tadi Chanyeol sempat memasukkan satu benda asing ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, bentuknya sama seperti kelereng, kalau aku boleh tahu itu apa bu?" Tanya Baekhyun serius, dan ibu Chanyeol sempat beberap detik terdiam untuk memahami apa yang di maksud Baekhyun barusan.

"Menurut ibu kau tak terlalu perlu mengetahui secara pasti itu apa, tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu Chanyeol sudah memberikan separuh hidupnya pada mu agar kau bisa hidup disini dengan bebas, ahh ibu tak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, tapi ibu tahu kau anak yang pintar Baek, ibu harap kau bisa memahami maksud dari perkataan ibu" Ujar ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun masih merasa tak puas dengan jawaban wanita mermaid yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Bu, Baekhyun mohon. Aku perlu tahu itu apa, jika itu suatu yang berharga atau apapun tolong katakan pada ku bu, ku mohon" Pinta Baekhyun, rasa penasarannya sudah semakin membuncah, ia merasa berhak mengetahui apa benda itu.

"Baiklah, seperti yang ibu katakan, jika Chanyeol sudah memberikan itu kepada mu. Itu pertanda jika ia percaya pada mu dan dia juga sudah menyerahkan separuh jiwanya pada mu, benda itu layaknya hati bagi kami, benda itu sumber kekuatan kami. Chanyeol memberikan itu kepada mu karna ia percaya pada mu. Jadi, ibu mohon tolong jaga itu dan jangan pernah tinggalkan Chanyeol Baek, karena ia sudah memberikan separuh kehidupannya kepada mu"

"Ahh sepertinya Guanlin sedang berbuat ulah lagi, ibu ingin menemui anak itu dulu, dan tolong renungkan kata-kata ibu tadi Baek" Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Sandara, ia tak ingin Baekhyun bertanya lebih tentang benda itu, ia merasa sakit ketika mendengar jika Chanyeol sudah menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbua itu pilihan anaknya, dia hanya bisa mendukung dan berharap kebahagiaan untuk anaknya.

Sebelum ibu Chanyeol pamit kepadanya tadi, sebenarnya Baekhyun melihat raut kesedihan di wajah cantik mermaid itu. Dapat Baekhyun simpulkan kalau benda itu sangat-sangat berharga sehingga membuat ibu Chanyeol seperti tadi. Dan ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia memaksa wanita itu untuk menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Jika ibu bilang ini hidup Chanyeol, demi apapun Aku akan menjaganya bu, ibu tak perlu takut atau khawatir" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

Lama Baekhyun termenung di tempat yang sama dimana ia dan ibu Chanyeol mengobrol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari dari arah belakang tubuhnya, sudah ada Chanyeol yang menatapnya serius penuh tanda tanya, ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan matenya itu, kenapa dia terlihat muram pikir Chanyeol

Chanyeol mulai menggapai tubuh mungil itu, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran tubuh Baekhyun memberi kehangatan disana.

"Kenapa melamun lagi? Ada yang mengganggu mu?" Tanya Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara rendahnya.

"Ahh tidak apa, aku hanya menganggumi istana mu saja Yeollie" lengan Baekhyunpun meraih lengan mate-nya itu memberikan balasan pada pelukan hangat Chanyeol

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya

"Hmhh"

"Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah hadir di hidup ku, terimakasih atau segala perjuangan dan pengorbanan mu untuk ku, dan yang paling penting terimakasih atas cinta mu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hidup ku jika kau tak hadir di hadapan ku, kau lah semangat ku untuk hidup, kau alasan ku untuk bertahan di duni ini. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintai mu, menyayangi dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sampai aku menemui ajal ku, tapi ku mohon pada mu juga. Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol aku tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hidup ku jika kau meninggalkan ku di dunia ini, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau, aku mohon" Tangisan Baekhyun pecah, ia tak bisa membendung rasa terharunya atas apa yang ia terima selama ini dari kekasihnya, dank arena rasa cintanya pula membuat ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau seperti ini, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku Baek, kau tak perlu berterimakasih atas hal itu, dan percayalah tanpa kau pinta aku terus bersama mu sayang, mana sanggup aku hidup tanpa, kau nyawa ku, kau hidup dan mati ku, hmmh sudah jangan menangis aku hanya meminta satu hal pada mu, cukup tinggal bersama ku, selalu bersama ku, dan cintai aku, itu sudah cukup Baek, aku tak meminta hal yang lain" kini pelukan Chanyeol sudah semakin erat kepada mate-nya itu, ia pun sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Wajah tampannya ia dekatkan di wajah cantik milik Baekhyun, mengecupi mata indah milik kekasihnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, aku mencintai mu Chanyeol. Tunggulah, tidak akan lama lagi, aku akan segera selalu berada di samping mu Yeollie. Kita akan selalu bersama" mata Baekhyun berbinar menatap iris biru milik kekasihnya itu, senyum mengembang begitu saja tanda kebahagiaannya.

"Aku selalu menunggu mu sayang, dan aku jauh lebih menyayangi dan mencintai mu Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol lembut di hadapan mate-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadari, ternyata sudah ada tiga merman dan satu mermaid yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Sehun, Kai, Guanlin dan Sandara ibu Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat sang raja dan mate-nya saling mencintai seperti itu.

"Aku memohon pada sang pencipta, agar ia mau menjaga pasangan itu, dan aku memohon padanya jangan berikan kesedihan di hubungan mereka, berikan lah kebahagian pada mereka, sudah terlalu banyak rintangan yang mereka alami hanya untuk bisa bersama bersatu dengan cinta mereka" gumam ibu Chanyeol lembut, dan ternyata itu dengan oleh ketiga merman lainnya, yang mengamini perkataan mermaid cantik tadi.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai.. diriku kembali…

Gimana ceritanya? Wkaka jangan di tanya lagi deh ya ke-absurdannya.

Ohya aku mau bilang, kalok cerita ini mungkin tinggal beberapa chap lagi sampai cerita ini bakalan end. So aku harap kalian tetap berminat untuk membaca dan mengikuti cerita ku ini.

Mungkin gitu aja deh.

Oh iya, aku boleh ya sekalian mau promoin cerita aku yang lain, Yang My Lecture VS Me, tolong di baca-baca ya manteman, mana tau suka hihihi

Thanks for reviewnya, dan buat yang siders Jangan diem2 bae dong…

Yaudah deh, gitu aja deh..

See ya in the next Chap….

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	18. XVII

**Love Destiny : Under The Ocean**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih di dalamnya samudra biru, lebih tepatnya di sebuah istana bawah laut tempat tinggalnya para merman dan mermaid.

Disanalah Baekhyun bersama dengan mate-nya. Jujur, tak pernah ia begitu bahagia seperti yang dia rasakan kali ini. Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya, hidupnya selalu saja di rundung kesedihan namum kali ini semuanya berbeda. Setelah kedatangan seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai mate-nya, sejak itu pula Baekhyun mulai merasakan kebahagian hidupnya yang selama ini ia cari.

Entah mengapa, rasa ingin tetap tinggal di lautan semakin membuncah kali ini, jujur ia tak mau lagi kembali ke daratan rasanya.

Dari sini ia bisa selalu berdekatan dengan kekasihnya tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi.

"Chanyeollie" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya

"Hmm ya sayang.." begitupun Chanyeol ia langsung menanggapinya dengan suara lembut dan senyuman halus yang ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

"Bisakah aku tetap tinggal disini saja? Kau tak perlu mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku mau disini Chanyeollie bersama mu" dengan gaya manjanya ia sudah bergelayutan di lengan kekar milik kekasihnya berharap sang kekasih mau mengiyakan permintaanya.

"Lalu jika kau tetap disini, bagaimana dengan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir jika kau tak kunjung pulang seperti waktu yang sudah di tetapkan" Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu, ia begitu terpesona dengan keindahan yang di miliki laki-lakinya itu, tidak hanya di darat ataupun lautan, dia tetap saja mengagumkan.

"Hmmh tapi aku suka disini Chanyeollie" Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu

"Sebelum kau benar-benar tinggal disini, akan jauh lebih baik jika kau berpamitan dengan benar kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, jika seperti ini kau akan membuat kedua sahabat mu itu sedih nantinya"

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji setelah ini semua tak ada lagi alasan. Setelah benar-benar berpamitan dengan mereka, aku akan langsung ikut bersama mu dan aku hidup di sini dengan mu, janji?" Dengan wajah serius Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai isyarat untuk mengikat janji Chanyeol dengannya.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku berjanji" Chanyeol meraih jari kelingkig kekasihnya itu meyatukan dengan jari kelingkingnya dan setelahnya ia daratkan beberapa kecupan lembut di kedua pipi gembil milik kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingin berkeliling istana dengan ku?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Apa itu boleh?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Tentu saja boleh, apa kau lupa jika kau mate siapa, hmm? Tapi sebelum itu kita harus bertemu dengan Sehun ak ingin dia melakukan sesuatu" Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ekor indahnya untuk berenang ke tempat dimana Sehun berada, begitupun Baekhyun yang selalu setia berada tepat di dekat mate-nya itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti sayang, ayo" Chanyeol meraih tangan lembutnya mate-nya itu menuntun kekasihnya itu untuk berenang beriringan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Chanyeol sudah berada di kursi singgah sananya, ia sudah mencari Sehun tadi di tempatnya hanya saja ia tak menemui merman albino itu, sehingga ia memerintahkan kepada penjaganya untuk mencari laki-laki itu dan memerintahkan untuk bergegas menemuinya.

"Kemarilah sayang" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Tidak Chanyeol aku disini saja" Baekhyun berniat untuk duduk di atas batu karang d bawah kursi singgah sana milik Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon Baek, jangan merendahkan dirimu, kau mate ku, kau akan menjadi pendamping ku, kemarilah sayang" dengan setengah hati Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti perkataan kekasihnya itu, tak ada niatannya untuk merendahkan dirinya hanya saja dia cukup gugup untuk duduk di pangkuan mate-nya itu.

Dan kini, setelah tangannya berhasil di tarik Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya itu, dia malu, tak banyak dari penjaga maupun pelayan yang memandangi mereka. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bersembunyi di ceruk leher milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya kini Sehun sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Darimana saja kau? Sedari tadi aku mencari mu" dengan suara tegasnya Chanyeol bertanya pada merman yang bertugas sebagai penasihat kerajaan di kerajaannya.

"Ahh maafkan saya yang mulia, sedari tadi saya berasama dengan ibu ratu dan juga pangeran Guanlin" dengan penuh rasa hormat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan dari rajanya itu

"Hmm baiklah, begini penasihat Oh. Aku meminta kepada mu untuk mengumumkan ke penjuru negeri jika aku sudah menemukan mate ku, dan katakan juga jika aku akan mengadakan acara pertunangan ku dengan mate ku, aku ingin kau mengundang mereka semua, dan aku ingin kau yang bertanggung jawab mengurusi semua itu" sebenarnya Sehun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol tadi, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika rajanya itu sudah memberikan titah penuh kepadanya.

"Pertunangan? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Yeollie?" Bukan hanya Sehun yang terkejut disini, Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya seperti Sehun.

"Tidak sayang, kau bilang jika kau ingin hidup dengan ku, itu artinya kita harus segera melangsungkan pertunangan kita dan menikah setelahnya, aku tak ingin menunggu lagi untuk melakukan itu, dan aku hanya ingin segera mengikat mu agar kau tak pergi lagi dari ku, jadi kau bersediakah menikah dengan ku Baekhyunee?" Dengan senyum cerahnya Chanyeol bertanya pada mate-nya itu menanyakan kesediaan laki-laki mungil itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak mu Chanyeol, kau tahu hati ku sangat bahagia kali ini, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Walaupun kau melamar ku tidak seromantis seperti film yang pernah ku tonton. Tapi, ya Chanyeol aku mau menikah dengan mu" Baekhyun benar-benar terharu kali ini, pelukannya di ceruk leher Chanyeol semakin ia pererat ia tak bisa berkata-kata kali ini karena saking bahagianya dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku sama bahagianya seperti mu. Sebentar lagi, satu langkah kecil lagi kita akan membina keluarga kecil kita nantinya, kau akan menjadi milik ku, kau akan menjadi ratu di kerjaan ini bersanding dengan ku" Chanyeol sedikit mengecup cuping telinga milik kekasihnya itu dan setelahnya ia sudah mengembalikan atensinya dengan Sehun

"Dan juga Oh, aku juga ingin kau mengurusi persiapan untuk acara pernikahan ku nanti, aku tak mau berlama-lama, adakan acara pertunangannya esok hari dan kemudian adakan pesta pernikahan dua hari setelahnya" Chanyeol sudah benar-benar yakin dengan rencananya untuk segera menikahi Baekhyun kali ini.

"Maaf yang mulia, apa itu tak terlalu cepat? Bukan maksud hamba ingin menggurui anda, tapi.." Sehun mencoba untuk memberi pengertian kepada rajanya itu dan sepertinya itu sia-sia saja di lakukan, tekad Chanyeol sudah bulat kali ini.

"Sudahlah Sehun lakukan saja, jika kau tak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku yang akan membantu mu, aku akan dengan senang hati berbuat apa saja untuk anak ku dan untuk menyambut menantu ku. Kita adakan pesta yang meriah, undang seluruh merman dan juga mermaid yang ada di lautan ini, kita harus merayakannya kali ini" kali ini dari arah belakang Sehun, Sandara-pun ikut membuka suaranya, tadi tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan anaknya itu dengan Sehun. Dan demi apapun ia sempat menitikkan air mata dengan maksud anak sulungnya itu, ia bahagia, rasa haru dan bahagianya membaur menjadi satu. Ia tak menyangka anaknya akan membuat keputusan secepat ini, tapi ia sangat-sangat menyetujui keputusan anaknya itu kali ini.

"Ahh baiklah yang mulia raja, ibu ratu. Saya akan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin" dan akhirnya Sehun pun menyetujui keputusan rajanya itu setelah mendengar persetujuan dari ibu sang raja.

"Ahh Sehun, mintalah pada pengrajin untuk membuatkan kursi singgah sana untuk calon ratu kita, aku tak mau melihat keintiman mereka seperti itu setiap harinya" mendengar perkataan ibunya itu Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil begitupun Sehun.

"Tapi aku tak masalah jika harus memangkunya setiap hari" dengan senyum cerah Chanyeol menatap wajah malu-malu milik kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ihh Chanyeolliee.." dengan manja Baekhyun melayangkan protesnya pada mate-nya itu.

"Baiklah yang mulia raja, ibu ratu, dan juga Baekhyun saya pamit undur diri, akan saya bagikan kabar bahagia ini pada seluruh mahkluk yang ada di kerjaan ini".

Setelah itu Sehun-pun pergi dari sana, ia hendak segera mengumumkan perihal niatan sang raja untuk segera menikahi mate-nya itu.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, disana masih ada Sandara, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Nak, ajaklah mate mu ke ruang makan, ibu yakin pasti dia sangat lapar" ibu Chanyeol meminta anaknya itu mengingat hari juga semakin siang, dan ia ingat jika mate anaknya itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang memerlukan makanan untuk tenaganya.

"Baiklah bu. Baek ayo.." dengan lembut Chanyeol mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk berenang ke arah ruang makan istana berada.

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah Baekhyunee, maaf ibu tak tahu harus memasakkan apa untuk mu, jadi ibu hanya membuatkan makanan yang seperti biasanya kami makan, ibu harap kau menyukainya sayang" ujar ibu Chanyeol dengan senyum hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada menantunya itu.

"Ahh itu tak masalah bu, aku bukan tipe pemilih jika soal makanan" tawa riang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada ibu mate-nya itu. Dan itu sukses membuat sandara semakin gemas dengan calon menantunya itu.

Dan tak perlu menunggu, para pelayan sudah membawakan mereka beberap makanan, disana sudah tersedia beberapa potong rumput laut dan juga ikan. Yang dapat Baekhyun tebak ikan itu pasti mentah jika melihat warna ikan yang sudah disediakan di atas piringnya itu.

"Jika kau tak suka ikan mentah, makan sajalah rumput lautnya, aku rasa lidah mu bisa mentolerirnya" Chanyeol mencoba memberi saran kepada Baekhyun, dapat ia lihat ekspresi datar dari kekasihnya itu saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ahh itu tak apa Yeolli, aku bisa memakannya kau tak perlu khawatir, di daratan juga ada makanan dari bahan ikan mentah, _sushi_ namanya, aku sering memakannya, jadi aku rasa, aku akan terbiasa juga memakan ini" tunjuk Baekhyun pada ikan mentah yang ada di piringnya itu.

"Ahh syukurlah, ya sudah nak, makanlah" ujar sandara lembut pada Baekhyun

"Baik bu" dan setelah itu Baekhyun mulai memasukkan beberap potong rumput laut ke dalam mulutnya, dan itu tak ada masalah di lidahnya dan Baekhyun menikmatinya. Dan kini ia mulai memasukkan beberap potong ikan untuk ia makan, namum ada yang beda kali ini. Ia merasal mual saat memasukkan ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya, rasa amis itu sangat menyengat berbeda dengan sushi yang sering ia makan. Tapi, karna tak ingin membuat ibu Chanyeol kecewa. Baekhyun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk menerima makanan itu.

"Hmm hehe enak bu, aku menikmatinya" senyuman yang sedikit getir ia tunjukkan pada Sandara, ia hanya tak ingin wanita mermaid yang di hadapannya itu khawatir dengannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika tak suka, jangan di paksakan" sebenarnya sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu, dapat ia rasakan jika Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan makanannya.

"Tak masalah sayang, sudah ku bilang aku menyukainya, bahkan aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua" Baekhyun menunjuk beberap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya itu berpura-pura menyukai makanan itu semua.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun sampai pada batasnya saat ia memakan bagian dari ikan itu yang masih memiliki darah dan itu benar-benar sangat amis di mulutnya

*Hoeekk*

"Maaf ibu hikss" isakan Baekhyun keluar begitu saja, rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi kali ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu, mencari tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala makanan yang ada di perutnya itu.

"Susul Baekhyun Chanyeol, kasihan dia. Kenapa harus memaksakan dirinya seperti itu" Sandara merasa tak enak dengan Baekhyun kali ini, dan setelahnyapun Chanyeol pergi dari sana menyusul kekasihnya itu.

Dan dapat Chanyeol lihat jika Baekhyun sudah berada di belakang istana, sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya.

*Hoekk..Hoekkk* suara itu dapat Chanyeol dengar dengan baik, ia merasa sangat khawatir dengam keadaan kekasihnya itu kali ini.

"Keluarkan lah sayang..." dengan pelan Chanyeole meraih tengkuk kekasihnya itu, memberikan beberap pijatan lembut disana.

"Hikksa Yeollie, aku ini bodoh sekali hikks. Aku sama sekali tak menghargai makanan yang sudah ibu sajikan untuk ku hikkss aku benar-benar tak berguna" ujar Baekhyun dengan tangisan yang pecah sedari tadi.

"Sshtt... sudahlah tak perlu berpikiran seperti itu, apa kau sudah selesai? Ingin beristirahat, hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun

"Hiks sudah" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit isakan disana.

"Ayo, sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu" Chanyeol memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan mate-nya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dengan sebuah ranjang besar dengan kepala ranjang yang berbentuk cangkang tiram berwarna perak yang sangat besar dan indah pula, Baekhyun cukup tertegun dengan interior yang ada di kamar itu sangat mewah, elegan dan indah. Tidak kalah dengan yang ada di daratan.

"Apa ini kamar mu Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kekasihnya itu

"Hmm dan akan segera menjadi kamar mu juga" jawab Chanyeol

"Ini luar biasa Chanyeol, aku seperti berada di dalam cerita dongeng sepertinya." Mata Baekhyun masih meneliti segala penjuru kamar itu, matanya pun semakin membulat dengan apa yang di atasnya, plafon kamar ini terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan berhiaskan tahta permata dan mutiara disana, mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar dengan pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya itu.

"Kemarilah sayang, berbaringlah agar rasa mual mu hilang" panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang indah itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menaiki ranjang itu, ia hanya takut akan merusak ranjang itu dan dapat ia pastikan jika dia tak akan mampu untuk mengganti kerusakan ranjang itu bilamana itu benar-benar terjadi pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa ekspresi mu seperti itu, kemarilah" panggil Chanyeol sambil merentangkan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kekasihnya itu. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di pelukannya, berbaring di sampingnya dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu apa masih pusing atau mual?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Hmm aku masih merasakan perut ku masih bergejolak di dalam sana, mualnya pun juga dan rasa pusing ku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak pernah aku seperti ini, aku merasa bersalah pada ibu" dengan wajah sendu Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan soal ibu, dia pasti memahami keadaan mu. Sekarang cobalah tidur, jika masih mual dan pusing apa lebih baik aku mengantar mu ke daratan, kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan ini semua" saran Chanyeol pada Bekhyun, namum langsung di balas dengan gelengan kepala Baekhyun, sepertinya si mungil tidak begitu setuju dengan saran yang di berikan mate-nya itu.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku baru sampai disini aku tidak mau, aku yakin ini semua karena aku terlalu lelah. Dengan beristirahat pasti semuanya akan membaik, percayalah" Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan mate-nya itu kalau dia dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan darinya.

"Hmm yasudah" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Namun enatah mengapa, rasa mual yang Baekhyun rasakan tak menghilang sedari tadi, bahkan sekarang rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan segala isi perutnya lagi.

Tetapi dia cukup tak mengerti dengan keadaannya kali ini, tak biasanya dia seperti ini dan juga saat muntah tadi tak ada satupun makanan yang keluar hanya rasa pusing dan mual saja yang ia rasakan.

*Hoeeeekkk Hoeekk* Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi kali ini.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunee" tanya Chanyeol langsung saat mendengar kekasihnya mengeluarkan suara itu lagi.

"Hikss aku tak tahu, aku butuh kamar mandi Yeollie hikss" tangisan Baekhyun pecah, ia tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya ini.

"Ayo ikuti aku" Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya itu ke sebuah ruangan yang dapat Baekhyun yakini itulah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Hikks tak ada yang keluar tapi rasa mual ku semakin menjadi-jadi, perut ku pun juga tak enak, kenapa dengan ku ini Chanyeollie? hikss hikss" Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mate-nya itu, karna dia pun tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Dia hanya bisa menatap sedih dengan rasa sakit yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Dengan lembut ia mencoba memijat tengkuk kekasihnya itu lagi, mencoba membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa mual dan pusing kekasihnya itu.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri sekuat tenaga, namun sayang belum sempat ia berdiri sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang semakin parah, ia tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya dan yang terjadi ia pingsa saat itu juga.

Beruntung, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap mate-nya itu.

"Baekhyun, sayang. Bangunlah. Kau kenapa?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah pucat pasih ketika melihat mate-nya itu pingsan tepat di depan matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membawa tubuh Baekyun kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Penjaga!" Teriaknya sekuat-kuatnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, para pelayan dan penjaga yang ada di sekitar istananya, masuk ke dalam ruangan raja mereka. Mereka sangat khawatir saat mendengar teriakan kalut raja mereka itu.

"Panggilkan seluruh tabib yang ada di kerajaan ini, cepat!" Perintah Chanyeol pada pelayan dan penjaga istannya.

"Baik yang mulia"

Setelah kepergian para pelayan dan juga penjaga, ibu Chanyeol dan juga Guanlin-pun ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol dengam rasa khawatir yang sama saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ada apa ini Chanyeol? Oh ya ampun! Ada apa dengam Baekhyun" tanya ibu Chanyeol khawatir, dengam cepat ia mendekati tubuh mate anaknya itu memeriksa apa yang tengah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, ini pasti salah ku, tolong panggilkan tabib, cepat!" Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sedari tadi kedua mata birunya sudah basah karna air matanya, ia benar-benar khawatir kali ini. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan diri ku bila terjadi sesuatu padanya" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Sabarlah nak, para penjaga tengah memangil para tabib. Ibu yakin Baekhyun tidak apa-apa" sandara mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu, walaupun ia tak bisa berbohong jika dia sama kalutnya seperti Chanyeol

"Ahh itu para tabibnya!" Teriak Guanlin ketika melihat para merman dan mermaid yang bertugas sebagai tabib itu sudah memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Tolong periksa mate anak ku ini, cepatlah" perintah Sandara pada para tabib yang ada disana

"Baik ibu ratu, maaf yang mulia raja kami meminta izin untuk memerika mate anda" ujar tabib tertua itu pada Sandara dan juga Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan persetujuannya.

Dan setelahnya, para tabib itu memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan mengerahkan segala ilmu yang mereka miliki.

Saat seorang mermaid berinisiatif untuk menyentuh perut milik Baekhyun, ia langsung tersenyum dan sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Izin saya berbicara yang mulia" pinta mermaid itu pada Chanyeol.

"Silahkan" ujar Chanyeol, sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya terduduk di samping tubuh milik mate-nya itu.

"Mate anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak ada penyakit serius yang menyerang tubuhnya, dia sehat. Namun, hamba yakin dia kelelahan mengingat mate anda tengah mengandung kali ini" setelah mendengar perkataan tabib itu, seketika Chanyeol dan juga Sandara terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Apa kau yakin, dia ini laki-laki. Maksud ku… apa kau sudah benar-benar memeriksanya?" Sandara mencoba memastikan itu pada tabib kerajaanya.

"Hamba benar-benar yakin ibu ratu. Dia bukan lelaki biasa, dia seorang _carrier_ dia memiliki rahim di tubuhnya, usia kandungannya masih seumur jagung mengingat dari denyutan kecil yang ada di perutnya, dapat ku tebak kandungannya belum berusia seminggu. Tapi syukurlah kita dapat langsung mengetahuinya"

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat dan memakan banyak vitamin kali ini,mengingat jika dia seorang manusia. Kekuatan tubuhnya taklah sama seperti kaum kita. Nanti akan saya pesankan pada pelayan untuk memberikannya makanan yang sesuai dengan keadaanya. Kalau begitu kami pamit undur diri yang mulia raja, ibu ratu, pangeran" dan setelah itu para tabib segera meninggalkan ruang Chanyeol. Meninggalkan ketiga merman dan mermaid itu yang masih dalam keadaan bingungnya.

"Waw kak, tak ku sangka kau begitu jantan. Baru bertemu, dan kau sudah berhasil menghamilinya" Guanlin mencoba untuk mengolok kakaknya itu, sedari tadi ia sudah merasa lucu dengan kakaknya itu.

"Diamlah Guanlin! Atau ibu hukum kau nanti!" Bentak Sandara pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Yasudah Chanyeol, ibu akan meyuruh para pelayan untuk membawakan makanan yang bisa Baekhyun terima, jagalah mate dan juga calon anak mu. Ibu pergi dahulu hmm" dan setelahnya Sandara segera meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu, tak lupa ia juga menarik paksa anak bungsu nakalnya itu

"Dahh kak, jaga calon keponakan ku yaa~~" ejek Guanlin pada kakaknya itu, dan karna ulahnya itu Sandara langsung mentap tajam tersirat amarah disana pada anak bungsunya itu, dan tentu saja Guanlin hanya bisa bungkam karnanya.

"Baek, aku tak menyangka ini terjadi. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal, maafkan kebodohan ku ini sayang. Terimakasih, terimakash untuk segalanya" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu memberikannya kecupan. Tak lupa juga ia membelai perut mate-nya itu yang di dalam sudah ada calon dari anak mereka

"Baik-baiklah disana, jangan menyusahkan ibu. Atau ayah akan marah pada mu nanti" senyum Chanyeol kembali saat ia menyebutkan kata ayah tadi, ia tak menyangka secepat ini ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Di berinya kecupan lembut di perut Baekhyun, dan setelahnya ia mencoba untuk berbaring di samping Baekhyun memberikan pelukan hangat untuk mate-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dan kini matanya sudah mulai terbuka walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Dapat ia lihat samar-samar Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, sedang memeluknya erat, senyuman Baekhyun mengembang begitu saja, dapat ia lihat jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya.

"Chanyeollie..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Masing pusing atau mual? Kau ingin apa biar aku ambilkan untuk mu?" Chanyeol sepertinya masih khawatir pada Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari ia melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe kau lucu jika khawatir seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Memang aku masih merasa sedikit mual, tapi ini jauh lebih baik" jawab Baekhyun dengan memberikan senyuman cerahnya itu pada Chanyeol.

"Emmm ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeollie. Selama aku tak sadarkan diri apa saja yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran pada Chanyeol

"Tak ada, saat kau pingsan tadi aku langsung memanggil beberapa tabib, dan.." ucapan Chanyeol menggantung ia belum yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerima keadaanya sekarang.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, kini dia sudah mendudukan tubuhnya dengan bahu yang ia senderkan di kepala ranjang.

"Kau hamil Baek" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut sepenuhnya matanya melotot kearah Chanyeol, ia tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Apa? Hamil? Tapi aku laki-laki"

"Kau bukan laki-laki biasa, kau _carrier_. Kau laki-laki yang istimewa sayang" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan Chanyeol. Hikss aku hamil, di dalam sini ada anak kita" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya, ia menangis begitu saja. Ia terharu mendengar kabar yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Hei kenapa menangis? Apa kau tak suka menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Mana mungkin aku tak suka. Aku menangis karna aku bahagia Chanyeollie.. entah apa yang terjadi di hidup ku, semenjak bertemu dengan mu kebahagian selalu saja muncul di hidup ku dan kini aku hamil, bukankah itu menakjubkan Yeollie hikss hikks jika mama papa disini pasti mereka sama bahagianya seperti ku" tangisan Baekhyun pecah, ia tak bisa membendung rasa harunya. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah berada di atas perutnya memberikan belaian lembut untuk calon anaknya.

"Kau tahu Baek, aku jauh lebih bahagia saat ini. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, terimakasih karna tlah hadir di hidup ku, dan terimakasih kau sudah memberikan kebahagian lain untuk ku. Aku sangat mencintai mu Byun Baekhyun" seketika itu juga Chanyeol meraih tubuh mate-nya itu memberikan pelukan dan juga beberapa kecupan di wajah cantik milik mate-nya itu.

"Tapi Yeollie.. kenapa ini begitu cepat? Bukannya kita melakukannya baru beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa karnanya.

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu dan juga menggemaskan sayang. Kau lupa lelaki mu ini apa? Kehamilan anak manusia dengan mahkluk seperti kami pasti jauh berbeda. Kau mengandung keturunan ku, dia akan tumbuh lebih cepat di bandingkan anak manusia biasa. Namun Baek, kau akan jauh menanggung pesakitan karnanya, apa kau yakin?" Nada suara Chanyeol begitu saja berubah dari ceria menjadi sendu saat ia menanyakan kesiapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Aku ibunya sudah pasti aku akan dengan sangat bersedia menanggung apa saja untuk anak ku. Dan juga aku tak perlu merasa khawatir karna aku tahu kau akan selalu berada disisi ku apalagi yang harus ku khawatirkan, benar bukan?" Dengan lembut Baekhyun membelai wajah tampan mate-nya itu meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk tak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya

"Hmm baiklah, aku berjanji Baek aku akan selalu berada bersama mu. Aku tak bisa berjanji bisa menngurangi rasa sakit mu, tapi aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk membuat mu selalu sehat dan selamat sampai saat kau melahirkan anak kita nantinya" tangan Baekhyun Chanyeol genggam dengan erat dan sebab itu Baekhyun semakin tersenyum bahagia karnanya.

"Baiklah ayah Yeollie, ibu dan baby memegang janji mu. Kami sayang ayah" ujar Baehyun dengan suara menggemaskan yang ia buat layaknya seperti batita. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu mengecup dahi mate-nya itu lembut.

"Ayah jauh menyayangi kalian, jangan nakal disana Baby. Jangan susahkan ibu mu, kau harus berjanji pada ayah" Chanyeol membelai perut Baekhyun berusaha untuk berbicara pada anaknya.

"Baik ayah" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara kekanakannya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali ke rumah dan menyampaikan kabar ini pada dua sahabat mu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekyun

"Besok pagi saja, aku masih ingin disini. Aku rasa baby kita juga suka disini, di rumah ayahnya" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya lucu di hadapan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh karnanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol meraih bibir merah mate-nya itu, memberikannya sedikit kecupan dan lumatan. Dengan lembut ia berusaha untuk mengulum bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima kecupan dari matenya itu

"Aku mencintai mu sayang" ucap Chanyeol tepat di hadapan Baekhyun

"Aku juga mencintai mu Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun dan kembali ia mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum puas dengan kecupannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Heiii… apa kabar semuanya?

Gimana ceritanya? Hahaha Baekhyunee udah hamidun shay… mantav kan si bapak Chanyeol :D

Ceritanya semakin Gaje? Yes I know that…

Mungkin gitu aja deh, jangan lupa review-nya ya guys.

Sorry juga buat kata typo, belibet dan aneh yang kalian jumpain di chap ini

Oke, See yaa in the chap…

Byee..

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	19. XVIII

**Love Destiny : Under The Ocean**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerah sinar matahari menyapa seluruh daratan tak terkecuali di dalamnya lautan.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol, Sejak tadi malam Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karna rasa mual yang ia rasakan.

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga ia menahan itu semua, ia tak mau membuat Chanyeol, ibu Chanyeol dan seluruh anggota kerajaan menjadi khawatir padanya. Ia merasa, jika dia masih mampu menahan semua rasa tidak nyaman itu.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, sedari tadi Chanyeol selalu setia berada tepat di samping mate-nya itu, mendampingi mate-nya itu semalaman. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya, tapi apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Jika Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja dengan diiringi senyum cerah yang selalu mampu membuat Chanyeol luluh karnanya.

"Hmm? Ahh aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah" jawab Baekhyun lembut pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm baiklah, apa kau bisa bangkit? Atau ingin ku tolong? Hari sudah semakin cerah, kita harus segera kembali ke daratan" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sedikit memegang perutnya, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, selain itu dengan lembut Chanyeol memegangi tubuh mate-nya untuk mempermudah pergerakan mate-nya itu.

"Ayo Yeollie, kita harus berpamitan pada ibu" ucap Baekhyun ceria

"Hmm, berpeganganlah. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Iya-iya Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi sayang, bagaimana tidur mu?" Tanya Sandara pada Baekhyun ketika melihat anak dan juga calon menantunya itu keluar dari ruangan mereka.

"Baik bu, aku merasa jauh lebih baik" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baik bagaimana? Calon menantu ibu ini tidak tidur seharian" ujar Chanyeol ketus, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedikit kesal pada mate-nya yang selalu berpura-pura jika semua baik-baik saja pada sudah terlihar jelas jika dia dalam keadan yang sama sekali tidak baik.

"Apa betul itu Baek?" Tanya Sandara pada mate anaknya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa tertunduk atas pertanyaan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Baekhyun ibu tau kau tak ingin membuat kami khawatir, ibu dapat merasakannya. Karna dulu ibu juga seperti mu saat mengandung Chanyeol. Dulu ibu tak mau menjadi beban untuk suami ibu. Tapi setelah itu ibu menjadi paham, jika ibu juga butuh mereka. Tak mungkin ibu bisa menghadapi masa-masa sulit itu tanpa dampingan dari ayah Chanyeol. Kaupun juga begitu Baek, pintalah semua pada Chanyeol, pada ibu dan juga pada kami. Karna kau berhak mendapatkan semua perhatian lebih itu. Jangan memendam rasa sakit mu, katakan semuanya pada mate mu, hmm" jelas Sandar panjang lebar pada Baekhyun

"Hmm baik bu" di anggukan Baekhyun kepalanya patuh, dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Sandara, mermaid itu terlihat semakin gemas dengan mate anaknya itu. Dengan lembut Sandara mengusak rambut calon menantunya itu.

"Kau memang calon menantu ku yang terbaik Baekhyun. Jadi ingatlah semua pesan ibu. Jika terjadi apa-apa katakan pada Chanyeol kau tak perlu ragu untuk meminta padanya, karna dialah mate mu. Dan juga, jangan pernah menyembunyikan rasa sakit mu. Kau harus ingat sayang jika kau mengandung calon penerus dari kerajaan ini. Ibu sangat percaya jika kau mampu untuk mengemban tugas mu sebagai ibu dari calon pemimpin masa depan kaum kami Baek" ujar sandara dengan lembut

"Terimakasih atas segalanya bu, maafkan Baekhyun. Aku berjanji tak akan seperti ini lagi. Jika terjadi apa-apa aku pasti akan langsung mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Maafkan Baekkie bu" ucap Baekhyun yakin pada mermaid cantik yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

"Ibu memegang janji mu, Yasudah. Makanlah dulu, kau akan menempuh perjalanan jauh nanti, kau harus makan dan memberi makan anak mu ini" telapak tangan Sandara dengan lembut membelai perut Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Makanlah" ujar Chanyeol pada mate-nya itu.

Kini Baekhyun hanya diberi beberap helai rumput laut, dia sudah tak di berikan ikan mentah lagi, karna Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyukai rasa dari ikan itu.

Dengan sedikit bergidik ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap ikannya lahap. Baekhyun benar-benar tak berminta dengan makanan itu mengingat bagaimana ia muntah parah karna memakan ikan itu.

Dan setelahnya ia mulai memakan rumput laut yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Minumlah ini Baek, ini ramuan dari para tabib. Ini akan menjaga kesehatan dirimu dan juga calon anak mu" secawan ramuan berwarna sedikit kecoklatan Sandara berikan pada Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit tak mengerti apa yang ada di hadapannya itu, tetapi setelah mendengar manfaat dari ramuan itu tanpa ragu Baekhyun langsung meminum ramuan itu.

"Hmm ini enak, aku menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai meminum ramuan yang di berikan ibu Chanyeol tadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan juga Sandara hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah selama di perjalan Chan, apa kau yakin tak ingin membawa prajurit lain" kini Sandara tengah berada tepat di depan gerbang kerajaannya dia tengah mengantarkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga Kai yang akan segera pergi naik ke daratan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Ibu ini ada-ada saja, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Bukan hendak pergi berperang" Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh kecil oleh penuturan ibunya tadi.

"Ibu hanya merasa khawatir, kau haru mengingat jika kalian sedang membawa seorang _carrier_ yang tengah mengandung. Kalian harus lebih ekstra berhati-hati. Ibu tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan calon menantu kesayangan ibu ini dan juga calon cucu ibu" dengan gemas wanita itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Percayalah pada kami ibu ratu, kami akan menjaga yang mulia raja dan juga mate-nya selama pejalanan ini. Anda tak perlu merasa khawatir yang mulia ratu" ujar Kai meyakinkan ibu dari rajanya itu.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Kai tadi bu, mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk menjaga Baekhyun, tak ada yang perlu ibu takutkan di tambah dengan ku pasti dengan sepenuh jiwa raga ku, aku akan menjaga mate ku sendiri dari segala ancaman mara bahaya" dengan tegas Chanyeol meyakinkan ibunya itu

"Hmm baiklah, yasudah pergilah hari sudah semakin siang. Kalian harus berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun ku dengan baik" perintah ibu Chanyeol

"Iya bu, tanpa ibu pintapun aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya" ujar Chanyeol

"Baekhyun pergi dahulu bu, jika segala urusan ku di daratan telah selesai aku akan segera kembali kesini dan tinggal disini bersama ibu dan juga Chanyeol" pamit Baekhyun pada Sandara sebuah senyuman manis ia tunjukkan untuk calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hmm kau memang harus kembali sesegera mungkin Baek, karna esok hari acara pertunangan mu dengan Chanyeol akan segera berlangsung. Dan berhati-hatilah, berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di samping Chanyeol" dengan gemas Sandara menjawil hidung mancung pria manis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah bu, kami pergi dahulu" setelah selesai berpamitan.

Kini Chanyeol Baekhyun dan juga Sehun dan Kai sudah berenang mengarungi lautan untuk sampai ke daratan,lebih tepatnya rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Chanyeollie, aku tak sabar untuk segera mengabari Luhan dan Kyungsoo perihal kehamilan ku ini. Pasti mereka akan terperangah tak percaya dengan ekspresi bodoh yang akan mereka tunjukkan setelahnya" Baekhyun sedikt terkikik saat membayangkan ekspresi dari ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh mate-nya itu erat-erat.

Enta mengapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu berbeda di pandangannya. Senyuman cerah lelaki itu semakin terpancar wajahnya semakin berseri-seri dan jangan lupakan harum tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar mampu membuat Chanyeol mabuk karnanya. Dapat Chanyeol terka ini pasti karna efek dari kehamilannnya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan dan Chanyeol semakin dan semakin di buat mabuk kepayang karnanya.

"Kau cantik" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya

"Iss apaan, aku laki-laki Yeollie" protes Baekhyun

"Iya-iya terserah, tapi aku tak berbohong Baek. Kau semakin terlihat cantik hari ini. Harum tubuh mu semakin menguar, dan itu sukses membuat ku semakin tergila-gila kepada mu" karna sudah tak bisa menahan segala gejolak yang ada di tubuhnya, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir ranum dari kekasihnya itu.

Di kecupnya bibir itu lalu diberinya sedikit lumatan di bibir atas dan bawah milik Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kecupan tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Ekhemm maaf yang mulia, kita harus bergerak cepat untuk segera sampai di daratan. Saya sarankan anda menunda kemesraan anda terlebih dahulu" dengan ekspresi datarnya Sehun memperingati rajanya itu, terlihat ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakukan raja yang juga sekaligus sepupunya itu yang tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu jika sedang bermesraan dengan mate-nya itu.

Dan ketika itu Baekhyun langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan kecupannya dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol ia benar-benar tak perduli dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun tadi.

Mata lelaki merman itu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun merasa kesal karna telah berani mengganggunya.

"Sudahlah Yeollie, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi" ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Kau tak perlu kesal pada Sehun, aku berjanji akan memberikan mu yang lebih ketika kita sudah sampai di rumah ku nanti, hmm" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol, ia bisa menerka jika kini Chanyeol tengah merasa kesal pada penasihat kerajaannya itu sebab itu dia membujuk mate-nya itu dengan sedikit memberikan iming-iming yang sudah pasti sangat Chanyeol sukai.

Dan betul saja, setelah mendengar bisikan Baekhyun tadi. Wajah Chanyeol kembali berubah menjadi cerah seketika, tangan lelaki itu langsung menggapai Baekhyun dan langsung menuntunnya untuk berenang lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang! Lu.. Soo? Kalian dimana?" Teriakan Baekhyun menggema seisi rumah saat mereka sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu

"Baekhyunee!" Teriak Luhan dari lantai atas, dapat di lihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah lelaki manis itu.

"Baek! Bagaimana keadaan mu? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Kau tidak berjumpa dengan ikan hiu kan? Atau kau sekarang berubah menjadi seperti ariel di serial disney yang pernah kita tonton dulu?" Pertanyaan beruntun Luhan lontarkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa? Cukup-cukup. Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat? Dan tentunya aku belum berubah seperti ariel, mungkin segera..." jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit tertawa kecil karna tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ckh! Kau ini! Tak tahukah kau, aku hampir mati ketakutan memikirkan keadaan mu di bawah laut sana" omel Luhan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha maaf dan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras mengomel, kau tak ingin menciptakan kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama mu dengan seseorangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Maksud mu? Orang? Siapa? Dimana? Aku hanya melihat kau bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai tak ada lagi selain mereka" ekspersi muka Luhan berubah menjadi bingung karna perkataan sahabatnya tadi.

"Sebab itu, kau harus wajib mendengarkan cerita ku ini? Mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia mulai melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dimana Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai sudah terlebih dahulu ada disana, mungkin mereka bertiga terlalu malas untuk mendengar ocehan dua lelaki cerewet itu.

"Dia sedang mandi" jawab Luhan seadanya. Dengan santai lelaki rusa itu duduk tepat di samping Sehun berada.

"Panggilkan dia cepat!" Perintah Baekhyun pada Luhan. Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia sudah tak merasa malu dan juga ragu lagi untuk terus berdekatan dengan mate-nya itu. Mungkin ini salah satu efek dari masa kehamilannya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin selalu terus berada di samping mate-nya itu.

"Hmm baiklah, KYUNGSOOO! LEKASLAH! KAU DI PANGGIL BAEKHYUNNNN!" teriak Luhan sekencang-kencangnya. Dan spontan saja keempat lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan teriakannya itu.

"Astaga! Itu suara?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan ekpresi terkejutnya

"Ya ampun! Aku merasa sedang di medan perang setelah mendengar suaranya itu?" Ujar Kai sambil mengelus dadanya dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat

"Kau ini! Ckhh! Aku menyuruh mu untuk menghampirinya! Bukan berteriak seperti itu! Kau fikir kita ini sedang di hutan apa?" Protes Baekhyun, terlihat lelaki itu sedang merasa jengkel dengan sahabatnya itu, refleks ia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya itu ke arah Luhan.

"Ahh itu belum seberapa, aku tau suara ku indah. Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu" jawab Luhan santai

"Indah bagaimana? Cobala sedikit bertata krama. Di kerajaan kami tidak ada yang berperilaku seperti itu. Ckh!" Ujar Sehun jengkel

"Kau ini! Baru berjumpa sudah buat jengkel saja! Yasudah maaf" sepertinya Luhan tak bisa marah dengan satu pria yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Hmm, jangan teriak-teriak seperti tadi. Orang-orang akan menganggap mu aneh nantinya, dan juga tenggorokan mu akan sakit jika berteriak kencang seperti tadi, jangan menyakiti diri mu sendiri, mengerti?" Ntah kenapa Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih perhatian kepada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan anggukan lembut, kedua pipinya memanas karna tersipu malu oleh sikap perhatian Sehun tadi kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa ribut sekali? Aku jadi tak konsen saat mandi tadi" dari arah belakang Kyungsoo berjalan kearah di mana teman-temannya berada, dan ia langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tepat di sofa dimana Kai juga tengah duduk disana.

"Bukan kami yang ribut, rusa betina itu sedari tadi yang berteriak-teriak seperti tengah berada di hutan" adu Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"Ahh dia, tidak usah di tanyakan lagi. Jadi Baek bagaimana keadaan mu? Bagaimana lautan? Apa kau nyaman disana?" Sama seperti Luhan tadi, Kyungsoo langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Soo, kau lihat wajah ku yang bahagia ini. Lauatan sangat menakjubkan aku lebih meyukai berada disana di banding di daratan. Kau harus segera kesana saran ku" jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Ahh aku mengerti, kau memang terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku ikut bahagia jika kau juga bahagia Baek" ujar Kyungsoo dengan diiring seutas senyuman tulus yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun

"Ahh Kyung, Lu! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan sangat terkejut, jadi kalian harus mendengarkan ini baik-baik" ujar Baekhyun semakin antusias

"Ahh begitukah? Kalau begitu aku dan Luhan juga ingin menceritakan sesuatu juga padamu, kalau begitu. Kau saja dulu yang bercerita" ucap Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol memilki banyak kabar gembira untuk kalian, aku tak tahu ingin mengatakan yang mana terlebih dahulu karna saking bahagianya" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Katakanlah yang mana saja sayang" ujar Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun, tangan lelaki itu sedari tadi sudah bertengger di perut Baekhyun membelai lembut bagian tubuh Baekhyun tersebut.

"Okey! Baiklah! Aku hamil" ujar Baekhyun antusias kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo seketika itu juga melotot tajam ke arah Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan sudah menjatuhkan dagunya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya

"Are you serious Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Disini sudah ada calon keponakan kalian, jadi jangan berteriak-teriak mulai sekarang, jangan membuatnya takut mendengar suara kalian itu, kau juga Lu! Jangan membuat anak ku trauma hanya karna suara petir mu itu!" Telapak tangan Baekhyun berada tepat diatas telapak tangan milik Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan tangan mate-nya itu yang sedang membelai halus perutnya.

"T tapi... tapi Baek, kau laki-laki" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit terbata-bata

"Mate ku ini bukanlah hanya lelaki biasa, dia seorang _carrier_. Dia istimewa" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah cantik milik pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ah begitu, jadi dia seseorang yang kau maksud tadi Baek?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun

Dengan antusias Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Yes! Umurnya belum genap seminggu, tapi entah mengapa aku semakin merasakan kehidupannya di dalam ku, aku semakin tak sabar untuk berjumpa dengannya" ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bahagianya

"Kau luar biasa Baek, kau tahu aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan kabar yang kau berikan ini, aku menyayangi mu Baekhyunee. Mungkin inilah takdir yang diberikan tuhan kepada mu, ia memberikan kebahagiaan di kehidupan mu setelah berbagai macam cobaan yang telah menimpa dirimu selama ini, selamat Baek! Doa ku selalu menyertai mu dan juga anak mu" ujar Kyungsoo haru, setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya dan mengenai pipi gembil miliknya, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat terharu dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih Kyung, aku jauh lebih menyanyangi mu dan kau harus tau baby juga sangat menyayangi mu aku bisa merasakannya dia sangat beruntung akan segera memiliki paman seperti dirimu" ujar Baekhyun, ia sedikit terbawa suasana tanpa menyadari jika ia juga tengah menitikkan air mata saat ini.

"Baekh.." dengan langkah gontainya Luhan berjalan kearah Baekhyun berada.

Dan kini ia tengah terduduk tepat disamping Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, melihat itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol untuk mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Baek" ucap Luhan

"Iya Lu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini. Akhirnya Baek, kau menemukan kebahagian hidup mu. Jangan menangis lagi, jangan pernah merasa sedih lagi, kau harus ingat jika kini kau akan segera memiliki anak yang sangat membutuhkan dirimu, jaga dirimu Baek. Aku berjanji aku terus membantu dirimu selama kehamilan mu ini. Ahh kau mau makan apa biar aku buatkan, ingin ku buatkan pasta kesukaan mu? Ahh Kyung kita harus ke supermarket sekarang juga, kita harus membelikan susu ibu hamil untuk Baekhyunee kita, dia harus sehat dan juga anaknya" ujar Luhan yang tak kalah haru dengan Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih Lu, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mu dan juga kau Kyung. Hanya terimakasih yang bisa aku sampaikan pada kalian" ujar Baekhyun haru pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sehat-sehat disana sayang" ujar Luhan kedua tangannya kini berada tepat di atas perut Baekhyun membelai lembut perut sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian atas segala perhatian yang kalian berikan pada mate dan juga anak ku" ujar Chanyeol pada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih seperti itu. Sudah menjadi tugas kami memberikan segala perhatian penuh pada Baekhyun, dia sahabat kami, dia keluarga kami" jawab Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak salah menjatuhkan pilihan ku kepada mu, kau yang terbaik, ketulusan mu pada sahabat mu sudah mampu membuat ku semakin jatuh hati kepada mu" ujar Kai dari arah belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, lelaki itu kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa matanya sedari tadi memandang kagum ke arah Kyungsoo

"Kau berlebihan, dia sahabat ku" jawab Kyungsoo pada Kai

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai, Sehun sang penasihat kerajaanpun kini tengah tersenyum dan memandang ke arah Luhan lekat-lekat yang tengah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ah, dan satu lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun membuka suaranya

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah, besok kami akan bertunangan dan dua hari setelahnya kami akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan kami di istana milik Chanyeol" lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan di buat terkejut oleh sahabat mereka itu.

"Apa?! Apa itu tak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ckh Kyung! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?! Itu sudah menjadi langkah yang bagus, Baekhyun tengah mengandung dia pasti sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang suami yang selalu berada disisinya setiap waktu, selamat Baekhyunee. Dan kau Chanyeol, jagalah sahabat kami ini jangan membuatnya merasa bersedih kembali, buatlah dia bahagia, kau harus berjanji" ujar Luhan kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu meminta aku juga akan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga ku, dia mate ku" jawab Chanyeol datar pada Luhan

"Ahh tapi sepertinya kami tak bisa menghadiri acara mu itu, tak mungkin kami menyelam kelautan begitu saja" ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi sedih yang ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun begitupun Kyungsoo ia mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Luhan tadi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Lu, akan ku pastikan kau akan dapat menghadiri acara pertunangan dan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tak perlu bersedih" ujar Sehun pada Luhan

"Serius? Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan langsung kepada Sehun

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Sehun seadanya

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau ingin hadir di acara pertunangan dan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Iyaa" jawab Kyugsoo pada Kai

"Baiklah, tapi jadilah pendamping ku nanti saat di acara pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan membantu mu untuk bisa hadir disana, itupun jika kau mau" dengan jahil Kai menaik turunkan alisnya kepada Kyungsoo menanyakan pendapat Kyungsoo dengan syarat yang ia ajukan tadi.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji bisa membantu ku untuk bisa bertahan di lautan" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Itu sangat mudah untuk ku sayang, jadi pendamping ku dan aku akan membantu mu, bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanya Kai

"Baiklah setuju" ucap Kyungsoo mantap

"Pilihan yang bagus" ujar Kai dengan menampilkan smirk menggodanya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh lalu apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan kepada ku?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan.

Spontan Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"A-ahh hahaha tidak ada Baek,tidak penting" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit terbata-bata

"Iya hahaha tadi kami hanya ingin menyampaikan jika kami rindu kepada mu itu saja hahaha" sambung Luhan atas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi.

"Ahh begitu, aku juga sangat merindukan kalian" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung mempercayai apa yang kedua sahabatnya katakan tadi, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kedua sahabat mate-nya itu, seperti ada yang tengah mereka sembunyikan dari Baekhyun. Oleh sebab itu ia tak begitu mempercayai apa yang Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo katakan tadi.

"Ahh! Baek apa kau lapar? Ingin ku masakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Emhh, entah kenapa aku ingin makan chicken wings Kyung, tapi buatkan dengan saus barbecue yang pedas, apa boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh, permintaan orang yang tengah mengandung harus wajib di turuti, aku tak ingin calon keponakan ku kenapa-kenapa nantinya, dan Lu bergegaslah ke minimarket yang ada di depan sana belikan susu ibu hamil untuk Baekhyun dan belikan beberapa buah-buahan segar juga" ujar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, dan setelahnya ia memerintahkan Luhan untuk segera bergegas ke minimarket untuk membeli keperluan untuk Baekhyun

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Jawab Luhan, dan setelah itu ia langsung berdiri untuk segea berangkat ke minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Ahh, Lu. Apa boleh aku ikut dengan mu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"Tentu saja, ayo!" Ajak Luhan pada Sehun setelah itu, kedua laki-laki itu langsung beranjak keluar dari rumah menuju minimarket.

"Ahh beristirahatlah dulu di kamar mu, aku akan ke dapur membuatkan Chicken wings untuk mu" ujar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmh baiklah Kyung" jawab Baekhyun

Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur untuk membuatkan beberapa makanan untuk Baekhyun dan tentu saja di ikuti oleh Kai yang selalu setia berada di belakang Kyungsoo

"Hoammhh, aku mengantuk" adu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Ayo ke kamar, kau pasti sangat lelah" dan setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh mungil mate-nya itu dengan gaya bridal dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima segala perlakuan manis yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

"Terimakasih ayah" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Untuk?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Semuanya, aku dan baby sangat beruntung memiliki mu, kami sangat menyayangi ayah Yeollie" wajah Baekhyun di sandarkannya di dada milik matenya itu, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada Chanyeol.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, dengan lembut ia mencium kedua kelopak mata milik mate-nya itu menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayang dan cintanya juga kepada Baekhyun

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku juga mencintai mu Yeollie, baby juga" ucap Baekhyun

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang tengah Baekhyun tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan sayang" ujar Chanyeol

"Kau cantik, jangan pernah sakit-sakit lagi. Jangan terlalu berfikir berat-berat. Cukup fikirkan dirimu dan kandungan mu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu menjaga mu" ujar Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun spontan tersenyum tersipu malu dengan perlakuan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan perkataan mu tadi, apa benar kau bisa membuat ku bertahan di lautan?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun, kini mereka telah sampai di minimarket.

Kini Luhan tengah memilih beberapa buah-buahan segar untuk Baekhyun nantinya dan di bantu oleh Sehun

"Itu sangat mudah untuk ku Lu, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu, cukup percaya sajalah dengan ku, aku tak mungkin beringkar kepada mu" jawab Sehun, matanya masih terfokus memilah buah apel yang tersusun rapi di atas meja minimarket itu tanpa berniat untuk menatap wajah Luhan. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Merasa cukup dengan buah-buahan, kini mereka pergi kearah stand untuk susu ibu hamil.

"Silahkan ayah, bunda di coba susu ini. Susu ini sangat bermanfaat untuk kesehatan bunda dan juga adik bayi" ujar seorang _Spg_ kepada Luhan dan Sehun

"Maaf nona, bunda yang kau maksud itu siapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja bunda" tunjuk _Spg_ itu pada Luhan.

"Haha maaf nona tapi saya ini lelaki, dan kami bukan suami istri jika kau ingin tahu" ujar Luhan sedikit kesal pada _Spg_ itu

"Ah, maaf tuan. Saya pikir anda seorang wanita. Soalnya anda terlihat sangat cantik, sangat serasi berdampingan dengan tuan tampan ini" ujar _Spg_ itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun

"Ohh, kau ini benar-benar ya. Giliran aku kau bilang cantik, giliran dia kau bilang tampan. Tahukah kau jika aku sama _manly_ -nya dengan dia" protes Luhan pada _Spg_ itu.

"Sudahlah lu, nona tolong berikan kami susu itu" pinta Sehun pada _Spg_ itu dan segera melerai Luhan untuk tak bertindak gegabah.

"Anda ingin berapa tuan?" Tanya _Spg_ itu pada Sehun

"Satu! Berikan satu kaleng saja! Dan tolong jangan kegenitan juga " Ujar Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak.

Dan setelah itu _Spg_ itu langsung memberikan satu kaleng susu kepada Sehun dan sedikit tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Jangan genit-genit dengannya!" Teriak Luhan. Dan setelah itu Sehun langsung menarik Luhan darisana.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, kau bilang jika dirimu itu _manly_ tapi dirimu sendiri yang begitu semangat berdebat dengan seorang perempuan, aku sangat mempertanyakan ke _manly_ -an yang kau maksud itu?!" Ujar Sehun dingin pada Luhan.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Lagian dia juga yang salah! Membuat ku kesal saja!" Bela Luhan

"Terserah mu, apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Sehun dan hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Luhan

"Yasudah ayo pulang!" Ajak Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"T tapi, kita harus membayar ini semua ke kasir hunnie" ucap Luhan pada Sehun

"Oh! Yasudah, pergi sana" perintah Sehun pada Luhan, dan seketika itu juga Luhan langsung berlari ke arah kasir untuk membayar apa yang ia beli, sedangkan Sehun ia hanya berdiri menunggu Luhan tepat di belangkang tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memasak apa?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tengah duduk di _counter_ dapur menatap segalanya yang tengah Kyungsoo lakukan di dapur.

"Chicken wings dan beberapa masakan lainnya, kau suka apa biar aku masakkan untuk mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap kearah Kai ia sedang fokus mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan dari kulkas yang akan segera ia olah nantinnya.

"Ikan?" Jawab Kai ragu

"Aku sudah menerkanya, bagaimana dengan bakso ikan apa kau suka? Aku akan mencampurkannya dengan beberapa sayuran aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya" saran Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Hmm terdengar menarik, boleh. Buatkan saja yang itu" ujar Kai

"Baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo

"Soo, apa kau tak berniat untuk menanggapi perasaan ku?" Tanya Kai serius

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik, ia langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendegar penuturan Kai tadi.

"Perasaan ku Soo, kau tahukan jika aku sangat menyukai mu, aku jatuh hati kepada mu, aku tak main-main dengan perkataan ku soo" ujar Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Ntahlah Kai, aku masih bingung. Kau sebaiknya tak terlalu berharap banyak kepada ku" jawab Kyungsoo lemah

"Hmm aku mengerti, tapi percayalah soo. Aku akan dengan setia menunggu mu sampai kau juga merasakan cinta yang aku rasakan ini. Aku tak ingin memaksa mu untuk mencintai ku, tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar mencintai ku" ujar Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Hmm terserah mu" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Hmmh sangat, kaki ku terasa begitu pegal" jawab Baekhyun, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol memberikan beberapa pijatan lembut di kaki mate-nya itu. Kini mereka tenga berada di kamar milik Baekhyun lebih tepatnya tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring dan Chanyeol yang terduduk sambil memijat kaki mate-nya itu, menghilangkan rasa pegal yang mate-nya itu rasakan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Hmmh, aku mengingkan pelukan pengantar tidur ku" jawab Baekhyun manja

"Haha kau ini semakin manja saja, tapi aku suka dengan sikap manja mu itu, kemarilah" kini Chanyeol sudah terbaring nyaman di samping Baekhyun. Ia rentangkan lengannya untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu

"Tidurlah, nanti akan ku bangunkan jika makanan mu sudah selesai dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Hmmh, tapi Yeollie.." ucap Baekhyun

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ciumm" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Dasar manja" ejek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia langsung mengecup bibir merah itu. Di emutnya dengan lembut kedua belah bibir itu. Dan tanpa permisi Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut milik kekasihnya itu. Bereksplorasi di dalam sana, tak ingin berdiam saja Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengimbangi pagutan lidah kekasihnya itu walaupun masih terlihat sedikit amatir tapi Baekyun tetap berusaha untuk mengimbangi kekasihnya itu memberikan kenikmatan lebih untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai dengan pagutan mesra mereka, Baekhyun langsung terlelap dengan pulasnya, mungkin ia sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan jauh yang ia jalani, sebab itu ia tertidur dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya membelai punggung mate-nya itu lembut memberikan pelukan hangat selama Baekhyun tertidur.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol lirih berbisik di telinga Baekhyun meski tak di tanggapi oleh Baekhyun karna lelaki itu tengah pulas dengan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang" ucap Sehun dan juga Luhan kompak.

"Ini susu dan buah yang kau pinta" Luhan langsung memberikan kantong belanjaanya tadi kepada Kyungsoo

"Yasudah, bersihkan dan kupas buahnya lalu taruh di atas piring saji, dan segera panaskan air untuk menyeduh susunya" perintah Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahatlah di kamar, aku yakin kalian pasti sangat lelah kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo pada Kai dan juga Sehun

"Hmm baiklah, ayo hun kita ke atas. Aku ingin membaringkan tubuh ku" ajak Kai pada Sehun

"Hmm ayo, aku juga ingin mengistirahatkan kaki ku ini" ucap Sehun

Dan setelahnya kedua laki-laki itu langsung beranjak pergi dari dapur untuk masuk ke kamar mereka dan beristirahat disana.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Luhan kembali

"Tentang kontrak dan manajemennya itu, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Baekhyun, kau tak lihat raut wajah bahagianya ketika mengatakn jika ia tengah hamil dan akan segera menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu Lu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Ntahlah Soo, aku juga tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika kita ingin memutuskan kontrak itu kita harus membayar banyak kepada pihak manajemen, tapi aku tak sudi menyerahkan hasil kerja keras sahabat ku kepada mereka Soo" ujar Luhan

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi saat mereka berbincang tentang Baekhyun dan manajemennya, Chanyeol tengan mendengar segala perbincangan mereka.

Dan benar saja apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan tadi, ada yang di sembunyikan oleh sahabat mate-nya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Dan apa itu kontrak dan manajemen, apa maksudh dari itu semua?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung pada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke arah dapur dimana Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan berada.

Sedangkan dua lelaki mungil lainnya hanya bisa terkejut dan merutuki kebodohan mereka yang tak melihat situasis saat berbicara tadi.

"Katakan pada ku" perintah Chanyeol tegas.

"T-tak ada apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol

"Tak usah berbohong, aku bukan Bekhyun yang mudah saja kalian bohongi, katakan semuanya, ada apa? Aku mate-nya dan aku berhak tau atas mate ku itu" tatapan mata Chanyeol tajam menatap wajah kedua laki-laki yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu. Jadi begini, Baekhyun itu bukan lah orang biasa, dia seorang artis, dia seorang publik figur dan ia juga memiliki manajemen yang menaunginya. Di manajemen itu di memiliki kontrak seperti perjanji tentang masa tenggat waktu batas pekerjaan Baekhyun dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah melanggar isi kontraknya itu. Baekhyun sudah lama tak bekerja memenuhi jadwalnya, oleh sebab itu pihak manajemen marah kepadanya, dan meminta paksa kepada Baekhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan jadwal yang sudah lama tertunda" jelas Kyungso panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol.

"Siapa mereka? Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk memarahi dan juga memaksa mate ku!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Tapi sayangnya mereka berhak melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, karna Baekhyun sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan mereka dan masa berlaku kontrak itu masih lama" jelas Luhan

"Lalu kau bilang tadi memutuskan kontrak itu? Jadi jika kalian membayar kepada manajemen sialan itu maka Baekhyun akan bebas dari mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata manajemen sialan.

"Ya begitulah, tapi kami harus merogoh kocek yangnsangat banyak untuk menghentikan kontrak itu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berniat menampilkan sedikit ekspresipun.

"Banyak" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Apa ini cukup?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kantong besar mutiara dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"What the?! Darimana kau mendapatkan mutiara sebanyak ini?" Tanya Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan kepadanya

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Chanyeol tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Ini jauh lebih cukup, kita bisa membeli beberapa pesawat dan juga rumah dari sisa pembayaran kontrak Baekhyun" jawab Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo ia hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan mutiara-mutiara yang pastinya berkualitas tinggi yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yasudah jualah ini, lalu berikan uangnya kepada manajemen sialan itu. Putuskan segala kontrak kerja Baekhyun dengan mereka, aku tak mau mereka memarahi dan memaksa mate ku seenak jidat mereka" ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"B baiklah Chan, setelah selesai memasak. Aku dan Luhan akan segera pergi menjual mutiara itu dan meyelesaikan kontrak Baekhyun dengan manajemennya itu" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit belum pulih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Hmm bagus, jangan sampai Baekhyun mendengar ini semua, cukup kita bertiga saja yang tau. Aku tak ingin membuat keadaannya memburuk hanya karna manajemen kurang ajar itu" ujar Chanyeol dingin

"Baik Chan, kau bisa mempercayakan kami. Dengan ini semua, kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah semua ini dengan mudah dan cepat" jawab Kyungsoo antusias

"Yap! Mari kita bungkam mulut presdir kurang aja itu dengan ini semua" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk beberapa kantong besar yang berisi tumpukan mutiara yang Chanyeol berikan tadi kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayakan semuanya kepada kalian, jangan membuat ku kecewa" dan setelah itu Chanyeol berniat kembali menuju kamar mate-nya tanpa berniat melihat kearah Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang masih belum pulih dari syok mereka dengan apa yang Chanyeol berikan kepada mereka.

*krieett* dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu tak ingin membuat mate-nya itu terbangun.

Ia segera naik ke atas ranjang dimana tubuh kekasihnya itu terbaring dengan nyamannya.

"Eunghh, kau darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau, ternyata ia sedikit terusik dengan pergerakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya menyelesaikan sedikit masalah kecil" jawab Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tidurlah, hanya masalah sepele" jawab Chanyeol santai, dan setelahnya Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan kembali tidur di pelukan mate-nya itu.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol membelai pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tak ada yang bisa menjauhkan dirimu dariku lagi Baek, kau milik ku selamanya" ujar Chanyeol penuh dengan penekanan.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

2 Chapter lagi bakalan selesai nih hihihi…

Semoga masih pada suka ya baca ni cerita gaje…

Sorry for Typo dan kata belibet atau apapun itu yang kalian jumpai di chapter ini…

Tolong di review ya guys, jangan diem-diem bae….

Dan ditunggu juga ya chapter selanjutnya..

Oke deh gitu aja, bye..

Salam Chanbaek is so fucking REAL!


	20. XIX

**Love Destiny : Under The Ocean**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan corak warna yang menenangkan.

Terlihat disana seorang lelaki manis yang sedang pulas menyelami mimpinya, ia berbaring di atas ranjang empuk yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Dan jangan lupakan tepat disamping tubuh lelaki manis itu, terdapat lelaki lain yang dengan tulus memeluk dan merengkuh tubuh lelaki manis itu guna memberikan kenyamanan untuk pujaan hatinya.

Dan lelaki itu ialah Chanyeol, sedari tadi ia selalu setia berada tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu sangat menikmati waktunya saat menatap wajah manis dan indah yang di milki oleh matenya itu.

Saat sedang tertidurpun keindahan itu seakan enggan untuk sirna di wajah tersebut, sunggung mempesona pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seakan semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesona yang di miliki mate-nya itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia merapalkan kata-kata bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Byun Baekhyun sebagai matenya.

Dan keberuntungannya itu semakin kian bertambah dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung benihnya, calon anaknya, calon penerusnya.

Entah kata apalagi yang harus lelaki itu rapalkan untuk menguraikan rasa syukur dan juga kebahagiaannya.

Sekarang ini usia kandungan mate-nya sudah menginjak minggu pertama, tetapi kecantikan yang di milikinya masih tetap sama dan tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

"Aku beruntung memiliki mu, terimakasih telah lahir ke dunia ini, terimakasih karena telah berbesar hati mau menerima diri ku yang tak akan pernah di anggap nyata oleh kaum mu. Terimakasih atas segalanya Byun Baekhyun. Kau sangat luar biasa" bisik Chanyeol pelan tepat di depan wajah lembut mate-nya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyesali saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau begitu kecil, rapuh dan juga sangat polos. Dulu aku sangat membenci kaum manusia, tapi ketika melihat dirimu seluruh kebencian itu runtuh seketika. Aku marah saat itu, marah karena aku terlalu membenci kaum mu, marah atas kebodohan ku, marah karna aku tak begitu cepat menolong mu, sehingga kau harus merasakan pesakitan saat itu"

"Hati ku hancur saat itu, darah tak henti-henti mengalir dari pelipis mu, aku merutuki segala keangkuhan ku saat itu. Aku tak sadar saat itu, bahwa kau lah mate ku. Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan segala kebodohan dan keangkuhan ku saat itu, aku sangat terlambat saat itu. Tapi aku berjanji saat ini aku tak akan membuat mu jatuh kembali. Akan ku pastikan kau tak akan tersakiti, akan ku pastikan kau akan aman selamanya. Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun ku" ujar Chanyeol yang masih berbisik di hadapan Matenya itu, suaranya begitu berat dan syarat akan penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Aku memegang janji mu" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkejut karnanya

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol

"Kau bilang kau tak ingin meyesali pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kenapa kau bersedih seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, wajah lelaki itu begitu damai, jemari lentiknya dengan lembut membelai rahang tegas milik Chanyeol

"Aku hanya.." ucap Chanyeol kikuk

"Chanyeollie aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu kau, terimakasih telah menolong ku. Kau tak perlu bersedih, itu sudah menjadi takdir hidup ku. Jika tidak karna itu semua, kau dan aku mungkin saja tidak akan bertemu, aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup ku tanpa dirimu Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun haru

"Maaf Baek.." entah sudah berapa kali permintaan maaf yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepada Baekhyun untuk hari ini.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepada ku, tak ada yang perlu di maafkan dan juga di persalahkan. Ini takdir yang sudah di ciptakan oleh tuhan untuk kita, aku mencintai mu. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini, karna kau tak salah Chanyeollie..." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Dan setelahnya ia memeluk tubuh mate-nya itu, dengan lembut di belainya punggung lebar miliki calon suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih Baek" ujar Chanyeol haru

"Aku juga berterimakasih pada mu Chanyeollie, sekarang kita hanya perlu fokus ke masa depan kita, untuk baby kita. Kita akan segera menjadi orangtua. Jadi, mari lupakan kenangan pahit itu, cukup ambil hikmah dari segala kejadian itu, jangan terus terpuruk di rasa bersalah mu. Karna ayah Yeollie tidak pernah salah menurut ibu dan juga Baby..." ujar Baekhyun halus dan di akhiri dengan canda tawa dan berhasil menarik ujung bibir Chanyeol tersenyum karna ulah manis matenya itu.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuat ku tersenyum setelah ku merasakan kepahitan. Terimaksih telah hadir di hidup ku, terimaksih telah mau menjadi ibu dari anak ku. Entah kenapa bibir ku ini tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada mu, kau luar biasa sayang..." ujar Chanyeol, mata biru lelaki itu menatap wajah pria kesayangannya itu dengan tulus, terpancar rasa cinta dan kasih sayang disana.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih pada ku..." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Emm Chanyeollie, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada mu?" Selagi tengah bermesraan dengan matenya itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Terdengar lelaki itu sedikit ragu dengan permintaanya itu.

"Tentu, aku tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan mu. Katakan saja" jawab Chanyeol langsung kepada Baekhyun

"Emm aku rindu mama dan papa.." ujar Baekhyun sedikit sendu

"Lalu.. kau ingin apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian

"Aku ingin ke makam kedua orangtua ku. Aku sadar, setelah ini semua aku akan tinggal berasama mu di lautan. Aku ingin menyapa mereka Chanyeollie sebelum kepergiaan ku" jelas Baekhyun, terlihat lelaki itu sedikit sedih ketika mengingat tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"Setelah makan siang, kita akan langsung kesana" jawab Chanyeol final. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersenyum gembira karnanya

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Baby sayang… kau juga ingin berjumpa dengan kakek dan nenek kan? Ibu yakin pasti kau sudah tidak sabar..." dengan masih mempertahankan senyum gembiranya, Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata itu. Berusaha untuk berbicara dengan anaknya yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ayah akan menemani kita..." ucap Baekhyun di akhir katanya.

Setelahnya lelaki manis itu langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung pria yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu. Dan tentu saja tanpa ragu lelaki jangkung itupun membalas pelukan dari kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau tahu Baek, aku semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" ujar Chanyeol merunjuk pada calon anaknya yang berada di kandungan Baekhyun. Telapak tangan hangat Chanyeol tiada henti membelai perut mate-nya itu.

"Aku juga Chanyeollie... aku tak bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan yang akan ku jalani setelah kelahirannya" timpal Baekhyun, menyetujui perkataan Mate-nya itu.

"Mari kita rawat dia Baek, mari kita menjaga buah hati kita bersama-sama" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hmmm tentu Yeollie" balas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mempertahankan pelukan mereka. Kedua lelaki itu seperti enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan tersebut.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sangat..." ujar Baekhyun manja, jangan lupa dengan menggemaskannya lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, yasudah. Ayo ke ruang makan. Aku yakin Kyungsoo dan Luhan telah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk mu" ujar Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak menyetujui ucapan prianya ini.

"Tidak mau, kalau aku makan. Chanyeollie pasti melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tidak mau.." manja Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Dengan gemas Chanyeol menjawil hidung kekasihnya itu, lelaki itu sepertinya akan lebih banyak bersabar dengan sikap manja yang di miliki oleh mate-nya.

"Apa-apan itu tadi hmm.. kau tak ingat di dalam sini ada Baby, aku yakin dia pasti juga sangat lapar. Apa kau ingin membuat anak kita kelaparan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekpresi kesal yang ia buat-buat. Dan itu suksek menyedot perhatian Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergelut manja di lehernya

"Ahh tidak! Aku tidak mau! Yasudah ayo kita turun Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun.

Dengan tawa yang sedikit ia tahan, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya berniat untuk turun menuju ruang makan pastinya.

Sedetik setelah lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi awalnya, ia langsung di landa kebingungan. Ia melihat Baekhyun masih dalam posisi berbaringnya tanpa berniat bangkit seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kenapa masih berbaring?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Gendong..." ujar Baekhyun dengan manja

"Manja sekali..." ledek Chanyeol

"Biarkan saja, asalkan itu Chanyeollie aku akan dengan senang hati bermanja-manja dengan mate tampan ku ini" ujar Baekhyun.

"Iya-iya.." jawab Chanyeol mengalah kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol langsung melangkah kearah Mate-nya itu. Tangan lelaki itu tengah bersiap untuk menggendong Baekhyum dengan gaya bridal yang selalu ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan lelaki itu, saat ia akan menelusupkan tangannya di balik punggung Baekhyun

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Tidak mau yang seperti itu.." jawab Baekhyun masih mempertahankan nada suara manjanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Inginnya seperti ini.." dan detik selanjutnya. Baekhyun langsung memposisikan tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Chanyeol, kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan pula di pinggang milik mate-nya itu. Ternyata ia ingin lebir bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu dengan gendongan ala anak koala yang ia inginkan.

"Hahaha kau ini..." ujar Chanyeol terkekeh karna ulah manis kekasihnya.

"Begini lebih hangat" ujar Baekhyun, kepalanya ia posisikan untuk bersandar di dada bidang milik mate-nya itu dan membaui bau tubuh lelaki kesukaannya itu.

"Ayoo kita turun, aku sangat lapar Yeollie. Aku mengingkan Chicken wings pedas ku" pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Hmm baiklah tuan putri" jawab Chanyeol dan syukur Baekhyun sepertinya tidak protes dengan panggilannya itu. Biasa Baekhyun akan langsung cepat mengoreksi perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi sekarang sepertinya lelaki itupun menyukai panggilan Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan masakan dan beberapa pekerjaan yang lainnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas pergi ke Seoul untuk mengurusi segala perjanjian kontrak kerja Baekhyun dan juga manajemennya.

Kedua lelaki itu kini tengah berada di dalam mobil Kyungsoo.

Mereka sengaja pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, karna mereka khawatir Baekhyun akan terus berpikir tentang masalah ini dan takutnya akan menggangu kehamilannya.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan si presdir itu?" Tanya Luhan, lelaki itu duduk di bangku penumpang tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Sudah, dia sudah menunggu kita. Aku tak mau berlama-lama disana. Selesai menyelesaikan masalah itu, aku ingin ke apartment dulu, aku ingin mengambil baju dan beberapa dokumen ku" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih fokus menatap jalanan.

"Hmm akupun, nanti singgahkan aku ke Boutiqe dahulu. Aku ingin melihat karyawan dan juga dokumen-dokumen yang ada disana. Aku ingin memindahkan semuanya ke Busan, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.. " ujar Luhan halus.

"Kau yakin itu karna Baekhyun, bukan sosok yang lain..?" Tanya Kyungsoo jahil

"Apaan? Siapa?" Tanya Luhan gugup

"Entahlah, Sehun mungkin.. " ujar Kyungsoo main-main.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau...!" Bentak Luhan langsung pada Kyungsoo. Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya tertawa karna ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Memang dia sih salah satu alasan lainnya" Gumam Luhan pelan, dan itu ternyata masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo

"Hahaha apa ku kata!" Kekeh Kyungsoo, dan Luhan hanya bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya karna ulah jahil temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Lama menempuh perjalanan kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di basement gedung manajemen Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah yang mantap kedua lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah dalam gedung tersebut.

Tepat di lantai 6 gedung tersebut, di ruangan besar yang di miliki oleh presdir perusahan tersebut.

Kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah terduduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin perusahaan manajamen yang menaungi Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan suara beratnya, dan jangan lupakan smirk aneh yang ia tunjukkan kepada Luham dan Kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat kedua lelaki yang di tatapi itu bergidik ingin mual karnanya.

"Eungh dia pikir dia tampan apa, aishh mata ku" bisik Luhan pelan kepada Kyungsoo, setelah mendengar bisikan sahabatnya itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawanya karna ia pun menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh Luhan tadi.

"Dimana artis ku itu? Kenapa dia tak datang kemari?" Tanya lelaki tua itu pada Kyungsoo

"Dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya, sebab itu dia ingin berhenti dari industri ini" jelas Kyungsoo

"Hmmm begitu? Apa dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya itu? Lalu jika memang dia ingin berhenti, kalian semua taukan berapa yang harus kalian bayar kepada kami? Aku yakin si Byun itu bisa langsung bangkrut hanya karna keputusan kekanakannya ini!" Ujar lelaki itu remeh, tampak mimik wajahnya tidak meyukai dengan topik yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini.

"Dan lalu, dia harus meyerahkan apartment yang di berikan oleh perusahaan untuknya, akan lebih baik di berpikir-pikir lagi tentang keputusannya itu. Jika dia memang ingin menikah perusahaan bisa membantunya dan menyembunyikan segalanya. Tapi apa dia yakin, dia akan kehilangan uang, ketenaran dan juga penggemarnya?" Ujar lelaki tua itu.

"Aku rasa ini memang keputusan yang terbaik untuknya, dan juga kami sudah muak dengan kalian. Yang kalian tahu hanya memerah teman kami, tanpa memikirkan keadaannya, mau dia sakit atau apapun kalian tetap memaksanya untuk tampil di depan kamera layaknya seorang bintang. Kalian tidak pernah peduli perasaannya, betapa lelahnya ia menghasilkan uang untuk kalian! Jadi jaga bicara anda!" Bentak Kyungsoo pada lelaki paruh baya itu, urat-urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Kyungsoo ia tak mampu menahan kekesalannya dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Tapi itulah pekerjaannya, dia sudah menandatangani kontrak, berarti dia sendiri yang bersedia dengan konsekuensi yang ada" sanggah pria itu

"Apa? Bersedia? Dia bukan bersedia tuan! Dia terpaksa! Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan acaman yang selalu pihak kalian lontarkan kepada sahabat kami! Disini kalianlah yang menyalahi kontrak tersebut! Bukan Baekhyun! Dia lelah dengan semua ini!" Luhan akhirnya bersuara lelaki itu tak bisa berdiam diri dengan segala omong kosong yang di katakan pria tua itu.

"Sudahlah, aku dan sahabat ku tak ingin membuang energi kami hanya untuk meladeni orang seperti kalian. Sebutkan berapa? Lalu putuskan kontraknya!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Berlagak sekali kalian. Aku jadi penasaran apa benar sahabat kalian itu akan menikah. Apa dia hanya ingin pindah ke agensi lain? Ah atau dia ingin menikah dengan presdir agensi barunya itu sehingga kalian begitu mudahnya menanyakan nominalnya.. iya kan? Jawab saja? Kalau itu benar, bilang pada Baekhyun aku juga berminat menjadikannya simpanan ku, jadi dia tak perlu lelah mencari orang lain jika seperti itu, ckh" lelaki itu benar-benar sudah merendahkan Baekhyun, dengan berlagaknya ia mencomooh Baekhyun dan menuding Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei pak tua! Jaga bicara anda! Kami bisa melaporkan anda atas pencemaran nama baik jika anda seperti ini! Sahabat kami tidak semurahan yang seperti anda kira. Sahabat kami itu berkelas, beda dengan keluarga mu, jadi jangan samakan dia seperti dirimu!" Cemo'oh Luhan balik, dengan tersenyum jijik ia menatap laki-laki tua itu.

"Dan juga, anda bisa mencari tahu, jika Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain setelah ini. Dia akan menikah, calon suaminya bukan dari kalangan kelas rendahan seperti kalian! Jika kami mengadukan kepada calon suaminya tentang penghinaan yang kalian lakukan kepada Baekhyun, aku yakin kau tak akan bisa hidup lebih lama setelahnya!" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ahh suami... ternyata benar lelaki itu seorang gay, penyuka sesama jenis. Benar-benar menjijikkan" hina lelaki itu.

"Bukannya anda yang lebih menjijikkan? Bercermin lah tuan, kau juga melahap habis seluruh trainee baru yang akan kau pekerjakan bukan? Mau itu wanita atau laki-laki, kau tak pernah pandang bulu! Untung saja Baekhyun tak terjebak dengan mu! Dan dapat kita lihat, bukankah disini kaulah yang lebih menjijikkan!" Ujar Kyungsoo tegas, dan itu berhasil mengskakmat lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Wahh..bukankah itu bisa di laporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib? Bisa kita bayangkan headline yang akan booming saat ini "Presdir agensi X melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap trainee barunya" wahh itu berita yang sangat menggiurkan bagi wartawan, bagaimana tuan? Ingin tetap bertahan di pendirian anda, dan menyelesaikan ini secara alot. Atau membuat segalanya lebih mulus dan halus, ahh tak perlu takut kami juga akan mengganti seluruh uang mu. Kami tak sudi berhutang dengan mu omong-omong. Dan asal kau tahu, calon suami Baekhyun itu kaya sekali, aku yakin dia bisa menghancurkan perusahaan mu ini hanya dengan sekali jentikkan jarinya. Bagaimana?" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum miring kepada lelaki itu, nada suaranya ia buat seperti ingin bermain-main dengan lelaki itu, tak ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Tiga juta!" Ujar laki-laki itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang.

"Yakin hanya segitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo remeh

"Dollar" lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Ahh begituu, Lu berikan uangnya!" Perintah Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Dan setelahnya Luhan langsung menarik koper yang sedari tadi mereka bawa, dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya Luhan langsung membantingkan koper besar itu di atas meja yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

Dengan menampilkan senyum remehnya, Luhan langsung membuka koper tersebut. Dan tentu saja disana langsung menampilkan beberapa tumpukkan dollar yang pastinya sangat banyak jumlahnya.

Sebenarnya, sebelum berangkat ke perusahaan itu, kedua lelaki tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk menjual beberapa mutiara yang di berikan Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan harga fantastis yang di tawarkan toko permata yang mereka datangi tersebut hanya untuk satu butir mutiara, dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menyepakati penawaran tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menampilkan uang-uang tersebut di hadapan presdir serakah itu, dan tebak. Lelaki itu langsung menganga bodoh dengan nominal uang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kemarikan dokumen perjanjian itu dan kau akan mendapatkan uang mu, mungkin kami akan memberikan mu lebih jika kau bisa bekerja sama" ujar Kyungsoo santai.

"Ini, ambil ini! Aku tak memerlukan itu semua! Kemarikan uang ku!" Ujar lelaki itu kalap.

"Hahaha terpampang jelas siapa yang lebih menjijikan sekaranga ini" ujar Luhan sambil menatap jijik kehadapan lelaki tua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Disana ada lima juta dollar, tapi karna kau telah menghina sahabat kami. Jadi, kami harus sedikit menguranginya, tiga juta kan? Hah itu sangat mudah untuk kami!" Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil sisa uang yang ada disana, dia tak sudi untuk memberikan uang lebih untuk pria tua bangka yang berani menghina sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah tuan Lee senang berbisnis dengan anda! Silahkan nikmati uang ini, dan ku berharap kau segera membusuk setelahnya" ujar Luhan, dan di akhiri gumaman saat ia menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah selesai menaruh sisa uang tersebut di tasnya dan mengambil dokumen penting milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat memuakkan tersebut.

"Setelah ini jangan coba-coba menghubungi pihak kami. Jangan bermain-main dengan kami, kami bukan orang sembarangan. Jika kau mengusik Baekhyun kami tak segan-segan untuk menjebloskan kau ke dalam penjara setelahnya" ujar Kyungsoo dingin memberikan peringatan kepada lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Akupun tak berminat lagi dengan teman kalian itu. Dengan uang ini aku akan melepaskan teman kalian itu! Senang berbisinis dengan kalian!" Ujar lelaki itu dan langsung meraih uang-uang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ahh tunggu! Kau itu sangat licik! Jadi kami tak bisa mempercayai mu begitu saja! Tanda tangani surat ini dan setelahnya pengacara kami akan langsung kemari untuk mengurus segala urusan administrasi yang lainnya. Kami hanya minta kau kooperatif saja, dan kami jamin kau akan aman setelahnya" ujar Luhan dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Ah kemarikan cepat!" Ujar pria itu, tanpa berniat untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut. Lelaki itu langsung menandatangani surat yang di serahkan oleh Luhan tadi.

"Wow! Benar kata orang di luaran sana, jika dengan uang segala urusan menjadi sangat mulus!" Ujar Luham santai, setelah selesai menandatangani surat itu Luhan langsung mengambilnya dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu tuan Lee, bersenang-senanglah dengan uang mu itu! Dan selamat tinggal!" Ujar Kyungsoo mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Dengan tertawa puas Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan lelaki itu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju basement dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan sebelumnya

"Dia mengatai Baekhyun murahan? Tak tahukah dia, jika dia lah yang lebih murahan disini" ujar Luhan kesal dengan lelaki yang baru saja mereka jumpai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudahlah tak perlu pikirkan lelaki tua bangka itu lagi! Ohya Lu, apa kau tak ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun? Dia akan segera menikah, ayo kita beri dia hadiah pernikahan yang spesial untuknya" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Apa? Baju? Kita tak perlu membeli,ambil saja dari Boutique ku. Emmhh apa ya Kyung?" Ujar Luhan, berpikir apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Baekhyun nantinya.

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan selagi di jalan saja. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, kita harus tiba di rumah nanti malam jika tak ingin Baekhyun curiga" langkahnya Kyungsoo percepat, bergegas untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie? Kenapa rumah ini begitu sepi? Kemana perginya mereka semua?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, ia sedang di gendong oleh Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang ada di rumah tersebut.

"Kai dan Sehun sedang di kamar, mereka sedang beristirahat. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka berpamitan sebentar, meraka bilang Luhan harus mengurusi sesuatu" ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit berbohong diasana, agar Baekhyun tak semakin bertanya lagi kepadanya.

"Ahh begitu, hmm yasudah mari kita makan dahulu. Lalu kita langsung pergi ke tempat papa dan mama, okey?" Ujar Baekhyun ceria

"Ok sayang" jawab Chanyeol setelah.

.

.

.

.

"Memang masakan Kyungsoo itu yang terbaik! Kau tak ingin mencobanya sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya tak henti-henti menyuapkan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Kau saja dulu, minum susu Baek! Luhan berpesan pada ku supaya kau menghabiskan susu mu itu" pinta Chanyeol

"Iya sayang~" jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan dimana?" Suara Kai menggema tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan suara laki-laki itu, alhasil dia sedikit terbatuk karenanya. Emosi Chanyeol seakan naik begitu saja, ketika melihat ulah dari jenderalnya itu.

"Ckh, kau bertanya dengan siapa? Kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat ini!" Bentak Chanyeol pada Kai

"Maafkan saya Yang mulia, saya tak sengaja" dengan bergegas Kai langsung memohon maaf kepada rajanya itu, wajahnya berubah pucat setelah mendengar amarah dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Yeollie, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku yakin Kai pasti tidak sengaja" dengan lembut Baekhyun membujuk mate-nya itu.

"Ayo Kai, Sehun, mari makan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang keluar, aku tak tahu kemana. Tapi ku rasa mereka pergi ke Seoul mengurusi Boutique milik Luhan" ujar Baekhyun pada kedua lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Ckh, selesai makan. Kita akan menemani Baekhyun ke pemakaman orangtuanya, jadi bersiap-siaplah" ujar Chanyeol, dari nada suaranya terdengar lelaki tersebut masih sedikit marah.

"Baik Yang mulia" jawab Kai dan Sehun kompak.

"Chanyeollie, kau jangan galak-galak seperti itu. Baby kita jadi takut pada mu..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Kau tak ingin membuat Baby kita takut pada ayahnya sendiri kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sendu tapi tetap mempertahankan suara menggemaskannya.

"Ahh iya, maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan ayah juga Baby.." ujar Chanyeol lembut, tangannya ia bawa untuk membelai lembut perut sang kekasih hati.

"Janji tidak marah-marah lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mensipitkan kedua matanya.

"Iya janjii" ujar Chanyeol lembut

"Oke Baby dan aku memegang jani Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat terhenti sejenak tadi.

Tepat diseberang pasangan tersebut, Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan raja mereka tersebut.

Lelaki yang terkenal tegas dan kejam itu, hanya bisa tertunduk patuh di hadapan mate-nya, ini kejadian langka yang terjadi hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup bagi mereka. Sebab itu mereka tak bisa menahan gelak tawa mereka.

"Berani tertawa, ku cincang kalian" ujar Chanyeol pelan kepada Kai dan juga Sehun. Mata bulat lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam kedua lelaki yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

Dan benar saja, Kai dan Sehun langsung terdiam seketika itu juga. Mereka hanya bisa merunduk setelahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu. Kalian pun bersiap-siaplah, ahh akan lebih baik aku menyiapkan baju untuk kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian bergaya seperti itu saat menjumpai kedua orangtua ku. Chanyeollie, ayo kita ke walk in closet papa dulu" ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Nah Chanyeollie.. mari kita lihat. Mana yang cocok untuk mu..." ujar Baekhyun sambil memilah-milah baju yang ada disana.

"Aku rasa, kau akan terlihat sangat tampan jika memakai pakaian yang formal. Setelan jas yang cocok untuk mu!" Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku mengikuti apa kata mu saja" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Oke yang ini saja, untuk Kai dan Sehun yang ini saja" ujar Baekhyun

"Sudah? Ayo kita jumpai mereka" ajak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Nah kalian bersiap-siaplah, pakai ini! Berpakaian rapi karna kita akan menjumpai calon mertua ku" ujar Chanyeol pada Kai dan juga Sehun setelah menyerahkan pakaian yang sudah di pilihkan Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol langsung bergegas untuk naik ke atas ke kamar Baekhyun dan juga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kini keempat lelaki itu sudah rapih dengan tatanan baju dan rambut yang menampilkan aura mempesona dari diri mereka masing.

Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat lembut dengan sweater baby blue yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan dan jangan lupakan tatanan rambut hair up yang di tata oleh Baekhyun sendiri untuknya semakin menampilkan kesan tampan dan maskulin pada diri Chanyeol.

Sehun, lelaki itu memakai jas abu-abu yang di padu padankan denga kaos berwarna tosca yang menampilkan kesan muda dan ceria pada lelaki albino tersebut.

Dan yang terakhir Kai, ia menggunakan jeans hitam yang di padu padankan dengan kemeja putih dengan sentuhan akhir jaket kulit yang membuat Kai semakin mempesona dan bergaya saja.

Ke empat lelaki tersebut, terlihat sangat sempurna. Percayalah, orang-orang akan mengangakan mulutnya ketika memandang ke arah mereka.

"Yasudah, siapa yang membawa mobil?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di perkarangan depan rumah tersebut.

"Mobil? Apa itu?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Apa yang berwarna merah ini?" Tanya Sehun, menunjuk kearah mobil berwarna merah milik Baekhyun.

"Wait! Apa dari kalian tidak ada yang tahu apa itu mobil? Jadi kalian tidak ada yang tahu cara mengendarai mobil juga?" Tanya Baekhyun melengos seketika

"Aku tau mobil itu" ujar Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri

"Jadi kau bisakan mengendarainya?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit sumringah

"Emmm tidak juga, tapi aku yakin setelah melihat mu. Aku langsung bisa mengendarainya" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Astaga! Percuma saja kalian tampan, kalau tak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa mengendarai mobil ini! Yasudah naiklah! Biarkan _carrier_ yang sedang mengandung ini membawa kalian!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal, dan langsung melenggang ke arah kemudi mobil tersebut.

Dan langsung di ikuti oleh ketiga lelaki lainnya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi depan tepat di samping Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun mereka duduk di bangku belakang dengan nyamannya.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak ku! Ini salah kalian!" Ujar Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal.

"Cukup tunjukkan saja pada ku, aku yakin setelahnya aku langsung bisa membawa mobil ini" ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Hmm yasudah, pakai sabuk pengaman kalian!" Perintah Baekhyun.

Namun ketiga lelaki itu masih terdiam di posisi mereka, mereka terlihat bingung dengan yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Oh tuhan! Ampunilah dosa ku! Yang ini tuan" ujar Baekhyun sedikit menahan kesabaranya, dengan kesal Baekhyun menarik sabuk pengaman di kursi Chanyeol dan memasangkannya pada lelaki itu, dan gerakannya itu langsung di ikuti oleh Kai dan Sehun.

"Yasudahlah, ayo kita jalan" ujar Baekhyun, dan langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, mengendarai kendaraan tersebut, membelah jalanan untuk sampai ke tujuan mereka. Yaitu, makam kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang lumayan sedikit lama, kini ke empat laki-laki itu sudah berada tepat di sebuah pemakaman, di sana sangat sunyi, walaupun sunyi di sana sangat asri dan juga menenangkan.

"Nah, kita sampai. Dari sini kita tinggal sedikit lagi berjalan kaki, ayo" ajak Baekhyun dan di ikuti oleh ketiga laki-laki lainnya.

Tadi Baekhyun sebelum sampai ke pemakaman itu. Ia menyempatkan membeli beberapa karangan bunga untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini mereka sudah tepat berada di depan makam ke dua orangtua Baekhyun.

Di atas batu nisan hitam tersebut terpajang nama Byun Yunho dan Hwang Tiffany. Merekalah kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Tak sadar Baekhyun sedikit menitikkan air matanya saat memandang kedua makam tersebut. Makam itu masih terlihat rapih dan bersih dengan di selimuti rumput hijau nan cerah.

Dengan sedikit bergetar Baekhyun menaruh seikat bunga mawar merah di atas makam ibunya, dulu semasa hidup Tiffany sangat meyukai jenis bunga tersebut.

Tak lupa Baekhyun juga menaruh, serangkai bunga lily di atas makam ayahnya pula.

"Ma.. pa.. ini Baekhyun. Maaf sudah lama tak berkunjung. Baekhyun rindu kalian, bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Baekhyun berharap kalian tenang dan bahagia disana. Jangan khawatirkan Baekhyun, anak kalian ini juga bahagia disini. Ma..pa.. kalian pasti bertanya-tanyakan mereka siapa, kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit sendu.

"Yang tampan ini Chanyeol, dia calon suami ku ma pa... dan dua lainnya itu Sehun dan Kai mereka sahabat Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun menunjuk tiga lelaki yang ada disana.

Ketiga lelaki itu merunduk kearah makam kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Memberikan pengorhamatan untuk mereka.

"Maa.. paa.. Baekhyun tidak hanya membawa mereka bertiga. Aku membawa satu orang lagi, dia disini" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Baekkie hamil... kalian akan segera menjadi kakek dan nenek" ujar Baekhyun sumringah meski masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa kepada kalian. Jujur aku gugup, tapi satu hal yang ku tahu, aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian karena telah melahirkan anak yang manis ini dan ternyata dialah mate yang ku cari selama ini. Maafkan aku baru bisa menyapa kalian, tapi percayalah. Aku berjanji kepada kalian akan menjaga anak manis kalian ini. Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan tadi, dia sedang hamil. Kami akan menjadi orangtua untuknya. Aku sangat memohon restu dari kalian, aku sangat memohon izin dari kalian untuk merestui hubungan dan pernikahan kami" ucap Chanyeol dan sedari tadi Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu haru, ia sangat terharu dengan untaian kata yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Ma.. pa.. berbahagialah disana. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kalian" ujar Baekhyun, sedari tadi lelaki itu sudah menangis saking terharunya. Ia tak menyangka akhirnya ia membawa seseorang yang ia cintai kehadapan kedua orangtuanya, walaupun kedua orangtuanya tidak ada disisinya. Baekhyun yakin jika mereka sedang menatap ke arah Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan restu mereka untuk hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit mereka berada di pemakaman tersebut, kini mereka sudah bergegas untuk kelur dari area pemakaman tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Kau tahu Baek, ayah dan ibu mu orang yang baik. Aku yakin mereka sedang bahagia sekarang disisi sang pencipta kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar Chanyeol menenangkan mate-nya itu. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol dapat mengetahuinya. Apa kalian lupa jika dia juga seorang dewa, dewa lautan lebih tepatnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun, ia langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Kini mereka sudah berada tepat di depan mobil merah milik Baekhyun.

Dengan jantan Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun. Dan itu megundang heran bagi Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku disini, siapa yang menjalankan mobil ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu

"Naik saja" ujar Chanyeol, setelah Baekhyun duduk dengan manisnya disana, Chanyeol langsung mengaitkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Setelah merasa sudah pas, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu itu, ia bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan di depan kemudi mobil tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin Chanyeollie? Kau tak ingin membuat ku keguguran kan?" Tanya Baekhyun takut

"Tenanglah, serahkan saja pada ku" ujar Chanyeol santai

"Yang mulia, apa anda yakin? Aku tak ingin berubah menjadi buih secepat ini, aku belum berhasil menyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk mencintai ku" ujar Kai khawatir dari arah kursi belakang.

"Diam kau! Tenang dan duduk saja disana" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun

"Siapa yang diam? Aku sedang merapalkan doa saat ini. Akupun tak yakin dengannya" bisik Sehun pelan pada Kai.

Dengan sedikit kagok, Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut. Memang awalnya sedikit tersendat-sendat. Namun setelah beberapa menit berjalan tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Semuanya terlihat aman-aman saja untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang ku katakan? Setelah melihat mu membawanya aku langsung mengerti untuk mengendarai mobil ini. Aku sudah menjadi suami mu yang sempurna bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol bangga pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaik turunkan alisnya kepada Baekhyun

"A ah hahah i iya.." ujar Baekhyun ragu. Kedua tangannya dengan kencang memegang sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyunee kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"A ahh ke sana saja. Ke restoran favorit mama dan papa. Dulu mereka selalu membawa ku kesana" ujar Baekhyun masih sedikit tergagap di awalnya.

"Yasudah, tunjukkan saja arahnya. Hmm?" Ujar Chanyeol lembut

"B baiklah, CHANYEOL LIHAT KE DEPAN!" Teriak Baekhyun takut. Saat Chanyeol hampir meyerempet mobil lain yang ada di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama kini mereka sudah tiba di restoran yang Baekhyun maksud tadi. Walaupun harus merasa was-was selama perjalanan, namun itu semau tak menutup seluruh kebahagian Baekhyun saat sampai di restoran tersebut.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku outdoor yang berada tepat di lantai atas restoran teresebut. Mereka langsung menatap pemandangan lauatan luas dari atas sana, sangat indah dan memikat mata.

"Ahh aku rindu rumah jadinya" ujar Kai, sambil menatap pemandangan lautan luas yang ada di bawah sana.

"Hahaha, nah biasanya aku kemari dengan mama dan papa. Di bangku ini juga biasa kami makan. Tidak ada yang berubah semuanya sama. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari" ujar Baekhyun

"Walaupun kau tak bersama dengan orangtua mu. Tapi kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti mereka saat ini Baek. Sekarang ada aku dan anak kita yang akan selalu menemani mu" ujar Chanyeol menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu, tangan lebarnya tak henti membelai lembut perut Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Yeollie, dengan adanya dirimu disini aku tak merasa sepi lagi. Aku beruntung memiliki mu" ujar Baekhyun, dengan manja ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di atas bahu tegap milik mate-nya itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada mu Baek" ujar Chnayeol lembut.

"Permisi tuan, silahkan menunya" ujar seorang pelayan membuyarkan kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku ingin risotto dan ice lemon tea. Bagaimana kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada ketiga laki-laki disana

"Aku sama dengan mu" ujar Chanyeol

"Dari semua makanan ini, yang mana yang berbahan dasar ikan?" Tanya Kai pada pelayan itu.

"Ahh baik tuan. Saya menyarankan Maeuntang untuk anda. Maeuntang adalah ikan rebus pedas. Disajikan juga dengan tambahan sayuran, tofu dan juga kerang, makanan ini sangat nikmat di makan saat petang seperti ini, sangat menghangatkan" jelas pelayan itu menyarankan makanan untuk Kai

"Ahh sayuran, Kyungsoo bilang itu baik untuk tubuh. Ya aku mau itu dan ini soda aku mau itu juga" ujar Kai sambil menunjukan gambar segelas soda yang ada di buku menu tersebut.

"Dan anda tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu kepada Sehun

"Samakan saja dengannya, tapi aku ingin minuman ini, Bubble tea" ujar Sehun tanpa menunjukkan satu ekspresipun.

"Baik tuan, mohon di tunggu pesanan anda" ujar pelayan tersebut dan langsung pamit undur diri darisana.

"Kau cantik" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Apaan?! Kau berlebihan Yeollie..." ujar Baekhyun malu-malu

"Tidak, kau memang sangat cantik mate ku" ujar Chanyeol yakin dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun memerah karnanya.

"Eunghh Kai, akan lebih baik kita pindah dari sini, ayo ke bangku yang ada disana. Mari kita biarkan Raja dan Ratu kita ini bermesraan" ujar Sehun pada Kai sambil menunjukkan bangku yang berada tak jauh darisana.

"Hmm kau benar Sehun, kami permisi Yang mulia" pamit Kai

"Hmm pergilah" ketus Chanyeol

"Ckh kau ini kenapa galak sekali? Apa kau lupa dengan janji mu?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh haha aku kelepasan" ujar Chanyeol, sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tiba di kediaman rumah Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi sampai saat ini mereka tak melihat batang hidung dari sahabat mereka itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sang calon suamipun tidak ada, dua lelaki lain? Tidak usah di tanyakan lagi, pasti mereka sedang mengikuti kemana sajapun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi.

"Kemana mereka Soo?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak tahu, yasudah ini kesempatan yang bagus ayo kita dekor rumah ini untuk acara Bridal Shower Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun" ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka ternyata memiliki sebuah kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa lebih baik kita mengadakannya di halaman belakang rumah saja, kita adakan outdoor party saja, dan juga suasana disana sangat romantic, di pinggir pantai di tengah malam bersama orang yang kau sayangi" saran Luhan.

"Hmm ide bagus" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kini dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Luhan dan Kyungsoo menuju halaman belakang untuk menghias halaman belakang rumah tersebut agar terlihat lebih indah dan menarik untuk bridal shower nanti.

King and Queen. Konsep yang mereka pilih, itu konsep yang sangat cocok mengingat jika ini akan menjadi pernikahan oleh seorang Raja pula.

Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah mempersiapkan hadiah pernikahan untuk Baekhyun. Tentu saja mereka menggunakan sisa uang yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Hadiah itu sudah tersimpan apik di halaman depan rumah mereka.

Hari sudah semakin malam, tak terasa seluruh dekorasi yang mereka kerjakanpun sudah hampir selesai semua, makanan dan minuman-pun sudah tersusun rapi di meja saji. Sebuah kue tart nan cantik berhiaskan krim putih di setiap sisi kue dan sebuah boneka kecil King and Queen yang berdiri tegak di atas puncak kue tersebut semakin menambah kesan cantik disana.

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kedua mempelai kembali dan langsung menyambut mereka dengan kejutan ini semua.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh aku lelah sekali, dan jantung ku pun tak kalah lelah saat melihat cara mu membawa mobil Chanyeollie. Aku ingin segera tidur setelah ini" ujar Baekhyun, langkahnya ia bawa untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, rumahnya terlihat masih gelap. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Luhan belum kembali dari perjalanan mereka.

"I'm newbies babe" ujar Chanyeol santai

"Euhh terserah, wait! Ini mobil siapa? Wow inikan mobil sport ferrari series terbaru yang ku inginkan? Tapi ini punya siapa? Apa ada tamu?" Ujar Baekhyun, ia mempercepat langkah untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Semuanya gelap dan tiba-tiba saja seperti ada seseorang yang menutup mata Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Chanyeollie!" Teriak Baekyun meminta tolong kepada Chanyeol, namun sayang kali ini Chanyeolpun tidak bisa menolongnya.

"Baek kau kenapa sayang? Yak! Siapa ini yang berani-berani menutup mata ku seperti ini! Kalian akan menerima balasannya jika bermain-main dengan ku" ancam Chanyeol

"Tenanglah yang mulia, tetap berjalanlah ke depan" ujar Sehun santai.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Jalan saja, kau juga Baek. Jalan saja ke arah halaman belakang" ujar Kai

"Kalau ini salah satu permainan kalian! Ku jamin kalian tidak akan selamat" ucap Chanyeol dingin memperingati sang jenderal dan penasihat kerajaanya itu.

"Baik yang mulia" ujar Sehun dan Kai kompak.

.

.

.

.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY WEDDING CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN!" ucap Kyungsoo Luhan Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terperangah dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Disana tertulis dengan jelas menggunakan balon, _Bridal Shower Chanyeol Baekhyun_. Dan setelahnya Luhan-pun menyelempangkan Baekhyun sebuah selempang yang bertuliskan _Bride To Be_ disana.

Tak terasa setitik air kembali turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun ia benar-benar terharu dengan ini semua.

"Selamat Baekhyunee" ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk sahabat merek itu erat.

"K kalian yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Hmmm, di bantu dengan Chanyeol" bisik Luhan

"Hah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Iya, ini baek. Ini hadiah pernikahan dari calon suami mu itu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung membuka kota yang baru saja di berikan Kyungsoo tadi. Dan terpampanglah diasan, sebuah kunici. Iya, lebih tepatnua kunci mobil dengan lambang kuda disana, dapat Baekhyun tebak itu kunci apa.

"J janggan bilang, yang di di depan itu..." ujar Baekhyun tergagap

"Iya Baek benar, berterimakasihlah padanya" ujar Luhan

Dan tentu saja, dengan sesegara mungkin Baekhyun langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia menangis haru di pelukan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun yang masih terisak disana.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali

"Semuanya, Aku mencintai mu. Byun Baekhyun sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun lembut di hadapan wajah tampan sang pujaan hati.

"Akupun begitu sayang" tanpa ragu, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir merah tersebut. Memberi kecupan lembut disana syarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, seiring luapan cinta yang semakin membuncah di dalam diri kedua pasangan tersebut. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya cinta. Rasa cinta yang mereka saja tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk megungkapkan segalanya.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menatap pasangan itu haru, dan sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan kemesraan dua lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai diri ku back again….

Gimana nih? Yang mau komentar apa saja, di persilahkan. di review :D

1 chap lagi ih, gak kerasa…

Ohya, kemarin aku pada liat ada yang nanyak konfliknya kan? Keknya aing gak ahli deh buat konflik2 yg berat banget buat Chanbaek.. dedek gk tegaan anaknya.. jd sorry yaa..

Dan yang pada suka sama cerita ini, aku cuman bisa bilang banyak2 terimakasih sama kalian semua.

Makasih udah mau mensupport cerita abal2 ini, mungkin kalok gak ada support dari kalian, chap ini gak bakalan pernah sampai sini, bahkan sampai mau end lagi…

Sorry for many typo dan belibet yang kalian jumpai di Chap ini..

Udah deh gitu ajaa..

See ya in the next chap…

Salam Chanbaek is so fucking real!


	21. XX

NC just for 18++ (I need your self-awareness for read this Chap)

* * *

 **Love Destiny : Under The Ocean**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dimalam setelah perayaan Bridal Shower Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yang telah direncanakan langsung oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sepertinya jerih payah kedua sahabat itu sudah terbayar tuntas dengan senyum bahagia yang sedari tadi di tampilkan oleh kedua lelaki yang tak lain adalah sahabat mereka itu.

Seluruh perasaan bercampur baur disana, dari kebahagiaan hingga kesedihan.

Kebahagian, karena seluruh perjuangan yang melelahkan batin dan fikiran ini akhirnya akan berakhir, dan segala pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan akhirnya bisa terbayar impas dengan pernikahan yang akan menanti mereka esok hari.

Kesedihan, ah bukan kesedihan. Itu bisa dikatakan seperti rasa haru yang membuncah di tengah kebahagian yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Meskipun begitu, tak ingin bohong sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedikit merasakan sedih di sudut hati mereka. Sahabat yang mereka sayangi, tak lama lagi akan pergi jauh dari mereka, tak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang selalu bermanja setiap saat dengan mereka. Dulu saja saat anak itu bertingkah kekanakan dihadapan mereka, rasanya itu menjadi yang sangat menyebalkan bagi mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, entah mengapa kedua sahabat itu sedikit merindukan momen mereka dahulu saat bersama Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela disana, namun lekas mereka buang jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut. Bagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka tak berhak bersikap egois seperti itu, Baekhyun bahagia dengan ini semua, Baekhyun sangat menantikan momen ini. Jadi sebagai sahabat dan juga satu-satunya keluarga yang di miliki Baekhyun. Yang mereka bisa lakukan saat ini adalah mendukung segalanya dan juga mendoakan untuk kebahagian sahabat mereka tersebut.

Beda Kyungsoo dan Luhan, beda juga perasaan yang tengah dirasakan pasangan bahagia kita kali ini.

Setelah perayaan itu usai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti enggan untuk berjauhan. Sekarang ini mereka tengah duduk dengan nyamannya di halaman belakang rumah sembari memandang kearah lauatan luas yang tiada henti menerjangkan ombaknya.

Senyuman bahagia Baekhyun semakin terlihat indah bagi Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu tengah menikmati waktunya saat memandangi wajah indah miliki kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Apa yang membuat mu bahagia seperti itu, hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol, senyuman mate-nya itu begitu lepas dan itu sedikit menggelitik Chanyeol untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Segalanya Chanyeol, aku tak menyangka aku bisa melalui rintangan berat yang ada di hidup ku ini, dan kini aku merasa sudah berada tepat di depan garis finish ku, pernikahan ku dengan mu. Meskipun begitu aku tahu itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, tapi mengingat jika aku akan melaluinya bersama mu. Hati ku menghangat, seakan-akan aku ikhlas menjalaninya jika itu dengan mu. Aku bahagia, akhirnya aku memiliki pendamping yang akan selalu berada di samping ku menjalani suka dan duka, menjalani manis dan pahitnya kehidupan ini" ujar Baekhyun bahagia, ia merasa seluruh beban di hati dan juga pikirannya seakan larut bersama ombak lautan yang sedang di pandanginya itu.

"Kau tahu Baek, akupun sama bahagianya seperti mu. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa menjamin seluruh kebahagiaan untuk mu nanti. Tapi satu yang bisa ku jamin, aku akan selalu berada disisi mu. Tak akan ku biarkan air mata keluar dari mata indah mu itu. Aku akan menjaga mu sayang, dan juga Baby kita" dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih tangan lembut milik calon suaminya itu, tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung mengecup punggung tangan milik laki-laki kecintaannya itu.

Wajah manis itu, entah berapa ratus kali kata syukur yang harus Chanyeol utarakan. Ia semakin merasa menjadi lelaki aneh yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini.

"Teruslah bersama ku Baek, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku jika kau tak berada bersama ku, bisa saja aku menjadi gila setelahnya atau yang lebih parah aku akan memilih untuk mati jika kau pergi meninggalkan ku" ujar Chanyeol haru

"Sstt, jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu. Akupun tak rela meninggalkan mu Chanyeollie, kaulah hidup ku dengan mu aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini, aku berjanji padamu untuk terus bersama dengan mu, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita" ujar Baekhyun sambil Menggenggam erat tangan calon suaminya itu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan tulus pujaan hatinya itu, dengan penuh rasa bahagia Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil miliki kekasih hatinya itu tanpa ragu ia mendaratkan kecupan di wajah halus nan indah miliki lelaki Byun itu.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sangat, tapi aku masih ingin berpelukan seperti ini bersama calon suami ku yang tampan ini" ucap Baekhyun manja pada Chanyeol

"Hmmhh mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan Baek? Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin memakan mu malam ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Baekhyun yang langsung paham dengan arah pembicaraan calon suaminya itu hanya bisa memerah malu disana, ia tak bisa berkata saking malunya, padahal sudah entah berapa kali dia melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie..." ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Ingin ku gendong ke kamar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung di balas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihnya itu, tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal ia bawa lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Masih di malam yang sama, kini Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun tengah berbaring di atas ranjang empuk yang ada disana. Dengan rambut yang masih basah Baekhyun berbaring di atas dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Beberapa waktu lalu si lelaki Byun itu menyempatkan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lengket karna aktifitas yang ia lalui hari ini.

"Sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut basah milik kekasihnya itu.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Chan, Chanyeollie a aku ingin..." ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata

"Kenapa hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ahh tidak jadi" ucap Baekhyun sedikit malu, dengan wajah memerah yang ia sembunyikan di dada Chanyeol

"Ada apa? Jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja..." ujar Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara bassnya yang menurut Baekhyun jika itu terdengar sangat sexy di telinganya.

"Hmmhhh aku maluuu" jawab lelaki itu.

"Kenapa harus malu? Katakan saja hmm?" Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan kekasihnya itu

"Emmm aku menginginkan Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum disana.

"Apa? Coba katakan lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol usil

"Ishh aku menginginkan itu Chanyeolliee" ucap Baekhyun manja

"Huh? Kau bilang apa sayang? Coba kemarikan wajah mu agar aku bisa mendengarnya" ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit senang dengan kejahilan yang ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeollie! Yasudah tak usah! Aku kesal dengan kau!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal dengan wajah yang sedikit dia tekuk. Ia berbalik darisana memunggungi kekasihnya.

"Heii... kenapa cemberut seperti itu hmm? Hahaha iya-iya aku minta maaf hmm..." dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Tanpa basa-basi ia mulai meniupkan tengkuk mulus Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun geli karnanya. Melihat respon yang Baekhyun berikan, Chanyeol mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk mengecup leher mulus kekasihnya itu sedangkan tangan nakalnya tak ingin ia anggurkan dengan gemas dia remas kedua bongkahan sintal milik mate-nya itu dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun karna sentuhan yang terus menerus Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Erghh kau sangat menggoda Baek, aku tak tahan lagi" ucap Chanyeol menggeram tepat di telinga Baekhyun

"Emhh lakukan Chanyeollie, lakukan saja" ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Dengan gejolak nafsu yang sedari tadi ia tahan, ia balikan tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di hadapannya.

Dengan lembut ia memulainya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir ranum milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima invasi yang Chanyeol lakukan di mulutnya. Suara kecipak khas orang yang sedang bercumbu mesra terdengar disekitaran kamar tersebut.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol langsung meloloskan piyama yang membalut tubuh halus kekasihnya itu. Di tatapnya pahatan sempurna itu, dari wajah, tubuh hingga ujung kaki semuanya sempurna pikir Chanyeol

"Kau sempurna Baek, kau mengagumkan" ujar Chanyeol, tangannya tak henti-henti membelai lembut tubuh yang sedang ia kagumi itu.

"Eunghh Chanyeol" lenguhan frustasi mulai lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, ya dia frustasi dengan gejolak hasrat yang mulai tak terbendung itu.

Dengan nakal jemari lentik itu menarik kepala Chanyeol dan memposisikan bibir tebal lelaki itu tepat di nipple pink nan menggoda miliknya itu.

"Gatal Chanyeollie" mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun ingin, dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung mengemut bagian itu, sedangkan tangannya mencubit dan memelintir bagian nipple yang belum di sentuh oleh bibir tebalnya.

"Oughh emmhh yess begitu Chanyeollieeh" desah Baekhyun nikmat.

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun dengan semangat Chanyeol mengemut kedua nipple milik Baekhyun bergantian, Chanyeol seperti enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari sana alhasil permukaan dada milik Baekhyun memerah di sekililingnya sebab ulah dari Chanyeol.

Merasa cukup puas dengan pemanasan yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan Baekhyun. Disana ternyata sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya junior milik Baekhyun, dengan smirk menggoda yang terpajang di wajah Chanyeol ia menatap wajah memerah milik kekasihnya itu dari bawah sana.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan masih mempertahankan smirk sexy-nya itu.

"Selalu" ujar Baekhyun mantap

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu tanpa ragu lagi Chanyeol langsung melahap junior mungil itu tak ada rasa jijik atau aneh, hanya ada kilatan nafsu yang segera ingin dituntaskan oleh Chanyeol, ia sudah tak bisa bersabar kali ini, tak ada kata henti sampai ia merasakan kepuasaannya.

"Eunghh Chann ahhh"

"Ahhh janganhh di gigit yeollie uhhh" lenguhan, desahan kenikmatan lolos begitu saja dari bibir ranum itu, jemari lentiknya dengan frustasi menjambak rambut kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memanjakannya di bawah sana.

Chanyeol, ia masih menikmati aktifitasnya untuk mengemut dan mengulum junior kesukaannya itu, lubang kencing milik Baekhyun sudah entah berapa kali Chanyeol gelitiki dengan lidah tebal nan kasar milik lelaki merman itu.

"Ouhhhh Chanyeolliehh aku sampai" mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun, dengan sigap Chanyeol semakin melancarkan kulumannya dan benar saja cairan panas itu datang memenuhi rongga mulut milik Chanyeol tanpa merasa jijik Chanyeol menampung cairan itu di mulut, ia menyukai sensai yang di rasakan lidahnya saat bersentuhan dengan cairan itu, asin manis bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi hal yang paling Chanyeol sukai.

Merasa jika cairan milik Baekhyun sudah keluar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol langsung memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan bibir ranum kesukaannya itu. Di lesakkan bibirnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun membagi cairan cinta Baekhyun disana. Dengan rakus pula Baekhyun mengecupi bibir kekasihnya itu, mengecapi rasa dari pelepasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini, Baekhyun tengah terduduk tepat di atas junior milik Chanyeol. Gaya uke on top yang mereka pilih untuk sesi bercinta mereka kali ini.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu, mengingat jika Baekhyun masij sedikit capai dengan orgasme yang baru ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan remehkan aku Chanyeollie, aku bisa memuaskan mu dalam keadaan yang bagaimanapun, kau cukup berbaring dengan santai dan nikmati saja..." ucap Baekhyun genit, sedari tadi ia sudah menggoda junior Chanyeol dengan menggesekkan bokongnya di selangkan milik Chanyeol, merasakan itu semua Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram menikmati gesekan bokong sintal itu yang berada tepat di juniornya, seketika saja celana bahan yang di pakai lelaki merman itu menggembung seketika, kalian sudah tahukan itu karna apa?

Dengan nakalnya, Baekhyun mulai membuka kemeja yang masih bertengger di tubuh sexy lelaki jangkung itu, ia sedikit merasa kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah full naked karna Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya, itu tak adil fikir Baekhyun.

Sebab itu, ia membuka pakaian itu dengan nafsunya, di campakkannya kemeja iu begitu saja.

Dan tepat di hadapannya sekarang ini, terpampang dengan jelasnya dada bidang dengan Perut berotot yang terbentuk dengan sensualnya yang memiliki enam kotak menggoda disana, jangan lupakan V line yang berada tepat di pinggul lelaki itu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gila karnanya.

"Kenapa calon suami ku ini begitu sexy? Lihat tubuh mu, otot semua. Beda sekali dengan ku hmmm" ujar Baekhyun manja dengan sedikit berpura-pura merajuk disana. Dirabanya dada laki-laki itu begitu juga perut sixpack milik lelaki itupun tak luput dari belaian nakal jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, kau itu tak kalah sexy-nya sayang, apalagi perut menggemaskan mu ini, disana sedang ada baby kita, hmmm" ujar Chanyeol gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Hmm" ucap Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya, matanya bebinar kala membayangkan tentang bayinya yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sana.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, ini semua milik mu sayang" bisik Chanyeol sensual.

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun langsung membuka celana Chanyeol begitu saja, di genggamnya junior yang sudah tegak berdiri dengan sempurnanya itu.

Di manjakannya junior itu, seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi padanya.

Di masukkanya junior berurat itu, di kulum dan diemutnya dengan sensual.

"Anghh kau semakin lihai sayang" gumam Chanyeol nikmat.

Limat menit waktu yang berlalu dan Baekhyun masih setia mengemut lolipop kesukaannya itu, merasa pelepasannya semakin dekat. Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan mulut Baekhyun dari miliknya ia tak mau datang terlalu cepat, dia masih ingin bermain-main lagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Cukup Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang syarat akan nafsu disana.

Mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun langung memposisikan lubangnya di atas junior milik Chanyeol. Dengan gerak lembut ia dorong batang itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Oughh Channhh" lenguh Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau semakin sempit Baek, bahkan kau tengah mengandung. Tapi kenapa kau masih sesempit ini" ujar Chanyeol nikmat dengan gesekkan yang Baekhyun lakukan pada juniornya di dalam sana.

Dengan segal tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, mengais kenikmatan untuknya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Ahhh ahh Chanyeollie, ini nikmathh sekaliihh ouhhhh" desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi dengan tusukan yang tiada henti Chanyeol hujamkan di dalam tubuhnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai lelah dengan gerakan mereka,dengan lembut Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan penyatuan merek.

Kini Baekhyun tengah berbaring dengam mengangkangkan pahanya dibawah Chanyeol. Dan tanpa disuruh, Chanyeol semakin menggerakan juniornya disana, mencari titik sweet milik Baekhyun.

Suara tepukan antar selangkangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin terdengar di sudut kamar tersebut, terdengar jelas betapa hebatnya mereka bercinta untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan mereka.

"Nyahhhh yeahhh disana Chanyeol, lebih cepathhh pleasee ohhh" pekik Baekhyun, saat junior Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk sweet spot milik Baekhyun.

"Ohh Channh.. nghhh aku sudah tak tahannn" teriak baekhyun mendesah dibawah sana, tangan sedari tadi sudah sibuk menjambak rambut hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi Baek... anghh kau sangat nikmat sekali" geram Chanyeol yang masih menggerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Ahhh Channhhh" dapat Baekhyum rasakan junior Chanyeol semakin menggebung di dalamnya, pertanda jika lelaki itu akan mendapatkan pelepasannya segera.

Dengan tenaga yang seadanya, Baekhyun berusaha untuk membantu Chanyeol bergerak disana. Ia gerak tubuh berlawanan dengan gerakan Chanyeol. Dan benar saja itu berhasil menambah kenikmatan dianatar mereka.

"Chanyeollhh nghh aku tak bisa menahannya eunghg"

*croott crott* lepas begitu saja, Baekhyun mendaparkan orgasme keduanya, cairan itu berhasil mengenai perut berotot milik Chanyeol dan juga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Emhhh Baekk, sedikit lagii" ujar Chanyeol kalap, dan.

*crott crott* benar saja, tak lama setelah pelepasan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pelepasannya sendiri.

Dan setelahnya, lelaki jangkung itu langsung membantingkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping mate-nya itu.

"Aku akui, ini nikmat sekali. Kau luar biasa" ujar Chanyeol kagum, masih terdengar dengan jelas nafas lelaki itu yang masih tersengang-sengang sebab aktifitas yang baru ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun

"Kaupun juga sangat luar biasa Chanyeollie, kau selalu berhasil membuat ku hilang akal saat kau menyentuh tubuh ku" ujar Baekhyun menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sayang Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang mate-nya itu, di bauinya tubuh kesukaanya itu. Dengan jahil ia gigit dada berisi kekasihnya itu gemas.

"Apa ini pikiran ku saja, apa kau memang terlihat semakin berisi Baek? Kau tahu, kau semakin sexy sekali dan aku menyukainya" ujar Chanyeol sambil membelai tubuh pasangannya itu gemas.

"Chanyeollie, jadi menurut mu aku gemukkan? Apa aku diet saja?" Rajuk Baekhyun

"Jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk melakukan itu Baek, kau sudah sempurna. Tak ada yang harus diubah darimu, satu hal yang harus kau tahu aku semakin mencintai mu dengan apa adanya dirimu, jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi hmm?"

"Benarkah? Jadi, kalau nanti aku selesai melahirkan dan ternyata aku menjadi gemuk, apa Chanyeollie tetap mencintai ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mode manjanya.

"Tentu, kau tak perlu bertanya tentang itu. Aku mencintai mu bagaimanapun dirimu nantinya. Kau tahu aku berani bertaruh, kau akan semakin terlihat menggoda jika tubuh semakin berisi nanti, bisa-bisa aku tak mampu menahan hasrat ku untuk menyentuh dirimu, jika kau seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada suara berat tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Emhhh gomballl..." ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku sedang tak meggombal, memang begitu nyatanya Baek"

"Emmm terserah Chanyeollie saja" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus menatap mate-nya itu.

"Apa baby disana baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmm ku pikir dia sedikit pusing disana dengan hentakan mu tadi" rajuk Baekhyun manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti senang karna disapa oleh ayahnya ini" ujar Chanyeol, telapak tangan hangatnya membelai perut mate-nya itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayangnya disana.

Dan Baekhyun, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, ia memerah hanya dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

*drrtt drrt* bunyi ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya itu dari meja nakas yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Luhan" jawab Baekhyun

" _Hei! Byun! Jika kau sudah selesai bercinta dengan calon suami mu itu. Bisakah kau ke kamar kami, kami ingin tidur berasama mu malam ini_ " isi pesan yang Luhan kirimkan pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan meminta ku untuk ke kamar mereka Chanyeollie, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyu ragu, sejujurnya ia sangat merutuki permintaan sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan, dia benar-benar tak rela berjauhan dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Pergilah, mungkin saja ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada mu" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun.

"Benar tak apa? Tapi aku masih ingin dengan Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun manja.

"Hahaha kau bisa berasama ku nanti Baek, untuk sekarang temuilah sahabat mu. Mungkin saja mereka ingin bersama dengan mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit sedih. Besok sudah di pastikan dia akan terus tinggal di dalam lautan bersama Chanyeol, dia harus menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Chanyeollie, aku ini egois sekali. Yasudah aku pergi dulu yaa.." ujar Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau yakin pergi ke tempat sahabat mu dengan bertelanjang seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, dia hanya terkekeh disana memandangi tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Hahaha, aku lupa" dengan segera Baekhyun mengutip piyamanya yang tergeletak diatas lantai dan langsung memakainya asal.

"Selalu saja menggemaskan" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergian mate-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa niat untuk mengucapkan permisi kepada orang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Yakk! Byun! Apa kau tak bisa mengetuk terlebih dahulu? Kau tau betapa kagetnya aku? Persis sekali seperti hantu!" Gerutu Luhan disana.

"Hahh terserah, dan kalian, kenapa menempel di dinding seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran dengan posisi kedua sahabatnya itu yang berdiri dan menempel di dinding.

"A anu mm! Yakk! Ini semua karna mu tau!" Ujar Luhan tergagap

"Karna aku? Memangnya ada apa dengan ku sampai kalian bertingkah aneh seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun penasaran

"Ckh! Heh Byun, tak sadarkah kau, desahan dan geraman yang kau dan Chanyeol lakukan itu sampai terdengar di penjuru rumah ini. Kau tahu Sehun menjadi pucat pasih ketika mendengar suara laknat kalian itu" bentak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, terdengar lelaki itu sedikit kesal kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Malangnya Sehunnie ku, dia pasti baru pertama mendengar suara-suara neraka itu! Ckh, apa kalian tak bisa lebih santai sedikit saat bercinta hah?" Omel Luhan pada Baekhyun, yang di omeli hanya bisa tertunduk malu karnanya.

" _Ohh yess Chanyeollie_ " ujar Luhan mencoba mempragakan suara desahan sahabatnya itu.

"Desahan mu itu byun.. tak bisakah kalian menahannya sampai kalian sah menikah nanti?" Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Ckh, yasudahlah kalian terlalu membesar-besarkannya, aku hanya sedang menikmati acara penutup dari Bridal shower ku hihihi" ujar Baekhyun santai, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah" ujar Luhan mencelos

"Yak! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, ahh sudah lupakan sajalah. Jadi ada apa kalian meminta ku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Awalnya kami ingin mengajak mu untuk tidur bersama dan bercerita seperti dulu, tapi alasan berubah, kami ingin menghentikan kegiataan laknat mu itu dengan Chanyeol, kau tahu telinga kami terasa panas saat mendengar teriak-teriakan kalian itu" omel Kyungsoo, dengan santai ia duduk diatas ranjang itu dan langsung di ikuti oleh Luhan dan juga Baekhyun.

"Yasudah kalian ini, jadi gimana? Kita tidur saja ya, entah kenapa aku lelah sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil berbaring disana.

"Gimana kau tak lelah..." ujar Luhan sambil mencebikkan bibirnya

"Diamlah Lu..." ujar Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Tak terasa ya Baek, besok mungkin hari terakhir kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti ini, jujur. Awalnya aku sedikit tak rela dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan sahabat ku yang cerewet ini" ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengenang kebersamaanya dahulu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Soo, kau ini kenapa berkata seperti itu. Seperti aku akan mati dan tak muncul lagi di hadapan mu. Tapi terimakasih Soo untuk segalanya, terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian untuk ku" timpal Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baek akupun merasa sedih mengingat jika aku mungkin saja tak dapat menemui mu lagi, apa daya ku Baek. Mana mungkin aku menemui mu begitu saja di bawah laut sana. Taip tenanglah Baek, doa ku selalu ada bersama dirimu dan juga anak mu. Aku menyayangi mu Baek, bahagialah disana, jangan bersedih lagi. Kau harus janji baek!" Ujar Luhan tulus dan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun hangat.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan meminta pada Chanyeol agar aku bisa melihat kalian nanti. Akupun merasa tak rela membayangkan jika aku tak akan bertemu kalian lagi.." ujar Baekhyun sedih.

"Kami memegang janji mu, yasudah! Ayo tidur Lu, kau tahukan sahabat kita ini sudah lelah sekali dengan kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan calon suaminya itu, hahaha" ujar Kyungsoo jahil

"Soo..." rajuk Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya ketiga lelaki itu terlelap sambil berpelukan satu sama lain, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu di waktu mereka kecil.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Terlihat kesibukan di sebuah rumah, bisa kalian tebak itu ulah siapa bukan.

Disana Luhan tengah berdiri dengan gugup, sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang saking gugupnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dan kenapa wajah mu pucat seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tengah berkemas memakai pakaiannya, setelah selesai sarapan pagi tadi. Mereka langsung memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka, istana bawah laut milik Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aku khawatir, apa Sehun bisa membuat kita selamat di bawah air nanti?" Tanya Luham khawatir.

"Apa aku tidak usah jadi ikut saja, kau taukan Soo. Pantai yang dangkal masih bisa ku tolerir, tapi laut yang dalam... aku membayangkan kematian yang akan segera menjemput ku, jika Sehun gagal nanti"celoteh kekhawatiran Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi, bibir dan wajah pucat, tangannya enat berapa kali ia genggam. Tak di bayangkan bagaimana degup jantungnya saat ini.

"Hahaha percayakan saja pada Sehun, kau pikir aku tak sama takutnya seperti mu. Kau tau, kaki ku rasanya gemetaran memikirkan hal itu. Tapi jika itu untuk melihat kebahagian Baekhyun, aku akan melakukannya. Kita harus berada disisinya Lu, dia sudah tak memiliki kedua orangtuanya, kau bisa bayangkan betapa sedihnya dia jika kita membatalkan rencana ini. Tenang saja, selalu berpikir positif dan percayakan saja semuanya pada Sehun mu itu"

"Tapi Soo..." rengek Luhan.

"KYUNGSOO LUHAN apa kalian sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat" teriakan Baekhyun menggema dari luar kamar mereka. Seketika itu Luhan mengentikan rengekannya.

"Kau dengar itu, betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Ayo, kau bisa Lu! Percayalah" ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar darisana, senyum indah terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan...

"Baiklah... tak mungkin juga aku menghancurkan senyum bahagia itu" ujar Luhan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk melawan rasa takutnya itu demi sebuah senyum tulus seorang pria mungil yang tak lain sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bisa! Cha! Ayo Soo" teriak Luhan semangat, dan melangkah langsung menuruni anak tangga.

.

.

.

.

"Eiii siapa ini? Kenapa terlihat bahagia sekali? Lu lihatlah wajah si Byun cerewet kita ini, memerah seperti tomat" ejek Kyungsoo jahil.

"Hahaha kau benar Soo" tanggap Luhan

"Iss kalian ini, yasudah ayo. Chanyeol Sehun dan Kai sudah menunggu kita di luar" ajak Baekhyun

"Okay, Soo. Sebaiknya kita mendahulukan calon pengantin kita ini. Silahkan Nyonya Park" medengar itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa memerah karnanya.

"Tapi aku laki-laki ngomong-ngomong" timpal Baekhyun.

"Hah, siapa peduli itu. Yang penting kau akan segera menikah dengan lelaki tampan nan gagah itu, sekarang ayo! Jangan membuat calon mempelai pria kita menunggu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa disana.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang.

Mereka tengah berdiri di pinggir pesisir pantai terlarang. Memberi waktu bagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk meyakinkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bisa.. aku bisa... ini tidak ada apa-apanya, aku bisa melaluinya" gumam Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis disana, merasa lucu dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan.

"Tarik nafas mu dalam-dalam. Yakinkan hati mu jika kau bisa. Dan aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya Lu, jangan khawatir aku ada di samping mu" bisik Sehun, mencoba memberi kata penenang kepada lelaki manis yang sudah berhasil merebut perhatiaannya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo Sehun. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu" dan setelahnya, Luhan dan Sehun langsung berjalanan membelah ombah dan langsung masuk kedalam air.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Sehun langsung memberikan kecupan disana, melakukan hal yang sama yang dulu Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, hal itu berhasil, Luhan bisa bernafas dengan mudahnya dibawah laut, dia tertawa haru disana sambil memegangi punggung lebar si pria tampan albino itu.

"Aku bisa Sehun" ucap luhan tak percaya.

"Kau percaya pada ku kan sekarang?" Tanya Sehun, yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Luhan, merasa terharu dan juga bahagia Luhan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh merman setengah telanjang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ekor mu..." gumam Luhan saat menatap kagum kearah bawah tubuh merman itu.

"Indah sekali" ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Kini kita beralih dengan pasangan kita yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai, mereka hanya terdiam disana. Tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara disana. Sampai Kai mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari arah belakang tubuhnya, diberikannya gelang itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah itu, maaf aku tak bisa memberikan mu apa yang Chanyeol dan Sehun berikan pada pasangannya. Kau belum percaya pada ku sepenuhnya, tapi tak usah khawatir, aku akan selalu berada di samping mu, menjaga mu dari segala macam bahaya" ujar Kai datar, memandang lurus kearah lautan.

"Terimakasih Kai, begini saja aku sudah bersyukur. Terimakasih atas segala kebaikan mu" ucap Kyungsoo tulus

"Tapi Soo, apa boleh aku bertanya pada mu satu hal?" Tanya Kai serius

"Tentu" jawab Kyungsoo, sambil memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa…apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaan ku ini Soo?" Tanya Kai lemah

"Maaf Kai, aku ingin semuanya mengalir seperti air. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan hati ku untuk saat ini. Tapi percayalah, walaupun tidak dengan ku, kau pasti akan bahagia nantinya" jawab Kyungsoo sendu

"Tidak Soo, aku tak bisa. Kau satu-satunya mate ku. Tak sanggup aku menggantikan dirimu begitu saja. Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun. Ahh gelang itu. Maaf, tidak seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bisa bertahan di bawah air tanpa batasan waktu, kau harus naik ke daratan pada malam hari, untuk menghirup udara, tenanglah seperti kata ku. Aku akan terus berasama mu dan menemani mu" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mencoba menegarkan hatinya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat senyum lelaki tan itu.

"Ayo masuklah, Luhan dan Sehun sudah lama berada di dalam" teriak Chanyeol dari arah belakang, memecah rasa sendu diantar Kai dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo Soo, aku tak ingin membuat telinga mu pengang hanya karna mendengar teriakannya" ajak Kai, di genggamnya tangan lelaki itu dan langsung masuk kedalam birunya air lautan.

.

.

.

.

"Chan.. Kyungsoo, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tenang saja, gelang itu bisa membantunya, gelang itu bukan gelang sembarangan. Itu terbentuk dari ketulusan hati seorang merman tangguh. Jadi percaya saja, Kai akan menjaga teman mu itu" ujar Chanyeol

"Ingin ku gendong nyonya Park?" Bisik Chanyeol jahil.

"Apaan, aku bisa jalan sendiri" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan dengan calon suami cantik ku ini, apa tak boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol, Smirknya sedari bertengger disana. Dan berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup karnanya.

"CHANYEOL! ayo! Ibu pasti sudah lama menunggu kita" Baekhyun menarik lengan laki-laki itu dan langsung mengikuti sahabatnya untuk masuk kedalam sana.

.

.

.

.

Lama mereka mengarungi lautan untuk sampai ke istana para merman dan mermaid.

Di sepanjang jalan, Luhan tak henti-hemti berdecak kagum melihat keindahan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Huwaaa ini luar biasa, Baek kau beruntung sekali akan tinggal di tempat seindah ini" ucap Luhan kagum, dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman serta anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini juga" ujar Sehun menanggapi racauan Luhan tadi, Sedari tadi kedua pria tersebut tak henti-hentinya bergandengan tangan dan berenang beriringan satu sama lain, sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihat penasihat Oh yang dingin itu bisa berubah menjadi pria yang hangat hanya pada satu pria mungil yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Benarkah Sehunnie? Tanpa ragu aku akan menjawab, Yes! Jika ternyata ini jauh lebih indah dari apa yang ku bayangkan" respon Luhan gembira menanggapi tawaran Sehun tadi.

"Bagus... kau bisa terus bersama dengan sahabat mu dan juga aku pastinya" ujar Sehun santai.

"Jangan menghasut Luhan seperti itu Oh, biarkan dia memilih sesuai dengan apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan, aku tak ingin melihat penyesalan kau tau!" Ujar Chanyeol dingin memperingati penasihat kerajaannya itu dari arah belakang.

"Maaf yang mulia" gumam Sehun.

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ssi, jujur ntah kenapa aku nyaman berada disini. Ahh mungkin ini hanya karna kekaguman ku saja, tapi jujur, aku ingin terus disini, jika di ijinkan" ujar Luhan serius pada Chanyeol.

"Lu.." Kyungsoo seperti berusaha memperingati sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu boleh Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya berbinar menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu, tapi itu harus keputusan dari dalam dirinya sendiri, aku tak mau ada unsur paksaan atau hasutan darimanapun, dan juga ada si Oh itu yang menjaga sahabat mu, dan tentu saja boleh" jawab Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, mendengar jawaban itu senyuman kebahagian semakin membuncah di wajah calon pengantin raja lautan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Entahlah Kai" jawab Kyungsoo seadaanya.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di depan istana megah itu, sudah berdiri disana dengan anggunnya seorang mermaid dengan ekor panjang berwarna pink yang semakin menambah kesan anggun dan cantik pada diri mermaid itu.

"Huwaww siapa dia? Kenapa cantik sekali?" Jerit Luhan, saat melihat mermaid itu.

"Dia ibu ratu kami, ibu Chanyeol lebih tepat calon ibu mertua Baekhyun" jawab Sehun, disana Luhan hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja dia dengan. Ia berfikir wanita itu sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang ibu, malahan wanita itu lebih pantas terlihat seperti kakak, adik atau kekasih dari Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana rupa keindahan mermaid itu.

"Selamat datang semuanya" sapa mermaid itu ceria kepada mereka

"Hai calon menantu cantik ku, ibu tebak ini pasti sahabat mu yang dulu pernah kau ceritaka pada ibu kan?" Melihat kedatangan calon menantunya Sandara langsung menghampiri dan memeluk sayang calon menantunya itu.

"Iya bu, yang di samping Sehun itu Luhan, yang berada dekat dengan Kai itu Kyungsoo. Mereka sahabat ku, sekaligus keluarga ku. Maaf bu, apa boleh mereka berada disini?" Dengan sopan Baekhyun memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu pada Sandara.

"Tentu, seorang pengantin seperti mu pasti membutuhkan keluarga yang mendampingi mu disaat-saat bahagia mu nanti. Ohh lihat, mereka sama cantiknya seperti mu" ujar Sandara riang.

"Tapi sayangnya, calon menantu ibu ini yang lebih cantik dan juga menggemaskan" ujar Sandara gemas, di jawilnya hidung mungil Baekhyun gemas.

"Bu, jangan sakiti mate ku. Kasihan dia, dia pasti sudah lelah sebab berenang berjam-jam tadi" ujar Chanyeol memperingati ibunya.

"Hahaha aku tak apa-apa Chanyeollie" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau dengar itu, kau ini posesif sekali. Yasudah, mari anak-anak. Inilah istana kami, istana bangsa merman dan mermaid seluruh penghuni lautan tinggal disini..." dengan ceria Sandara menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam sana, wanita itu memperkenalkan dan menceritakan segala seluk beluk tentang kerajaanya itu kepada kedua sahabat menantunya.

"Ibu selalu ceria dan menganggumkan" gumam Baekhyun

"Sama seperti dirimu" balas Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang, dan menciumi pipi gembil mate-nya itu. Yang di ciumi hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah usil dan menggemaskan yang di lakukan mate-nya itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, pertunangan kalian akan di adakan malam ini. Dan satu saran ibu, mungkin inilah salah satu cara membuat para merman dan mermaid tidak semakin penasaran dengan Baekhyun, kita harus memasangkan ekor palsu padanya, selama kau belum mengubahnya, mate mu ini akan menjadi santapan yang lezat bagi para merman dan mermaid jahat di luar sana, akan lebih baik kita mengantisipasi segalanya" jelas Sandara, kini mereka tengah duduk di ruangan yang luas yang di istana tersebut, disana hanya ada deretan batu karang yang di gunakan sebagai bangku dan selebihnya hanya ada hiasan-hiasan kerang yang menghiasi setiap dindingnya.

"Bagaimana Baek? Apa kau tak keberatan dengan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik, aku mengikut saja" jawab Baekhyun patuh

"Hmm tenanglah sayang, di malam setelah pertunangan kita aku akan berjanji merubah mu sepenuhnya seperti diriku. Akan ku buat kau menjadi merman yang paling cantik di pernikahan kita nanti" bisik Chanyeol mesra tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika Baekhyun setuju, kita jalankan sesuai rencana. Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan ekor palsu untuk Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya. Dan untuk Baekhyun, beristirahatlah sayang, ibu tak ingin cucu ibu dan menantu ibu kelelahan. Percayakan saja segala keperluan pernikahan mu pada ibu dan juga Sehun. Kami akan mengurus segalanya untuk mu" ujar Sandara sambil membelai lembut lengan calon menantunya itu.

"Baik bu" jawab Baekhyun sopan

"Yasudah bu, aku percayakan semuanya pada ibu dan Sehun. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun berkumpul dengan temannya dahulu" setelahnya Chanyeol menggengam hangat tangan matenya itu membawanya beranjak pergi darisana.

.

.

.

.

"Wow... kenapa jadi banyak sekali manusia disini, ada acara apa ini?" Teriak Guanlin dari ujung ruangan, lelaki itu memasuki ruangan yang sedang di tempati Luham dan Kyungsoo. Ditunjukkannya seringaian dan gigi taringnya yang tajam kepada kedua laki-laki itu.

Luhan yang melihatnya, langsung bergidik takut melihatnya, lelaki itu buru-buru berlindung dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang kearah penjuru ruangan, ia berharap ada Sehun disana datang menolongnya.

"Tenanglah Lu, siapa kau? Jangan sekali-sekali berani menyakiti kami. Kau tak tahu kami ini keluarga dari mate raja Chanyeol. Aku yakin kau pasti akan dibunuhnya jika kau berani-berani menyakiti kami" bentak Kyungsoo pada merman itu

"Ughh takut... tapi aku bisa saja meyeret kalian darisini. Dan menikmati daging kalian yang lezat itu di luar sana. Uhhh aku tak membayangkan betapa kenyangnya aku..." ujar Guanlin santai.

"Keparat kau, akan ku adukan kau pada Chanyeol dan juga Kai. Akan ku pastikan Kai akan menyeret dan membunuh mu nanti" bentak Kyungsoo

"Uhh... Kai kata mu? Apa kau yakin dia berani melakukan itu pada pangeran-nya?" Tanya Guanlin terkekeh disana

"Pangeran?" Gumam Luhan

"Hahaha kalian ini mudah sekali di tipu. Sudahlah nona tak usah berlindung seperti itu dan kau, aku memberikan jempol kepada mu atas keberanian mu itu. Tak ku sangka ada manusia seperti dirimu itu" gelak tawa Guanlin menggema disudut ruangan itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ahahha aku? Aku Guanlin, aku pangeran di kerajaan ini, lebih tepatnya aku adik dari Chanyeol, mate sahabat kalian itu hahaha kalian ini lucu sekali, lihat wajah pucat sahabat mu. Hei tenanglah, aku sedang diet dan aku tak begitu tertarik dengan daging manusia hahaha" ujar Guanlin Jahil pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"GUANLIN" teriakan seorang lelaki menggema disana. Itu Chanyeol, ia berjalan mendekati Guanlin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tepat di samping Chanyeol, disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap khawtir kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tak apa?" Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati kedua lelaki itu

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Bentak Chanyeol, memarahi adiknya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan mereka, dan juga mereka itu lucu sekali, mudah di kelabui" ujar Guanlin terkekeh

"Hentikan tawa mu itu, atau ku hukum kau di penjara bawah tanah dengan di penuhi kerang penghisap darah di dalamnya!" Teriak Chanyeol pada adiknya, dan itu sukses membuat Guanlin lansung tertunduk takut dengan ancaman kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan atas sikap adik ku yang kurang ajar itu Kyungsoo Luhan, dia memang seperti itu liar. Tapi kalian tak perlu takut padanya, aku yakin tadi itu dia hanya bercanda. Guanlin..." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Iya-iya maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, aku ingin bermain-main dengan kalian. Aku ingin memiliki teman manusia seperti kalian, tapi sepertinya cara yang ku lakukan itu salah dan membuat kalian takut akhirnya, maafkan aku" Guanlin membungkuk kepada kedua lelaki itu, meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang di perbuatnya tadi.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak.

"Guanlin hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian Soo Lu, kalian tak usah takut denganya. Dia itu anak yang baik, benarkan Guanlin?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut pada adik iparnya itu.

"Iya, apa yang di bilang kakak ipar ku tadi benar" jawab Guanlin sambil menampilkan senyum ramahnya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Nah, Guanlin jangan ulangi sikap mu tadi. Jika kau ingin berteman, dekati mereka dengan baik. Jangan menakut-nakuti mereka seperti tadi. Mengerti?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Guanlin

"Haii nama ku Park Guanlin, aku adik dari raja Chanyeol. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian" sapa Guanlin ramah, mengulang perkenalannya dengan kedua manusia itu.

"H haii aku Luhan"

"Aku Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Yasudah Guanlin, antarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan ke kamar mereka. Bersikap baiklah pada mereka" perintah Chanyeol pada Guanlin.

"Baiklah, ayo. Sudah tidak usah takut seperti itu pada ku Luhan" ujar Guanlian terkekeh lucu dengan sikap Luhan yang ketakutan padanya.

Dan kedua anak manusia dan merman itu beranjak darisana pergi ke tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Dan kau, apa ratu kita ini ingin beristirahat juga?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm... kau tahu Yeollie. Jantung ku seakan ingin copot. Rasanya aku gugup sekali untuk pertunangan kita nanti malam. Apa kau yakin nanti malam akan berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"Tentu, sudah santai saja aku ada bersama mu" dan setelahnya, Chanyeolpun mengajak matenya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Malampun datang.

Istana yang tadinya terlihat damai kini berubah menjadi lebih ramai, riuh dan berwarna. Kalian pasti taukan karna apa?

Seluruh penghuni lautan datang kesana, dari mahkluk immortal sampai beragam jenis monster lautpun ada disana untuk merayakan kebahagian sang raja mereka yang akan segera menikah.

Di lain tempat...

Terlihat tiga seorang laki-laki tengaj bersiap dengan menggunakan ekor palsu yang baru saja di bawakan para pelayan untuk mereka.

"Apa kau yakin Baek?" Tanya Luhan ragu

"Pakai saja Lu" ujar Baekhyun santai. Ia sedang memakai ekor itu di kakinya di bantu oleh pelayan istana yang ada disana.

"Maaf tuan, saya akan melepaskan pakaian anda" ujar pelayan itu sopan

"Apa harus?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Maaf, memang harus begitu tuan. Tak ada merman dan mermaid yang memakai pakaian seperti ini" jelas pelayan itu.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya, dan terpampanglah dengan jelas disana dada dan perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat membuncit karna masa kehamilannya.

Selesai berpakaian, Baekhyun dan kedua temannya di jemput oleh Sandara untuk masuk kedalam ballroom istana tersebut.

Dan seketika, ruangan yang tadinya riuh menjadi senyap seketika saat melihat ibu ratu mereka sedang menggandeng orang asing yang jelas mereka tak tahu itu siapa.

Dengan anggun Sandara meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya.

Dan dengan anggun pula mermaid itu menempuk kedua telapak tangan menarik perhatian seluruh tetamu yang ada disana.

"Aku menebak kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang ku bawa ini bukan? Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikan niatan ku mengundangan kalian kemari. Perkenalkanlah seluruh rakyat _Aquaries_ , dia Byun Baekhyun. Mate dari raja kita Park Chanyeol. Dan malam ini adalah malam di mana aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepada kalian. Esok hari di malam yang sama, kedua sejoli ini akan menikah dan aku sangat berharap atas doa dan restu dari kalian" teriak Sandara mengumumkan perihal tentang rencanan pernikahan anaknya itu pada tetamunya.

"Siapa dia dan darimana dia?" Tanya Park Jihoon dia adalah anak dari tetua kerjaan tetangga

"Ahh! dia berasal dari samudra yang jauh, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku jamin dialah orang yang pantas bersanding dengan raja kita, dialah mate yang telah lama di cari oleh kakak ku tuan Jihoon" jawab Guanlin lugas

"Tapi bukankah dia seorang pejantan?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah terduduk di ujung ruangan, dia Benzi merman jahat yang terkenal ganas jika berhubungan dengan manusia. Jika kalian ingat mermaid jahat yang hampir menarik Baekhyun kecil tenggelam dahulu, Benzi ini adalah adik dari wanita jahat itu.

"Apa salahnya? Dia juga seorang carrier" tantang Sandara

Dan seketika itu Benzi hanya terdiam sambil menatapi Baekhyun dari ujung sana. Sedari tadi Benzi sudah merasa curiga dengan merman yang tak lain adalah mate dari rajanya itu. Dia merasa ada yang janggal yang sedang mereka tutup-tutupi.

"Ahh terserahlah, bukan urusan ku juga" gumam Benzi pada dirinya sendiri

"Hidup raja Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Guanlian, Kai dan juga Sehun. Memecah keterdiaman dan di ikuti oleh para tetamu lain yang ikut berteriak gembira menyambut berita bahagia tersebut.

"Kalian lihat.. semua berjalan sesuai rencana bukan?" ujar Sandara bangga

"Ibu memang yang terbaik" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap kearah rakyatnya.

"Baiklah, untuk kerajaan _Aquaries_ dan untuk pernikahan ku yang akan di gelar esok hari mari kita berpesta dan merayakan berita bahagia ini" teriak Chanyeol antusias pada rakyatnya.

Dan benar saja, acara pertunangan itu berjalan dengan lancarnya tak ada kendala dan semuanya larut dalam rasa bahagia.

Begitu juga dengan kedua lelaki itu yang tak hentinya tersenyum sambil bergenggaman dengan eratnya disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jauh terlihat sexy seperti itu, aku semakin tak sabaran melihat mu dengan ekor mu yang asli pasti akan semakin cantik sayang, aku jamin itu" puji Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung memerah disana memeluk erat tubuh kekar mate-nya itu

.

.

.

.

End(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

….

* * *

Tbc :D

Wahh? Kenapa nih? Kenapa gak jadi end-nya. Pasti pada nanyak gitukan. Hehehe. Sorry pasti pada kecewa deh kagak jadi tamatnya...

Sorry yaa, kayaknya ini belum tepat banget deh buat aku tamatin cerita ini.

Bagi ku ini nih masih biasa banget, aku mau chap terakhir nanti bakalan lebih-lebih dari ini.

Pada penasran gak sama benzi dan kakaknya, di Chap terakhir ditunggu aja kelanjutannya gimana ya..

Thanks buat supportnya ya gays…

Sorry juga buat typo, dan kata belibet yang kalian jumpai di chap ini..

Jangan lupa di review yaww

Ditunggu ya Chap kedepan…

Udah deh gitu aja

See yaa….

Salam Chanbaek is Real!


End file.
